REVERSOS DE LA VIDA
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: En un mundo alterno, los mugiwaras se encuentran viviendo en japon, divirtiendose yjugando irreverentemente como sus contrapartes piratas, pero asi mismo con grandes conflictos y desventuras las cuales deberan afrontar juntos como la familia que son, igualmente deberan descubrir cual es el secreto que su capitán les oculta,aunque confían plenamente en su Luffy no saben mucho de él
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS TARDES TENGAN USTEDES MIS NOVATOS COMO LO PROMETI (Y ASI LO QUIERO) HE AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAP DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA CON PROTAGONISTA PRINCIPAL LUFFY AHORA LES ORIENTARE UN POCO SOBRE ESTA LECTURA**

 **LUFFY ESTARA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD (AUN NO LE PONGO NOMBRE XD)**

 **TENDRA 23 AÑOS AL IGUAL QUE ZORO Y SANJI**

 **TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE SEGÚN YO ENTRAN A LA UNIVERSIDAD A LOS 18 Y SON 6 AÑOS DE CARRERA**

 **NAMI, VIVI, USSOP, REBECCA ENTRE OTROS PERSONAJES TENDRAN ALREDEDOR DE 21**

 **LUFFY SERA LUFFY PERO A LA VEZ NO YA QUE AQUÍ RESALTARE UN POCOC MAS LAS VIRTUDES QUE TIENE EL CAPITAN EN SUS MOMENTOS SERIOS COMO: INTELIGENCIA, MADUREZ, RESPONSABILIDAD, RESPETO ETC, PERO TAMPOCO VOY A BORRAR A TODO LUFFY SOLO RESALTARE LO SIGUIENTE**

 **IMAGINENSE A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES POST-TIMESKIP**

 **OBVIAMENTE ESTO ES UN** _ **FANFIC ASI QUE RUEGO QUE NO ME VENGAN CON ESA DE QUE NADIE SE PARECE AL PRESONAJE REAL, ES PARA ESO QUE ESTAN LOS FICS SON REALIDADES ALTERNAS Y PARA ESTA HISTORIA ESPECIFICA ME ACOMODO MUY BIEN LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE ASI QUE POR ESO LOS USE EN ESTA HISTORIA**_

 **PARA MAS DETALLES DE COMO TRABAJO SUPLICO VAYAN A MI REGLAMENTO QUE ES EL PRIMER CAP DE MI HISTORIA ¡ONE PIECE A TU LADO! AHÍ VERAN MAS PROFUNDO ALGUNAS COSAS DE COMO TRABAJO**

 **SIN MAS DILATACIONES COMENZEMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO ME VALE UN PEPINO LOL XD CHAO!**


	2. BIENVENIDOS A MI MUNDO

**MONKEY D. LUFFY PERTENECE A ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODOS LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES QUE A SU VEZ PERTENECEN A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO YOLEO CON SUS PERSONAJES XD**

 **M** onkey D. Luffy era un estudiante que cursaba el tercer año de la universidad con 23 años de edad era de estatura promedio, pelo y ojos negros, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado y era realmente alegre sin mencionar su obligatorio sombrero de paja que le había sido regalado por su padrino conocido como AKAGAMI SHANKS, tenía RETRASADO 2 años en la escuela por causas desconocidas, junto con el vándalo más amable de todos y mejor amigo RORONOA ZORO un peliverde con un gran cuerpo y cara de pocos amigos que había tenido que cursar el mismo año 2 veces por todas las peleas en las que se metía, era un experto en el kendo de 1 espada y quería ser un campeón olímpico en esta disciplina. Vivía con su maestro KOJIRO y su amiga de la infancia e hija de este KUINA; y su segundo mejor amigo, SANJI un rubio mujeriego que perdió 2 años debido a que tuvo que trabajar en el restaurante de su padre adoptivo EL CHEF ZIEF pero no era algo que le molestara ya que su sueño era tener su propio restaurante 5 estrellas y poder pagarle al chef todos estos años que lo había cuidado, además era un experto en taekwondo debido a que él creía que un chef no debería ensuciar sus manos. Actualmente también tenían amigos de una edad acorde al grado en el que iban, Nami que era la mejor amiga (mujer) de luffy era una muchacha de 21 años de pelo y ojos naranjas de un cuerpo perfecto que le encantaban las mandarinas y el dinero y que se la pasaba discutiendo con luffy (discusiones que siempre ganaba ella) y vivía con su hermana y madre Adoptivas NOJIKO Y BELLEMERE respectivamente, Viví una peli azul con 20 años de edad y próximamente los 21, también muy hermosa, amable y carismática hija del magnate hombre de negocios NEFERTARI COBRA, Ussop con recién cumplidos 21 años de nariz larga he igualito a su padre, YASSOP uno de los mejores amigos del padrino de luffy, al cual le encantaba mentir para elevar su autoestima y disminuir su pesimismo y que estaba en el taller de tiro con arco debido a su buena puntería.

Pero la lista de amigos MUGIWARAS no para aquí ya que en los recién ingresados a la facultad estaba Rebecca una niña de 19 años realmente amable y muy bella con el pelo rosa y un gran cuerpo, era hija del mundialmente famoso e invicto luchador KYROS y nieta del socio de Cobra, RIKU DOLD por tanto era amiga de la infancia de viví. Además también entre los amigos de luffy estaban algunos profesores como; Franky el súper profesor de educación física, era un hombre alto de pelo azul y realmente fornido que siempre usaba un tanga y repetía SUPER cada que podía además de autoproclamarse un pervertido, el director de la escuela Brook un hombre tan anciano que parecía un esqueleto viviente pero tenía la vitalidad y fuerza de cualquiera de los jóvenes estudiantes y que en cada oportunidad que tenía le pedía mirar sus calzones a las estudiantes o a los hombres les pedía dinero siempre venia en traje y cargaba su bastón de hoja escondida con él ya que le recordaba sus tiempos de esgrimista profesional, junto con sanji y franky eran el terror de las mujeres de la universidad y les llamaban los 3 PERVERSOS, de entre las profesoras que eran conocidas como las MAESTRAS MUGIWARAS estaban Nico Robín una mujer alta con un rostro y cuerpos perfectos de tez blanca y ojos azules, madura y callada que era la maestra de historia y aunque no participaba mucho en las locuras de sus amigos disfrutaba de SOBREMANERA con ellas y Violet o Viola la maestra de danza una mujer morena con pelo largo un cuerpo bien tonificado que era tía de Rebecca y cuñada de KYROS.

Luffy era un estudiante modelo ya que tenía calificaciones perfectas, era guapo, inteligente, se ejercitaba diariamente, era un excelente peleador mano a mano, era amable y alegre, respetaba mucho a las mujeres, era responsable y muy sociable, nunca le faltaba al respeto a los profesores y antes al contrario les ayudaba en lo que podía, por todo esto y de que rechazaba a toda mujer que se le declaraba con un rotundo NO para luego seguir con sus actividades dejándolas ahí paradas, era conocido como el INALCANZABLE LUFFY.

 **HE AQUÍ LA INTRODUCCION DEL PRIMER CAP DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA PROXIMANETE EMPEZARA LA TRAMA PERO POR AHORA QUIZE DARLES LA INTRODUCCION A ESTA REALIDAD SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

 **CON LAGRIMAS EUPHORIA 1400**


	3. UN DIA NORMAL PARA MI

**MONKEY D. LUFFY PERTENECE A ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODOS LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES QUE A SU VEZ PERTENECEN A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO LOS METO A MIS FICS LOL**

 **E** ra un día normal en la academia HIGURASHI. Nuestro protagonista venia entrando a la academia con su par de locos favoritos; zoro y sanji. En la entrada como siempre los esperaban el resto de los "mugiwaras", a excepción de los profesores y el director que tenían otras ocupaciones temprano pero siempre regresaban a casa todos juntos a menos de algún inconveniente, pero eso raramente pasaba. Llegando a la puerta;

N- ¡ya era hora de que llegaran trio de idiotas ya casi empiezan las clases y nosotros esperándolos! (regaño viendo la hora en su celular)

L-¡HOLA CHICOS! ¡¿COMO AMANECIERON?! (Grito efusivo como siempre)

S-¡LO SIIIEEEENNNNTTTOOO NAMI-SWAN! Es que el idiota de luffy no despertaba (afirmo con corazones en los ojos)

Z-¡cállate bruja ¿Quién te da el derecho de regañarme?!

S-¡DISCULPATE CON MI NAMI-SWAN! ¡AHORA! (grito furioso para abalanzarse contra el peliverde)

Z-¡NUNCA! (contesto defendiéndose con su espada de kendo que nunca dejaba)

Y como siempre comenzó la pelea de egos entre el cocinero y el espadachín y como siempre, ganaba nami, que los detenía de un coscorrón.

Ussop, Rebecca, Viví-¡JAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJ!

L-¡Serán idiotas! ¡JAJAJJAJAJ!

S-Ya no los quiero

Z-como los odio

RE-(ya dejando de reír) ya muchachos que las clases ya están empezando y me toca a la primera con el maestro de psicología Kuro y ya saben cómo es

TODOS-si ya lo notamos

Ya caminado a las aulas luffy decide que quiere una Coca-Cola así que se separan y sanji y zoro lo acompañan:

L-zoro ¿Qué nos toca ahorita?

Z- Nos toca francés con el bastardo de Mihawk

L-¿trajeron la tarea? Yo sí, ya ven que con él una sola tarea sin entregar y te da de baja

S- si ¿oye aún no superas que te humillara en público con una espada de kendo?

Z-(claramente molesto) ¡no nunca! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso?! Pero juro que le ganare, lo hare trizas un día de estos

L-vamos zoro no seas rencoroso tú te lo buscaste, estabas de hablador y le pediste un duelo así que técnicamente fue tu culpa

Z-Técnicamente prometo que lo derrotare un día de estos no lo perdonare por lo que hizo

Desde atrás:

Robín- Yo tampoco, no está bien golpear así a un estudiante bajo ningún concepto, pero al pedirle tú la pelea no se le puede hacer nada

Z-(obviamente sorprendido por las palabras de su profesora/amiga) ¡¿RO-RO-ROBIN?! (Tartamudeo algo sonrojado)

L-ola robín ¿cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

R-solitario, como siempre (comentos alzando levemente los hombros)

S-¡ROBIN-SENSEI! ¡HOY SE VE ESPECTACULAR COMO SIEMPRE!

R-FUFUFU ¿Ah sí?

Z-totalmente

Aseguro el peliverde sin medir, causando un leve sonrojo de la maestra, una sonrisa del capitán, una cara asesina del cocinero y un silencio incomodo

R-vayan ya a su salón no quiero que se metan en problemas con el (comento para romper ese silencio)

TODOS-¡HHIIII!

Llegando al salón:

Mihawk- Monsieur Roronoa, Monsieur Monkey y Monsieur Vinsmoke ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decigles que no lleguen tagde?

L-¡perdón! (grito luffy alzando la mano y sonriendo)

Z-¡TCH!

S- Desolé maître Dracule (se disculpó en francés ya que si había una materia en la que el rubio era muy bueno; esa era francés, _lo siento maestro Dracule_ )

Mh-vayan a sus lugagues ahoga (ordeno el profesor)

Ya en sus lugares;

N-bakas, menos mal que sanji es el consentido de él si no ya los hubiera reprobado

L-(abrazando a sanji con el brazo derecho) si verdad, menos mal que el "concen" del profe esta de nuestro lado ¿no es así zoro? (comento con un tono sarcástico)

Z-(haciendo lo mismo con el izquierdo) a si es capitán después de todo el cejitas si es útil

S-¡déjenme en paz lacras! (reprendió enojado)

Mh- Monsieur Vinsmoke ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

S-(Sonrojado y negando con las manos) no-no-no maestro lo siento

Mh-entonces cállese y ponga atención que hoy veguemos los povegvios y como conjugaglos

S-si (comento desanimado para después lanzar una mirada asesina a sus "amigos")

Después de eso el resto del día paso "normal" ya que en química zoro y ussop hicieron explotar el salón cosa que les reprendió Genzo el profesor de esa materia, en calculo integral que impartía el profesor Ben Beckham luffy y nami contestaban todo cosa que calentaba los ánimos para la hora de filosofía que les daba Emporio Ivankov que siempre organizaba un debate.

L-¡por eso te estoy diciendo que la frase de Sócrates de "todo lo que sé es que nada se" es mejor que Marx!

N-Sócrates es obsoleto y casi no aporto mucho en cambio Karl Marx veía de manera crítica toda la filosofía anterior porque la consideraba meramente especulativa, teórica y desvinculada de la realidad. Él no queria construir otro sistema, otra escuela filosófica, su objetivo no era teórico sino práctico: _transformar_ la realidad. Su estilo de Filosofía era de la practica, de la acción. Su pensamiento se alimentaba fundamentalmente del de Hegel, de quien tomó el método dialéctico, y de Feuerbach, de quien heredó el materialismo. Su filosofía, que recibió el nombre de "materialismo dialéctico" o "materialismo histórico", inspiró grandes luchas sociales en todo el mundo y el sustento filosófico-político-económico de experiencias revolucionarias como las de Rusia, China y Cuba.

Una vez más luffy volvió a perder

Emporio-¿eh? Señorita Nefertari con esta ¿a cuánto llega nami?

V-(sacando una pequeña libreta roja) a ver con esta suman…. 99 nami-luffy 0

Luffy solo se lamentaba en un rincón. A la hora del receso se dirigían a la cafetería todos los mugiwaras pero Brook llamo al trio de locos

B-chicos tengo un favor que pedirles

L-claro Brook (volteando hacia nami) vayan ustedes por Rebecca los vemos después (La peli naranja solo asintió)

Z-¿que necesitas viejo?

B-¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI?! No es que sea viejo solo que me creció demás el pellejo YOHOHOHO

S-bueno ¿y qué necesitas?

B-OH cierto, quiero que por favor pinten las líneas del estacionamiento ya casi no se ven

Z-¿Y PORQUE NOSOTROS?

Antes de que el director contestara luffy ya había aceptado por los 3

Del almacén los 3 recogieron la pintura y las brochas y se dispusieron a pintar. Todo estaba normal hasta que sin "querer" sanji pinto la camisa de zoro

S-(aguantando la risa) lo-lo-lo siento marimo fu-fu-fue un accidente

Z-"Accidente" mi trasero (molesto zoro pinto un bigote a sanji)

Este no lo dejo así y le dio un brochazo en la cara, luffy e reía a carcajadas por la acción de sus amigos

Z-Oye cejitas ¿no crees que deberíamos invitar al capitán al juego? No es justo que solo nos divirtamos nosotros (dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro)

S-(con la misma sonrisa psicópata) claro marimo después de todo es injusto que solo nosotros juguemos

Antes de que luffy se percatara ya tenía a esos 2 encima pintándolo de pies a cabeza

Z-quedo muy bien ¿no crees sanji? (comento sarcástico)

S- oh claro parece una obra de arte

L-(Con cara de desafío) ahora si me las pagan prepárense (grito luffy mientras disponía a atacar con la brocha y la cubeta de pintura)

Z, S- ¡VENGA!

En la oficina del director.

B-¡YOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOH! Creo que fue una mala idea mandarlos a los tres juntos ¡YOHOHOHOHO! Bien al menos terminaron su labor ¡YOHOHOHO!

Comento al hombre al ver a sus alumnos/amigos bañados en pintura y todavía con brochas y cubetas en mano

TODOS-SIII

B-(SONRIENDO) bien vayan a cambiarse los veo mañana gracias por su arduo trabajo

En los vestidores

Z-todo por culpa del cejitas (dijo alegremente mientras se quitaba la camisa)

S-(también con una sonrisa) cállate marimo también participaste (comento quitándose el pantalón)

L-¡Así es! ¡Tenia rato que no hacíamos algo así! ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! (grito en calzones)

S-cierra la boca tu eres el que nos orilla a esto si no fuera porque me junto contigo probablemente nunca haría esto

Z- tienes razón, pero no me arrepiento prefiero divertirme así que la forma en la que me divertía en la prepa

S-¿hablas de cuando eras un vándalo?

Z-SIP

L-ya no debería preocuparte eso ahora eres una buena persona y mi mejor amigo así que el pasado no importa… _si el pasado no importa_ (esto último lo comento de manera seria y cabizbaja incluso triste y como un susurro para sí mismo)

Z-(que noto el cambio de ánimo de su amigo) ¿estás bien hermano?

L-(volviendo a la realidad) ¿ah? Si solo me perdí en mis pensamientos (hablo mientras se quitaba los calzones mostrando su gran miembro viril) oigan ¿ustedes no se van a bañar?

S-no, no me gusta bañarme en la escuela

Z-yo igual además de que tengo que reportarme con sensei no quiero que se preocupe por mi retraso

S-(con cara picara) ¿oye luffy? ¿Por qué no tienes novia? Con tu amigo de ahí satisfarías a cualquier mujer

Z-es cierto ¿Por qué no tienes pareja? Tú podrías tener a cualquiera de la escuela casi todas las mujeres están detrás de ti

L-no gracias la verdad tengo preocupaciones más importantes que una novia y francamente no quiero otro asunto más en mi lista

S-típica respuesta del "inalcanzable luffy"

Z-como digas nos vemos mañana capitán suerte con la ducha

S-adiós luffy pasamos por ti en la mañana

L-(ya dentro de la regadera) ¡chao! ¡Cuídense nos vemos luego!

La regadera estaba relajando a luffy pero en su relajación una serie de imágenes vinieron a su mente, imágenes dolorosas, imágenes que luffy quería borrar de su cabeza

L-(agachado) _tengo que eliminar esas pesadillas, tengo que hacerlo por ella_

Pero de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿?-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SALDRE CONTIGO! ¡¿ERES TONTO O QUE?!

¿?-¡vamos si soy el quarterback de la escuela! Y tu una perra demasiado sexy para no estar conmigo

Luffy extrañado por los gritos se asomó. Por la ventana de los vestidores vio al mariscal de la escuela Eustass Kid y a una de las "reinas" de la escuela, masa de hierro Alvida:

EK-vamos no te hagas la difícil y se mi chica

AL-jamás soy demasiado para alguien como tu (comento volando su cabello como símbolo de superioridad)

EK-si eso quieres tendré que hacerte mía por la fuerza

AL-¡NO! ¡OYE-QUE-QUE QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES!

Antes de que la situación llegara más lejos:

L-¡ALTO KID! ¿Deja que la señorita se vaya?

EK-mugiwara ¿ya pensante en unirte al equipo de la escuela?

L-(en tono sarcástico) ¿con un quarterback que se aprovecha de las damas? Pfff ni loco

EK-maldito pagaras por tu insolencia

En un movimiento rápido Kid se abalanzó contra luffy para darle un bolado certero, un movimiento que para un experto en peleas fue predecible y fácil de esquivar, nuestro héroe se agacho rápidamente esquivando el golpe y ahora propinándole un gancho al hígado seguido de un recto a la mandíbula, uno para sacar de balance al oponente y también haciendo que expulse el aire y el otro para rematar y noquear al adversario

L-vaya quien diría que el mariscal de campo de la escuela es tan débil, ¡con razón perdemos todos los partidos!

Luffy se acercó a Alvida para ayudarla a levantarse y que esta no cabía en su asombro, con 2 golpes había vencido al quarterback de la escuela ¿Quién era este niño?

L-(tomando de la mano y levantando a la dama) ¿está bien señorita? (dijo con cara seria pero amable y con un tono dulce y seguro)

AL-S-SI-SSII-SI estoy bien gracias

Luffy solo se limitó a sonreírle y se marchaba despidiéndose a lo lejos sacudiendo la mano y una Alvida sonrojada por el joven que acababa de conocer.

 **GUOOOOOOO, AL FIN ACTUALIZO ME ALEGRA VOLVER AGRADEZCO DE VERDAD Y MUCHO A ONE PIECE 1590 REALMENTE GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW PARA LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTE CAP Y NO TE APURES TODAVIA NO HEMOS COMENSADO SOLO ES UN DIA YA VEREMOS QUE PASA PROXIMAMENTE Y TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A LUFICITO BONITO A GALLARDO XD Y A ISSEI 211 NO SABEN COMO LES AGRADEZCO QUE YA SEAN FAN MIOS NOTE QUE ESCRIBIERON REVIEW EN CASI TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ARIGATO GOSAIMASU Y NO SE PREOCUIPEN QUE YA ESTOY DE VACA ASI QUE HABRA MUCHAS MAS ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **CON FELICIDAD EUPHORIA1400**


	4. Para Valyra Mistral y Stalkereading

_**Ola novata agradezco mucho el apoyo dado y escribo esto para cometar un poco sobre los reviews que me han mandado**_

 _ **1.- okey entiendo lo de le definición de Karl Marx y acepto darle el crédito a la página de donde lo saque por mí no hay problema solo que no se hacerlo agradeceré mucho que me digan cómo hacerlo si solo digo de donde lo saque o pego el link amaría que me lo dijeran**_

 _ **2.-**_ _**Valyra Mistral siento si eh sido muy rudo pero creo que te lo has tomado algo a pecho no has dicho absolutamente nada malo para que tu opinión me valga un pepino esta bien lo que me has dicho y por mi no hay problema y me gustaría que me informases cuales son las normas que mi fic incumple de preferencia no me gusta romper alguna norma asi que suplico me digas cuales son y las corregiré si es posible**_

 _ **3.-para ti Valyra y para Stalkereading agradezco su ayuda y su apoyo y no se preocupen a mi la verdad ni me va ni me vienen las malas criticas de echo si no fuera por ustedes ni sabría que existía esa pagina y de echo me da igual mientras no puedan hacer nada como cancelar mi fic o mi cuenta todo se queda en letras y de echo soy tan importante que estos payasos me dan el grandísimo honor de hablar de mi asi que ¡JA! Yo gano como siempre**_

 _ **4-sobre la estética de mi fic lo siento mucho aun nececito mejorar todavía soy un novato y no me ayuda en nada no haber tenido maestra de español mis 3 años de secundaria por eso todavía se me dificultan algunas cosas**_

 _ **Espero sus respuestas lo mas rápido posible para reparar mi fic y no haya problema**_

 _ **LAS QUIERE EUPHORIA 1400**_

 _ **P.D: soy niño eh no niña**_


	5. UN ENEMIGO, UNA GRANADA, UNA DECLARACION

**¡OIE CY! EH VUELTO A POR MÁS HOY HAY ACTUALIZACION PARA REVERSOS DE LA VIDA AHORA SOLO LES RECUERDO 2 COSAS:**

 **1.-ESTE ES UN FANFIC ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE LES RECUERDO ES QUE SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDO SI NO SE DIVERTIRAN CON ÉL PASEN DE LARGO**

 **2.-LUFFY JUNTO CON ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA Y LA WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP, YO SOLO HAGO ENOJAR ALA GENTE ESCRBIENDO XD**

 **SIN MÁS LOS DEJO MIS NOVATOS DISFRUTEN LEYENDO:**

Todos los mugiwaras, exceptuando al trio de locos, venían caminando de regreso después de la finalización de este día.

-¿Oye Brook donde están los muchachos?-pregunto la peli naranja al mayor del grupo

-Los mande a bañar-respondió gentilmente- gracias a que terminaron todos cubiertos de pintura cuando los mande a pintar el estacionamiento, se veían ridículos en ese estado ¡YOHOHOHO!-Finalizo riéndose sonoramente al recordarlos en esas fachas en su oficina

Pero antes de responder o decir cualquier otra cosa, Zoro y Sanji venían llegando saludándolos desde lejos.

-¿Dónde está luffy-san?-pregunto Viví.

-Lo dejamos bañando-le respondió el rubio-nosotros no quisimos bañarnos en la escuela así que preferimos dejarlo solo un rato

-ya veo-le respondió con un ligero tono de tristeza

Siguieron caminando uno minutos, jugando y discutiendo (como siempre) pero de repente escucharon una voz gritando, una voz inconfundible:

-¡MUCHACHOS ESPERENME! ¡NO ME DEJEN!-era el pelinegro aun mal secado con el cabello mojado y la ropa húmeda

Gracias a lo que paso luffy se secó mal y venia todo mojado y al traer sus clásicas sandalias, cuando quiso frenar se derrapo cayendo sobre la peli azul de sus amigos. En el suelo ambos quedaron de frente a una distancia insultante (XD) solo faltaba un movimiento en falso para que ocurriera el acto anhelado de cualquiera; EL BESO. Todos se les quedaron viendo de forma picara provocando que ella se sonrojara, luffy por otra parte ni siquiera se inmuto solo se disculpó y levanto a Vivi.

-¿Por qué estas así luffy?-pregunto la maestra de historia

-Si pegaras un SUUPPERR RESFRIADO-comento el entrenador del equipo de americano y encargado del gimnasio escolar haciendo su clásica pose

-Lo siento es que tuve un percance con Kid y tuve que salir así-comento como si fuera algo cotidiano cosa que alerto al director

-Explícate-ordeno con tono serio. Cuando se trataba sobre la escuela o asuntos serios, el antiguo esgrimista era la persona más seria de todas

-OH perdón, es que mientras me bañaba Kid estaba afuera de los vestidores exigiéndole a Alvida que saliera con él

-¿Masa de hierro Alvida? ¿La cuarta reina escolar? ¡KID BASTARDO!-Interrumpió el cocinero furioso

-La misma-respondió el capitán para luego proseguir con el relato-pero ella se reusó rotundamente así que el intento "hacerla" suya por la fuerza pero antes de que la situación llegara más lejos yo me vestí y Salí como estaba para defenderla por suerte no fue una gran pelea con dos golpes le gane. Después de ayudarla a levantarse me vine corriendo para ver si los alcanzaba y fin, colorín colorado esta historia ha acabado-comento sarcástico

-¿Franky?-el anciano solo volteo a ver al entrenador como si se comunicaran telepáticamente

-Si-asintió-mañana hablamos con los otros 2 y si fue así Kid me las pagara muy caro

-Luffy mañana te quiero en mi oficina temprano para arreglar esto no puedo permitir estas situaciones en mi colegio-ordeno el viejo-mientras tanto te agradezco lo que hiciste, solo trata de ya no pelearte ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SI SEÑOR!-afirmo saludándolo como soldado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

A la mañana siguiente:

Los 5 ya se encontraban en la oficina del director; Luffy, Brook, Franky, Kid y Alvida. Después de escuchar lo ocurrido y viendo que las versiones de ella y de luffy eran casi iguales, se dieron cuenta de que Kid mentía y dieron el dictamen

-En visto de lo ocurrido y como director de la academia Higurashi te castigo con suspensión total, con una duración de 2 semanas- decreto el director severamente-¿No sé si el profesor FLAM tenga alguna objeción o quiera agregar algo debido a tu situación como quarterback escolar?

-Ese es tu castigo por parte del director Brook y no tengo nada que agregar como profesor, pero como entrenador, te aviso que, durante tu ausencia serás revocado de tu puesto y en tu retorno estarás a prueba, un estornudo mal dado y serás revocado permanentemente de tus actividades, además de ser expulsado del equipo-reprendió el entrenador- ¿quedo claro?

-¡Pero!

-¿Quedo claro?

-Si (contesto resignado el pelirrojo)

-Bien entonces retírate-hablo el director

- _Me las pagaras bien caro Mugiwara, bien caro-_ Maldecía mentalmente

Una vez que se aseguraron de que se había ido le ordenaron a luffy retirarse a sus clases cosa que este obedeció.

-Usted también Alvida-chan vaya a hacer sus actividades diarias-le hablo dulcemente el director a su alumna

-¿Director? ¿Quién es él?

-Es Monkey D. Luffy-contestaba con una sonrisa algo arrogante-estudiante de 3 años en la facultad de Economía

-OK gracias-sin más se retiro

-¿Por qué le dio esa información Franky-san?

-¿No lo notaste? A esa niña se nota a leguas la atracción que tiene por nuestro pequeño pupilo así que solo le eche un cable

-Ya veo-le sonrió irónicamente el anciano-ya veo

Luffy terminaba su taller de arte con la maestra Jora y cuando guardaba sus cosas y hablaba con zoro fue interrumpido por Alvida que llego por detrás

-¿Luffy-kun verdad?

-Ah eres tu-volteo sonriéndole amablemente-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Deseas algo?

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer fue muy dulce de tu parte-le dijo con un tono seductor y algo sonrojada

-Por nada cuando quieras-le devolvió la sonrisa, pero había un problema, se produjo un silencio incomodo de esos que ruegas que te trague la tierra-¿YYYY? ¿Necesitas otra cosa? -dijo para romper el silencio y empezó a sacar objetos al azar-¿un chicle?, ¿un lápiz?, ¿condones?, ¿ropa interior limpia?, ¿un libro?, ¡¿UNA GRANADA ACTIVA?!-Dijo poniéndose de pie con la granada en mano

A lo que zoro al darse cuenta le quito la bomba de la mano y desesperado la arrojo por la ventana explotando el estacionamiento cosa que molesto a Brook

-¡NIÑOS!

-¡Lo siento! - zoro grito disculpándose para luego arremeterle una lluvia de coscorrones a su amigo-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer una bomba a la escuela?! Más importante aún ¡¿DE DONDE CARAJO SACASTE UNA GRANADA?!

-No se pregúntale a EUPHORIA1400, él es el que escribe esta linda historia

-Cierto al rato me quejo con el

Ella solo se les quedaba viendo con una gota en la cabeza sin entender a qué carajo se referían estos 2 así que mejor le diría personalmente a luffy que salga con ella, salió del salón y se dirigió al casillero de nuestro protagonista dejarle una nota que vería al final del día.

Después de nuestro pequeño y explosivo incidente (: D) todo el día transcurrió normal clases interesantes, una comida escandalosa durante el descanso (como siempre) etc. Todos se disponían a irse, como siempre juntos, hasta que luffy encontró la nota en su casillero: " _Veme en la azotea del edificio principal Atte. Alvida"_

-¿Y ahora qué querrá?-se preguntó para luego dirigirse a sus nakamas-muchachos me esperan un momento iré a ver qué es lo que Alvida quiere no me tardo-dijo para salir a ver a la muchacha

-¡¿PORQUE?! ¿Por qué siempre se le declaran a él? Y encima las reinas no es justo-se lamentaba el rubio por la suerte del capitán

-Nami ¿recuérdame quienes son las reinas por favor?-pregunto el Marimo a su amiga

-Somos 12 reinas y los hombres de la escuela nos han catalogado según nuestra belleza y nuestra dificultad para ganar una cita con nosotras: en el puesto 1 obviamente soy yo NAMI-dijo con un aire de superioridad cosa que fascino a sanji

2.-VIVI

3.-REBECCA

4-ALVIDA

5-KAYA

6-SUGAR

7.-PERONA

8.-MARGARET

9.-CONIS

10.-TASHIGI

11.-BONNEY

12.-SADI

-Es cierto, gracias y ¿Cuántas se le han declarado a luffy?-volvió a preguntarle zoro pero esta vez no le respondió nami ya que Vivi, con un tono de molestia, la interrumpió antes de abrir la boca

-3 de las 12, CONIS, SADI Y MARGARET

-Cierto-al notar el tono de ella prefirió dejarlo así ya que no era secreto que también la Numero 2 de las reinas estaba enamorada de su amigo, así que se volvió a dirigir a nami con una sonrisa retadora-¿Quieres apostar de nuevo? A ver si consigo el 3-1

-Por supuesto que sean 200 BERRIES como siempre-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Gracias a que muchas de las estudiantes "normales" habían sido rechazadas por luffy él se ganó su apodo de inalcanzable y SADI al ser una de las 12 reinas se creía irresistible por lo que al oír el rumor del hombre que rechazaba cuanta mujer tuviera enfrente creyó que sería un buen reto y eso aumentaría su rango en el Ranking. Entonces le fue a (literalmente) ordenar a nuestro héroe que fuera su novio y todos sabemos lo que paso, recibió un rotundo NO de parte de él lo que provoco que al ser rechazada instantáneamente bajara al último puesto del Ranking, a pesar de su sexy figura. Actualmente, debido a su lindura Loli, SUGAR reina el antiguo puesto de la rechazada. Regresando con luffy:

-¡HOLA! ¿Qué necesitas linda?-le decía luffy de manera cortes y amable mientras llegaba donde ella se encontraba

-Luffy-kun dime ¿me consideras atractiva?-pregunto con nervios, ¡SI! La orgullosa y engreída Alvida estaba nerviosa

-Pero claro, eres una mujer muy hermosa cualquier muchacho estaría más que bendecido de estar a tu lado

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar

Finalizo para después abalanzarse a besar a luffy, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso sexy, profundo, duradero. Hasta que él se separó bruscamente

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le reprendió furioso mientras que al verla la cara solo había desconcierto en ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te separaste? ¿Que acaso no eres hombre? ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué paso con lo que me acabas de decir sobre que "cualquier hombre estaría bendecido con estar conmigo"? -le reprendía furiosa y furiosa se queda corto

-(igual de molesto) ¡Yo no soy cualquier hombre! Si eres atractiva pero no me gustas hay una persona que ya tiene mi corazón ¿OK? Yo jamás la traicionaría por salir contigo lo lamento mucho-finalizo mientras se alejaba molesto

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI MUGIWARA! ¡ESCUCHA BIEN TU SERAS MIO! ¡SERAS MIO!-le gritaba furiosa

Al oír el escándalo provocado ellos no necesitaron preguntar, ya sabían lo ocurrido así que Zoro saco de su cartera los 200 BERRIES para nami que los recibió con gusto y Vivi suspiro aliviada eso le daba más tiempo para juntar el valor para declararse, nuestro capitán solo venía con una cara de pocos amigos

-¡VAMONOS!-ordeno cosa que sus muchachos asintieron y todos con una sonrisa ladeada de victoria lo siguieron

 _ **4 luffy, reinas 0**_

 **OOOOOOIIIIIIIIEEEEE CYYYY AL FIN ACTUALIZACION ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y AHORA**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **1.- SI SE LLEGAN A PREGUNTAR QUE ESTUDIAN LOS MUCHACHOS Y LUFFY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, NO SE PREOCUPEN MAS ADELANTE DESVELAREMOS ESE DETALLE POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN COMO ESTA**

 **2.-UN AMIGO QUE LEE MI FIC (AUNQUE EL MALDITO NUNCA ME DEJA REVIEW XD) ME PREGUNTO SOBRE CHOPPER ASI QUE SI DE CASUALIDAD AL IGUAL QUE EL USTEDES SE PREGUNTAN DONDE ESTA, NO SE PREOCUPEN EL TENDRA UNA APARICION MAS ADELANTE SOLO ESPEREN**

 **3.- GRACIAS A CIERTA PERSONITA, QUE YA PLATIQUE CON ELLA, ME DI CUENTA DI MI ERROR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE FRANKY SERA EL ENTRENADOR DEL EQUIPO DE AMERICANO DE LA ESCUELA YA NO EL PROFESOR DE EDUCACION FISICA**

 **4.-ME GUSTARIA QUE EN LOS REVIEWS ME DEJARAN QUE LES PARECIO ESTA ESCRITURA ¿ESTA MEJOR? ¿O PREFIEREN QUE REGRESE A LAS INICIALES ANTES DEL DIALOGO? PORFIS RESPONDANME ESO**

 **5.-ESPERO NO LLEGUE A HABER PROBLEMAS DE TIPO FEMINISTA SOBRE LAS "REINAS" DE LA ESCUELA NO ME GUSTARIA QUE POR ESO AHORA ME EMPIEZEN A ATACAR DE MACHISTA O ALGO ASI YA QUE LUFFY ES COMPLETAMENTE INALCANZABLE INCLUSO PARA ELLA; ES SOLO QUE LAS REINAS Y ESE APODO LOS ESTOY USANDO DE IMPULSO PARA LO QUE VIENE DESPUES Y SABRAN LAS RAZONES DEL PORQUE DE ESTAS SITUACIONES NO SE VAYAN A ENOJAR XD, ADEMAS CON ESO TAMBIEN ME REFERIA AL RANKING QUE HIZE, ESO ES OPINION PERSONAL Y CADA QUIEN TENDRA SU FAVORITA ESPERO NO ME TRAGUEN POR ESO, Y SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE ROBIN, VIOLA, MONET, ETC, NO ESTAN AHÍ ES POR ALGO BIEN SIMPLE, AL SER MAESTRAS SU GRADO DE DIFICULTAD PARA SALIR CON ELLAS ES CASI IMPOSIBLE POR ENDE ELLAS NO SON "REINAS" SON CATALOGADAS COMO "DIOSAS"**

 **6.-EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA REALMENTE ESPECIAL YA QUE ESTE SERA EL PRIMER REVERSO ¿REVERSO? EXACTO, ESOS SON LA IDEA DE ESTE FIC PERO SE LOS EXPLICARE CON LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION MIENTRAS TANTO SUFRAN MUAJAJAJJAJA**

 **Y EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE**

 **7.-AQUÍ TE HABLO A TI ONEPIECE1590 YA QUE FUISTE LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN CREER EN ESTE FIC Y TE LO DIRE FRANCAMENTE. MIENTRAS TU ESTES AQUÍ PARA APOYAR MI PROYECTO DE** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**_ **ESTE NO SE CANCELARA, MIENTRAS A TI TE SIGA GUSTANDO O MINIMO DESEES VERLE UN FINAL, POR TI REVERSOS DE LA VIDA SEGUIRA HASTA EL FINAL CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA MAS TU OPINION QUE LA DE TODA LA GENTE A LA QUE NO LE GUSTE, YA QUE SI A TI TE GUSTA YO SOY FELIZ DE SEGUIRLO ESCRIBIENDO ADEMAS DE QUE SI TE GUSTA SIGNIFICA QUE A MUCHAS OTRAS PERSONAS TAMBIEN AHÍ ESTAN ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD Y STEALKERIDING ELLOS YA ME PROMETIERON QUE AUNQUE ARRUINE ESTE FIC(QUE ESPERO NO XD) LO LEERAN HASTA EL FINAL Y ME HAN DADO TODA SU BUENA VIBRA ES POR ESO QUE MIENTRAS TU Y ELLOS LES SIGAN GUSTANDO REVERSOS DE LA VIDA LLEGARA AL ANELADO FINAL**

 **AHORA LOS DEJO YA LLEGO ZORO A RECLAMARME SOBRE LA GRANADA ESPERO SALIR VIVO DESEENME SUERTE XD**

 **CON MUCHISMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO EUPHORIA1400**


	6. REVERSO 1: LA MUERTE DE UNA AMIGA

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP LO QUE HAGO ES UNICAMENTE ENTRETENER**

Zoro venia de ver al escritor (XD) con una botella de sake en mano y su obligatoria espada de kendo consigo, pero en el camino entro a un parque donde siempre pasea con Kuina o con los muchachos, ya estaba atardeciendo lo que le daba al parque ese toque nostálgico y reconfortante que solo el naranja crepúsculo puede darle; pero en su andar vio en la piedra de los secretos a Kuina llorando.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Hace alrededor de 15 años fue cuando el maestro Koshiro le dijo a su hija que por ser mujer no podría llegar a ser tan grande como lo sería un hombre que la derrumbo. Salió del dojo llorando y corriendo, Zoro por su parte que había tenido un horrible día venia sucio y golpeado vio la escena así que le pregunto a su sensei que fue lo que ocurrió:_

 _-Lo que paso fue hoy nuestra querida Kuina al fin perdió contra un muchacho y perdió por que hicieron un choque de espadas, tontamente mi hija creyó que le ganaría el forcejeo en vez de usar su velocidad para escapar-le comento de manera seria y firme el maestro a su aprendiz- así que el retador uso su fuerza superior para hacer que soltara la espada y propinarle un golpe que la dejo en el suelo, ella perdió con un solo golpe por ser mujer, por tener un cuerpo débil y frágil así que desde hoy le prohibí volver a practicar Kendo-de repente al hombre le empiezan a salir lágrimas de los ojos-¡Zoro! ¡No sabes el terror que sentí al verla tumbada en el suelo tan indefensa! ¡No quiero volverla a ver en ese estado! ¡PE-PER-PERO AHORA ELLA ME ODIA PORQUE CREE QUE NO LA APRECIO IGUAL DE COMO SI FUERA UN VARON! ¡NO ENTIENDE QUE ELLA ES MI MUNDO! ¡¿QUE HAGO ZORO?!-dijo el pobre hombre a los pies de su prácticamente hijo que en ningún momento perdió detalle de las palabras y gestos de su maestro, una vez que se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le dijo era verdad al fin hablo_

 _-Yo la buscare sensei la hare entender o mínimo la hare que hable con usted para que arreglen sus problemas_

 _-Gracias zoro-dijo secándose las lágrimas y regalándole una sonrisa-gracias_

 _Nuestro delincuente favorito salió de la casa esperando encontrar a su rival y prácticamente ONE-CHAN. Al fin después de buscar por horas al anochecer la encontró en el parque central de la ciudad arriba de una roca que a la vez era una saliente en una pequeña montaña (siento si esta algo confuso lo que quise dar a entender) así que se le acerco y cuando estaba a una distancia prudencialmente corta escucho los sollozos de su amiga producto de su tristeza:_

 _-¿Kuina?_

 _-Lárgate de aquí no quiero verte-dijo como un susurro ya que por tanto gritar y llorar ya casi no tenía voz_

 _-Hable con el maestro y me comento lo que paso, escucha solo quería decirte que…._

 _-¡¿Decirme que?! ¡Que estás de acuerdo con ese viejo machista! ¡Que por una derrota que eh sufrido ya no quiere que vuelva a combatir! ¡Mejor vete después de todo eres su consentido no importa cuántas veces perdiste contra mí se te perdona por ser hombre!-comento irónica fruto de su ira-¡Vete no quiero verte lárgate con mi padre!_

 _-Al menos tienes padre-comento serio cosa que al fin hizo que su amiga lo viera-¿sabes porque estoy así? ¿Golpeado, sucio y con la ropa rasgada?-dijo señalándose completo-fue por 2 razones la primera fue porque los compañeros de la clase empezaron a decirme que mis padre me habían abandonado en tu dojo, que no me querían y por eso abandonaron a sus hijo a su suerte y después empezaron a insultarte diciendo que eras mi perra y que una chica jamás debería tocar un arma que mejor trapearas o cocinaras, fue cuando me les fui encima, soporte que me trataran así porque no me importa pero al meterse con mi amiga me enfurecí ¿Cómo podían decir eso? Cuando ni siquiera saben lo fuerte ni lo valiente que eres. Pero me equivoque parece ser que tenían razón una persona que se rinde sin pelear hasta el final y que huye en vez de afrontarlo no merece ser un espadachín, te dejo cuídate-dijo disponiéndose a irse cuando de pronto…._

 _-¡Gracias!-le dijo su amiga abrazándolo por la espalda- iré a hablar con papa, ni siquiera lo deje terminar cuando hui, tienes razón lo afrontare como debe ser_

 _-¡así se habla! ¿Oye? Que te parece si hacemos de este nuestro lugar, aquí únicamente vendremos si estamos tristes y si el otro viene a vernos no podremos mentirle-cometo el marimo a su amiga dándole el meñique en señal de promesa_

 _Regresaron al dojo ya más tranquilos, al llegar el sensei del mismo corrió a abrazar a su querido tesoro y a darle las gracias a zoro por traerla de vuelta, se encerraron a charlar dejando a zoro afuera y después de un largo rato salieron ambos_

 _-Gracias zoro ya hemos hablado y papa tiene razón-le comento con una sonrisa a su amigo-pero no te preocupes ahora me enfocare en otra meta y me volveré la mejor en ella…Por eso toma por favor-dijo dándole SU espada de kendo a zoro mientras le hacia una reverencia-quiero que cumplas tu sueño con ella por favor así siempre estaré en batalla a tu lado_

 _Nuestro pequeño amigo le empezó a salir lágrimas a cantaros de los ojos por las palabras y acciones de su amiga así que medio se limpió los ojos e inclinándose recibió el presente con mucho orgullo_

 _-L-LO-LO ACEPTO ENCANTADO-pronuncio a duras penas debido al llanto que tenia_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK:_

Zoro recordó todo esto porque como dije el parque te hacía sentir nostálgico sin mencionar que la escena era la misma, Kuina llorando con las rodillas tapándole el rostro en la piedra y el llegando por detrás:

-¿Y ahora que te paso?-pregunto despectivamente el peliverde mientras se acercaba

-NO NADA- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Kuina sabes que aquí no puedes mentir

-¿con lo distraído que eres pensé que lo olvidarías rápido?

-jamás olvidaría esa promesa, sin mencionar que más de una vez hemos estado aquí llorando

-cierto

-Bueno ¿YYYYYY?

-Lo que pasa es que, bueno tú ya sabes que me gusta mucho el comandante Smoker de la policía japonesa-comento con un ligero rubor que pinto sus mejillas

-Si

-Bueno pues la prima Tashigi la muy puta resulta que ahora también está enamorada de el

-¿Creí que el que le gustaba era yo?-hablo como si nada, porque la verdad no era muy fanático de que ella le gustara debido que era como salir con su hermana (KUINA)

-Por eso estoy molesta primero se fija en ti porque pensaba que me gustas y ¿Y ahora smoker? Eso no se hace, ¿ósea qué? ¿Si me caso se va a revolcar con mi esposo no?-cometo irónica-y lo que más me caga y me entristece es que creo a él también la gusta nuestra prima, ya no sé qué hacer zoro

-Mira, primero sécate esas lagrimas que no me gusta verte llorar, luego agarras y te amarras los pantalones-pero al ver que su amiga no traía pantalón corrigió- perdón, falda y citas a smoker mañana para que aclaren las cosas, él ya es un cabron de 28 años y tu una señorita de 25 ya no son niños para que se anden con cosas así de ridículas ¿entendido? Y si elige a la prima Tashigi significa que no te merece, así de simple- dijo malhumorado debido a la situación tan tonta que tenía a su hermana confundida

-tienes razón mañana hablo con él y si no quiere estar conmigo que se vaya puedo tener a cualquier hombre que realmente sepa apreciarme

-Bien dicho ahora vayamos a casa que tengo hambre

En el camino:

-¿Zoro? ¿Y esa botella?

-Me la dio EUPHORIA1400 a cambio de que no lo matara

-¿Quién es ese?

-Te digo luego

-¿Ok? Bueno, oye que paso con mi tesis ¿Si la recibió Robín-sensei?

Debido a que ya no practicaría kendo, Kuina decidió volverse arqueóloga y especializarse en la era feudal del Japón para, ya que no podría aprenderlo, conocer los verdaderos orígenes y principios del kendo antiguo que practicaban los samuráis y bandidos de aquella época y que mejor persona para orientarle que Robín que acepto gustosa. A Kuina solo le faltaba su tesis ya que sus prácticas y su manejo del idioma ya estaban al 100% y con su tesis al fin obtendría su título.

-Si la recibió y dice que por el momento va muy bien todavía no acaba de leerla y dice que solo se te pasaron algunos errores ortográficos pero que la información esta perfecta hasta ahora y que en cuanto encuentre algún error te llamara de inmediato

-¡QUE BUENO!-Salto de alegría la peli azul

Llegando a casa comieron y vieron la tele con el sensei y más tarde ella llamo a smoker para citarlo en el centro comercial mañana en la mañana para aclarar su relación.

A la mañana siguiente:

Zoro terminaba de ponerse una playera verde oscuro debajo de su uniforme escolar que consistía (en zoro) en una camisa blanca desabrochada por 3 botones y pantalones y tenis negros. Kuina se estaba terminando de alistar pero mejor fue a despedir a su "hermano"

-¡Suerte en la escuela!-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- y no te metas en peleas innecesarias ¿llevas NUESTRA espada?-zoro solo se la mostro sonriendo-bien ella te protegerá, cuídate mucho

-Gracias ya me voy KUINA-NEE que todo salga bien con smoker te deseo suerte

En el camino Zoro sintió algo raro como un presentimiento pero vio la hora en su celular y no le dio importancia, en el camino esperaba ver como siempre al ERO-COCK y a luffy gritándole efusivamente pero en esta ocasión solo vio al rubio recargado en una pared con los audífonos (o auriculares como los conozcan)

-(Dándole la mano para saludar) ¿Dónde está luffy cejitas? ¿Al fin te colmo la paciencia y lo cocinaste?

-(Devolviendo el saludo) si de echo está en mi Bento, hoy comeremos asado de luffy a la parrilla con papas

-Suena Suculento espero que luffy no resulte tan duro de digerir ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡ESPERO QUE NO JAJAJAJA!-se secó las lágrimas el joven chef de la carcajada que pego y luego hablo-ya en serio hace un rato me llego su mensaje dice que ya le aviso a Brook que saldría y que probablemente vuelva mañana, intente marcarle para ver si no necesitaba nada pero parece que apago el celular

-Este idiota, ¿Te das cuenta de que es nuestro mejor amigo y casi no sabemos nada de él? ¿Ni siquiera donde vive?-comento el espadachín pensativo

-Por algo será-dijo confiado el rubio-no creo que sea por desconfianza más bien creo que está buscando el momento oportuno para charlar con nosotros ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón, ya vámonos o sino la bruja se enojara con nosotros

-¿A quién le dices bruja marimo de mierda?-pregunto pero sin obtener respuesta ya que antes de recibirla él ya lo estaba pateando

En la escuela:

-¡IDIOTAS! Como es posible que por estar peleando llegaran tan tarde-reprendía después de reventarles la cabeza a chingadazos

-ya nos informó luffy-san que no vendrá-decía Vivi cabizbaja-mejor entremos a la escuela

-No te preocupes Vivi mañana veras a tu novio otra vez-le decía burlándose Rebecca

-Si ya no llores pronto será tuyo-le decía de forma picara ussop

-¡Déjenme en paz!-grito colorada hasta las rodillas la pobre Vivi

Después de unas cuantas clases llego el receso y sin Luffy todo era más tranquilo a la hora de comer todos comían felices

-Zoro puedes decirle a Kuina que necesito hablar con ella, encontré algunos errores mínimos en su tesis y me gustaría explicárselos-dijo con tono dulce la profesora de historia a su querido (o amado XD) alumno ganándose un leve sonrojo por parte de este

-Si yo le digo mujer, cuando llegue a casa le informo y… _RING, RING, RING-_ empezó a sonar el teléfono del peliverde-¿ARE? Es el maestro Koshiro-todos dejaron de comer ya que si algo era imposible, era que el sensei de zoro le marcara por teléfono-¡MUSHI, MUSHI! ¿Qué ocurre sensei?

Todos se quedaron expectantes pero lo único que ganaron fue una escena inconcebible. ZORO ESTABA EMPEZANDO A LLORAR y antes de que siquiera le preguntaran que ocurrió él ya había dejado caer el celular al piso y se echó a correr. Nadie sabía que paso pero Robín al ser la más cercana recogió el teléfono

-¡Koshiro-sama! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Soy yo la profesora Robín!-dijo desesperada

-¡ _Sensei Robín se fue!-empezó a llorar como loco-¡mi ángel se fue! ¡Mi amada Kuina acaba de morir!_

-Zoro ya va para allá nosotros también enseguida llegamos-hablo serena para no soltarse a llorar

-¿Qué ocurre Robín?-le pregunto preocupada Rebecca

-Acaba de morir Kuina

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

Zoro salió corriendo de la cafetería con la cara empapada de lágrimas pero en su andar lo vio Mihawk

-Monsieur Zogo ¿Qué le ocugue necesita ayuda?-pero no recibió respuesta solo un contundente puñetazo de parte de Roronoa que lo mando al suelo

Él no dijo nada ya que era impensable verlo llorar ni siquiera cuando paso lo que paso aquel día entre ellos derramo una lagrima de dolor y vaya que había recibido daño el peliverde así que lo que le haya pasado fue algo muy severo, se dirigió a donde el sabia encontraría a sus amigos y por tanto respuestas en cuanto entro lo que escucho lo dejo helado

-Acaba de morir Kuina-decía seriamente la profesora de historia

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntaba el francés que aún no cabía en su asombro

Robín a quien menos quería a ver en ese momento era a Él. Después del combate que había tenido zoro y Mihawk ella le guardo mucho rencor ya que para empezar no se debía llegar a ese extremo y menos con un alumno además de que ella no soportaba ver en ese deplorable estado a zoro, porque en el fondo ella lo amaba mucho se había enamorado de un muchacho menor que ella y como estaba contra sus principios y creencias salir con un alumno prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos y amarlo en secreto.

-¿Le interesa?-pregunto de manera fría la azabache

-Clago que si-dijo serio el profesor de francés-migue Gobín yo sé que no soy de su agrado pego lo quiega creeg o no, a mí me impogta mucho el señog Gogonoa es una pegsona muy especial paga mí y si puedo ayudagle en algo estague feliz de haceglo

Robín no vio ni una pizca de falsedad en los ojos de su compañero y también no era momento de discutir así que lo puso al tanto

-Llamare a luffy-dijo la peli naranja tomando su teléfono

-Bien yo llevague al señor Vinsmoke, Vivi, Ussop en mi auto-afirmo Dracule

-Rebecca y yo nos iremos en mi moto-dijo Viola

-Yo llevare a los demás en el mío-hablo el director

-Bien pues vámonos que no hay tiempo que perder Zoro nos SSSUUPPPEERR necesita-ordeno el entrenador Franky

-Luffy no me contesta-dijo al borde del llanto y desesperada nami

-¡Ya déjalo después nos ocupamos de él hay que irnos no vaya a hacer una estupidez el marimo!-le grito el rubio a nami

Todos se pusieron en marcha.

En el dojo llegaba apenas un zoro destrozado, sudado, sucio, lloroso, agitado que se acercó a su sensei que lloraba sin parar sobre el féretro

-Ko-Ko-Koshiro-sensei ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto entrecortado al acercarse

-¡Mi niña! ¡Mi querida niña salió bien hermosa hoy!-decía sin parar de llorar-¡Me dijo que tenía una cita! ¡Que regresaba pronto! ¡Después de eso solo oí el teléfono! ¡Eran los de emergencias me decían que si la conocía! ¡Me-me dijeron que había sufrido un accidente! ¡Me dijeron que un hijo de puta atropello a mi ángel! ¡Un idiota se llevó a mi amor! ¡Fui a recogerla y debiste verla se veía tan hermosa como siempre zoro!

El espadachín soltó ríos de lágrimas no daba crédito a lo que pasaba

-¡NNNNNNOOOOO!-Soltó desgarradoramente lanzándose al féretro-¡NNNOO PUEDE SER! ¡HERMANA VUELVE! ¡REGRESA CONMIGO! ¡TE NECECITO!

Solo se oían los gritos de Zoro afuera de la casa mientras su maestro intentaba calmarlo, cuando por el pórtico entraban Tashigi y Smoker, ella estaba destrozada tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y smoker se veía más viejo de lo que ya era, zoro al verlos se les fue encima

-¡TTTUUU! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI SEGUIRIA VIVA!-grito enfurecido mientras lo derribaba y en el suelo le tupia de golpes secos y duro, buscaba matarlo

Smoker por su parte no movía ni un musculo porque de alguna manera Zoro tenía razón, si no fuera porque quiso jugar con las primas ella todavía estaría aquí, así que si Zoro lo tenía que matar como penitencia por su error la aceptaría gustoso. Pero antes de que llegáramos a eso los mugiwaras y compañía llegaban

-¡Zoro detente lo mataras!-gritaba sanji intentando quitárselo de encima

-¡DETENTE! ¡Es una orden!-berraba franky forcejeando para que lo liberara

-¡Monsieur Zogo no lo haga! ¡No vale la pena!-decía Dracule ayudando

-¡ZORO BASTA!-grito Robín

Al oír la voz de la maestra se detuvo pero su rabia seguía

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Lárguense!-bufo zoro al ver a sus amigos deteniéndolo

-Zogo no haga esto tranquilícese vinimos a ayudaglo- decía el francés intentando calmarlo

-¡"ayudarme"! ¿Usted? Que me golpeo hasta casi matarme y que ni siquiera pidió disculpas, si como no-comentaba irónicamente furioso

-Tiene gazon y lo gueconozco pego eso no le da deguecho a hacer esto ¿Qué diguia Kuina al veglo así?

-¡No metas a mi hermana en esto francés de mierda!-grito acercándose peligrosamente al profesor

Pero antes de que llegara más lejos Robín se puso en medio protegiendo a Mihawk

-¿Lo defiendes? ¿A él?-hablo sorprendido

-Tiene razón; Zoro no puedes hacer esto mira lo que hiciste y lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, la muerte de alguien como Kuina no merece provocar más muertes, mira velo bien

Zoro que empezó a calmarse se vio las manos y las vio inundadas de sangre y volteo a ver a smoker con la cara desecha y lleno de sangre y a Tashigi aterrorizada intentando levantar a su amor, zoro no lo podía creer estaba a punto de rogarle que lo disculpara, pero recordó a Kuina y su furia le gano

-Creí que teníamos algo especial, pero ya veo que no ¡quédate con tu francés disfrútalo!-hablo bajo y despectivamente buscando lastimar a su maestra

Y lo logro Ella estaba a punto de llorar esas palabras habían sido un golpe muy bajo de parte de él pero no iba a permitir que se notara así que siguió con su mirada fría e inexpresiva ya que lo importante era que zoro recuperara la razón pero antes de contar algo zoro se echó a correr y por más que lo persiguieron no lograron alcanzarlo, así que regresaron al funeral Dracule llevo a smoker y a Tashigi al hospital y los demás se quedaron velando a Kuina en eso alrededor de las 10 p.m. Suena el teléfono de Nami y ella salió a contestar afuera del velorio

-MUSHI MUSHI-hablo desganada ya que fue un día muy largo

- _OLA NAMI ¿COMO ESTAS? PERDON POR NO IR A LA ESCUELA TUVE ALGUNOS PENDIENTES, YA VOY DE REGRESO ¿ALGUNA NOVEDAD?-_ la persona del otro lado era luffy que estaba bien feliz como siempre cosa que molesto a nami

-¡ERES IMBECIL ¿O QUE?! ¡TE ESTUVE LLAMANDO TODO EL PUTO DIA Y NI SIQUIERA TUS LUCES!

Luffy enseguida lo sintió nami siempre lo regaña por todo pero esta vez era diferente su todo no era de furia sino de angustia y miedo:

- _Nami ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-¿_ A hora si quieres saber? ¡gracias por la preocupación!

- _¡NAMI YA CALLATE Y DIME QUE PASO YA!-luffy ya estaba preocupado_

 _-_ si lo siento perdón-se relajó porque razono ya luffy tendrá sus razones para haber salido

- _No hay problema, dime que ocurrió_

-Luffy, Kuina murió

Nuestro protagonista no supo que decir

-Pero eso no es el problema, el problema es zoro entro en un estado de furia casi mata a smoker e insulto muy feo a Robín y se echó a correr antes de detenerlo y en cuanto se fue robín se puso a llorar y luego-debido a todo lo ocurrido le salió un vomito verbal demasiado rápido

 _-Nami relájate y respira y dime paso a paso absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió durante mi ausencia_

-Está bien

Nami se relejo y le conto con detalle lo ocurrido, luffy ya estaba bajando del autobús

 _-¿Saben dónde se encuentra zoro ahora?_

-NO esperaba que tú lo supieras

- _Tengo una idea de donde esta_

-Bien dime y nos vemos allí llevare a los muchachos y…

-¡NO! Yo me encargo de Zoro déjenme solo yo lo resolveré

-Pero luffy…

- ** _Confía en mi yo sé cómo tratar a zoro_**

 ** _EN ESTA OCACION SOLO LES DIRE QUE GRACIAS POR LEER, ESTE ES EL PRIMER REVERSO LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA PRIMERA RESOLUCION_**

 ** _EUPHORIA1400_**


	7. RESOLUCION 1:EL PERDON Y ¿UNA PROPUESTA?

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR OSCIO**

Luffy llegaba a la roca de los secretos en el parque, El venía bien vestido, traía una camisa roja con corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos negros y su sombrero puesto, que por alguna razón lograba darle ese toque elegante aun siendo de paja. Ahí estaba la persona a la que el mismo ha dicho considera su hermano, aun traía el uniforme escolar con las manos llenas de sangre de smoker, Luffy antes de hablarle se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo en una pequeña roca que estaba a la mano (como cuando fue el time skip en la SERIE original) se arremango, se abrió los 2 primeros botones de la camisa y se aflojo la corbata, era el momento de la verdad así que suspiro y esperaba lo mejor:

-¿Zoro?

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?-respondió de manera baja

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Vine a verte, los muchachos ya me han puesto al tanto

-¿A penas? ¡Gracias por preocuparte por preocuparte por mi "hermano"!-hablo elocuente mientras se ponía de pie

-Tuve asuntos importantes que hacer, y siento no haber estado en ese momento, pero por eso estoy aquí, al pie del cañón junto contigo, tarde pero llegue

-Ya mejor vete no necesito tu lastima

-¡No seas idiota Zoro! ¡No es lástima se la llama amistad! ¡Como la que te demostraron los muchachos, Franky, Rebecca, Ussop, Viví, ROBIN! ¡Diablos incluso Mihawk! ¡Deja de comparte como un niño y abre los ojos! ¡Ve a tu alrededor tienes gente que se preocupa por ti así que compórtate como un hombre y enfrenta el problema no estás solo! ¡¿Crees que Kuina quisiera verte así de acabado?!

-¡CALLATE! ¡Es muy fácil para ti decir eso, tu vida es muy fácil siempre sonríes y juegas! ¡Pero apuesto que no tienes la mínima idea de cómo me siento!

Eso fue todo, Luffy quería ayudar a Zoro pero el peliverde se metió en terreno que no debía, el capitán planeaba arremeter contra su amigo pero este le gano asestándole un puñetazo fulminante como el que le metió a smoker, con furia y rencor buscando matar, pero luffy no era smoker así que se repuso rápido y le asesto un gancho en el estómago y cuando su oponente se sobaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento le conecto un recto a la mandíbula mandándolo al suelo, en el suelo Monkey le tupia de golpes en la cara a su compañero, que ya tenía el labio partido y le sangraba profundamente, pero Zoro agarro en el aire un la mano de su capitán y con la otra le jalo la corbata atrayéndolo para arremeterle un cabezazo en la nariz cosa que logro que Luffy se parara y alejara de zoro con la nariz sangrando, en seguida fue el espadachín el que derribo al capitán y al igual que su oponente se dedicó a golpearle la cara, ojo, nariz, cachete, pero nuestro protagonista consiguió quitarse de encima a su amigo propinándole un puñetazo que vaya a saber dios donde le dio pero consiguió tirarlo, con esto los 2 se pararon y levantaron la guardia de nuevo, en esta ocasión luffy fue quien dio el primer golpe dándole un recto en la nariz a su nakama pero este aprovecho para meter un rodillazo en el estómago de mugiwara cuando se disponía a continuar su oponente esquivo el ataque y le asesto una patada en la rodilla haciendo que Zoro perdiera el equilibrio y quedara hincado con una pierna cosa que aprovecho el capitán para darle otra patada en la cara, mandando a su amigo al suelo y cuando se quiso incorporar recibió otro rodillazo en la cabeza, con esto se acabó luffy había ganado la pelea pero….

-Márchate, no quiero verte-dijo en el suelo el peliverde

-Mira que eres idiota-dijo luffy incorporándose dispuesto a marcharse pero- Claro que entiendo lo que sientes yo perdí a mis dos hermanos

-¿Qué?

-Fue hace alrededor de 8 años yo tenía 15-platicaba mientras se ponía su sombrero-Siempre fue hijo único desde niño pero mi padre en un viaje de negocios encontró 2 niños, ACE Y SABO, que debido a sus aptitudes hicieron que mi padre quisiera adoptarlos y los llevo a la casa, en un principio no nos llevábamos bien pero conforme al tiempo nos empezamos a llevar bien como Amigos, no fue hasta que mi querida madre, que me había cuidado desde que nací en ausencia de mi padre y que también los cuido a ellos como sus hijo, MURIO, que nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros no éramos amigos éramos hermanos. Un día cuando estallo la pequeña guerra EU/IRAK, recordaras que Japón apoyo a América, Convocaron a mi abuelo Garp el héroe que ya se había jubilado y a mi hermano Ace que aún era un cadete a la batalla, Ambos murieron en una emboscada, los mataron a sangre fría, los torturaron por semanas hasta que decidieron fusilarlos-empezaba a cortarse la voz de Luffy por el recuerdo y las lágrimas que este traía consigo-Cuando nos enteramos, mi hermano Sabo no soporto la noticia lloro desconsoladamente sin que yo pudiera ayudarle solo me dijo que quería dormir y al día siguiente encontré a mi hermano colgado de una soga, se había suicidado por la tristeza, eso me destrozo, ya no tenía a nadie conmigo, papa estaba de viaje junto con mi padrino Shanks, madre había muerto y mi madrina Makino tampoco estaba en la ciudad estaba solo, sé que mi familia no habría querido que me encerrara en el dolor o el odio así que como pude me tuve que levantar sin que nadie me ayudara y tú que tienes personas tan importantes en tu vida NO Las aprovechas, pero qué más da _una persona que se rinde sin pelear hasta el final y que huye en vez de afrontarlo no merece ser un espadachín, te dejo cuídate-_ se marchó dejando solo a su amigo tirado en el suelo

Tras lo último zoro recordó a Kuina, esas eran las misma palabras que él le había dicho a ella cuando hicieron esa promesa en la piedra en la que estaba sentado

- _Levántate y pelea que todavía no acabamos_

Zoro volteo la mirada y vio a Kuina sonriéndole, entonces le dio una epifanía, todo lo que le pasaba era su culpa, haber re cursado el mismo grado 3 años, haber sido un delincuente juvenil, la pelea con Dracule, pero su hermana no, lo que paso con ella fue un total accidente y no había nada por lo que culparse él no tenía por qué sentirse así, ya no pudo más Zoro lloro por horas hasta que el cansancio y los golpes hicieron que se durmiera

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana Luffy traía un ojo cerrado y la cara golpeada además de la ropa rasgada y venia ¿Sonriendo? Así es estaba sonriendo triunfante mientras llegaba al velorio de Kuina, al llegar todos lo interceptaron

-¡Dios Luffy! ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto examinándolo muy preocupada Nami-¿Fue zoro? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está?

-(Tomando las manos de su amiga) ¿Confías en mí?

-¿Que?

-¿Confías en mí?-repitió mugiwara

-Si

-Bien con eso basta ahora si me disculpas-dijo soltando a su amiga mientras se dirigía con el padre de la difunta- Buenas noches Koshiro-sama-después luffy hizo una reverencia-siento mucho su perdida Kuina era una persona que yo quería mucho y no tengo idea de cómo puede ser perder un hijo

-No te preocupes Luffy-kun estoy bien y te agradezco que estés aquí con mi ángel-dijo amablemente- dime ¿esas son de zoro?

-Si fue él

-¿Está bien mí muchacho?

-Si está bien

-De acuerdo ¿quieres pasar a verla o estas bien?

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría verla

-Adelante pues eres bienvenido

Luffy llegaba donde el ataúd al verlo había que admitirlo ella se veía bien la arreglaron bonito pero se veía preocupada

-No te preocupes yo lo quedare por ti-hablo el capitán al cuerpo delante de el

Por alguna razón las facciones de ella se relajaron ya se veía en paz como si todas la preocupaciones de la difunta fueran resueltas tras estas palabras, así que nuestro héroe se alejó e hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto a la difunta, el resto del funeral paso normal todos charlaban en paz, Viví se desvivía por cuidar al maltrecho Luffy y ganándose la mirada picara de todos los presentes y con ello un Luffy confundido y una Viví roja. A las 3 de la mañana todos empezaron a irse ya que ya se habían llevado el cuerpo ya para después incinerarla y entregar las cenizas en la mañana

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Zoro arribaba a su Dojo él se veía bien demasiado bien como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran relajado y en la entrada como si ya lo esperase estaba su sensei, su amigo, su padre

-Sensei-saludo con una reverencia

-Zoro-devolviendo el saludo- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, ayer me ayudo mi "Charla" con Luffy

-Me doy cuenta

De repente el peliverde se arrodillo frente a su maestro:

-Siento el cómo me comporte ayer maestro, no es digno de un espadachín buscar venganza y no es digno de un hombre huir ¿Podrá perdonarme?

Su mentor se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Hijo más aún me toca felicitarte por haber encontrado el equilibrio y estoy seguro de que nuestro ángel estará orgulloso de ti

-Gracias sensei-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- saldré un rato quiero hacer unas cosas

-Está bien solo báñate y cámbiate que estas desecho y ten ayer la tiraste después de lo que ocurrió, no quiero que la vuelvas a soltar ¿Oíste?-hablo dándole la espada de madera que fue de Kuina y que ella le había regalado

-Si señor-sonrió tomándola feliz

Era la hora de entrada y todos estaban preocupados, ni luffy ni Zoro aparecían era aterrador el suspenso. Pero a lo lejos venia el espadachín se veía bien, bueno golpeado, pero bien incluso tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Zoro estaba sonriendo? Cuando llego donde los demás se quedaron estáticos esperando algún comentario hiriente o algo por el estilo pero fue inconcebible lo que paso, zoro se había arrodillado frente a ellos

-Siento mucho lo que paso ayer amigos, el dolor y el enojo me ganaron pero ayer recapacite, lo que paso con mi hermana no fue culpa de smoker ni de ustedes ni mía fue algo que ocurrió y ya por eso, por eso ¡Perdónenme no merezco gente tan increíble a mí lado!-grito llorando buscando el perdón de sus compañeros

Robín, que fue la que más lastimo zoro, se acercó solo y únicamente para abalanzarse a abrazar a su alumno

-No hay nada que perdonar, para eso estamos, en las buenas y en las malas-le hablo dulce y tiernamente

El peliverde volteo y vio a sus nakamas sonriéndole confiadamente

-Aquí estaremos siempre para ti Zoro-chi- le dijo Rebecca

-Marimo apestoso no mereces ese abrazo-dijo Sanji mientras le levantaba el pulgar

-Tienes suerte que el gran Ussop este para ti-dijo el narizón

-Gracias, a todos y por todo-dijo incorporándose el espadachín

Pero venia llegando el capitán con una cara de pocos amigos, un curita en la nariz y un ojo morado adornaban su cara. Zoro puso la misma cara al verlo y cuando estaba frente a frente todos los muchachos se helaron, todos menos Sanji que estaba sonriendo desafiante esperando que pasaría

-Te habría ganado si hubiera traído mi espada-soltó de la nada y sin rodeos Zoro

-En tus sueños Marimo-hablo desafiante Luffy

Tras estos comentarios los 2 empezaron a reírse sin pudor, carcajeándose como locos mientras se abrazaban de los hombros, dejando a los demás impactados, menos Sanji que también se había empezado a reír mientras el otro par lo jalaban abrazándolo también, ante la escena la primera que empezó a reírse fue Robín, luego Viola, luego Viví y así hasta que todos estaban riéndose hasta que luffy interrumpió

-Dejen de reírse que tenemos clase

-Si es cierto toca Francés

Zoro se puso serio. Al llegar al salón él fue el último en entrar y cuando el maestro lo vio se sorprendió mucho

-Señog Zogo ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que no vendría y…

-Gracias-interrumpió haciendo una reverencia- gracias por haberme ayudado ayer, también siento lo que paso antes, yo fui el hablador y también entiendo porque llego hasta donde lo hizo aquel día, por eso, por eso ¡Deme otro combate por favor!

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _-Ya oíste dicen que Mihawk era practicante de kendo y de los mejores de echo gano los juegos olímpicos 2 veces seguidas-decía sorprendido Luffy_

 _-¿Y? ya está viejo además me puedo apostar a que le ganaría_

 _-Quizá, de hecho creo que él es que da la recomendación para ir a los juegos-decía Sanji como dato curioso_

 _-¡¿Qué?! En ese caso voy a hablar con el-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata_

 _Llegando al salón_

 _-Mihawk quiero que me meta a los olímpicos-ordeno sin más el espadachín_

 _-Señog Gogonoa cuantas veces debo decigle que me llame "maestro" y a que viene lo de los olímpicos_

 _-Quiero ganar los olímpicos y ser el mejor espadachín del mundo-dijo arrogante_

 _-Hay una condición: el que quiega entrag en los juegos en la disciplina de kendo debe vencegme y yo no le dagué el combate a alguien como usted así que guetigueze ahoga_

 _-Vaya ¿Quién diría que nuestro profesor es un cobarde?-hablo sarcástico_

 _-Zoro basta-ordeno luffy_

 _-Ya se lo que pasa-hablo ignorando a su amigo-lo que pasa es que tiene miedo, miedo de quedar en ridículo frente a la escuela, pero no se preocupe no quedara en ridículo, sino como cobarde_

 _-Bien si eso es lo que quiegue así sea lo veo mañana en el gimnasio a primega hoga_

 _-con gusto-hablo triunfante_

 _En la mañana:_

 _Zoro ya se encontraba listo estaba ansioso por luchar, para aplastar a Mihawk que llego ya preparado y con una vieja espada_

 _-Listo Monsieur Zogo-comento mientras hacia una reverencia_

 _-Déjate de formalismos y comencemos_

 _-Como quiega-dijo ya mosqueado_

 _Asi comenzó el combate y Zoro se abalanzo directo hacia Mihawk que los esquivo fácil y le propino un ataque en la cabeza que lo tumbo. La pelea había terminado_

 _-Es agogante, necio, pemotente, y sobegbio las únicas cosas que nunca debe seg un espadachin, esta es la ultima vez que peleamos nunca le dague otro combate_

 _Zoro se levantó furioso y arremetió de nuevo_

 _-El combate tegmino no sea mal pegdedog-dijo el francés esqivando el ataque y ahora conectando un espadazo en el estómago del peliverde_

 _Pero eso no basto y se puso de pie otra vez_

 _-Tiene una voluntad fuegte pego no sabe usagla y veo que a menos que ya no se levante no se rendirá así que…_

 _Mihawk empezó a golpear a zoro sin tregua y paraba cuando veía que ya no se levantaría y cuando se volvía a parar volvía al ataque y no se detuvo hasta que zoro estuvo casi moribundo_

 _-¡Zoro!-grito aterrada la maestra de historia-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?_

 _-Fue su culpa él es el que no se rindió cuando debía-se excusó el profesor_

 _-¡Maldito!_

 _-Robín basta no es momento de pelear hay que llevar a zoro hasta la enfermería-ordeno luffy que junto con sanji cargaron a zoro_

 _Ese fue el día en que zoro empezó a odiar a Mihawk_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Gracias-interrumpió haciendo una reverencia- gracias por haberme ayudado ayer, también siento lo que paso antes, yo fui el hablador y también entiendo porque llego hasta donde lo hizo aquel día, por eso, por eso ¡Deme otro combate por favor!

-¿Con que fin?-cuestiono el profesor

-Como disculpa por mi error pasado no quiero seguir cargando con eso ya no quiero buscar venganza por algo tan tonto y que para empezar fue culpa mía-dijo seriamente el peliverde

-Bien pego no ahoga usted está demasiado golpeado para pelear ahoguita seguía cobagde de mi pagte golpeag a alguien heguido cuando se guecupeque peleaguemos-dijo dándole una sonrisa honesta a su alumno

-Como ordene maestro

Esa fue la primera vez que Zoro llamo a Mihawk maestro

El resto de la semana paso normal (ya sabemos que sería normal con los mugiwaras así que no lo explicare) la pelea se pactó para el sábado ya que muchos clubes tenían actividades y la enfermera Kureha estaría presente, sin mencionar que Zoro ya estaría al 100% ese día, días antes del combate El espadachín le pidió al rubio y al azabache que lo acompañaran a un lugar

Sábado 08:00 p.m.

Hoy es el día, hoy zoro acabaría su ridícula rivalidad con su profesor. En el gimnasio ya estaban los clubes, Franky, Brook, Rebecca y Ussop además de Mihawk que ya estaba en el ring esperando a su oponente. Zoro por su parte venia llegando con Luffy, Sanji, Viví, Nami, Robín y Viola

-¡AAUU! Me duele el estómago no debí comer tantos burritos ayer, iré a ver a la enfermera para que me dé algo-se quejó luffy

-No te tardes no quiero que te pierdas el combate- le comento Zoro a su amigo

-Si

Ya en el ring se encontraban los 2 contendientes

-Es un honor pelear nuevamente con usted-hablo el jade mientras hacía reverencia

-Lo mismo digo-dijo devolviéndole la reverencia y sonriendo

-¡EMPIEZEN!-Ordeno el arbitro

En esta ocasión fue diferente zoro midió a su oponente antes de abalanzarse a lo tonto

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntaba luffy llegando

-No, acaba de empezar el duelo-contesto Rebecca

-Bien

Zoro al fin ataco con un MEN-UCHI (golpe a la cabeza) que fue detenido por el profesor que realizo un contrataque DO-UCHI (golpe al costado) que el peliverde esquivo fácil para reponer la guardia y medir de nuevo al adversario Nuestro protagonista uso el KATSUGI-MEN (Finta a la cabeza) que hizo que Mihawk atacara lo que provoco que zoro Asestara un KOTE-UCHI (Golpe a la muñeca) pero su oponente no soltó la espada y regreso para replantear la estrategia así que uso una combo KOTE-TSUKI (muñeca, garganta) que zoro rápidamente contrataco con un DO-KAESHI-MEN (costado-contrataque-cabeza) pero esta vez nadie regreso siguieron con un largo choque de espadas, ningún quería dimitir ahora ya habían empezado, Mihawk se centraba en asestar MEN-UCHIS a su oponente mientras que este buscaba un TSUKI-UCHI pero en un momento Zoro dio una abertura en su defensa logrando que el profesor conectara un DO-UCHI pero solo era una distracción para que zoro asestara un combo MEN-TSUKI y de ahí no paro hasta que el francés cayó al suelo, zoro, que tenía múltiples moretones en los costados y una abertura en la cabeza además de tener la muñeca desecha, cayo de rodillas producto del cansancio y los golpes esperando que su oponente ya no se levantara, pero para su mala suerte se paró como si nada hubiera pasado en seguida el peliverde levanto la guardia, por su parte Mihawk le hacía una reverencia

-Felicidades Usted va a los olímpicos

¿Él admitía su derrota? No fue hasta que Zoro pensó en esas palabras que le cayó el 20, ¡el gano! y estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su meta. Todos se le abalanzaron para felicitarlo

-Bravo marimo lo conseguiste-dijo sanji

-Faltas tú cejitas

-No te preocupes que yo también voy a ir- Sanji también quería representar a su país pero en taekwondo

-Muy bien zoro ¡Muchas felicidades!-hablo nami mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-Gracias nami, no que haría sin tus regaños

-Zoro-chi me siento orgullosa de usted-felicitaba desde atrás Rebecca

-Obvio no podía decepcionarte

-Lo conseguiste-decía serio luffy desde lejos

-No lo podría haber hecho sin ti, Luffy no sé cómo pagarte lo que hiciste por mí aquel día

-Solo prométeme que siempre tendrás la frente en alto para cuidarme a mí y a los demás-decía mientras le daba la mano a su amigo

-lo prometo-pero cuando sus manos se juntaron Zoro lo abrazo fuerte, a su amigo, su líder, su hermano

Pero después de abrazar a la persona que consideraba parte de su familia, el peliverde cayó producto del cansancio y las heridas

-¡Zoro!-grito preocupada Robín

-¡Rápido llévalo a la enfermería!-ordeno luffy

Sin siquiera preguntar, la profesora por inercia ayudo a levantar alumno y lo llevo a curarse. Pero antes de que los demás lo siguieran Luffy y Sanji los detuvieron con unas sonrisas triunfantes en el rostro, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros ¿Por qué no querían que fueran a ver a su amigo?

En la enfermería:

-No encuentro a la doctora kureha por ninguna parte-hablaba con preocupación la arqueóloga

-Robín puedo hablar contigo por favor-le dijo con tono serio el peliverde

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

-Ciento lo que te dije el día del funeral estaba molesto y no medí mis palabras

-No te preocupes yo lo entiendo, ahora lo importante es curarte y…

-¡Aun no acabo!

-Lo siento, continua

-Sobre lo que dije de que pensé que teníamos algo especial me gustaría saber la respuesta a eso-soltó sin rodeos haciendo que la arqueóloga tiñera de carmín sus mejillas-¡Robín yo estoy enamorado de ti! ¡¿Y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo?!-Grito rojo hasta las rodillas

La maestra no sabía qué hacer, si amaba a su alumno, pero era su alumno, estaba mal que salieran o que tuvieran una relación, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón se obligó a responder con la mano en el pecho y con todo el temor que tenía respondió

-Si

-Maestra de Historia Nico Robín-recitaba poniéndose de rodillas y sacando de su bolsillo una cajita-Me haría el honor de ser mi prometida para que cuando yo me gradué se vuelva mi mujer y me haga el hombre más feliz de todos y tengamos una familia para ser felices por siempre

Estaba colorada, a pesar de ser en una enfermería era un momento mágico el hombre que amaba estaba dispuesto a serla feliz, estaba de rodillas frente a ella con la cara roja y un anillo en sus manos

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu prometida

Zoro se levantó como pudo y la besó, lento, profundo, con nada más que amor en sus labios no quería que nada los separara nunca él la amaba y ella a él nada más importaba en ese momento

-Estaré a su cuidado maestra, espero que me cuide bien-hablo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios

-Claro, yo también espero que me cuides bien

- **Siempre, yo siempre te cuidare toda mi vida**

 **AL FIN ACTUALIZAMOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE BONITO CAPITULO AHORA SI LES EXPLICARE COMO VA ESTO YA QUE NO SE LOS PUDE EXPLICAR EN EL CAP PASADO PORQUE NO QUISE ARRUINAR EL SUSPENSO ASI QUE AHÍ LES VA LA COSA**

 **LOS REVERSOS SERAN SITUACIONES PERIODICAS QUE OCURRIRAN CADA CIERTO NUMERO DE CAPITULOS Y EN ELLOS LAS SITUACIONES SERAN TRISTES Y DOLOROSAS PERO LA SIGUENTE ACTUALIZACION SE LLAMARA** _ **RESOLUCION**_ **DONDE EL PROBLEMA SE RESOLVERA DE ALGUNA FORMA, HOY LE TOCO A ZORO Y POR SER EL PRIMER REVERSO LES AVISE PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LOS REVERSOS LLEGARAR SIN AVISAR COMO LOS EXAMENES**

 **SERAN ALREDOR DE 11 O 12 REVERSOS Y NO, NO TODOS LOS MUGIWARAS TENDRAN SU REVERSO PROPIO SOLO ALGUNOS, LA MAYORIA ESTARAN ENFOCADOS A LUFFY PERO NO TODOS**

 **ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR POR AHORA NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **CON EUFORIA EUPHORIA1400**


	8. ¡NOS VAMOS AL PARQUE Y FINALIZAR ASUNTOS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A ODA-CHI Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO MOJO A SUS PERSONAJES (EN MAS DE UN SENTIDO XD)**

Ya estaba hecho, Zoro cumplió todos sus objetivos, Perdonarse a sí mismo, Buscar el perdón de sus amigos, Derrotar a Mihawk y lo más importante conseguir el ¡SI! De Robín, pero no contaba con que en la entrada de la enfermería había demasiados ojos llenos de terror y sorpresa (XD) excepto 2 pares que sonreían triunfantes.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _-RING, RING, RING-sonaba el celular de cierto rubio ceja en espiral-MUSHI MUSHI ¿Zoro? Estoy en el trabajo idiota ¿no puedes esperar a la escuela Marimo?… ¡¿Qué?! Voy para allá_

 _-¿Qué sucede Niño?-le preguntaba el chef a su hijo_

 _-Era Zoro necesita ayuda_

 _-¿Paso algo malo?_

 _-Malo no, Algo importante_

 _-Vete con cuidado_

 _-¡HI!_

 _Luffy estaba recargado al lado de la entrada para el centro comercial, se comía un trozo de carne, cuando llegaba Sanji._

 _-¡MUGIWARA! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende Zoro?!-gritaba úrico_

 _-¿De qué?-hablo extrañado mientras inclinaba la cabeza como si no supiera a lo que se refería el rubio, y así era_

 _-¡Como que "que"! ¡¿Para que nos cita en un centro comercial para comprar un anillo de compromiso?!_

 _-¡AAAHHH ESO! Bueno pues para…._

 _-Robín-cortaba la respuesta del peli negro el espadachín ganándose la mirada de sus amigos- Muchachos se los voy a decir sin rodeos ¡Yo amo A Robín! Y quiero tenerla conmigo siempre, es por eso que voy a darlo todo el sábado y después de Vencer a Dracule le diré mis sentimientos a la profesora aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti cocinero pervertido-soltó sin miramientos el peliverde_

 _Sus nakamas se vieron el uno al otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Zoro había madurado y crecido mucho desde la muerte de su hermana._

 _-¿Estás seguro Marimo? Porque no mejor primero te le declaras a Robín y después el anillo ¿es algo pronto para un compromiso así no crees?_

 _-No Sanji, algo que eh aprendido de este idiota (señalando a luffy) es que una vez que decido algo no me hecho para tras, si ella no me acepta no quiero estar con nadie más, es la mujer para mí y la quiero apartar para que nadie más siquiera piense en acercársele_

 _-Tienes un punto-dijo resignado el rubio-¿Y cómo se lo dirás? ¿Lo harás público en frente de todos? Eso podría afectar su trabajo y reputación_

 _-Aun no eh pensado en eso_

 _-¡Ya se!-grito de repente el azabache que no había participado en la plática ya que estaba comiendo-Conozco a la doctora de hace mucho tiempo ¿Y si le pido que se vaya ese día? Así en cuanto acabe el combate que robín te lleve a enfermería y como va a estar sola se lo podrás decir ahí_

 _Ambos se quedaron de piedra, esa era una idea excelente pero Sanji, que era la voz de la razón, hablo_

 _-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que te hará caso y se va a ir sin más? Puede meterse en un problema con Brook por abandonar su puesto y recordemos que esos dos viejos no se llevan exactamente bien_

 _-Ella me debe un favor bien grande desde hace mucho y yo lo no lo quería cobrar pero en esta situación está bien-dijo con un ligero tono de nostalgia_

 _-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso por mí luffy?_

 _-Claro_

 _-Gracias, idiota_

 _-De nada, zoquete_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Todos los mugiwaras estaban estáticos, que un alumno le pida matrimonio en una enfermería a su profesora era algo bastante extraño, incluso para ellos. La primera en reaccionar fue nami que se aventó a los brazos de su amiga

-¡ROBIN FELICIDADES!-Seamos honestos nami ya sabía de la atracción de estos 2

-Lo lograste marimo felicidades, más te vale no hacer llorar a Robín o te matare-dijo el chef mientras le daba la mano

-Te lo prometo Sanji

Todos felicitaban a la nueva pareja Pero Brook con un aura negra alrededor corto el momento

-¿Dónde está Kureha?-dijo con un tono diabólico

Todos estaban helados, ahora si se armaría la grande, no sabían que responder hasta que el director volteo a ver al capitán

-¿Fuiste tú Luffy-san?

Con todo el terror del mundo él asintió pero para su sorpresa…

-YOHOHOHOHO Muy buena, fue un gran plan YOHOHOHO

Todos se desmayaron

-Ya no sean así yo sabía que esto pasaría y si quieren preguntar ¡No! No le hare nada a la doctora pero como luffy la convenció limpiara el gimnasio junto con Zoro y Sanji pero después por el momento ¿Quién quiere ir al parque acuático? ¡Yo invito!

-¡SSSIIIII!

-Bien vayan a casa por sus cosas nos vemos allá

Todo el mundo fue por sus respectivas pertenencias, traje de baño, toalla, dinero, pelotas etc. Zoro aprovecho para platicar seriamente con su maestro sobre TODO lo ocurrido

EN EL PARQUE:

El primero en llegar fue el director, después llego sanji, luego Vivi, franky, luffy y así hasta que estaban todos, Brook pago las entradas y se disponían a entrar pero el narizón le pregunto

-¿Oye Brook tu esposa no se enojara de que viniste sin ella a un parque donde hay mujeres jóvenes a las cuales acosar sin mencionar el dinero?

-No ussop-san mi linda no está y me dio permiso, ella salió a una conferencia en Francia, ah eso me recuerda ¡ZORO, ROBIN MI ESPOSA LES MANDA FELICITACIONES POR SU NUEVO COMPROMISO!

Acto seguido toda la gente alrededor los felicitaba haciendo que el marimo se sonrojara y la arqueóloga sonriera por el estado de su prometido, si SU prometido así que, porque no, ya eran pareja después de todo ella lo tomo de la cara y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios dejando a nuestro espadachín medio muerto, ella por su parte le costaba ocultar su felicidad pero no había más tiempo así que lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta los vestidores, HOY SERIA UN GRAN DIA PARA LOS MUGIWARAS

EN LOS VESTIDORES PARA HOMBRES:

-¿Qué ocurrió Zoro-nichan? Robín te hizo SUPER pedacitos con un simple beso-decía burlándose el entrenador-¿Dónde quedo la roca de hombre que conocí?

-¡CALLATE!-Bufo sonrojado-no es mi elección es solo que… bueno simplemente con ella no puedo

(TODOS)-Patético

EN LOS VESTIDORES PARA MUJERES:

-Buen trabajo Robín otro segundo más y te quedas viuda antes del matrimonio-decía picara Violet

-Lo siento es que es tan lindo cuando no se pone así, no pude contenerme-contesto de la misma forma

(TODAS)-¡BIEN HECHO!

Ya salían de los vestidores y los muchachos (menos Luffy) babeaban por el espectáculo frente a ellos, todas las mujeres que conocían venían saliendo con bikini y una mirada traviesa en la cara un gran taco de ojo para los hombres de la tripulación

-Nami-san sería tan amable de mostrarme su ropa interior-dijo el director

-No seas idiota-dijo mientras lo pateaba- además ninguna traemos ropa interior ¿Cierto chicas?-hablo con un tono travieso propio de ella

Eso fue todo, los muchachos ya se habían desangrado por la nariz, menos uno

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Acaso les quedaba apretada! Eso les pasa por comprarse ropa tan diminuta ¡BAKAS!

¡TOMALA! Revés de los hombres, gracias a su inocencia y su peculiar manera de gritar las cosas Luffy logro que a todas sus amigas se les quemara la cara por el sonrojo padecido ya que todo el mundo se les quedo viendo

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ES PORQUE TREMOS TRAJE DE BAÑO NO SEAS IMBECIL!-berreaba histérica y sonrojada nami, él era el único que la podía hacer sonrojar de una manera tan idiota

-Bueno creo que el capitán nos la devolvió, ¿Qué les parece un empate?-dijo La arqueóloga que apenas se recuperaba de él golpe recibido

(TODOS MENOS LUFFY)-¡DE ACUERDO!

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto con la cabeza inclinada el pelinegro

DENTRO DEL PARQUE:

-¡Piscina! ¡Ahí voy!-grito el capitán sin esperar a nadie metiéndose en la alberca

Todos lo miraban felices sin él la vida sería muy aburrida, Viola y Ussop le siguieron y se metieron a nadar y como no tenían alternativa Viví y Rebecca también así que se dispusieron a jugar con una pelota. Por su parte Nami y franky se sentaron y decidieron broncearse y Brook y Sanji fueron a conseguir chicas. Zoro y Robín fueron a comer ya que el espadachín no había comido nada y seguía maltrecho, ella se sentó en una mesa y él fue por la comida, de pronto un hombre calvo con barba se acerca con la arqueóloga

-Hola mamacita, ¿Qué hace un bombón como tú sola?

-No estoy sola mi novio fue por la comida y si no quieres que te haga añicos mejor vete-dijo fría e inexpresiva

-¡JAJAJA! Pues que venga lo voy a destrozar ¿Dónde está el idiota?

-Aquí

En cuanto el sujeto volteo se encontró con un peliverde que le dedicaba una mirada asesina, con tan solo la mirada basto para que el sujeto saliera despavorido. Zoro no dijo nada dejo la comida en la mesa y sin avisar jalo a Robín y le dio un apasionado beso, como advertencia de que era suya y nadie más la tendría

-Lo-lo-lo hiciste a-a-a propósito-tartamudeo una Robín en extremo roja por el acto de su pareja

-Considéralo una pequeña venganza-dijo arrogante el espadachín

Desde lejos un peli celeste y una peli naranja los veían sonriendo

-Yo gane págame-hablo el entrenador

-Bien perdí esta vez-dijo sacando 100 berries de su bolsa entregándoselos a su maestro

 _ **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**_

 _-¿Dónde están la nueva pareja?-hablo picara la navegante_

 _-Fueron a comer pequeña, en aquel restaurante-contesto señalando el lugar_

 _-Pobre zoro será el juguete de Robín_

 _-No creo, es más te apuesto 100 berries a que antes de acabar de comer él ya la hizo sonrojar-dijo arrogante_

 _-Hecho-contesto con el mismo tono_

 _ **FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**_

La pareja termino de comer y se dispuso a irse

-¿Dónde estarán nuestros idiotas?-pregunto él buscando a los demás

Antes de que ella le respondiera el esmeralda solo sintió un frio horrendo en su espalda. Era luffy que le había arrojado un globo con agua helada a su amigo

-¡GOTCHA! Te di Zoro

-Maldito ¡lo pagaras!

Pero cuando iba tras luffy Ussop y Sanji lo agandallaron con una pistola de agua y más globos, Zoro se fue feliz persiguiendo a sus amigos dejando sola a su novia

-Estos nunca van a crecer ¿verdad?-hablo sonriente la arqueóloga a nami que ya se encontraba a su lado

-No nunca-pero…-¡AGUA VA!

Nami aprovecho la distracción para bañar con un globo a su amiga. Así se pasaron horas jugando y corriendo por el parque, gracias a que Luffy había comprado los globos y las pistolas, él quería que sus muchachos se divirtieran y lo logro. Después de un rato se separaron y luffy se fue a secar en una colina del parque donde daba muy bien el sol, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió la llegada de la maestra de historia

-¿Luffy?

-¿Eh? Ah robín eres tu ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada importante solo que pase por aquí para secarme y te vi aquí solo y se me hizo raro ¿Estas bien?

-Claro-respondió regalándole una honesta sonrisa

Así se quedaron los 2 en silencio pensando hasta que ella rompió el silencio abrazándolo

-¿Robín estas bien?

-Si solo quería agradecerte

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, es decir Míralos-señalando a sus amigos ya que desde esa distancia se veía todo el parque- cada uno está en sus cosas alejados de los demás y aun así no parece que están solos ¿me entiendes? Tu lograste eso, unir a todas esas personas con gustos completamente distintos y unirlos volverlos una familia, Mi familia-en seguida de sus azules ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas

-Robín…

-Lo siento, es solo que desde que mama murió yo estuve mucho tiempo sola hasta que llegaste a mi vida, gracias a ti ya no estoy más sola ahora tengo amigos en quien apoyarme y ahora él hombre al que más amo está a mi lado todo gracias a que te conocí, no sé cómo agradecerte-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-Cuida bien de mi hermano-le contesto mientras la abrazaba- es lo único que te puedo pedir que seas feliz a su lado, solo eso.

-Lo prometo

-Bien

Zoro presencio la escena y más allá de ponerse celoso sabía lo que pasaba así que no le dio importancia estaba seguro de que luffy sabría manejarlo

-¿Cómo lo haces luffy? ¿Cómo logras mantener así a todos? felices y alegres, ¿cómo hiciste para traer a zoro de vuelta? y ¿cómo es que siempre estas feliz y contagiar a los demás con esa aura?-cuestionaba curiosa la ojiazul

-Bueno no es algo fácil si es lo que piensas Robín…Aunque no lo creas yo eh sufrido mucho para ser lo que soy ahora. Además le prometí a la persona que más amo en este mundo que jamás dejaría de sonreír y haría sonreír a las personas de mi alrededor-comento con un timbre nostálgico mientras veía el firmamento

-Ya veo, ya veo, ¿sabes luffy? Hablar contigo me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo

-¿De qué?

-Ya no quiero estar sola nunca más

Todos se disponían a ir sus casas Estaban en el estacionamiento platicando de cosas vánales cuando la arqueóloga pregunto de la nada

-¿Zoro a dónde vas a ir?

-¿Supongo que a casa? ¿No?-contesto con duda ya que era una pregunta rara

-¿A cuál de las dos?

-¿Perdón?

-¿A la tuya? ¿O a la mía?-pregunto picara con una mirada atrevida mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca hablo-podrías venir a NUESTRO apartamento y podríamos jugar un poco

Eso era todo Zoro se derritió en ese momento no solo por la actitud de ella sino también a las "miradas" que lanzaban sus amigos

-¿Qué van a jugar? ¿Algún videojuego? ¿O un juego de mesa? Si es así yo voy-comento inocente el capitán arruinando el momento para suerte de zoro

Todos y quiero decir TODOS lo patearon tan fuerte que salió volando del estacionamiento

-(en el suelo) _DE-DE NADA ZORO-_ se dijo a sí mismo el capitán todo lastimado

En el estacionamiento todos se despedían y se iban por su lado. Robín caminaba hacia el autobús cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era el peliverde que la había alcanzado

-¿La oferta sigue en pie?-le hablo de manera dulce consiguiendo que ahora la que se derritiera fuera ella

-Claro-solo alcanzo a responder

APARTAMENTO DE ROBÍN:

-Vaya así que así es como se ve tu casa por dentro

Zoro veía impresionado el gran apartamento de su prometida, tan bien acomodado y todo inundado con la esencia de ella

-Pero algo así debe ser muy caro-afirmo el espadachín

-No del todo, Mi madre compro este apartamento hace muchos años por ende no tengo que pagar ningún tipo de renta y como estoy sola no ocupo mucho de agua ni luz

-Ya veo, eso es muy útil-contesto el peliverde para que después hubiera un silencio hasta cierto punto incomodo hasta que se decidió a preguntar-¿Oye porque hace rato con los muchachos estabas diciendo que "nuestro" apartamento? ¿Solo era parte de la insinuación o…?

En seguida ella le tomo de las manos

-Zoro ¿Tú me amas?-él solo asintió-yo quiero que vivamos juntos-soltó sin rodeos-estoy harta de estar aquí sola todos los días y ahora eres mío y yo tuya así que no le veo inconveniente

-Pero Robín… yo no trabajo aun me mantiene mi maestro yo no permitiría volverme una carga para ti

-Hablemos con tu maestro que el dinero te lo deposite en algún lado o te lo de en efectivo-de pronto ella se le quedo viendo-¡por favor zoro! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no quiero estar sola!

Ella lo veía con ojos suplicantes y él más allá de cualquier otro sentimiento veía soledad en sus ojos

-Si

Afirmo para después besar los labios de su mujer, un beso lleno de seguridad y amor que hizo que la maestra se relajara y se fuera entregando, poco a poco el beso subía de intensidad caricias, miradas, todo lo que hacían se llenaba de pasión, la ropa estorbaba ya se necesitaban el uno al otro, en un movimiento rápido Ella se lo quitó de encima dejándolo algo confuso ¿Hizo algo malo? La respuesta le llego en seguida, Robín lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la habitación, no quería ensuciar su sala

Apago la luz y solo prendió una pequeña lamparita para leer para no estar tan a ciegas, ella se dejó caer en el colchón se desvistió a una velocidad ridícula y quedo como dios la trajo al mundo, zoro la veía y se sentía bien consigo mismo, esa diosa era de él y de nadie más, ella lo jalo francamente Robín se desconoció en ese momento pero estaba encendida no solo por el calor del momento si no porque ÉL era con quien estaba en ese momento al único hombre que realmente a amado. Zoro ya estaba sin playera encima de ella pero de repente se separó y de su pantalón saco un condón Robín lo miro extrañada

-¿Qué?

-No nada, solo que es lindo saber que mi prometido es responsable

Él le sonrió arrogante y se le fue encima en un movimiento rápido se quitó el pantalón y se colocó el condón y se colocó en posición

-Robín ¿estas segura? No quiero que esto solo sea por pasión o gusto ¿estás bien conmigo? ¿Qué yo sea el hombre con el que compartirás tú vida?-pregunto con nervios

-No hay nadie más que tú-respondió besándolo

Zoro dejo atrás toda duda y se aventuró a los interiores de su amada eran calientes y suaves. Así estuvieron toda la noche, ellos no estaban fornicando.

 **Ellos hicieron el amor toda la noche**

 **OIE CY! AL FIN ACTUALIZO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI AMADO PROYECTO AHORA**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN LEERME, ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD,LUFICITO BONITO, ONEPIECE1590**

 **TAMBIEN GRACIAS A DANY123 AGRADEZCO QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC Y GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **AHORA SI SE ESTAN PREGUNTANDO PORQUE ME ENFOQUE TANTO EN ZORO Y NO EN LUFFY ULTIMAMENTE FUE PORQUE LO QUERIA FINIQUITAR QUERIA HACERLO FELIZ ASI QUE MEJOR MANERA PARA HACERLO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VIVA CON LA MUJER DE SU VIDA**

 **A PARTIR DE LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION DE NUEVO EL ENFOQUE REGRESARA CON LUFFY ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN**

 **OIE CY KE RIKO QUERIA PREGUNTARLES. YA VIERON QUE VAN A VER MAS SITUACIONES SUBIDAS DE TONO ASI QUE ¿ASI ESTAN BIEN? O MENOS CANDENTES O MAS CANDENTES DEJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS COMO LES GUSTARAN ESTAS ESCENAS**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES QUE TENGAN TODO EL SEXO QUE QUIERAN PÉRO SEAN RESPONSABLES**

 **CON LUJURIA EUPHORIA1400**


	9. ¡SALDRE CON NAMI! GENIAL MAS PROBLEMAS

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ODA-SAMA Y A SENSEI SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO CAMBIO SU MUNDO LOL**

Era domingo y ayer fue un espléndido día para nuestro protagonista y sus muchachos, se habían divertido en el parque acuático y Zoro encontró el amor con Robín y de ahora vivirán juntos

 **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**

 _-Ya veo, ya veo, ¿sabes luffy? Hablar contigo me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo- decía decidida y con una sonrisa cierta arqueóloga ojiazul_

 _-¿De qué?-pregunto un azabache con sombrero de paja_

 _-Ya no quiero estar sola nunca más_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Me decidí quiero vivir de ahora en adelante con mi amor_

 _-¿No crees que es algo repentino?_

 _-Bueno él fue el que se adelantó, además aprendí de ti que una vez que decido algo no me echó para atrás voy a hacer que zoro viva conmigo y no me importa que tenga que hacer_

 _-Bien, supongo que solo me queda pedirte que seas muy feliz viviendo con el_

 _-¡SI!_

 **FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**

-SHISHISHI-Reía alegre nuestro héroe en su cama recordando a su amiga-¿Quién lo diría? Les enseñe muy bien

Luffy estaba en su cama recapitulando lo que había pasado ayer, vaya que Zoro se sacó la lotería con alguien como Robín pero con todo lo que le había pasado él se lo merecía. Nuestro héroe salió a su jardín donde tenía su equipo de entrenamiento que consistía en una caminadora, unas pesas para manos y piernas, unas barras, todo eso para que él se ejercitara ya que como vimos a nuestro capitán le gusta estar en forma, todo estaba debajo de un pequeño domo impermeable así que se dispuso a trabajarse, literalmente

Después de un rato sonó su alarma que anunciaba la hora de comer así que se fue a la cocina. Quizá luffy no tenía el sabor de Sanji, pero si era un buen cocinero se preparó un estofado de cerdo e hirvió el arroz y se puso a ver la tele que tenía en la cocina y desayuno en la barra que había en la misma cuando De pronto su celular empezó a vibrar, era Nami

-MUSHI, MUSHI

 _-Hola luffy ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien sabroso

 _-JAJAJA no seas bobo_

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

- _Bien, Oye las chicas están ocupadas y Mama y Nojiko salieron ¿Qué te parece que nos veamos un rato? Tiene mucho que no nos vemos tú y yo solos_

-¡Claro! Te veo en el parque a las 12:00

- _Mejor paso por ti dime tu dirección y…_

-Adiós nami te veo en un rato-Cuando colgó el capitán sonrió desafiante y pensó- _Hasta crees que te diré donde vivo ahora BAKA_

 _-Demonios se me sebo pero ya me la darás_ -pensaba la peli naranja

A las 12 el sombrero de paja ya se encontraba en el lugar pactado, traía un playera roja de manga larga que se arremango, unos vaqueros azules claros, tenis negros con agujeta blanca y unos guantes sin dedos color negro, Por su parte nami venia llegando, traía un blusa azul oscuro con un gato en el medio, unos jeans blancos y unos tacones bajos además de su bolsa que combinaba con el conjunto. Cuando llego abrazo a su amigo, con lo demás ya casi no salían así que le alegraba verlo, empezaron su día con una caminata por el parque y compraron un helado, después pasaron por la fuente central y se remojaron un rato los pies mientras comían su helado, era un día algo caluroso después de todo, siguieron su camino riendo y jugando cuando los problemas se presentaron

-Vaya, miren quien es, mi ex puta ¿Ahora sales con él renacuajo?

Ese era Arlong un hombre de gran altura que siempre usaba camisas hawaianas y shorts y que modifico sus dientes para que parecieran colmillos.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Hace 3 años cuando luffy ya había entrado en la universidad después de perder 2 años conoció a Nami, ella a pesar de su temperamento era una muchacha bastante dulce, soló que había un problema, su novio Arlong, era un cabron de 31 años que la mangoneaba y maltrataba a su gusto, ¿Por qué la orgullosa nami estaba con él se preguntaran? Bueno debido a que era un maleante él la amenazo con lastimar a su madre y hermana si no andaba con él y a ella le gano el miedo y no supo que hacer. Un día cierto azabache venia paseando por el parque cuando presencio como él golpeo con el puño cerrado a nami, nuestro protagonista obviamente no se quedó de brazos cruzado y arremetió contra el sujeto. Con un puñetazo lo mando al suelo y tomo a la dama de la mano y se la llevo corriendo_

 _-Bien creo que lo perdimos-jadeaba Luffy-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? Mi nombre es Luffy ¡UN GUSTO!-dijo con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

 _-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Sabes con quién te metiste?!-Gritaba aterrada Nami_

 _-No y francamente no me interesa, no hay ni la más mínima excusa para tocar a una mujer eso es de cobardes y yo no soporto a los cobardes-contesto úrico_

 _-¿No tienes idea en el problema en el que me metiste?_

 _-Puedo ayudarte, solo déjame hacerlo_

 _-NO, nadie puede ayudarme-decía mientras se alejaba-y por cierto, Gracias soy nami_

 _Y sin más la joven de cabellos se alejó dejando preocupado a mugiwara_

 _Al día siguiente:_

 _Nami iba de camino a la escuela cuando su "Novio" la intercepto_

 _-¡Arlong! ¡Yo te puedo explicar! ¡No lo conozco solo es un idiota que se metió!_

 _El solo se limitó a abofetearla_

 _-¡Escúchame bien perra iré a tu escuela en la salida y lo voy a acabar y eso te enseñara que solo eres mía! ¡¿OISTE?!_

 _En la escuela ella estaba histérica, tenía que avisarle a luffy y para colmo no lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que lo diviso hablando con otro muchacho de cabellara verde, un narizón con rizos y con ¿Sanji? ¿Acaso el los conocía? él era excelente en taekwondo pero no bastaría para ganarle a Arlong_

 _-¡Luffy!_

 _-¿Eh? A nami hola ¿Cómo estás?_

 _¿Cómo podía hablarle como si nada? Cuando él estaba en un grave peligro_

 _-¡Escucha vete ya de la escuela Mi novio viene por ti y quiere venganza!_

 _-¿Tu novio el de ayer?_

 _-¡Si el mismo!_

 _-Perfecto me ahorrara el trabajo de ir a buscarlo yo SHISHISHI_

 _-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?! ¡Él te matara!_

 _-Nami-swan deje que nos encarguemos ya es hora de que alguien ponga en su lugar a ese idiota-hablo sanji que desde hace mucho estaba enamorado de la navegante y más de una vez intento defenderla pero ella se lo impedía él no podía hacer nada pero ahora ya era momento de que esto acabara y con luffy y los demás así seria_

 _-Son unos idiotas no saben en lo que se meten_

 _-Escucha bruja ingrata-Hablo el espadachín-eh aplastado sabandijas más grandes que tu novio él es el que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo_

 _-¡Bien! ¡Si quieren morir adelante!_

 _Tras estas palabras ella se fue. En la hora de la salida ella voló a la entrada para persuadir a su novio de que los dejara en paz y ahí estaba el esperando a su presa_

 _-¡Arlong déjalo en paz por favor vámonos! ¡Vayamos a comer algo yo te invito!_

 _Pero de nada sirvió ya que mugiwara venía llegando_

 _-Aquí estás mocoso ¡Ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste ayer!_

 _-Adelante, aunque un idiota que golpea a una mujer dudo que tenga los huevos de enfrentarse a un verdadero hombre, así que pongamos a prueba tu orgullo, si gano vas a dejar a nami en paz y te alejaras de ella para siempre-hablo para después dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante_

 _-¿Y que me das cuando gane?-pregunto arrogante_

 _-Seré tu esclavo hare lo que tú me pidas como tú lo pidas cuando tú lo pidas_

 _-Echo_

 _Ambos se pusieron en guardia cuando de pronto de los lados salieron más hombres, un sujeto que venía con un traje de karate y una cola de caballo otro con un tatuaje en forma de sol en la frente y con dos tubos en las manos y otro rubio con un chaleco y los labios pintados_

 _-¿Que? Tú pusiste las reglas y en ningún momento especificaste que seria 1 vs 1 SHA JAJAJA_

 _Pero el capitán ni se inmuto solo sonrió desafiante_

 _-ya sabía que eras cobarde así que yo tampoco tengo que jugar limpio_

 _En seguida Sanji noqueo de una patada en el cuello al sujeto con el traje de karate, zoro con su espada de madera rompió los tubos del sujeto del tatuaje y le conecto un MEN-UCHI mandándolo al suelo y Ussop le metió una pedrada con su resortera al sujeto de los labio pintados para en seguida con un martillo de goma dura darle en la cabeza. Todos los muchachos de Arlong habían sido derrotados por un grupo de estudiantes de un solo golpe, nami no lo podía creer_

 _-¡Bastardos los matare a todos!-Bufo furioso al momento que con sus dientes modificados mordía el brazo del capitán_

 _Por su parte luffy solo puso duro el brazo y cuando él lo mordió, nuestro héroe lo tomo de la cabeza y se la estrello con odio en el suelo descalabrando a Arlong y en seguida tomo vuelo y le metió un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. Nami estaba en shock su más grande temor había sido aplastado como una mosca_

 _-Bien creo que con eso terminamos y ahora nos presentamos de nuevo-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a nami y con su típica sonrisa- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy! ¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?!_

 _-Soy Zoro, el mejor espadachín de todos y amigo de este desastre (señalando a luffy)_

 _-Soy Ussop el hombre más valiente que hay y el mejor tirador_

 _-¡NAAAMMMMIII-SSSWWAANNN! Soy sanji Tu y yo nos conocemos de hace años y soy chef_

 _Ella se empezó a reír por lo tontos que se veían presentándose como niños de primaria_

 _-Hola soy nami y me encantaría ser su amiga_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vaya, miren quien es, mi ex puta ¿Ahora sales con él renacuajo?

-Maldito, ganamos diste tu palabra de que te alejarías de ella-dijo luffy dedicándole una mirada asesina

-No me importa porque el amor es más grande que cualquier trato-dijo elocuente-además ella me extraña ¿Verdad bebe?-decía arrogante mientras acercaba su mano a la navegante que estaba estática

-Aleja tu asquerosa mano de ella-bufo mugiwara golpeando la mano de Arlong

-Ya me harte de ti ¡Acabare contigo!

Arlong iba a arremeter contra Luffy pero cayó en el suelo gracias a que la navegante tomo un palo de escoba de un conserje y le asesto un gran impacto en el estómago mandándolo al suelo, ya que nuestra peli naranja era experta en BO-JUTSU

-¿NA-NA-NAMI mi amor cómo pudiste?

-No vuelvas a llamarme así ya no soy tu juguete y, parafraseando a un amigo mío, "Eh aplastado sabandijas más grandes que tú"-dijo con una cara psicópata

-¡Perra maldita me las pagaras! ¡Chicos ataquen!

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de sus acompañantes

-Vaya no me duraron ni para el SUPER arranque que patéticos

Era franky que se había cargado a los muchachos de Arlong sin que este se diera cuenta de pronto el peli celeste con una mano levanto muy fácil al tipo en el suelo

-Escúchame bien patán estos son mis muchachos y no quiero que te les vuelvas a acercar nunca ¡OISTE!-Tras estas palabras nuestro entrenador favorito dedico una mirada tan diabólica que el más valiente se cagaria en los pantalones

En ese momento él y sus muchachos salieron despavoridos del parque.

-¿Están bien niños?

-Si Franky estuviste SUPER-Dijo el capitán imitando la pose de su entrenador-por otro lado estuviste fantástica nami le ganaste con un golpe

-Así es me siento muy orgulloso de ti nami enfrentaste a ese idiota con mucho valor y le demostraste que ya no eres su juguete muy bien pequeña-le hablo con orgullo mientras revolvía el cabello de su alumna

Nami estaba feliz, sus muchachos no la dejaron sola y ella ya no era la niña débil e indefensa de hace 3 años pudo defenderse de ese imbécil se sentía bien consigo misma

-Muy bien chicos yo me retiro porque me mandaron por las compras

-UUUU al SUPER entrenador lo mangonean ¿Verdad Luffy?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tono de burla

-Si nami quien diría que un tipo tan grande y fuerte le ordena su señora-dijo con el mismo tono

-¡CALLENSE CABRONES! ¡ESO NO LES INCUMBE!-Bufo úrico y con humo saliendo de sus oídos

Después de su rabieta el entrenador siguió su camino a Nami y Luffy les dio hambre

-AAHH tengo hambre-se quejaba el azabache

-Deberíamos ir con Sanji a comer

-¿Te gusta sanji verdad?-se burlo mientras le golpeaba con el codo

-¡Claro que no BAKA!-le dijo colorada-¡Vayamos por una pizza!

Ella se fue gritando pestes muy roja y luffy la veía sonriendo triunfante. En el centro comercial ya se habían sentado a comer pero ella estaba muy pensativa, él creyo que fue por lo sucedido con Arlong

-Nami ¿Estás bien?

-Luffy, si me gusta mucho Sanji

A nuestro pobre capitán se le atoro la comida quizá por primera vez en su vida, eso fue muy sorpresivo

-¿Perdón?-dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho

-Me enamore de Sanji desde hace muchos años, pero mi miedo por Arlong fue más grande en ese entonces, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso por lo ocurrido en el parque y luego tu bromita me puso a pensar y ahora lo puedo decir completamente segura ¡Amo al chef mujeriego de Sanji!

-¿Estas segura de esto Nami?

-Si

-Felicidades, me alegra ver que ya superaste completamente a ese idiota-le dijo seria y honestamente

-Gracias capitán

-Oye

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me llaman capitán? Esto no es One Piece es una historia alterna aquí yo no soy capitán

-Bueno es porque a Euphoria 1400 le da Hueva inventar otro apodo para referirse a ti así que usa el del Luffy original

-Oye pues que flojo ¿Cómo se le ocurre al animal este?

 **EUPHORIA1400-¡OIGAN! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASI DE MI! ¡DISCULPENSE O HARE QUE SE BESEN SIN PUDOR!**

-(ambos) ¡NO, NO, NO ESTA BIEN LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS!

 **EUPHORIA1400-BIEN AHORA SIGAMOS CON EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA**

-(Ambos) está bien

Ellos acabaron su pizza y siguieron charlando de cosas banales riendo y jugando cuando de pronto

-Oigan chicos me alegra verlos ¿Cómo están?

Era Ussop que llego con unas bolsas, sonriente

-Hola ven siéntate-le invito Nami

-que hay ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto luffy

-Vine por fruta y carne para la comida, por cierto, Nami ¿Quieres una mandarina?

-¡SI!

El narizón le regalo una mandarina a cada quien, nami la disfrutaba de sobre manera ya que su mama Bellemere las cultivaba y de ahí le salió un gusto especial por ellas a su hija adoptiva. Luffy de pronto se puso se algo serio

-¿Qué ocurre viejo?

-Nos encontramos con Arlong

Ussop se puso muy serio como pocas veces lo había echo

-¿Estas bien Nami?-le pregunto serio el narizón

-De hecho si así es estoy demasiado bien

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estábamos en el parque y él apareció le hice frente y cuando quiso golpearme Nuestra heroína (señalando a nami) lo mando al suelo con un golpe, después llego franky y los mando al diablo fácilmente, lo que me preocupa es que vaya a hacer algo

-Bueno el cometió un error, se dejó ver ahora estaremos listos y ya no podrá sorprendernos-dijo muy estratégicamente ussop-pero por el momento propongo y hacer un brindis por nuestra heroína-hablo feliz mientras levantaba una mandarina

-¡Por Nami!-grito el CAPITAN (XD) levantando otra mandarina

-¡Ahora podrá ser feliz con Sanji!-finalizo el tirador

Nuestra pobre navegante se puso roja

-¡¿Pero qué dices idiota?!

-HAY por favor nami aunque te esfuerces en esconderlo sabemos que te fascina nuestro cocinero pervertido-le comento elocuente el narizón

-¡EN-EN ENSERIO!

-Ya ves te dije-dijo contesto divertido mugiwara

Ella se limitó a reventarles la cabeza a golpes. Un rato después Ussop se fue y los dejo solos, ellos siguieron charlando un rato para después retirarse. Ya era tarde alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. En la calle él se paró en seco

-¿Qué harás respecto a Sanji?

-Aun no lo sé, quizá se lo diga más adelante

-Sería lo más recomendable

-Bien, Luffy si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa…

Por suerte el camión del Capitán el bus venia llegando

-No mejor vete a casa yo ya me voy

-Vamos cuando nos mostraras tu casa Luffy

-Buenas noches Nami nos vemos mañana

Nami tomo un taxi y llego a casa su mama y hermana ya estaban cenando asi que le sirvieron, luego ella se fue a dormir

-Maldito Luffy siempre se sale con la suya aun no nos dice donde vive y yo ya le dije que me gusta sanji, quien lo diría es más astuto de lo que parece

En casa de Luffy:

- **Vaya nami casi me atrapa esta vez tengo que tener cuidado aún no se pueden enterar…Todavía no**

 **O SI PEQUEÑOS NOVATOS, AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN SINTONIZANDOME**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS A ONE PIECE1590 A GALLARDO XD A ISSEI211 Y A LUFICITO BONITO**

 **TAMBIEN GRACIAS A MELISSA TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE MI AMADO PROYECTO ME ALEGRA MUCHO**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PEQUEÑA CITA ENTRE AMIGOS. AHORA DE UNA VEZ AVISO** _ **NO HABRA LuNa YA QUE NO ME GUSTA MUCHO ESA PAREJA PERO INDEPENDIENTE MENTE DE ESO LUFFY YA ESTA APARTADO POR ALGUIEN ASI QUE DECIDI QUE UN SaNa QUEDARIA MEJOR PERO MAS ADELENTE INTRODUCIREMOS A LA PERSONA OC QUE ES LA DUEÑA DE NUESTRO CAPITAN**_

 _ **UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR LEERME**_

 _ **CON INOCENCIA EUPHORIA1400**_


	10. EMPIEZAN LOS OLÍMPICOS, BIEN Y AHORA KID

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON LUFFY Y SU TRIPULACION PERTENECEN A LA SUPER INMENSA EMPRESA DE MANGAS Y/O ANIMES SHONEN JUMP Y A SU MANGAKA CREADOR EICHIRO ODA, YO SOLO TRAIGO FELICIDAD AL MUNDO (Y TAMBIEN NEGATIVIDAD XD)**

Nuestro capitán venia caminando por la calle camino a la escuela sonriendo como siempre y como siempre a mitad de camino lo estaban esperando su dúo de locos favoritos, Zoro y Sanji y este último por alguna razón venia más feliz que de costumbre

-¿ _SERA QUE NAMI…_? ¡ _No, no puede ser_!-pensó emocionado el capitán por lo platicado ayer con su peli naranja favorita-¿Qué pasa Sanji? ¿Por qué la sonrisa? Al fin conseguiste el número de una hermosa joven-le dijo elocuente para indagar un poco

-Cuando lleguemos a la escuela lo entenderás-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente el joven chef

- _Maldita sea, ¿entonces nami si lo hizo? ¿Gata embustera porque no me dijiste?-_ pensaba para sus adentros emocionado-¿Por cierto Zoro? ¿Qué haces aquí creí que ya vivías con Robín?

-¡¿CO-C-CO-COMO SABES ESO?!-Tartamudeo su amigo tan rojo que un jitomate estaría pálido su lado

-Bueno Robín me dijo después de nuestra charla el sábado en la colina

-Esta mujer siempre me sorprende, bueno como ella junto con el resto de los muchachos tiene actividades matutinas nuestra rutina de ir los 3 a la escuela no cambiara

-Ya veo me alegra-luego pensó- _Como lo sospeche ninguna reacción de sanji ¿Entonces sí se lo dijo?_

En la escuela:

A diferencia de siempre En la entrada no solo estaban los amigos del capi si no una verdadera aglomeración de gente. Pero en seguida Luffy diviso a la pequeña ladrona

-¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?-la regaño susurrando

-¿Decirte qué?

-No te hagas tonta por que más vendría tan de buen humor el idiota de sanji

-Yo no le he dicho nada

-¿Entonces?

-¡HOY ES EL DIA!-grito en exceso emocionado Ussop- ¿¡Estás listo Sanji!?

-¡CARAJO QUE SI!-grito igual el rubio dejando desconcertados a Luffy y Nami

-¿No lo recuerdan? Hoy empiezan las inscripciones a los Olímpicos y el ERO-COCK y Narizotas quiere inscribirse en tiro con arco y Taekwondo por eso están de tan buen humor

-Así es zoro-dijo una voz dulce desde atrás que pertenecía a cierta ojo azul-Vayan a sus clases que se hace tarde

Nami tenía ojos en los corazones (XD espero hayan entendido el pequeño chiste si no se friegan) estaba anonadada esperando algún momento romántico entre la nueva pareja pero solo vio a su amiga irse cosa que le molesto y arremetió contra Zoro dándole un zape

-¡Ni 5 días llevas con ella ¿Y ya están enojados?!

-Relájate bruja no estamos peleados solo que ayer lo discutimos y creemos que es mejor que en la escuela nos comportemos como siempre para que no vaya a haber malos entendidos ni le afecte de alguna forma y quieran aprovecharse de alguna forma ¡¿Qué NO VES ANIME TONTA?!

-Si tienes razón

-Vaya ojala nuestros muchachos se queden en los olímpicos-dijo con emoción mugiwara

-Luffy ¿No vas a competir en algo? Es decir eres muy bueno en muchas cosas podrías participar en alguna disciplina-le comento el marimo a su amigo

-¡NA! Además de que no estoy en ningún club las practicas si llegara a entrar en algún evento tendría que estar entrenando por meses y a mí ya se me acaba el tiempo-le dijo serio mientras veía el firmamento

-¿Luffy no querrás decir qué tú…?-le dijo preocupada la navegante

-Todo a su tiempo Nami, Todo a su Tiempo

Sus dos compañero ya estaban hartos de tanto misterio le sacarían la verdad aunque tuvieran que…No mejor no digo eso porque quizá niños me estén leyendo ahora mismo

 **EUPHORIA1400-Y SI TU NIÑITO TIENES ALREDEDOR DE 12 PARA ABAJO Y ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTE FIC NO ESTA ECHO PARA NIÑOS!**

 **AHORA SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

Pero justo cuando planeaban sacar la verdad de su amigo ocurrió un accidente

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya Mira quien regreso a saludarte Mugiwara

L-¡KID!

-Así es mi amigo mi expulsión al fin acabo así que volvemos al juego

-¡Bien si quieres la revancha Aquí estoy!-grito úrico el capitán alertando al resto de sus nakamas que en seguida se prepararon para lo peor

-O no me malinterpretas, aprendí mi lección a ti no te voy a ganar nunca así que mejor aquí la cortamos-le dijo para luego darle la mano de manera engreída e hipócrita

Pero luffy ya no quería más problemas suficientes habían con el regreso de Arlong y su pandilla como para aventarse a Kid a la espalda mejor lo dejaría así y decidió darle la mano desconfiadamente

-Nos vemos "luffy"-le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Genial primero Arlong y ahora este Zoquete-dijo sanji fumando un cigarro. A Sanji lo informaron por teléfono junto con Zoro y los demás para estar preparados ya que arlong quizá sea un idiota débil pero aun así es peligroso

-NA son palabras cobardes de un tonto, y mira que yo sé de cobardes-dijo despreocupado el tirador-Por otro lado ven Sanji que hay que inscribirnos y ver con quien nos toca probarnos

-¡Si es cierto Vamos!

Acto seguido ambos corrieron a una velocidad ridícula por toda la escuela dejando a sus amigos con una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno al menos el entusiasmo lo tienen-dijo sonriendo extrañada Rebecca

-Tú también vas a inscribirte en Kendo ¿Cierto Rebecca?-Le pregunto el peliverde a su amiga

-Así es Zoro-chi aunque después de tu combate no creo llegar a ese nivel

-Veras que si tú puedes yo creo en ti-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga para darle ánimos

Pero en seguida sintió una mirada asesina, volteo a todos lado y vio a robín caminando normalmente pero a su alrededor de ella había un aura negra, Fue la primera vez que Zoro sintió miedo de verdad.

Sanji y Ussop ya se habían inscrito para participar y sus tareas eran bastante simples, La de Sanji era vencer en un duelo al maestro Bon Clay que de por su por sus amanerias no era del agrado del rubio y la de Ussop consistía en Acertar a una diana de 122 cm a 60 metros y como mínimo en la zona roja así estaría calificado para los olímpicos ya que en los olímpicos es 70 a 90 m y si en 50 m no lo logran menos en 70 m.

Después de inscribirse y de un horario normal de clases todos comían alegres ya que al fin había un momento de paz

-Y FIME USUF POQUE ETA TAN FELIG-hablaba luffy con un gran trozo de carne en la boca

-(todos) ¡TERMINA DE MASTICAR!

-(Tragando) Perdón, ¿Dime Ussop porque estas tan feliz?

-Porque ya me decidí

-¿?

-Después de que entre a los olímpicos, porque lo hare, ¡LE DIRE A KAYA QUE LA AMO!

Todo el mundo le aplaudió

-Bien me siento orgulloso ya no eres tan cobarde narizotas-decía abrazándolo por los hombros Franky-Parece que mis clases de hombría SUPER funcionaron

-¡GOOD!-le dijo Viví levantando el pulgar

-FUFU Ya pasamos de moda Tigre parece que habrá otra pareja-dijo divertida y orgullosa la historiadora

-Así parece mujer-dijo de igual forma su prometido

-Propongo un Brindis-hablo el capitán levantando su soda-¡Por nuestro valiente arquero!

-(Todos) **¡** _ **KAMPAI!**_

 **OYE SI AL FIN ACTUALIZO**

 **BIEN ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN ESTE CAP Y SI YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO NO TENIA MAS IDEAS POR EL MOMENTO ASI QUE LO DEJE ASÍ ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE**

 **VAYA NUESTRO TIRADOR YA VA A CONSEGUIR NOVIA ¿QUIEN LO DIRIA?**

 **LOS OLIMPICOS AHHHH SERA UN GRAN ARCO CUANDO ELLOS LLEGUEN A NUESTRA LINDA HISTORIA, YA QUE ESTARAN PLAGADOS DE REVERSOS, UPS LO SIENTO SPOILER XD PERO NO ME LO PUDE GUARDAR Y AUNQUE DIJE QUE YA NO LES AVISARIA TENIA QUE DECIRLES ESO, SORRY POR ROMPER MI PROMESA**

 **UNA VEZ MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A DANNY123 PARECE QUE YA ERES NOVATO OFICIAL JAJAJA XD (ES DE CARIÑO NO VAYAS A CREER QUE TE OFENDO) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A MI AMADO PROYECTO ESPERO QUE SIGAS AQUÍ PARA VERLE EL FINAL, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS GRANDES PALABRAS NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICAN**

 **AHORA PARA MI FIEL Y QUERIDA ONEPIECE1590 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA Y COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECERTE QUE ESTES LEYENDO ESTO Y HAYAS SIDO LA PRIMERA EN VERLO CRECER Y SEGUIR LEYENDOLO NO PUEDO HACER MAS QUE DECIRTE GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ APOYANDO REVERSOS DE LA VIDA MI QUERIDA NOVATA UN GRAN SALUDO DESDE MEXICO**

 **Y COMO DEJAR DE LADO A ISSEI211 QUE FUE UNO DE MIS PRIMEROS NOVATOS OFICIALES JUNTO CON LUFICITO BONITO Y GALLARDOXD QUE APOYAN TODOS MIS PROYECTOS MIS PROYECTOS DESDE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA HASTA ONE PIECE A TU LADO, LAS CITAS DE ISSEI Y TAMBIEN LOS RANDOM, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

 **TAMBIEN GRACIAS A ESOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE SOLO PASAN A LEER, GRACIAS POR LEERME**

 **Y SIENTO SI ESTOY MUY SENTIMENTAL PERDONENME**

 **CON MELANCOLIA EUPHORIA1400**


	11. REVERSO 2: QUEBRANDO ILUSIONES

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA**

A la día siguiente de la declaración de triunfo de Ussop, el capitán estaba en su casa desayunando y muy feliz su amigo al fin se le declararía a su amor

-Hasta que se decide, ya me tenían harto esos 2, espero que sean muy felices, aunque yo ya tengo a alguien

Una vez más y como siempre se encontró con sus muchachos aunque le preocupo que estaban peleando en serio así que se acercó a separarlo

-Relájate luffy no estamos peleando estoy ayudando al cejitas a entrenar un poco ya que en un rato tiene su combate-le comento el espadachín

-Si ¡Hoy es el día!-dijo emocionadísimo el rubio

-¡Bien! Pero no entrenes con el idiota de Zoro el espadachín, ¡En guardia!

-¡Allá voy Luffy!

Después de un rato de entrenamiento llegaron a la escuela

-¡SANJI TEN MUCHA SUERTE Y ESFUERZATE MUCHO!-grito eufórica la navegante aventándose a los brazos del cocinero que se desmayó de una hemorragia por el acto de ella

-Nami-chi creo que será mejor que no nos acerquemos mucho a Sanji hoy si ocurre otra situación Así no creo que llegue a su combate-le dijo Rebecca a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza

-Sí creo que tienes razón (Igual con una gota en la cabeza)

-Muy bien nosotros lo llevamos y…

-de ninguna manera-ordeno Brook-Ustedes irán a clase y yo y Franky nos encargamos de él

-Peroooo Broooooookkkk-se quejó Luffy

-Sin SUPER objeciones

-No se preocupen muchachos no les fallare

Después de que todos le dieran sus palabras de apoyo el cocinero se fue. Toda la escuela gritaba al ver al TRIO PERVERSO caminando por la misma, era raro ver a los raros raramente juntos XD

Después de Horas interminables al fin sonó la campana indicando el Receso y Absolutamente todos los mugiwaras volaron hasta el gimnasio para ver a sanji y en cuanto llegaron él se aventó a los brazos de sus 2 mejores amigo

-¡MUCHACHOS LO LOGRE SI ENTRE!-dijo llorando de alegría

-¡Muy bien echo Sanji!-lo felicitaba en el suelo Zoro

-¡SSISISIISISI! ¡ERES GENIAL SANJI!-Gritaba eufórico Luffy

En seguida se acercó Nami y en vez de ponerse como siempre el chef se levantó y la abrazo muy fuerte

-Lo logre Nami, y si hay alguien a quien le debo las gracias es a ti mi bella navegante-le decía dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla por otro lado ella estaba colorada ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy?

Por otra parte a penas salían Brook y Franky del gimnasio

-Fue un SUPER combate estuviste fantástico Sanji-nichan

-Sanji-san me sentí muy orgulloso pero a la próxima no olvides tu documento antes de salir corriendo-le reprendió amable mientras le entregaba la hoja con el sello de APROVADO en ella

-Muchas gracias amigos ahora solo faltan Ussop y Rebecca

-Lo intentare-hablo tímida la peli rosa

-Oh amigo por mí no te preocupes ahí estaré-comento súper confiado el narizón

-Oye Ussop ¿Y cómo se lo dirás?-pregunto curiosa Viví

-Después de que entre en los Olímpicos le declarare mis sentimientos y le regalare esto-Hablo el narizón mostrando un collar con forma de estetoscopio de plata

-Vaya, ¿Debió ser muy costoso?-dijo asombrada Rebecca

-Si ahorre por mucho tiempo para esto y ahora se lo regalare ¡LA HARE MIA!

-¿Estás seguro Ussop-kun?-cuestiono el más viejo

-Claro que sí, es que no es solo porque sea hermosa y una gran persona, Desde niños estamos juntos y ella era la única que me escuchaba todo el mundo me hacía a un lado por mentiroso, pero ella me escuchaba aunque estoy seguro de que sabía que todo lo que le platicaba era una mentira estaba ahí para mí y conforme han pasado los años nuestra amistad se tornó en algo diferente aunque por pena y miedo ninguno lo ha dicho por eso ¡Yo daré el primer paso!

Todos le aplaudieron por la seguridad de su amigo, pero atrás había una persona con una sonrisa psicópata en los labios

Ya estaba nublándose cuando los mugiwaras salían del colegio súper felices hoy fue un excelente y como siempre iban caminando a la parada para dejar a las personas que viajaban en transporte público (La mayoría), Ussop estaba buscando sus documentos de inscripción en la mochila porque mañana tendría que entregarlos si no, no lo recibirían

-¿Qué sucede narizotas?-pregunto Sanji

-No encuentro mis papeles-dijo mientras esculcaba en su mochila-¿Luffy me sostienes él collar?

-Claro-afirmo recibiendo la cajita donde venía el presente para Kaya

Pero en ese momento comenzó a llover

-Carajo y yo sin paraguas-bufo Zoro

-¡Aquí están! Pero será mejor que me los lleve antes de que se mojen ¡Nos vemos Mañana!-se despidió mientras corría para que no le sucediera nada a sus documentos

Iba corriendo cuando al doblar una esquina choco contra una persona y cayó al suelo

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Mira Killer lo que la lluvia nos trajo?!

-¿KID?-grito asustado Ussop

En seguida casi todo el equipo de americano había rodeado al tirador

-¿En serio? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¡Claro que tienes que ver conmigo! ¡Por el simple hecho de tratar con Mugiwara!-le grito úrico pero luego recobro la serenidad-Pero, si prometes dejar a Mugiwara y no volverle a hablar, así ya no tendrías nada que ver conmigo, te dejare ir ni siquiera te pido que lo traiciones solo abandónalo es lo único que pido, después de todo mañana es tu día no queremos que la bonita de Kaya no reciba su collar porque no pudiste ir a los Olímpicos ¿Verdad? ¿Qué me dices Ussop-kun?-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triunfante

Ussop amaba a Kaya la amaba tanto que no se había fijado en otra mujer desde que estaba a su lado, pero luffy era su amigo, su líder, más de una vez lo defendió de los bravucones y quedo malherido por él siempre estaba con a su lado desde que lo conoció él era un verdadero amigo y puede que Ussop sea un cobarde pero incluso la cobardía tiene limites

-No

-¡BIEN COMO QUIERAS!

En otro lugar:

Los chicos iban caminado y riendo bajo la lluvia cuando el capitán sintió algo raro en su pantalón

-¿ARE? ¿Qué diablos?-cuando lo vio era la cajita que su amigo le encargo-Maldición no le devolví el collar a Ussop

-Eres un idiota-le dijo sanji

-Sera mejor que se la devolvamos-hablo sereno Zoro-Adelántense en seguida los alcanzamos

Acto seguido los 3 volvieron a ver si alcanzaban a su amigo, pero al doblar a una esquina Vieron a los del equipo de americano que en cuanto vieron al trio monstruoso salieron por patas. Y cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente la escena frente a ellos les helo la sangre, Ussop estaba en suelo, ensangrentado y con la ropa rasgada. Los muchachos corrieron en su dirección pero luffy siguió de largo a su amigo siguiendo la dirección que habían tomado los de americano

-¡AGH! ¡Malditos!-zoro iba a seguir a luffy cuando…

-¡ZORO NO! ¡Quédate aquí no podemos dejarlo en el suelo! ¡Llama a los demás y al 911!-ordeno Sanji que ya se encontraba en el suelo hincado revisando a su amigo

-Tienes razón-le contesto un poco más sereno-llamare a Robín

En seguida el peli verde marco a su prometida

-MUSHI, MUSHI ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-¡ _Robín ¿Aun estas con los demás?!_

-Si aquí estamos todos

 _-¡Regrésense inmediatamente!_

-¿Qué ocurre?

 _-¡Kid y los de americano atacaron a Ussop y le dejaron muy mal!_

-Vamos en seguida

-¿Qué pasa Robín-chan?-pregunto preocupada Viola

-Llego el siguiente Reverso

Todos se pusieron tiesos después de esas palabras

Con Zoro y Sanji:

-Ya vienen para acá

-Bien llama una ambulancia, no puedo hacer que reaccione

-En seguida

En un momento los muchachos ya habían llegado y casi de inmediato la ambulancia

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto el paramédico

-Unos sujetos lo golpearon

-Bien ¿Alguien es su familiar?

-No, todos somos sus amigos

-De acuerdo ¿Quién me acompañara?

-¿Podemos ir nosotros 2?-pregunto Sanji señalándose junto con Zoro

-Si por supuesto

En un parpadeo Ussop estaba en Urgencias y los Chicos en la sala de espera

-¿Cómo estará?-preguntaba histérica Nami

-Hay que esperar, Lo está atendiendo el mundialmente famoso TONY CHOPPER el niño genio así que no me preocupa está en buenas manos-hablo Zoro intentando calmarlos

-No sabía que Sensei-Chopper trabaja en esta clínica es un doctor muy famoso-Hablo Viví

En seguida de la sala salía el doctor. Era un niño muy lindo de alrededor de 20 años cabello color miel y ojos azules preciosos y traía un sombrero de copa color rosa con una cruz blanca

-Muy buenas Noches-dijo con un tono dulce y amable, todo un Loli el doctor

-(Todas las chicas presentes) ¡QUE LINDO!

-¿Quién viene con el paciente Ussop-kun?

-Todos-contesto Zoro

-Bien en ese caso…

-¡MALDITA SEA NO LOS ALCANCE! ¡KID HIJO DE PERRA DONDE TE ENCUENTRE TE LIQUIDO!

Venía llegando nuestro protagonista echando pestes muy enojado

-¿Luffy-senpai?

-¿Eh? ¿Chopper? ¡CHOPPER!

En seguida el joven doctor se abalanzo a los brazos de su amigo

-¡Luffy-senpai! ¡Como lo extrañe!

-Yo también amigo

-5 años han pasado desde que nos vimos ¿Cómo está….?

Pero no a completo la pregunta porque luffy le tapó la boca y en seguida el ambiente de felicidad se transformó en uno más de tristeza y melancolía

-Ellos no lo saben Chopper y todavía no puedo contarles, mejor dime ¿cómo está mi amigo?

- **Lo siento no sabía, tu amigo tuvo una fractura en el cráneo una inyección de sangre en el ojo derecho, una costilla rota y no se quien lo hizo pero se empeñaron en quebrarle el brazo no lo moverá en un par de meses**

 **¿QUE? NO SE LO ESPERABAN**

 **CON AGRADECIMIENTO EUPHORIA1400**


	12. RESOLUCIÓN 2: ¡NUNCA TE RINDAS! ¿MAMA?

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA:**

 **-Lo siento no sabía, tu amigo tuvo una fractura en el cráneo una inyección de sangre en el ojo derecho, una costilla rota y no se quien lo hizo pero se empeñaron en quebrarle el brazo no lo moverá en un par de meses**

-(Todos) ¡¿QUE?!

-Si no hay mucho de qué preocuparse le sanara de maravilla pero hasta entonces no lo podrá mover-Dijo de manera tranquila el doctor

-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer Tony-sensei?-pregunto suplicante Nami

-¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa? Él sanara bien-reprendió molesto

-Bueno es que…

-Chopper ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-le comento Luffy

-Por supuesto Luffy-senpai

Entraron en la oficina dejando a todos expectantes de que le diría el capitán a su "Amigo" dejando a todos los demás en la sala de espera

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?-dijo curiosa Rebecca

-No lo sé, más importante ¿De dónde caraja madre conoce luffy a un doctor tan famoso como Tony Chopper? Y encima lo llama "senpai"-bufo malhumorado zoro

-Luffy es un estuche de monerías Solo falta que conozca al emperador de Japón Gol D. Roger ¡JAJAJAJAJJ!-hablo riéndose Sanji provocando que sus amigos también se rieran

Pero en seguida las risas se callaron abruptamente ya que les vino a la mente la idea de que eso fuera cierto

-¿Y si es un ex espía? Uno muy guapo-pregunto sonrojada Viví

-¿Tan joven? No lo creo pero quizá sea un marine con un alto rango, después de todo por lo que me dijo ese día su abuelo y su hermano lo eran-razono Zoro

-Puede ser, este luffy cada vez empieza a sacar más secretos-Hablo sanji

Pero sus conjeturas y teorías fueron interrumpidas por un llanto

Era Chopper que salía llorando de la oficina

-¡ _SI_! ¡ _SI LO HARE_!

-Muchas gracias Chopper te debo una-le decía el capitán con una sonrisa suave

- _¿Qué le dijo?-pensaron todos al unísono_

-Muchachos vayan a casa y avísenle a la familia de Ussop lo que paso y díganle por favor que yo me hare cargo de él en la mañana que no se preocupen, yo los veo en la escuela y Brook no vayas a cancelar el turno de Ussop-ordeno Luffy

-(Todos) ¡Sí capitán!

Todos se fueron sin chistar, la manera tan relajada y segura en las palabras de sus amigo les hicieron saber que todo saldría bien, Es luffy de quien hablamos después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ussop despertaba deprimido, él ya sabía lo que le pasaba, el idiota de Kid arruino su mundo, sin olímpicos, sin regalo, SIN KAYA. En sus pensamientos no noto que luffy venia llegando a la habitación:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio y triste el tirador cuando se percató de su presencia

Luffy solo lo veía

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que todo saldrá bien? ¿Qué no me preocupe?-se quejaba tras el silencio de su amigo-¿Y que harás tu para que se resuelva? ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un perdedor! ¡No pude defenderme a mí mismo ¿Cómo defendería a Kaya?!-en seguida el narizón se puso a llorar mientras tapaba su cara con la mano-¡Ya no puedo! ¡No pude cumplir mi meta! ¡Y es gracias a ti! ¡Si no fuera por ti esto no me habría pasado!

-…

Ussop lloraba por su condición y mugiwara ni siquiera pestañeaba solo lo veía sin decir palabra

-¡Tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera porque soy tu amigo no me habría pasado esto!-en seguida levanto la cara-Pero… yo lo elegí, ese idiota me dio a elegir, y no pude, no pude traicionarte, estuviste en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, me apoyaste y creíste en mí, como nadie lo hizo, nunca te rendiste y me enseñaste a **¡NUNCA RENDIRME!** ¿Por eso estás aquí verdad?

-Yo solo te traía el collar que no te devolví ayer-rompió el silencio entregando el presente en las manos de su amigo

Ussop tomo el collar con su mano izquierda, la que no le rompieron, y lo abrazo mientras lloraba a ríos

-Luffy

-(Sonriendo triunfante) ¿Si?

-Sácame de aquí, tengo una prueba que pasar

-Ya lo hice

Tras estas palabras entraba por la puerta Chopper con una Hoja verde

-Ussop te presento a mi amigo el doctor Tony Chopper él nos llevara a la escuela y te estará cuidando mientras haces tú reto

-¿Pero cómo…?

Ante la duda de su amigo el capitán sonrió arrogante

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Luffy y Chopper entraban en la oficina del último_

 _-¿Qué pasa senpai?_

 _-Necesito que lo saques mañana tiene que ir a la escuela-soltó sin miramientos el capitán_

 _-¿Estás loco? Está en pésimas condiciones además aunque se pudiera mover necesita vigilancia medica_

 _-Por eso vendrás con nosotros-dijo dedicándole su típica sonrisa_

 _-¡No puedo abandonar mí puesto! ¡No lo hare!-dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta_

 _-Chopper, desde que nos conocemos siempre cuide de ti sin pedirte nada a cambio y no es por echarte las cosas en cara-hablo con un tono en exceso serio-Pero ese que está en la sala de observación mañana tiene algo muy importante que hacer_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco más relajado pero sin alejarse de la puerta_

 _-Declararse al amor de su vida-dijo rápido y conciso-Mira viejo amigo, Ussop desde que era niño ha sido una persona muy solitaria ya que siempre ha sido mentiroso y cobarde, nadie lo quería y todos lo despreciaban… ¿Te suena familiar?-tras la pregunta al doctor le empezaron a brotar lagrimas-Pero hubo una persona, una niña que sin importar lo cobarde o mentiroso que fuese se quedó a su lado y mañana él tendrá su prueba para entrar en los olímpicos y después de hacerla él le confesaría su amor a esa niña, mira no te lo pido por mí ya que sería como cobrarte lo que hice por ti y yo no hago eso, hazlo como un favor para él-termino con un timbre de suplica_

 _-¿Nunca cambias verdad?-hablo dulce nuestro loli_

 _-¿Lo harás?-dijo con una sonrisa de emoción mugiwara_

 _-¡SI! ¡SI LO HARE!-Grito llorando mientras salía de la oficina_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Luffy…

-Tienes razón Ussop ¡ **NUNCA TE RINDAS**! Siempre hay solución ahora ¡Terminemos con esto!

-¡Si capitán!

-Muy bien chicos vamos que no puedo descuidar mucho tiempo mi puesto

LyU-¡SI!

Mientras tanto en la escuela:

Todos ya se encontraban en la entrada menos Brook que en cuanto llego se encerró en su oficina

-¿Me pregunto qué paso con Luffy y Ussop?-decía preocupada Viola

-Estarán bien confió en Luffy-hablo serio Zoro

-¡Buenos días chicos!-dijo dulce una voz, voz que pertenecía a cierta rubia

-(Todos) ¡¿KAYA?!

-¿Eh? ¿Ussop-kun no está con ustedes? Venía a darle mi bendición y desearle buena suerte Hoy

Todos se miraron y Nami fue el que tomo la iniciativa

-Kaya, lamento informarte que… Bueno es que Ussop…-Balbuceaba nerviosa la navegante

-Ussop está nervioso así que llegara directo a la prueba por eso no está aquí-interrumpió el cocinero dedicándoles "Esa" mirada a sus amigos que en seguida le siguieron la corriente

-(Todos) ¡SI ASI ES!

-Oh bueno, entonces lo iré a ver en el campo, muchas gracias chicos nos vemos al rato-se despidió amable con una reverencia

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Idiota?-reprendió Nami al rubio mientras lo golpeaba

-El marimo tiene razón Nami-san, Si luffy dijo que se encargaría de nuestro muchacho es porque lo hará-le contesto con una confianza que parecían dos cosa que relajo a los presentes que se retiraron a sus clases

Las Horas pasaban y ni luces del capitán o del tirador, a la hora del Test todos menos Brook ya se encontraban en el campo

-¿Dónde este Ussop-kun?-le preguntaba preocupada Kaya a Sanji

-No… No lo sé-dijo de la misma manera

Oculto en los arboles cierta persona se relamía los labios en señal de victoria. Pero en seguida llegaba Luffy prácticamente cargando al tirador y Chopper detrás de ellos

-¡Ahí están!-grito eufórica y al borde del llanto Nami

-Ya era hora-dijo triunfante Zoro

-¿Ussop…kun?-Kaya estaba en shock por el estado de su amigo

-¡SSSSUUUUUUPPPPPEEEEERRRR!

Todos estaban alegres pero eso se vino abajo cuando de los arboles salía el equipo de americano

-Vaya ¿Qué no entendiste el mensaje Narizón? Parece que necesitas otra lección-hablaba el peli rojo

-Kid-dijo sonriendo desafiante Luffy al tiempo que Zoro y Sanji se ponían detrás de el

-Muy bien cabrones me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos, ¡Lárguense o…!

-¿O que Entrenador?-interrumpió- ¿Nos golpeara? ¿Nos expulsara? No puede ya que eso lo solo puede hacer el director y para expulsarnos primero debe de tener un equipo de reserva para remplazarnos y para eso necesitaría exámenes y pruebas-Hablo triunfante-¿Qué? ¿Creyó que no estudie durante mis "Vacaciones"? ¡PRACTICAMENTE SOMOS INTOCABLES JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Pero de pronto una risa interrumpió le victoria de Kid

-YOHOHOHO ¿No les encantan los novatos?-Era Brook que quien sabe cómo llego pero ya se encontraba sentado tomando una taza de té-Veras Kid-chan todo lo que dijiste es cierto por eso estuve en mi oficina todo el día, buscando una manera de librarme de ti fácilmente y llegue a un resultado ¿Y si en vez de Buscar un remplazo para el equipo Elimino el futbol como disciplina escolar?-Decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a los maleantes al tiempo que saco una hoja de quien sabe dónde-Este pequeño papelito que ya fue firmado por mí, elimina oficialmente al americano como deporte escolar

-NO-N-NO-NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO-Tartamudeaba aterrado-¿NO PUDO HACER ALGO ASI SOLO POR NOSOTROS?

-Oh Kid-chan ya lo hice, haría lo que sea para mantener la los maleantes fuera de mi escuela y en especial ¡PORQUE SE METIERON CON MI QUERIDO AMIGO! A sí que desde este momento ¡QUEDAN EXPULSADOS DE MI ESCUELA!-grito úrico mientras asestaba un puñetazo en la cara de Kid que lo mando al suelo, había que admitirlo el viejo Brook todavía se sabía mover

-¡Brook me SUPER encantas!-elogio mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Todos los Mugiwaras se habían puesto en pose de pelea y con una sonrisa diabólica en los rostros mientras se acercaban a los idiotas, era la hora de la venganza, Robín, Viola, Rebecca, Sanji, Franky, Luffy, Nami, Brook, Viví, Zoro e incluso Chopper iban acercándose peligrosamente al grupo que temblaba al verlos era ridículo que siquiera lo pensaran en menos de un segundo los de americano ya ni siquiera existían en la escuela salieron despavoridos de las instalaciones

-¡Bien hecho Brook cuando quieres eres muy útil!-Dijo nami abrazando al director

-Me impresionas Viejo-dijo sorprendido Sanji

-Gracias Chicos pero esto todavía no acaba-hablo mientras se volteaba a ver al tirador-Ussop-san ya es hora-le hablo dulce mientras le entregaba el arco

Como pudo el narizón se puso de pie sin ayuda y con la mano izquierda tomo el arco y con la boca tomo la flecha, la estiro lo más que pudo, midió el aire, apunto y rogo dar en el blanco y la dejo ir… ¡Un tiro Perfecto! ¡Ussop ya estaba en los olímpicos!

-¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritaron al unísono los mugiwaras al ver el tiro de su compañero

Ussop no perdió un segundo y de su bolsillo el collar y se acercó donde Kaya

-¡KAYA! ¡Desde hace mucho estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Por eso-Por eso por favor acepta este regalo y sal conmigo!-dijo rojísimo mientras hacia una reverencia y con su mano sana le estiraba el collar

-….Idiota-fue lo único que salió de la Boca de la rubia

Ussop se levantó espantado y vio a Kaya Llorando

-Kaya…

-¡Idiota! ¡Porque no me dijiste lo que esos animales te hicieron! ¡Y encima estas aquí cuando deberías estar en cama! ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!-Lloraba mientras lo golpeaba e n el pecho

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte y está bien si no quieres…

No termino porque ella lo callo con un cálido beso

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Ussop-kun espere mucho tiempo para esto

Todos los muchachos celebraban, de una u otra forma se resolvió bien

-Bien chicos me parece que es hora de irme, debo regresar a mi puesto, me alegra conocerlo son grandes personas aunque no me sorprende hablamos de luffy después de todo, deberíamos salir algún día soy algo nuevo en la ciudad y me gustaría ser su amigo-dijo de manera dulce y tierna el doctor haciendo que todas se derritieran

-(todas) ¡KAWAIII!

Pero cierto peliverde despedía un aura de fuego, así que Robín salió del estado este-niño-es-demasiado-lindo-para-ser-verdad-que-me-lo-comería-a-besos y volvió a la normalidad para abrazar a su novio y también Viví que sintió como si estuviera engañando a Luffy (Cosa que él ni noto) Pero cierta peli rosa no le quitaba el ojo de encima al doctor y viceversa el doctor no le quitaba de encima el ojo a cierta peli rosa

-Nos-Nos vemos luego Tony-sensei-tartamudeo con las mejillas pintadas de carmín

-(Bajando levemente la vista y también sonrojado) Si nos vemos luego

El momento fue "arruinado" por Ussop que se abalanzo a abrazarlo

-Muchas gracias por todo Doctor Tony Chopper

Al escuchar el nombre completo Kaya empezó a temblar

-U…Uste…¿Usted es Tony Chopper?

-Ese soy yo

-¡Por favor deme su autógrafo! ¡Yo también quiero ser doctora y usted es uno de mis grandes héroes!-Dijo mientras le daba a firmar su collar

-¡Que me digas eso no me hará feliz cabronceta!-regaño mientras bailaba tontamente sonrojado y firmando el collar

Pero algo volvió a interrumpir el momento

-¿Chopper?-hablo una Voz anciana desde atrás

El doctor por su parte dejo de bailar y su semblante se puso tenso y serio

-¿Mama?-dijo bajo mientras volteaba para ver la figura de la doctora Kureha Llorando-¡MAMA!

-¡CHOPPER!

El pequeño doctor se abalanzo a los brazos de la persona que consideraba su madre

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Ocurrió?-Preguntaron todos los muchachos al unísono por la escena que pasaba frente a ellos

 **-Larga historia, Larga historia-dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se secaba una lágrima que se escapó de su ojo**

 **OIE CY! QUE DIVERTIDO AL FIN LLEGO LA SEGUNDA RESOLUCION AHORA.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **ANTES QUE NADA SIENTO QUE SI NO ESTA BIEN EXPLICADO EN LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE DE TODAS MANERAS LO EXPLICARE AQUÍ, USSOP DISPARO LA FLECHA SOSTENIENDO EL ARCO CON SU MANO IZQUIERDA Y CON LOS DIENTES LANZANDOLA**

 **AHORA UNA ENNNNNNOOOOOORRRRRMMMMEEEE DISCULPA A DANY123 NO SABIA QUE ERAS NIÑA UN SALUDO Y UN GIGANTESCO ABRAZO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE MI AMADO PROYECTO NOVATA :D**

 **AHORA UNA VEZ MAS PARA MI QUERIDA Y LEAL JOSSELINE UN ENORME ABRAZO Y UN BESO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CONMIGO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AUN LEER ESTE MI FIC Y ME ENCANTO TU HISTORIA QUE PUBLICASTE SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL ESPERO EL SIGUIENTE CAP PRONTO**

 **IGUAL PARA MIS MUCHACHOS ISSEI211, GALLARDO XD, LUFICITO BONITO GRACIAS PÓR SEGUIR EN SINTONIA**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO? SUCULENTO ¿NO? LO QUISE DEJAR HASTA AHÍ POR QUE SI SEGUIA EL CAPITULO PERDERIA LA ESCENCIA YA QUE ESTE CAPITULO IBA A TRATAR DE USSOP ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAP DONDE SEGUIREMOS LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR Y PRONTO MUY PERO MUY PRONTO LLEGARA EL REVERSO QUE ANSIO QUE LLEGUE, EL QUE LE DARA VUELTA AL 100% DEL FIC PERO SOLO DIRE ESO ¡SUFRAN MUAJAJAJAJAJ!**

 **EN MI OPINION LO QUE MAS ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR FUE BROOK YA QUE SE COMPORTO COMO TODO UN BADASS Y NO LES MENTIRE EL ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LA TRIPULACION CREO TENER AFINIDAD CON LO PERVERTIDOS ¿POR QUE SERA? XD**

 **BUENO MIS NOVATOS AHORA EL PUNTO QUE QUERIA TOCAR**

 **¡SSSSIIIIIIIIIII! LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS ¡YEI! QUIZA PARA USTEDES NO ES MUCHO PERO PARA MI ES GENIAL, UN CHICO QUE SALIO DE LA NADA EMPIEZA A TOMAR FAMA Y SE LE EMPIEZA A RECONOCER SOLAMENTE PUEDO DECIRLES ¡** _ **GRACIAS**_ **! A TODOS Y POR TODO GRACIAS MIS AMADOS NOVATOS ;O; ;O; ;O;**

 **ME DESPÍDO POR HOY**

 **CON LÁGRIMAS, ORGULLO Y GRATITUD FERMIN VAZQUEZ**


	13. CONTANDO UNA HISTORIA, ¡VAMOS REBECCA!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU ELENCO PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y AL MEGA SENSUAL Y GUAPO EICHIRO ODA YO LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES HACERNOS LLORAR**

 **-Larga historia, Larga historia-dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se secaba una lágrima que se escapó de su ojo**

-Bueno hay tiempo-Bufo Zoro cansado de tanto misterio

-Soy su mamá Lo encontré un día hace muchos años junto con mi rival y amigo HILULUK cuando yo ya me había graduado y tenía mi propia clínica-Hablo la anciana que abrazaba por los hombros a su hijo-En aquel entonces tenía alrededor de 40 años ya era una mujer realizada y mi amigo igual solo que éramos muy similares a ustedes (Señalando a Nami y a Luffy) solo que si terminamos de enamorándonos

Termino esa frase con una clara voz picara dedicada para el capitán y la navegante que tras acabar se alejaron un par de metros el uno del otro ya que eso lo hizo incómodo y por su parte eso molesto a Sanji pero eso no era nada, Viví echaba fuego por los ojos de la furia tras el comentario de la doctora ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Era idiota? Luffy era de ella y de nadie más.

-En cualquier caso un día íbamos discutiendo, como siempre, cuando al pasar un callejón escuchamos un grito, de un bebe, el pobrecito estaba en una canasta al lado del basurero todo sucio y lloroso, Hiluluk en seguida tomo al pequeño y se lo llevo a nuestro apartamento y decidimos cuidarlo como si fuera nuestro, ya que nunca pudimos tener uno de manera natural-dijo mientras lagrimas salían de su hermosa cara-así que siempre creímos que fue una señal del cielo, y lo vimos crecer pero como no queríamos dejarlo solo y no teníamos con quien dejarlo lo llevamos juntos al trabajo y conforme crecía cada vez se interesaba más por la vocación de sus padres (revolviendo el cabello de chopper) así que le enseñamos lo básico pero cada vez era más y más la escuela se la tragaba los profesores pero siempre fue alguien muy abusado en la escuela lo golpeaban por saber tanto y dejarlos en ridículo sin mencionar que lo molestaban porque sus padres eran muy viejos a los 11 llego a la prepa y ahí conoció a luffy y él se hizo su amigo y lo cuido mucho junto con Traf…

-Y luego a los catorce se graduó de prepa a los 17 de universidad y lleva 3 años como doctor profesional y fin-interrumpió Luffy el relato de manera rápida

-Es cierto, que todavía no les dices, Luffy lo lamento-se disculpó la doctora

En seguida zoro alzo por la camisa a su amigo muy molesto

-¡BASTA! ¡¿A QUE LE TEMES?! ¡¿POR QUE NO NOS DICES NADA?! ¡¿QUE NO SOMOS AMIGOS?! ¡YA ME HARTE DE TU DESCONFIANZA NO NOS MOVEMOS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NOS DIGAS QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!-Le gritaba úrico el espadachín a su amigo

-Zoro eres prácticamente un hermano para mí, mi familia, Todos lo son y en este momento les juro por la persona que más amo que se los contare pronto solo denme tiempo, creo que me merezco al menos eso amigo-hablo tranquilo y a la vez triste

-Si tienes razón lo siento-se disculpó bajándolo-Pero promete que nos contaras

-No lo prometo, Lo juro, les juro que les diré todo

-Bien chicos nos vemos después, tengo que volver al trabajo-dijo él Loli

-(Todos mientras hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto) ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos vemos luego y gracias por todo!

-De nada, Haas…hasta…hasta luego Rebecca-chan-muy sonrojado

-¿Uh? Si…Hasta lu…lue…luego Tony-sensei-mucho más sonrojada

-Nos vemos madre este es mi Hospital ve para allá y cuando salgas, te llevare a comer algo-le dijo el doctor mientras le besaba la mejilla y le daba una tarjeta

-Si yo voy a verte

-bien Ussop-san tenemos que irnos no deberías estar aquí para empezar

-Si doctor, deme un segundo-en seguida el narizón deposito un laaaarrrgggoooo beso en su novia-nos vemos después Kaya tengo que volver al hospital

-Si vete con mucho cuidado mi…mi… ¡MI AMOR!-tartamudeo roja hasta las rodillas la rubia

Acto que provoco que el tirador se sonrojara y todo el mundo le dedicara "Esa" sonrisa así que para evitar burlas se fue con Chopper.

Una vez se fue Brook se acercó a la anciana

-(Dándole la mano) Tienes un buen muchacho ahí Kureha

-(Devolviendo el acto) Gracias Brook me halaga

-(Todos) ¡¿ _EEEEEHHHH?_! ¡¿ _SE ESTAN MOSTRANDO RESPETOS?_!

-bien chicos hay que volver al trabajo todavía hay mucho que hacer ordeno Brook

-(TODOS) ¡HHHHIIIIIII!

En el camino a la oficina del director

-Bueno Brook ¿Dónde está mi indemnización?-dijo serio el entrenador

-¿EEEHHHHH? Pero Franky-san ¿Acaso quiere renunciar?-pregunto aterrado el director

-Tú me despediste, después todo acabas de eliminar el Futbol como disciplina escolar por ende ya no tengo empleo-comento burlón

-¡JA-JA-JA! ¡Que chistosito!-contesto molesto-además tu aun eres el encargado del gimnasio BAKA

-¡LO SE SOLO QUERIA MOLESTARTE JAJAJAJA!-rio sonoramente ante la molestia de su amigo-pero ya en serio ¿Volverás a meter el americano como deporte escolar?

-Si claro que lo hare pero por el momento lo dejare así ya que no puedo estar cambiando de opinión tan a la ligera eso no le gustaría al consejo y podrían despedirme quizá en unas 2 semanas lo vuela a integrar al plan de estudios así que recomendaría que fueras armando el equipo para en cuanto lo resuelva ya este todo listo cuando llegue el torneo

-¡SI SEÑOR! ¡YO ME SSSUUUPPPEEERRR ENCARGO!

Las clases habían terminado pero Luffy a diferencia de todos los días venia cabizbajo

-Eres un idiota discúlpate con Luffy ahora-le reprendía susurrando la navegante al peli verde

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-contesto en el mismo tono

-Porque tú lo entristeciste por hablar de su pasado

-En eso tiene razón Nami tigre-se metió a la plática la ojo azul

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero tras la negativa ellas le dedicaron una mirada tan diabólica y fría que en un parpadeo él ya estaba al lado de su amigo

-Luffy, sobre lo que paso antes… Bueno solo quería decirte que lo lamento-hablaba nervioso el espadachín ya que disculparse no era algo que habitualmente hiciera

-No te preocupes hermano, no estoy así por eso

-Entonces

-Bueno es que acabo de recordar que mi futuro pronto llegara a mí

Todos miraron curiosos tras las palabras de mugiwara, cada vez la duda los carcomía más pero mejor esperarían a que él les cuente

A la mañana siguiente:

Hoy era la última prueba, Rebecca vs Mihawk se decidiría su ella podría calificar para los olímpicos y nuestro 3 locos venían como siempre en su rutina

-Dios estoy nervioso-decía emocionadísimo el capitán

-Si tu estas así imagínate Rebecca-dijo preocupado el chef

-NO lo está-corto el espadachín-ayer hable con robín y de hecho nuestra amiga está feliz de que hoy es el día

-Verán que le ira bien ella lo lograra-contesto confiado luffy

Como por el combate que se disputaría entre ella y él no tuvieron francés así que eso les dio el rato libre para ver el combate

Antes de Rebecca todos los demás o terminaban en Knock Out rápidamente o se rendían al ver la fuerza del profesor

-Estas lista Rebecca-le dijo abrazando viola a su sobrina

-No

-¿Qué?

-Tía estoy aterrada

L-Veras que sale bien

N-No te preocupes lo lograras

S-Tu puedes

Z-solo faltas tú

Todos le dieron ánimos pero los nervios no se le bajaban hasta que…

-¿ARE? ¿Aún no subes Rebecca-chan? ¡Menos mal que sí llegue!

-¿Tony-sensei?

-Si mama y luffy me comentaron que tendrías tu combate de acceso para los olímpicos y como coincidió con mi hora de descanso vine a verte ¡ESFUERZATE MUCHO TU PUEDES!

Por arte de magia tras las palabras de Chopper, además de un sonrojo gigantesco, Rebecca consiguió eliminar sus nervios ¿Tanto le gustaba? Que niña tan pervertida

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ TU ERES EL QUE ESCRIBE ESTO POR TI ESTOY ASI!-Le gritaba al escritor

 **EUPHORIA1400-¡JAJAJA! ¡GOMEN, GOMEN! ¡ES QUE NO HABIA APARECIDO EN UN RATO! ¡¿Y QUE MEJOR PARA HACERLO QUE BURLANDOME UN RATITO DE TU SONROJO?!**

-¡AGH TE ODIO! ¡ME AUTO ELIMINARE DE LA HISTORIA!

 **EP14 (ABREVIACION DE MI APODO)-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOO! ¡LO SIENTO NO LO VOLVERE A HACER LO PROMETO!**

-Bien, acepto tu disculpa, ahora dejemos de aburrir a los lectores con nuestra tonta discusión y sigamos con la historia

 **EP14-SI TIENES RAZÓN PROSIGAMOS**

Rebecca llegaba al combate ella ya sabía de lo que era capaz su maestro así que andaría con cuidado

-Guebecca-chan un honog seg su agvegsaguio

-Lo mismo digo maestro Dracule es un honor estar en el mismo Ring que usted

-Bien comencemos

Rebecca se puso en guardia y no movió un musculo espero a su contrincante para que no hubiera sorpresas y poder defenderse Mihawk con su velocidad superior y mejor técnica arremetió un combo TSUKI-DO y MEN-UCHI que a duras penas nuestra mugiwara conseguía esquivar y parar él era mucho para ella, pero luego vio a luffy, él único hombre que conoce que nunca se ha rendido y en seguida a SU doctor y recobro la voluntad en un combo DO-MEN ella consiguió contratacar con un HARAI-MEN (Desvió del ataque hacia la cabeza) Consiguiendo una abertura para conectar un combo KOTE-DO logrando al fin sus primero impactos sobre su maestro después de la barrida que le estaba dando, pero él volví al ataque y en un movimiento rápido la mando al suelo conectando un DO-UCHI pero ella se levantó rápido y siguió sin parar, pero ella no era zoro no estaba acostumbrada al nivel de Mihawk y menos a recibir tanto daño, gracias al cansancio él consiguió una abertura y conecto un fuerte MEN-UCHI mandándola al suelo, ella por su parte intento levantarse no quería rendirse lo iba a darlo todo

-Basta ya no puede seguig asi, no puede ganagme asumalo usted pegdio

-No aun no

-Clago que si, pog ciegto ¡Bienvenida a los olímpicos!

-¿Eh?

-Aún le falta disciplina y guesistencia pego tiene un voluntad fuegte asi que la mandare a los olímpicos pego estaga a mi cago y si me decepciona la sacague ¿Entendido?

-¡SSSIIIII SENSEI-MIHAWK NO LO DEFRAUDARE LO JURO!

-Bien a pagtig de 2 semanas entrenaguemos todos los fines de semana hasta que tenga el nivel necesaguio ¿Ok?

-¡SI SEÑOR!

Despues de la advertencia de Mihawk todos sus amigos se le fueron encima celebrando, todos los que lo querían lo lograron, entraron en los olímpicos

-¡SI! ¡DESPUES DE CLASES CELEBREMOS YO INVITO!-Grito eufórico Luffy

 **-(Todos) ¡SI!**

 **OH WOW QUE ZUKULENTO PAPI**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **ME ALEGRA VOLVER ¿A USTEDES NO? ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? A MI ME FACINO**

 **LES TOCA REGAÑADA, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIENDO MIS NOVATOS QUERIDOS NO ME HAYAN DEJADO EN LOS REVIEWS LA QUIMICA QUE PRECTCAMENTE LES PUSE EN LA CARA ENTRE REBECCA Y CHOPPER? PEOR AUN, UN USUARIO ANONIMO ME LO DIJO, ALGUIEN QUE NO SE QUE TAN ENGANCHADO ESTA CON LA HISTORIA LO NOTO, NOVATOS BAKAS XD**

 **POR CIERTO UN GRAN SALUDO AL ANOMIMO QUE SE TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI QUERIDO PROYECTO**

 **Y UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO PARA MI QUERIDA JOSSELINE QUE SIGUE ESTA ZUKULEMTA HISTORIA DESDE QUE INICIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS TE ADORO**

 **ATTE: FERMIN**

 **UN GRAN SALUDO Y UN BESO A UNA DE MIS AMADAS Y FAVORITAS NOVATAS, DANIELA, TE QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS SINTONIZANDO :D**

 **P.D: CHECA MI OTRA HISTORIA PARALELA DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA SE LLAMA LA VIDA CONTIGO Y ESTA ECHA PARA LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, LA DISEÑE PARA CONTAR LA VIDA DE ZORO Y ROBIN AHORA QUE ESTAN JUNTOS AGRADECERIA QUE TAMBIEN LE DIERAS UN OJO :3**

 **ATTE: FERMIN**

 **Y COMO OLVIDARNOS DE MIS QUERIDOS ISSEI211 GALLARDOXD LUFICITO BONITO QUE ME SIGUEN Y FUERON LOS PRIMEROS EN SEGUIRME, GUAU LOS PRIMEROS NOVATOS OFICIALES ME ENCANTAN**

 **Y TAMBIEN PARA MI QUERIDA HANLU1500 QUE TAMBIEN ERA UNA NOVATA OFICIAL YA QUE SEGUIA ONE PIECE A TU LADO DESDE HACE MUCHO Y AL FIN SE NOS UNIO EN REVEROS DE LA VIDA, UN APLAUSO Y UN BESO POR TAMBIEN COMENZAR CON ESTA HISTORIA ¡ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **CON PERVERCION Y AMORZ EUPHORIA1400**


	14. BROOK VS LUFFY ¿APOSTAMOS?

**ONE PIECE Y TODO SU ELENCO PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA-SAMA Y A SHONEN JUMP-SENPAI YO SOLO DIVIERTO GENTE**

-¡ _AAAHHHGGG_!-Se quejaba una voz que despertaba en un sillón extrañamente familiar- _No lo vuelvo a hacer_

Esa Voz era de Luffy que despertaba crudo por lo sucedido ayer, y como no tengo ganas de escribir un flashback lo explicare, Ayer tras la victoria de Rebecca Todos se fueron a celebrar, bueno casi todos, ya que nuestro narizón favorito estaba en el hospital y no pudo ir a celebrar con los demás, pero no se sientan mal por él ya que está siendo consentido por su mama Banchina y sus primos (prácticamente hermanos) Ninjin, Tamanegi y Piiman y su nueva novia

Siguiendo con el capitán, él y los demás se fueron de fiesta, incluido chopper, el único inconveniente es que a nuestro héroe se le ocurrió la gran idea de retar a zoro y a nami en un concurso de beber y lo peor de todo es que él no está acostumbrado a la bebida ya que habitualmente lo único que hace es bailar y comer. Como se imaginaran nuestro pobre Luffy trae la cruda de su Vida

-¿Cómo se me ocurrió Intentar vencer a los borrachos de grupo?-hablaba mientras se sobaba las cienes

De repente un sonido lo despertó de su letargo

- _RING…RING…RING-_ Era su celular-MUSHI MUSHI ¿Qué ocurre Zoro?-le contestaba molesto

- _Nada importante solo quería preguntarte si vendrás a la escuela_

-¿Qué?

 _-¿No lo recuerdas? Hoy es viernes aún hay escuela, aunque después de como terminaste anoche no me extraña ¿me pregunto cómo llegaste a tu casa? y como te negaste a que te lleváramos, parece que aun en esas condiciones tu estas en piloto automático ¡JAJAJJAJA!_

-¡Llego en 10 minutos!

Luffy se Bañó en un minuto, se vistió en otro, cocino en el que sigue, con el otro desayuno y con el que viene preparo sus cosas y en 5 minutos ya se encontraba llegando a con sus amigos (Lo que el anime hace ¿No creen? Me gustaría tener esa velocidad XD) Pero había un pequeño eh insignificante dilema. Cuando llego Vio a todos y quiero decir ¡TODOS! Sus amigos esperándolo vestidos con ropa casual

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado

Pero de contestación recibió una carcajada de todos sus nakamas, incluso de Vivi y Robín que raramente se burlaban de él

-(Todos) ¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA**!

-(Tomando el hombro de luffy) ¡No te preocupes Capitán no llegaras tarde! ¡PORQUE HOY ES SABADO JAJAJAJJAJAJAAJJAAJ!-Carcajeaba sanji

-Les dije… Les dije que funcionaria después de su borrachera de ayer obvio iba a caer-decía a duras penas el espadachín que se contenía la RISA

En seguida solo se escucharon los 9 coscorrones que volaron en la calle

-¡IIIDDIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTTAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!

-Ya, ya no te enojes Luffy-Kun solo era un broma-le decía dulce Vivi intentando relajarlo

-Si Vivi relaja a tu fiera-se burlaba Rebecca

-No lo sueltes gatita-Le hablaba picara Nami

En seguida Vivi al ver que sus manos estaban en el bien trabajado pecho de Luffy se quitó en extremo roja

-¿Cuál fiera?-preguntaba el capitán inclinando la cabeza

-No nada cuando crezcas lo entenderás-le explicaba Franky

-¿OOKKKKEEEEYYYYY? Bueno en cualquier caso ¿Para qué querían que viniera? ¿O solo era para la broma?

-De echo íbamos a ir a ver al narizotas y por eso te trajimos, de echo la broma, además para molestarte, era para que llegaras rápido ya que la hora de visita no es muy larga-Explico la Arqueóloga

-AHH bien pues vámonos

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la escuela?-le decía sarcástico Zoro

-Te odio

En el hospital:

Todos llegaban a la recepción para ver a su amigo.

-Buenas tardes Belleza ¿Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo?-Pregunto SANJI romántico y entregándole una rosa a la recepcionista

-(Jalándole la oreja como Misty a Brock en pokemon) ¡¿NUNCA ENTIENDES?!

-Oh nami-san ¿Sera que esta celosa por su caballero? ¡No se preocupe mi dama que solo estoy únicamente a sus servicios!-le recitaba de rodillas frente ella

Ganándose un gran sonrojo de parte de ella

-¡EY TORTOLOS! No venimos a ver sus escenas de amor-les gritaba zoro con un tono que consiguió cabrear a los 2-disculpe por mis compañeros señorita ¿Me podría informar cual es la habitación del paciente con el nombre Ussop?-le hablo con un tono dulce raro en él

-Si señor en seguida-le contesto coqueta mientras jugaba con su pelo

Eso provoco que cierta azabache expulsara un aura negra de su cuerpo, cosa que no notaron la recepcionista ni zoro, pero sus nakamas ya estaban aterrados

-Bien señor está en la habitación 303

-Muchas gracias amiga

-Nancy

-Gracias Nancy

-cuando quieras puedo decirte donde está mi cuarto-susurro picara

Eso fue todo Robín estaba a punto de destrozar el hospital solo con su furia y lo peor es que zoro apenas se dio cuenta. Por suerte para el planeta Chopper llego a saludar lo que hizo que nuestra maestra de historia se le abalanzara a nuestro pequeño y lindo doctor provocando que ahora el que estuviera a punto de destrozar el lugar fuera Zoro y nuestro pobre Chopper estaba aterrado en medio de esas grandes fuerzas… PERO:

-Luego se matan vamos a ver a nuestro amigo-dijo el capitán mientras le quitaba de las manos el doctor a Robín

Por suerte eso funciono y se calmó el problema pero ambos se quedaron a 3 metros de distancia el uno del otro

-Disculpen no pueden pasar todos-decía "Nancy" lo que provoco que la arqueóloga le dedicara una mirada asesina

-No te preocupes Yo lo cuido-le grito chopper a la recepcionista cosa que ella prefirió dejar asi para que no la mataran

Habitación 303:

-Di ¡AAHHHH!

-¡AHHHH!

Esos eran la nueva pareja que actuaban muy dulces el uno con el otro, Kaya alimentaba a Ussop y este feliz recibia el aliemento:

-Aquí va el avioncito ¡AAHHHH!

-¡AHHH!

-¡EJEM! Sanji tienes pasta de dientes que tanto dulce me pudrirá los dientes

-Se me olvido en casa debí traerla ya que a mí también se me caerán con tanta melosidad

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡¿CHICOS?!-grito espantado el tirador

-¡No se burlen Cabrones! ¡No hay cosa más SUPER hermosa que el amor joven BUAAA! ¡Y NO ESTOY LLORANDO SNIF!-lloraba el entrenador por tan conmovedora escena de amor

-Si lo que digas-decía insípido Zoro-¿Cómo amaneciste Tortolo?

-Mejor, el doctor Chopper me ha cuidado muy bien

-Así es pronto podrá salir del hospital y retomar algunas de sus actividades no habrá problema-comento el Loli

-Gracias amigo-agradeció mugiwara

Así se pasaron el rato jugando y charlando con su amigo hasta que la hora de visita se terminó, todos se despidieron muy alegres

Al salir del hospital:

-Muy bien chicos ¿Quieren hacer otra cosa?-pregunto el director

-No, me iré a casa-hablo seria Nico-Nos vemos luego

Una vez se alejó lo suficiente todos arremetieron una lluvia de golpes contra el peliverde, que lo bueno, entendió el mensaje y fue tras su mujer despidiéndose para verse luego.

-Muy bien como decía ¿Quieren a jugar billar a la plaza?

-(Todos) ¡SI!

Mientras caminaban luffy iba adelante del grupo muy feliz y a su lado iba Vivi que se le repagaba al capitán muy feliz

-Tengo una idea-comento Brook a franky

-¿De qué?-comento extrañado

-Cuando llegemos lo veras

Ya en la plaza

Algunos se sentaron y pidieron comida (Sanji, Viola, Rebecca) y los demás fueron a jugar billar (Nami, Vivi, Franky, Luffy y Brook)

-Esperen un momento amigos-hablo el director-Hagámoslo interesante, Luffy-san Zoro me dijo que eras muy bueno en esto y la verdad no le creo ¿Qué le parece un 1VS1?

-Claro, venga Brook

-Pero hagámoslo divertido ¿Qué le parece una apuesta?

-Bien dime que quieres

-Ya me harte de verlo soltero, así que si gano usted le dará el SI a la próxima mujer que se le declare-cuando termino su condición el director le lazo una mirada a Vivi que ella entendió enseguida, ahora rogaba porque luffy perdiera

-No puedo hacer eso Brook yo ya tengo a alguien

-No sabía que el capitán era un cobarde

-¡BIEN ACEPTO!-Dijo furioso ya que eso si le pico en el orgullo-pero si yo gano ¡TU! Darás un concierto en la escuela el lunes

-¡UGH!-Al director la apuesta de Luffy no le gustaba, hace años que él no toca, pero luego vio la mirada esperanzada de Vivi- ¡ACEPTO!

Eso fue todo después de un choque de manos todos estaban listos, ninguno podía permitirse perder, Ni luffy ni Brook

Empezó el juego, Brook fue el primero en tirar y en el primer tiro metió la bola rayada 13 por ende las rayadas seria suyas y empezó el juego Brook venia imparable en un turno metió 3 bolas (Incluida la 13) pero debido a la mala posición que le toco el siguiente tiro lo fallo era hora de la venganza, luffy tomo el Taco (Aquí en México así se le conoce al palo que se usa en billar por si en alguno de los demás países lo llaman distinto) Y en un solo turno metió las bolas 1,7,2,5 pero en un momento el taco se le resbalo y fallo el tiro provocando que le tocara a Brook el turno y que no perdió la oportunidad y metió otras 3 bolas solo faltaba la bola 10 y luego la negra 8 y él ganaría, pero el dulce, dulce destino (APODADO EUPHORIA1400 MUAJAJAJA) Hizo que justo cuando tiro estornudara haciendo que el tiro fuera fallado, luffy no planeaba perder esta oportunidad y en menos de un segundo la bola 8 lo separaba de tener que cumplir su promesa, la posición era la más incómoda y difícil posible pero ¡NO! No le daría la victoria a Brook así que tomo el Taco, con sudor en la frente y en un tiro…LA BOLA ESTABA DENTRO el capitán gano la apuesta

-¡SSIIIII! ¡GANE!

-Bien Luffy-san perdí, felicidades Pero Luffy-san ¿Puedo posponer el concierto para el jueves? Tengo que reunir el material y pedir el espacio, incluso siendo el director tengo responsabilidades

-Claro amigo, por mí no hay problema mientras cumplas tu palabra

-Claro que lo hare, fue un buen encuentro-elogio mientras le daba la mano

-Lo mismo digo Brook-contesto mientras le tomaba la mano-estuviste increíble, la verdad no quiero volver a jugar contigo me pusiste en un aprieto SHISHISHI

-Lo mismo digo capitán YOHOHO

-¡Sanji dame CARNE!-Gritaba eufórico el capitán mientras se alejaba

-Lo siento Vivi-chan perdí-se disculpó con su alumna

- **No te preocupes Brook-san pero gracias por tu esfuerzo Te prometo que no falta mucho para que me le declare, te prometo que lo hare**

 **-Bien mucha suerte**

 **OIE CYY QUE RIKOLINO**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO MIS PEQUEÑOS Y AMADO NOVATOS, ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR**

 **SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, ¡VAYA! SE LA PUSIERON DIFICIL AL CAPITAN XD, Y AL FIN PRONTO LLEGARA LA DECLARACION DE VIVI ¿QUIEN LO DIRIA? VERAN QUE ESE CAPITULO SERA MUY DIVERTIDO**

 **Y AHORA LO QUE QUERIA COMENTAR. LEI SUS REVIEWS Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE MUCHOS NO LE AGARRARON EL CHISTE A REBECCA Y A CHOPPER ASI QUE LO EXPLICARE.**

 **RECORDEMOS QUE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SERIE CUANDO PRESENTAMOS AL ELENCO DE MI QUERIDO PROYECTO DIJIMOS QUE NUESTRA ADORADA REBECCA TENIA 19 AÑOS DE EDAD, AHORA CUANDO PRESENTAMOS UN POCO LA HISTORIA DE CHOPPER LUFFY DIJO QUE ÉL SE GRADUO DE PREPA A LOS 14, DE UNIVERSIDAD A LOS 17 Y LLEVABA 3 AÑOS TRABAJANDO COMO DOCTOR:**

 **17+3=20**

 **NUESTRO DOCTOR (A PESAR DE SER UN LOLI) ES UN AÑO MAYOR QUE REBECCA ASI QUE NO HAY INCONVENIENTES EN SUS RELACIONES**

 **AHORA LOS SALUDOS**

 **UN GRAN ABRAZO Y BESO PARA MI FAN NUMERO 1 DANIELA QUE AMA ESTA HISTORIA, SALUDOS**

 **Y UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA MIS MUCHACHO, ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD, LUFICITO BONITO Y HANLU1500 GRACIAS CHICOS LO AMO**

 **TAMBIEN UN ENORME ABRAZO PARA LOS USUARIOS ANONIMOS QUE ME DELEITAN CON SU REVIEW ARIGATO**

 **SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO**

 **CON CARNE EUPHORIA1400**


	15. REVERSO 3

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA:**

 **Nota del autor: Solo diré que este reverso no tendrá título para que se sorprendan en cada parte gracias**

Bien hoy era lunes y según Brook el concierto seria él jueves, sí todo estaba listo para entonces

Nuestros muchachos se encontraban en la plaza principal acomodando y preparando el escenario y las luces a las 11:00 a.m. para no perder tiempo y los chicos pudieran ir a sus clases

-¡EEEHHHH! ¡Ya no quiero trabajar!-se quejaba cierto azabache cargando una bocina junto con el director

-¡NO TE QUEJES! ¡Tú pediste el concierto! ¡Así que aguántate!

-¡Ya me arrepentí!

Zoro y sanji armaban el escenario cuando de repente sanji se machuca un dedo

-¡AAUUUU! ¡MARIMO ESTUPIDO! ¡ES TU CULPA!

-¡¿EEHH?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

-¡POR NO SOSTENER BIEN LA TABLA!

-¡¿YO?! ¡SI EL DEBILUCHO QUE NO LA SOPORTO FUISTE TU!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES DEBILUCHO MARIMO MIERDOSO?!

Y de nuevo otra de las mil y un peleas comenzó y una vez más gano Nami

Después de un rato las clases iniciaban y después de su primera clase una reina visitaba a nuestro héroe

-¡Luffy-sama! ¿Cómo le ha ido a mi hombre?-pregunto Alvida a nuestro capitán

-¿Quién es tu hombre?

-TU tontito

-¿EEHHH? Pero ni siquiera somos novios

-Lo seremos solo necesito tu SI

-¡NO!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo ya tengo a alguien especial

Ese comentario le llego a Vivi que sintió en su corazón algo muy especial ella sentía que Luffy se lo decía a ella así que se decidió, el jueves se lo diría, el jueves MONKEY D. LUFFY caería a sus pies.

Mientras tanto como muchos otros días Alvida Salió del aula haciendo berrinche pero sin rendirse ese peli negro seria de ella y de nadie más.

A la hora del receso todos nuestros muchachos comían a gusto cuando una voz los saco de su plática:

-Malditos ya se olvidaron de mi-decía una voz inconfundible

-¡USSOP!

-¡Hola chicos me alegra volver!-le decía aun con el yeso y unas cuantas curitas en el cuerpo

Todos se acercaron a saludar a su amigo, Nami y Vivi se le abalanzaron

-¡AU! Quietas a mí también me encanta verlas pero aun no estoy al 100

-(AMBAS) ¡UPS! Lo siento

-¿Todo bien cariño?-dijo una rubia desde atrás

-Si amorcito todo bien-le contesto el narizón mientras que la abrazaba por la cadera y hacían un beso esquimal (nariz con nariz)

-Zoro pásame un limón, demasiado dulce-dijo "asqueado" sanji

-(Mientras chupaba otro limón) Ten límpiate

-¡Déjenme en paz!-reprendía molesto el arquero

-Me alegra verte-dijo serio Luffy dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo

-Capitán

En seguida vemos al Ussop haciendo una reverencia a su amigo

-¿Qué haces ussop?

-(Comenzando a llorar) No había podido agradecerte como es debido… ¡Luffy! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Por todo! ¡Por haberme defendido! ¡Por haberme sacado del hospital ese día! ¡Por haberme cuidado todos estos años y en especial cuando necesite de ti! ¡ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**!

-Ussop…

-No sé cómo pagarte lo que hiciste

-(Levantándole la cara) Solo prométeme algo viejo amigo

-Lo que sea

-NUNCA TE RINDAS-le dijo mientras le daba la mano

Todos los demás veían felices y orgullosos la escena, no cabía duda que nadie era como el capitán

-¿Eh? ¿ZORO estas llorando?-le preguntaba curioso y malévolo sanji

-No claro que no imbécil-contesto quitándose la lagrima traicionera que salió de su ojo mientras volteaba, cosa que para cierta ojiazul fue demasiado tierna.

Cierta personita veía el espectáculo desde atrás llorando cuando un peli celeste lo jalo.

-Doctor chopper no se excluya así ahora es parte de la familia así que acérquese-le decía el entrenador que lo cargaba por la bata

-Tony-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto sonrojada Rebecca

\- Aunque me pareció pertinente darlo de alta hoy Solo vine a verificar que Ussop llegara a bien a la escuela

-¿Esta en descanso cierto?-cuestiono Robín

-Si estoy en mi receso

-Quédese a comer con nosotros

-¿Puedo?

-(Todos) ¡CLARO!

Y así tenemos esta bella imagen, después de 14 capítulos al fin los 9 mugiwaras originales estaban reunidos comiendo felices

Después de esa épica toma termino la comida y cada quien tomo su camino, Chopper se fue al hospital, los muchachos a sus clases y los profesores a sus respectivas actividades. A la hora de la salida, como en la mañana, todos se quedaron acomodando y preparando las cosas para el concierto de Brook. Ussop cargaba una caja con materiales

-Ussop no estés cargando aun no estás del todo bien-le reprendió viola

-Ah no te preocupes no pesa mucho

-ella tiene razón narizotas y de hecho ese es el trabajo del idiota De Zoro, ¿Dónde está por cierto?-decía sanji

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas tampoco está robín aquí-le contesto la maestra de danza

-Olvídenlo, déjenlos ya sabemos que hacen así que continuemos

TODOS SE SONRIERON ya que entendieron el comentario de Franky, menos uno

-¿De qué? ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto mugiwara a sus nakamas

-Te lo explico cuando crezcas-le contesto el entrenador

-¿Okey? Bueno da igual, Brook donde pongo esta otra bocina

-Por allá

JUEVES:

Hoy es el día, hoy veremos como lo hace nuestro querido director, en la entrada, como de costumbre, estaban todos esperando al trio de locos, y cuando los divisaron veían a Luffy y a Sanji con unos estuches para guitarra

-¿Para qué es eso?-pregunto Animada Nami

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que dejaríamos morir solo a Brook bruja?-le dijo arrogante Zoro a su amiga

-Así es Nami-San nosotros seremos la banda del viejo

-Bien y tú que tocaras idiota, no trajiste nada-le reprendía molesta al espadachín

-Mi instrumento ya está en el escenario, soy el baterista

-¡Muy bien! Esto será divertido-dijo efusivo como siempre Luffy

No cabía duda de que nunca cambiara, pensaban sus amigos dedicándole una sonrisa a su capitán. El concierto comenzó a las 5 De la tarde y toda la escuela ya se encontraba en la plaza, todos esperaban que el director diera un concierto de viejitos por su edad pero cuando lo vieron vestido de rock star se fueron de espaldas, el traía una corona con sombrero en la cabeza, pantalones rosas con flores, unos lentes de estrellas y una guitarra de pescado en las manos mientras salía de la cortina que tapaba el resto del escenario.

-¡MINNA-SAMA! ¡¿COMO SE ENCUENTRAN HOY?!-En seguida todos le dieron un eufórico grito-¡ASI ME GUSTA! ¡HOY ROCKEAREMOS COMO ESTUDIANTES DE HIGURASHI! ¡¿Y COMO ES ESO SE PREGUNTARAN?! ¡PUES COMO NADIE MAS ROCKEA! ¡Y SIN MAS DILACIONES CON USTEDES! **¡NEW WORLD!**

Después de las palabras, que lograron encender al público, la cortina se abrió dejando ver a los demás, sanji no traía saco en vez de eso traía su chaleco para vestir y se arremango su camisa amarilla mientras traía un cigarrillo en la boca sonriendo arrogante al tiempo que le lanzo "esa" mirada a cierta peli naranja en el público que logro sonrojarla.

Zoro no traía ni siquiera camisa, dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo a las espectadoras que se derretían al verlo, también traía cierta bandana verde amarrada en la cabeza, similar a cierto pirata en la serie original (XD)

Luffy por su parte, si venia de traje, corbata, zapatos y saco (que se arremango) negros, mientras traía su camisa y pañuelo rojos y sin olvidarnos de su sombrero de paja que le cubría los ojos dejando ver únicamente su sexy sonrisa desafiante que derretía a todas la mujeres, después de todo era EL INALCANZABLE LUFFY

DESPUES de dejar ver a nuestro sexys hombre empezaron a tocar al tiempo que Brook tomaba el micrófono preparándose para ROCKEAR:

" _Oh yeah kodomo_

 _Aru eiyuu no Hanashi_

 _Ou ni naru otoko no hanashi_

 _Itsumo senkyou wa mattanashi_

 _Funbatte biisan ni hadashi_

 _Oh yeah Come on baby_

 _Yume oibito wa nayami_

 _Tokidoki wa tarinai Riichi_

 _Jibun to mukiau tsukini sono saki ni_

 _Susumu tame ni_

 _Sono te ni amarisou na ookisugiru yume_

 _aitsu ga ireba kanau ku ga shita_

 _Today is the DAY! Machikutabirta ze_

 _Kimijika na oretachi ni mou yoru wa iranai_

 _Today is the DAY! Saikou no ji da ze_

 _Tomatteta tokei ni keri irete yare_

 _For the new world For the new world For the new world_

 _Sekai wa kawaru_

 _Mou ikkai_

 _Sorosoro atsumaru koro_

 _Nakama mo kanari kusemono_

 _Dare to mo kuma nasou datte_

 _Te wo totte kanpeki ni forou_

 _Mainichi hado kakugo_

 _Noru nara aitsu no yabou_

 _Kuchi ja arekore itteta toshite mo_

 _Waratteita_

 _Eien ni Tsuzukisouna Fukai Kiri saemo_

 _Isshun de kie Aozora mieta_

 _Today is the day Shoo ga hajimaruze_

 _Erabare shi mono tachi ga mezasu ano umi e_

 _Today is the day, yume e tatsu funade_

 _Akogare ta sekai e keri suke ni ikou_

 _For the New world For the New world For the New world_

 _Sekai wa kawaru_

 _For the New world For the New world For the New world_

 _Sekai wa kawaru_

 _Ato ichi ikai mou ichi kai nan do datte Once Again_

 _Nan hyaku kai demo Go Fight atarshii ashita no tame yeah!_

 _For the New world For the New world_

 _Give it up Give it up Give it up Start up Start up Go Go Go Go_

 _Fruikaera zu ni susume! Pantsu mise te mise te mise te mise te moratte moyoroshii desu ka?_

 _Naname yon-juu do ha yon-juu-go do yori muzukashii? Yeah!_

 _Yatteki ta ki ta kyou mo ki ta ki ta kita kara minami kara haruka na uchuu no kana ni_

 _Niji o koe te yatteki ta Over The Rainbow mada ka~!_

 _Bone Bone Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bone"_

-¡GRACIAS ESCUELA HIGURASHI!-GRITABA EUFORICO EL DIRECTOR

Brook era temido por las señoritas de la escuela y la verdad tampoco era muy querido por los muchachos, pero había una cosa que todos pensaban y nadie discrepaba en eso, TODO el mundo admiraba al director por su gran fuerza, aun siendo un anciano, como se dijo, él tenía la vitalidad y alegría de cualquiera de los jóvenes (o incluso más) todo el mundo quería ser como el a su edad, vivaz, alegre, fuerte, inteligente y HOY se confirmó en el concierto, el viejito dio el concierto completo y parecía que aun podía dar mucho más, pero ya era tarde y todavía quedaban "otras" cosas que hacer

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO MINNA-SAMA! ¡Ahora solo les pido que disfruten del resto de la fiesta!

Así es, después de él concierto, el director contrato un DJ para un rato para que sus muchachos, y no solo los mugiwaras, disfrutaran y se divirtieran, ya que el concierto termino a las 7 y el DJ fue contratado por una hora, así que a divertiste

Todos bailaban a gusto, Sanji no se despegaba de Nami que sacudía el esqueleto alegremente con su amado cocinero y que decir de Robín que besaba sin pudo a su prometido ya que quería marcar territorio gracias a la actuación de Zoro todas lo buscaban y ella quería enterarlas de quien era ese baterista tan sexy. Por su parte Chopper (que si vino al concierto ya que fue invitado por Brook y los demás) charlaba alegre y sonrojado con Rebecca que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al doctor ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan lindo? Del otro lado veíamos a Brook bailando suave y lento con su esposa que lo felicitaba por su actuación (Brook seria muchas cosas incluyendo un pervertido) pero algo que sí sabemos es que amaba y era fiel a su esposa. Un poco más al lado vemos a Franky y a Viola tomando unos tragos muy felices (Solo les recuerdo que franky es casado así que esta escena es 100% como amigos) nuestro querido tirador estaba en el pasto sentado abrazando a Kaya, debido a que aún no podía hacer muchas cosas, pero estar así no le molestaba en absoluto a su querida novia. Solo nos faltaba Vivi que buscaba desesperada a Luffy para bailar con él y cuando lo diviso lo vio bailando muy alegre con Alvida que, obviamente, bailaba DEMASIADO sensual para el gusto de la peli celeste, ella prometió que hoy sería el día y no planeaba echarse para atrás y menos tras esa escena, Así que sin preguntar o mirar a nadie ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo lejos de ahí, pero esta escena no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los mugiwaras así que enseguida se pararon y fueron detrás de ellos. Ella se llevó a luffy a la azotea del edificio principal y los demás se quedaron abajo (Como siempre). Atardecía en esos momentos y Vivi se acercó al barandal dándole la espalda a Luffy viendo el sol como se ocultaba

-¿Pasa algo bonita?-pregunto luffy serio

-Dime… ¿Qué significa Alvida para ti?

-Nada solo una mujer que conozco

-¿Entonces porque bailabas con ella?

-Pues para divertirme… ¿Por qué? ¿Está mal?-cuestiono nervioso Luffy a su amiga ya que era raro que ella se comportara de esa forma

-No solo quería escucharlo de tu boca-dijo con tono apagado

-¿Vivi que ocurre?

-Eso es lo que ocurre, tu inocencia es una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti

El capitán solo abrió los ojos del impacto

-Por eso… Por eso ¡Por favor se mi novio! ¡Luffy-san estoy muy enamorada de Ti!-le grito al tiempo que se volteaba para encarar a Luffy

-…Vivi…Por favor Tu no, de todas tu no por favor-le decía con una cara inusualmente triste

-Luffy…San

-No puedo Vivi, eso es un NO

-Luffy, en ese caso solo pido una cosa

-Claro lo que sea

-Dime porque, ¿Por qué rechazas a todas las mujeres? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

-Aun no puedo decírtelo, pero te prometo 2 cosas

1.-que esto no cambia nada, tú seguirás siendo mi amada amiga y daré mi vida por ti así que peleare para que nuestra amistad no se venga abajo y…

2.-No falta mucho para que te MUESTRE el porqué de mis NOS a las mujeres

-Bien, eso me deja un poco más tranquila, ahora si me disculpas iré a llorar algún lado, por favor no me sigas

Acto seguido, nuestra Vivi salió corriendo tapándose la cara para que no la viesen llorar los muchachos que se sintieron realmente mal, no podían ayudar a su amiga en esta situación así que por primera vez desde que se conocían y eran amigos cada quien se fue por su lado, no era momento para estar juntos. El capitán se quedó ahí parado y por primera vez en su vida se sintió impotente

-¿En serio tenías que hacer eso?

 **EP14-SABES QUE ASÍ SERIA**

-No debiste hacernos esto

 **EP14-NO TUVE OPCION SABES BIEN COMO SERA ESTA HISTORIA Y LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACION ASI QUE ERA MEJOR DARLE UN FINIQUITO A ESTO Y LO SABES BIEN VIEJO AMIGO**

-Creo que tienes razón, mejor acabemos de una vez con esto amigo quiero descansar

 **EP14-CLARO LUFFY SIGAMOS CON ESTO**

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos llegaban a su lugar de siempre, incluida Vivi que más que triste se veía preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre Vivi?-pregunto nerviosa Rebecca

-Ayer me equivoque no debí decirle a Luffy ahora no podré mirarlo a los Ojos

Nami se molestó mucho y le dio una cachetada

-¡No digas estupideces Vivi! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir esa tontería! ¡Claro que estuvo bien declararte a luffy! ¡Al fin lo sacaste y si el no quiso no hay problema! ¡Luffy jamás nos abandonaría por algo tan simple como eso! ¡ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ESTUVO MAL!-le reprendió furiosa

Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa venían llegando los demás y luffy en cuanto se acercó grito con su clásica sonrisa

-¡BUENOS DIAS MUCHACHOS!

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto idiotas?

-Lo siento NAMI-SWAN pero el idiota de luffy no despertaba y no llegaba

-Cállate bruja no me regañes

-¡Discúlpate con Nami AHORA MARIMO!

-¡NUNCA!

-¡ESTENSE IDIOTAS!-gritaba Nami furiosa mientras los noqueaba de un golpe

-(Todos) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJA!

ZyS-¡Los odio!

-¡Buenos días Vivi! ¿Hiciste la tarea?-le pregunto el capitán muy alegre a su amiga

-Si claro-contesto como siempre- _¿Por qué actuó como si nada? ¿Eso quiere decir que a Luffy-san no le importo nada mi declaración y planea hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Pensaba algo molesta ella ya que eso sería una grosería de parte de él pero cuando volvió a mirar a Luffy él le dio una sonrisa que solo ella entendió, Luffy no estaba actuando como si nada, al contrario él estaba luchando fuertemente para que su amistad no se fuera al traste, Así que ella también lucharía por ello

Gracias a esto, todo siguió igual, sin incomodidades, solo pura eh inquebrantable amistad y cariño

- _Gracias Nami-san_ -Le susurro la peli celeste al oído a la ladrona cosa que ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa amable

En la oficina del director:

-¿Qué ocurre Brook?-preguntaba preocupada Viola ya que era raro que Brook la llamara a su oficina

-Dime ¿Todo bien con los demás? Y sabes a que me refiero-pregunto serio

-Sí parece que no paso a mayores lo ocurrido ayer y todo sigue normal

-Me alegra mucho-dijo más tranquilo-Oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si jefe lo que sea

-Podrías revisar la escuela y ver si no hicieron nada los chicos después de la pequeña fiesta de ayer, no haya habido destrozos

-Si claro déjamelo a mí

Y así salió la profesora a dar una ronda a través de la escuela.

A la hora del receso:

Casi todos ya se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo

-¿Oigan dónde está mi tía?-cuestiono Rebecca

-La mande a revisar un poco la escuela en caso de destrozos

-Ya veo

En la entrada del colegio se detenía un Taxi del aeropuerto

-¿Segura que aquí quiere que la deje señorita?

-Si claro, aquí tiene

Viola revisaba la entrada principal cuando volteo y vio entrando a una pequeña niña con una mochila de rueditas, con los ojos azules y cabellera negra y con un vestido rosa con flores que resaltaba su blanca piel.

-Hola amiguita ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Buenas tardes-saludo educada-Busco a Luffy ¿Lo conoce?

-¿A luffy-kun? Claro ¿quieres que te lleve con él?

-Si por favor

En la cafetería

-¡Luffy maldito deja mi comida!-maldecía Zoro al capitán

-pero yo ya no tengo, no seas tacaño-se excusaba él

Cuando de la entrada llegaba Viola

-¡LUFFY-KUN! ¡Lo buscan!

En cuanto volteo la mirada de luffy se llenó de miedo:

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?!

Pero la pequeña niña no espero y se abalanzo contra el azabache derribándolo, cuando estaban en el suelo Nami alzo a la pequeña y la saludo:

-Hola amiguita soy Nami amiga de luffy

-Buenas tardes-saludaba mientras se sacudía el vestido y hacia una reverencia-Soy Monkey D. Hancock ¡Un gusto!

-¿Monkey D.? ¿Eres la hermanita de Luffy?

-Nop

-Su sobrina

-No

-Su prima

-Nopi

 **-Ella es mi Hija**


	16. RESOLUCION 3: CONTANDO MI VIDA

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS TORTURO A TODOS XD:**

 **Nota del autor: Hola mis novatos me alegra que sigan sintonizándome, les dedico esta pequeña nota para comentarles que si van a leer esta resolución mejor léanla con tiempo ya que si no me fallan las palabras ni los capítulos este será el más largo de todos, planeaba torturarlos y dividirlo en 2 pero al ser un capitulo tan especial no me dio la gana así que me conformare con torturar sus hermosos ojos por obligarlos a leer tanto XD sin más nos leemos al final disfruten:**

 **-Ella es mi hija-interrumpió el capitán al tiempo que se ponía de pie y su sombrero le tapaba los ojos (Signo de que estaba serio)**

 **-(Todos) ¡¿QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?!**

-Bien supongo que llego el día-decía el capitán al tiempo que se acercaba a la niña que decía se su hija-Han-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que tu vuelo hacia Tokio salía mañana sábado?

-Lo siento To-chan mi vuelo se adelanto

-Ya no me dices papa, Makino-san te educo muy bien-susurro para sí mismo (Recordemos que en Japón es normal que los niños muy pequeños llamen así a sus padres en vez de OTO-SAN OTO-CHAN OTO-SAMA etc.)-¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?!-le reprendía mientras le daba un coco

-¡Au! Lo siento quería sorprenderte

-(Levantando el pulgar) Bien

-(Todos) ¡NADA DE BIEN! ¡EXPLICA ESTO **AHORA**!

-(Mientras la abrazaba) Bueno esta es mi hija Se llama Hancock, se suponía que llegaba mañana sábado y yo planeaba invitarlos el domingo a mi casa para sorprenderlos pero parece que logro sorprendernos a todos-hablo dedicándole a su pequeña su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la niña le respondió con la misma, literalmente ya que ella al sonreír era igual a su padre

-¿Pero cómo?-se preguntaba nami ya que todavía no digería la noticia y no era la única

-Bien espero que no tengan algo que hacer ya que quiero contarles todo saliendo de la escuela

-(Todos) ¡CLARO QUE IREMOS!

-Bien y en cuanto a ti-mientras levantaba el puño y sonreía malhumorado y veía a su hija-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER UNA TONTERIA ASÍ! ¡BAKA!-le regaño atizándole de coscorrones la cabeza

- _Si capitán_ -Respondió llorando mientras se sobaba los chichones

La verdad NADIE en la cafetería se lo creía, más que padre e hija parecían hermanos, luffy no era del tipo de padre, parecía más un ONICHAN. Y después de golpearla la cargo de la cintura y se la llevo en un brazo (espero que lo entiendan)

En la clase de Monet, La profesora de Biología alta, sexy, peli verde, ojos amarillos y con una gran afinidad por las aves, luffy sentó a su hija en un pequeño balcón que sobresalía de la ventana y la dejó comiendo un yogurt de chocolate

-(intentando no ver a la criatura en la ventana) Bien clase hoy veremos al reino Animalia y… Hoy veremos… al reino…veremos… ¡¿En serio es suya?!-pregunto ya que la curiosidad le gano

-¡Mira lo que haces!-se levantó rápido para propinarle un coco a su hija ya que él no quería que se enteraran, o no así al menos

Monet INTENTO seguir con la clase intentando que la curiosidad no se volviera a interponer, por su parte la pequeña Hancock se terminaba su postre y como buena niña que es no quiso molestar a su papá ya que estaba ocupado así que iba a ir a tirar su basura, pero cuando salto del pequeño escaloncito se cayó y se dio un golpe en la cara al tiempo que su envase le mancho en vestido, cuando todos voltearon lo primero que vieron fue un luffy preocupadísimo revisando a su pequeña

-¿Estas bien cariño?-le decía preocupado mientras la niña asentía intentando no llorar-Oh pequeña no te preocupes si quieres llorar llora no tienes por qué aguantarte

La niña empezó a llorar después de las palabras de su viejo

-(Limpiando las lágrimas) Ya, ya no pasó nada

-Pero este es el vestido que To-chan me regalo la última vez que me fue a ver-hablo suspirando

-¿Y? lo lavare o te comprare otro mientras estés bien no pasa nada-le hablo demasiado dulce- Nami ¿Me regalas un pañuelo?

-¿Eh? Perdón claro-Le afirmo entregándoselo, pero era raro en cuanto le hablo nami sintió el aura de luffy muy cambiada

-(Terminado de limpiar la cara de su pequeña) Bien ya estas, linda como siempre

Pero la pequeña aun lamentaba su vestido nuevo ya que nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con caer

-Ya no llores, mira ven-dijo mientras la depositaba en el balconcito donde estaba recién-¿Quieres cuidar el Sombrero de To-chan? Pero solo si prometes no llorar ya que solo los valientes pueden traerlo

-(Animándose de nuevo) ¡SI QUIERO!

-¡HI! ¡AQUÍ TIENES!

La niña estaba fascinada por poder ponerse el sombrero que tanto amaba y admiraba ya que su héroe siempre lo traía. Por su parte los Mugiwaras estaban aterrados, ella realmente debe ser su hija para haberle dado _**ÉL**_ sombrero, Luffy JAMAS dejaba que nadie lo tocara, la última vez que Zoro intento hacerle una broma con su sombrero corrió sangre ese día, literalmente, la energía madura y dulce que Expedia el capitán en ese momento junto con la hermosa escena hicieron que TODAS las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron

-(todas) ¡ **KAWAI**!

Después de nuestra clase de biología todos se reunieron afuera de la escuela

-Muy bien chicos pues vámonos-ordeno el capitán al tiempo que cargaba a su hija de "camello" (sentado sobre su cuello y con las piernas colgando a cada lado)

Luffy pregunto si los autos los podían dejar en la escuela, ya que él quería que los muchachos lo acompañaran como el hacía siempre su camino, a lo que el director asintió. Así primero tomaron un bus los llevo a las afueras de taito, cuando llegaron a su destino luffy les ordeno bajar y quedaron en una calle en la que al lado había un rio y en frente un poco lejos un puente y así caminaron un rato en un silencio raro cuando de pronto Luffy sintió que el cuerpo que venía en su cuello se desvaneció, Hancock se había dormido y antes de que se estrellara Zoro reacciono y la salvo sosteniéndola en brazos

-¡GOMEN! Gracias Zoro

-De nada no hay problema

Pero la pequeña hablo entre sueños

-Ah…una alga con brazos

-(todos) ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-JA…Lo…lo ves Marimo hasta la niña…lo dice-tartamudeaba sanji que se contenía la risa

-¿Segura que no es tuya cejitas?-contesto molesto

-Lo siento tigre pero tiene Razón ¡JAJAJA!

-¡¿Robín tú también?!

Gracias a la pequeña el resto del camino fue más cómodo, se la pasaban peleando y riendo, como siempre, menos luffy que intentaba moderar sus movimientos ya que traía a la niña en brazos, no caminaron mucho cuando luffy se detuvo en una casa

-Bien aquí es, Bienvenidos sean Todos-le dijo con su clásica sonrisa

La casa de luffy era grande, bueno no tanto era de un tamaño normal (Imagínensela igualita a la de Yuki Rito de TO LOVE RU y si no la han visto y no la quieren ver solo busquen o vean en la serie como es la casa para que se den una idea)

Luffy entro y les dijo a sus muchachos que por favor lo esperaran en la sala mientras él acostaba a la niña en su cuarto. Todos hicieron caso y se sentaron en donde pudieron, sillón, sofá, sillas y los demás en el suelo, todo estaba bien hasta que en la mesa de centro Nami encontró una foto de una Mujer hermosa, Pelo negro como la noche, ojos azules más profundos que los de la propia Robín, tez blanca y pulcra, una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, senos prominentes, cadera ancha, grandes glúteos, si ella estuviera en la escuela Higurashi fácilmente le hubiera quitado el trono a Nami con los ojos vendados, ¿Qué digo Nami? Hubiera aplastado a toda mujer en la escuela incluidas las "DIOSAS" y los más importante, viéndola bien, cualquiera diría que era la pequeña Hancock dentro de 20 años, Nami y los demás veían anonadados la foto cuando

-Ella era mi prometida su nombre era Boa Hancock-hablo nostálgico el capitán al tiempo que los sacaba de sus pensamientos

-Luffy-kun…-lo veía preocupada Viola

-Díganme ¿Quieren un café o té o algo? Ya que vamos a charlar un BUUENNN rato

-(Todos) Si por favor

-Bien iré a la cocina a preparar las cosas

-Yo te ayudo-dijo sanji levantándose

-También apoyare-dijo seria Robín

-Gracias

En la cocina sanji preparaba unos bocadillos mientras Robín y Luffy se encargaban de las bebidas, el ambiente no era incomodo, era más bien TENSO era como si luffy estuviera aguantándose para no explotar como si se preparara para tomar una decisión que cambiaría para siempre su vida, y lo peor de todo es que así era

Los muchachos llegaban a la sala para entregar las cosas

L-Bien chicos, Para Zoro sake, para Brook té negro, para Franky cola, Ussop, Kaya y Vivi me pidieron solamente agua, Nami jugo de naranja y para Viola, Sanji, Rebecca y Robín café-hablo el capitán al tiempo que entregaba las cosas-Sanji preparo unos refrigerios están aquí en la mesa tengan la confianza de comer cuanto quieran por favor

Eso era completamente nuevo, ¿Luffy actuando cortésmente? Definitivamente Hoy era el día más sorprendente de toda su Vida

-Bien chicos, ya conocieron a mi hija y a mi prometida pero antes de Hablar de ellas remontémonos al inicio de mi vida:

( **EP14-A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SEDO LA NARRACION A LUFFY DIFRUTEN** )

 _Remontemos a mi infancia cuando yo tenía alrededor de 4 años que fue cuando comenzó a cambiar mi vida._

 _Vivía en una gran mansión en Kanto Yo era el típico Niño rico mimado ya que mi Padre Monkey D. Dragón es uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón y del mundo, tenía todo lo que quisiese, laptops, consolas, diablos tenía mi propia Maid, su nombre era Margaret era Rubia y alta en aquel tiempo tenía 18 años recuerdo que era muy amable conmigo y siempre jugaba como podía ya que yo era bastante malcriado en ese entonces, como dije era un niño mimado, mi madre AHHH mi mami era un amor de persona me adoraba, jugaba conmigo me atendía aunque era una persona bastante débil, hablando físicamente ya que su salud no era muy buena. Y aun con todo eso siempre me sentí… Solo, Maggie se hartaba de mí fácilmente, estoy seguro de que más de una vez quiso golpearme pero como necesitaba el empleo y la paga era buena no se atrevía, y mi madre no podía seguirme el ritmo a causa de su salud, por ende no había nadie con quien jugar, Papa siempre estaba de viaje y el tío Shanks estaba con él, la tía Makino estaba más preocupada por atender y cuidar la salud de mama y él abuelo Garp siempre me golpeaba cuando llegaba a venir ya que en aquellos años era un Marine activo, así que no había nadie a mi lado._

 _Cuando cumplí 5 años recuerdo que mi paste era de One piece, esa serie me encanta y aun en la actualidad me sigue enamorando yo pedí como deseo, alguien con quien jugar un hermano. El destino me lo cumplió y de hecho me trajo 2, ya que 1 semana después de mi cumpleaños Papa vino a dejarme un regalo, no recuerdo que era, y también a darnos la noticia de que había decidido adoptar a dos muchachitos de 8 años con los que se había encariñado en su viaje a Tokio Ace y Sabo, y ahora veo de quien saque esa tonta política de "Una vez que decido algo lo hago" ya que sin consultar a Mama los adopto. Ellos eran bastante educados, quizá por haber sido niños de la calle no tenían modales, pero si eran más educados que yo y tenían un carisma que rápido hizo que todos en la casa los quisieran, menos uno, YO._

 _Estaba celoso de ellos, me robaban a mi madre, a los sirvientes, incluso a mi Maid personal Margaret, pero no había que culparla después de todo la trataban mejor yo, claro que como niño mimado que era en ese entonces no lo entendía así y yo pensaba "¿Quién se creen estos vagos estúpidos?" quería que se fueran cuanto antes, así que un día que estábamos solos en un cuarto los encare y les ordene que se le largaran ellos ni siquiera me prestaron atención así que tome el control de la tele y se lo estampe en la cara a Ace, grave error ¿Qué haría un niño mimado contra 2 niños que se criaron en las calles? Obviamente nada me pusieron una golpiza, pensé que me matarían pero llego Margaret y los regaño fuertemente y luego me llevo al baño para limpiarme y curarme, creo que desde que la conocía esa fue la primera vez que le dije "GRACIAS" y acto seguido eche a llorar, a partir de ahí me volví un poco más amable con Maggie pero con mis "Hermanos" no, los odiaba por lo que me hicieron, pero en el fondo de mi KOKORO deseaba jugar con ellos y ser tan unido como ellos lo eran ya que aunque me doliera admitirlo su sola presencia la daba más vida a la gran mansión._

 _Un día volvimos a Tokio a visitar a papa y como siempre Ace y Sabo eran felices jugando juntos y yo como un amargado no separaba la mirada de mi celular. Después de visitar a papa él nos dijo que lo esperáramos en el parque central y después de su junta se reuniría con nosotros. En el parque ellos 2 jugaban con un balón con otros niños y yo estaba sentado en una banca, en un momento el balón se le fue a los arbusto que estaban detrás de mí era la oportunidad perfecta para al fin unírmeles para al fin ser amigos, pero mi berrinche y orgullo de niño tonto pudo más, así que me hice el desentendido e ignore la pelota obligando a Ace y a Sabo ir por ella en ese momento me sentí bien así que me acerque para ver que hacían estaban enojados por mi actitud y planeaban vengarse pero cuando iban a tomar la pelota un hombre con un saco los había tomado_

 _-¡Al fin los encuentro pequeñas sabandijas! ¡Al fin van a pagar lo que hicieron!_

 _-(ambos) ¡IMBECIL SUELTANOS!_

 _Era la oportunidad perfecta al fin me desharía de ellos solo tenía que fingir que no había visto nada y se acabó todo volvería a la normalidad…Pero me vinieron a la mente la una serie de imágenes en segundos, papa decepcionado, mama llorando y Margaret triste, no podía permitir que la felicidad que esos niños habían traído a la solitaria mansión se fuera así que pensé en sacrificarme después de todo yo solo era un niño malcriado que nadie soportaba, creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que actué por alguien más y no por mí, así que mordí con toda la fuerza que tenía la pierna del sujeto que del dolor soltó el saco liberándolos_

 _-¡Corran rápido!-les grite_

 _Ellos hicieron caso y salieron por patas, en seguida el sujeto me agarro de la camisa y me alzo hasta quedar cara a cara_

 _-Sabandija estúpida ¿Cómo te atreves? Te matare por esto-decía enfurecido el sujeto yo sentí el mayor temor que jamás había experimentado pero el sujeto se me quedo viendo y podría jurar que los ojos se le trasformaron en Berries ya que cuando me reconoció supo que era una buena oportunidad-¡Eres el hijo de Dragón! ¡Sacare un fortuna si lo chantajeo para recuperarte hoy es mi día!_

 _Después el sujeto se echó a correr conmigo en brazos, yo lo mordí de nuevo para que me soltara pero él me metió un puñetazo que me noqueo y me tiro 3 dientes, afortunadamente aun eran de leche, luego no supe de mí, me contaron mis hermanos que ellos llegaron con mama para infórmale lo sucedido y por suerte papa el padrino Shanks y la madrina Makino ya se encontraban con ella._

 _-Mama, Papa, se llevaron a luffy-dijo Ace_

 _-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quién?!-pregunto aterrada mama_

 _-Jango-le contesto Sabo_

 _-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto papa que no perdía la serenidad- a ver cuénteme quien es y que paso_

 _-Jango es un sujeto al que una vez le robamos antes de que nos adoptaran lo cual lo metió en problemas y juro vengarse pensamos que nos habíamos librado de él pero ahorita nos metió en un saco dispuesto a llevarnos pero luffy nos salvó y ahora se lo llevo a él-conto Ace_

 _-Dragón hay que informar a la policía de inmediato-hablo Shanks_

 _-(Ambos) ¡NO!_

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Makino extrañada de la reacción-tiene a luffy si no lo encontramos rápido no sabemos que llegue a pasar_

 _-¡Por eso, conocemos a Jango y es una persona muy inestable y en cuanto escuche una sirena podría degollar a Luffy!-dijo aterrado Sabo_

 _-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo sereno su padrino_

 _-Déjennos ir por él, sabemos donde Vive podemos sacar a luffy y huir sin que se dé cuenta y después llaman a la policía-dijo serio Ace_

 _-De ninguna manera, no los pondré en riesgo a ustedes también-ordeno madre_

 _-Déjalos_

 _-Dragón ¡¿Estás loco?!_

 _-Si ellos tienen razón, luffy está en grave peligro y si ellos dicen que pueden salvarlo que lo hagan, son nuestros hijos después de todo_

 _Ace y Sabo me dijeron que papa les dedico una mirada llena de confianza y orgullo, así que no lo decepcionarían, por mi parte yo despertaba en un apartamentucho que olía a orines y cerveza y cigarros y vete a saber que más y para aderezar estaba enjaulado en una celda para perros y cuando me quise poner de pie el dolor me tiro en seguida_

 _-Ni lo intentes, te golpee con esta belleza (Enseñándome un bate de aluminio Rojo) no podrás pararte bien en días o meses ¡JAU, JAU, JAU!_

 _-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunte llorando_

 _-Bueno le pediré a tu papi mil millones de Berries y si se niega bueno ¡HMP! (Dijo enseñándome un machete)_

 _Yo comencé a llorar, pensé que nunca volvería a ver a mis seres amados, ni a Ace, ni a Sabo, Margaret, Mamá, Papá, el tío Shanks, la tía Makino ni siquiera a Maggie que tanto me había cuidado y ni siquiera por que los quería lloraba, lloraba porque nunca me disculpe con ellos por cómo me comportaba jure por KAMI que si los volvía a ver me disculparía por todo con todos fue cuando ese sujeto me ordeno dejar de llorar y entro al baño cuando mis hermanos arribaban por una ventana yo llore al verlos_

 _-¡Ace! ¡Sabo!_

 _-SHHHHH No hagas ruido te sacaremos de aquí-me ordeno amable Sabo_

 _-Pero… ¿Porque? Siempre fui muy malo con ustedes_

 _-Bueno pues… porque tú no salvaste primero, así que te debemos una creo-dijo Ace apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

 _Yo volví a llorar desconsoladamente pero Sabo me volvió a callar y con razón. Salimos por la ventana de la cual ellos entraron y dimos a unas escaleras de servicio yo baje lentamente debido al dolor en mi pierna pero bajamos rápido y nos alejamos en seguida pero el sujeto no tardo en salir del baño y en seguida se percató de mi ausencia. Úrico salió de su cuarto con el machete dispuesto a matarnos, mis hermanos se echaron a correr pero yo no pude_

 _-¿Qué haces luffy? ¡Corre!-me gritaba histérico Ace_

 _-¡No puedo me golpeo la rodilla con un bate y me duele mucho!-dije llorando_

 _Ellos no me dejaron y como pudieron intentaron impulsarme pero yo era un estorbo y el sujeto cada vez se acercaba más, creí que era nuestro final cuando escuchamos un golpe seco y cuando volteamos vimos a nuestro padre golpeando brutalmente a ese tipo_

 _-_ _ **¡NO VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A MIS HIJOS MALNACIDO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!**_

 _Fue la primera vez que veía a papa actuar como…Bueno como un padre, en seguida mamá y la tía Makino nos abrazaban llorando porque estábamos "bien" ya que yo tenía desecha la rodilla y me faltaban 3 dientes y aun en la actualidad pienso que eso me salió muy barato, el tío Shanks estaba enfrente de nosotros protegiéndonos por si en algún momento el sujeto se zafaba de papá y arremetía con nosotros y así fue, mi viejo dio un mal golpe que le permitió al sujeto contratacar y prestar atención en nosotros pero cuando se preparaba para apuñalarnos Mi padrino le quebró la mano y fue cuando entre los 2 le pusieron un golpiza, jamás en toda mi vida los había visto tan furiosos como lo estuvieron en ese momento. La policía no tardó en llegar y se lo llevaron si mal no recuerdo lo condenaron a muerte la verdad no se_

 _Papá cancelo todas sus juntas de la siguiente semana y nos llevó a casa para estar con nosotros. En cuanto todos llegamos y me bajaron al suelo lo primero que hice fue ponerme enfrente y arrodillarme pidiendo disculpas mientras lloraba a ríos gritando_

 _-¡Tía! ¡Siento todas esas veces que me enoje contigo por cuidar a mama y no prestarme atención! ¡Por favor perdóneme!_

 _-¡Tío Shanks también me disculpo todas las veces que le hice un berrinche!_

 _-¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Siento lo que paso aquella vez! ¡También todas las veces que fui malo con ustedes! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!_

 _-¡Mama lamento todo lo que te eh hecho y por no entender tu enfermedad!_

 _-¡Papa me disculpo por todas esas veces que te insulte y todo lo demás! ¡Gracias por defenderme de ese hombre!_

 _-¡Margaret lamento todo lo que te eh hecho los insultos los golpes y haberme aprovechado del hecho de que no podías renunciar para humillarte! ¡Gracias por cuidarme todos estos años!_

 _Llore desconsoladamente esperando su perdón y gracias a Kami lo obtuve, Maggie que fue de la que menos esperaría el perdón se abalanzo para abrazarme, jamás había visto llorar a esa mujer era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sería la ultima_

 _-¡No Luffy-kun! ¡Tú perdóname! ¡Gracias a mi incompetencia esta así! ¡Prometo nunca volver a perderte de vista!_

 _No lo podía creer Margaret a quien tanto humille estaba llorando por mí y cuando volví la mirada en los demás también lágrimas asomaban de sus rostros de todos ellos_

 _-Bien aceptare tu disculpa, pero me tendrás que dar tu mesada-me dijo molesto Ace ya que él nunca fue de demostrar sus sentimientos era más bien un TSUNDERE_

 _-Luffy de ahora en adelante te cuidaremos bien, no te preocupes-comento Sabo que ni aguanto las lágrimas y se unió al abrazo que me dio Maggie_

 _-Bien luffy pero dime ¿te quieres poner mi sombrero?_

 _Yo adoraba ese sombrero no sé qué tenía pero me fascinaba y más de una vez se lo pedí a mi tío pero nunca me lo daba así que imaginaran cual fue mi respuesta_

 _-¡SI QUIERO!_

 _-Bueno pero si prometes no volver a llorar ya que este sombrero solo lo usan los valientes, jura que mientras lo traigas puesto nada te acobardara_

 _-CLARO QUE SI LO JURO_

 _-De acuerdo, pero cuídalo bien es muy especial para mi ¿OK? -me dijo mientras me lo ponía y yo lloraba de la emoción, ese sombrero se sentía impresionante- ¡Bien abrazo de familia!-decía efusivo y lloroso mi padrino/tío Shanks_

 _Y así lloramos todos un rato abrazados hasta que ciertas amigas en mi abdomen rigieron. Maggie me preparo papilla ya que gracias a ese hombre no podía masticar._

 _Y así fue mi vida dio un cambio completo, yo adopte la personalidad que ustedes conocen actualmente, divertido, liberal, despreocupado, inmaduro, etc. De hecho creo que mi personalidad se forjo atreves de ese trauma yo ya no quería estar encerrado nunca más, ni física ni mentalmente, así que mis amigos ya que aún no nos autoproclamábamos hermanos me entrenaron en el dulce arte de las peleas, nunca les gane y hasta la fecha creo que jamos lo habría logrado, ellos eran los mejores peleando me enseñaron mucho. Mi vida mejoro para bien, me portaba mejor con Maggie que me volví su adoración y mi relación con mi familia mejoro drásticamente, pero el mundo le encanta hacerme sufrir, ya que a los 10 años, mama tuvo un colapso y murió. Yo quede devastado mi depresión fue muy grande y no solo por eso ya que mi querida Margaret tampoco soporto la noticia ya que la mujer que la había tratado como una hija había muerto y estar en esa casa la ponía peor así que opto por renunciar y me dejo a mi suerte, aun me pregunto qué fue de ella espero que este bien, mi mundo otra vez se vino abajo, Makino no nos hablaba por la situación ya que eran prácticamente hermanas y ella entro en una depresión igual o peor que la mía y mi tío Shanks estaba ocupado con el trabajo y cuidando de su esposa así que no podía apoyarme mucho y para colmo papá hizo un error brutal que fue encerrarse en el trabajo deprimiéndose solo y dejándome a mi suerte, yo estaba más que pisado pero ciertas personitas me levantaron_

 _-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué no eres hombre?-me regañaba Ace_

 _-Te prometimos que te cuidaríamos bien luffy, y lo haremos así que párate que no estás solo aquí estamos para ti_

 _Ellos tomaron una botella muy costosa de sake del bar de papá y la sirvieron en 3 copas_

 _-Bien cuando nos tomemos estas copas, seremos oficialmente HERMANOS-dijo Ace muy alegre al tiempo que levantaba su copa_

 _-Ahora prometamos que todos nos cuidaremos como tales, ¡UNO PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNO!-Recito Sabo mientras levantaba la suya_

 _-Lo…PROMETO-hable llorando como siempre, ahora que lo pienso yo era un niño muy llorón, y levante mi copa también_

 _-¡_ _ **KAMPAI**_ _!_

 _Y así nos tomamos las copas pero desgraciadamente éramos niños y era del buen sake así que como se imaginaran terminamos en exceso borrachos, al día siguiente Papa vino de visita porque ya no soportaba no saber de nosotros ya que fue cobarde de su parte dejarnos solos, lo que encontró fue 3 niños crudos y una botella muy cara abierta, iba a medio matarnos porque pensó que habíamos empezado con adicciones pero cuando vio la botella casi llena y las 3 copas lo entendió, así que nos curó la cruda y hablo con nosotros y nos pidió disculpas por habernos dejado así de pronto y nos pidió que por favor no volviéramos a tomar, después hicimos una fiesta en honor a mama para darle la gracias como ella lo merecía y por otros 4 años mi vida fue feliz._

 _Cuando cumplí 14 mi hermano Ace se enlisto junto con mi abuelo en la Marina, Recuerdo que estaba bastante feliz ya que aunque siempre nos daba una tunda, Ace adoraba al abuelo era su héroe GARP EL HEROE siempre lo fue, por mi parte yo apenas había hecho mi examen para el instinto medio (preparatoria) solo restaba esperar mis resultados junto con los de Sabo que esperaba entrar a la universidad, en esos tiempos yo pasaba por la típica etapa adolescente en la que me gustaba la moda y hacer cosas "Malas" por lo tanto deje de usar el sombrero que tanto amaba._

 _Un tiempo después estallo la pequeña guerra EU/IRAK donde recordemos que Japón decidió apoyar a los Estados Unidos, por ende todos los cadetes fueron llamados al igual que mi abuelo que ya estaba por retirarse. Mi hermano se quedó en el campamento atendiendo enfermos y heridos debido a que aún no tenía la experiencia para estar en el frente y mi abuelo se quedó con él en la base como consejero y estratega por su edad tan avanzada, aunque fácilmente abría vencido a un jovencito, toda vía era jodidamente fuerte para su edad. Desgraciadamente los rebeldes encontraron el campamento y los emboscaron en la noche y raptaron a muchos rehenes entre ellos a mi familia, fueron torturados por mucho tiempo y nunca se quebraron, ¿Cómo se eso se preguntaran? Pues los bastardos los grabaron y lo enviaron al enemigo y mis muchachos nunca soltaron una lagrima ni una súplica y debido a su fuerte voluntad no paso mucho para que los fusilaran cruelmente._

 _El viejo Sengoku nos informó todo esto a mí y a Sabo, recuerdo que Sabo no mostro ningún tipo de emoción. Cuando se fue el almirante yo lloraba inconsolable mi hermano por su parte solo me tomo por los brazos y me abrazo fuerte, sus palabras fueron "No llores que todo saldrá bien" ahora entiendo a que se refería, después de eso me dijo que estaba exhausto y que se iría a dormir, yo solo le asentí y me fui a dormir también. Al día siguiente fui a ver a mi hermano a su habitación para despertarlo la escena que presencie me horrorizo, Sabo se había colgado con una cuerda que estaba en el cobertizo en la actualidad yo entiendo porque lo hizo, pero en ese momento yo me decía ¿Por qué con mama no lo hizo? Pero ahora sé que de una u otra forma ella no era su madre mientras que Ace si era su hermano y se crio con él, fue un impacto muchísimo más fuerte para él que para mí, Yo Salí corriendo de ahí gritando y llorando entre a mi habitación y comencé a destrozar todo de manera irracional después cuando la tristeza y el cansancio me vencieron me tire de espalda contra los pies de la cama estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarme igual ya no tenía nada papa guardaba un revolver en su despacho solo tenía que tomarlo meterlo en mi boca y jalar el gatillo estaba a punto de levantarme y hacerlo pero de una ranura de la cortina se metió un rayo de sol que alumbro un objeto amarillo y cuando lo vi recordé algo que jure hace muchos años, recordé lo que me dijo Shanks "Solo prometes no volver a llorar ya que este sombrero solo lo usan los valientes, jura que mientras lo traigas puesto nada te acobardara" me levante y le sacudí el polvo que se le había guardado y me lo puse, sonreí y decidí no dejarme tirar, mi familia no querría ver muerto y yo tampoco quería estarlo así que baje a mi pobre hermano y llame a papá y le informe lo que paso, él llego en lo noche por mi parte yo ya estaba organizando el funeral, prepare el café etc. Papa llego destrozado y me abrazo fuerte y se puso a llorar yo solo le sonreí, después de todo yo era el único que podía cuidarlo de ahora en adelante mi tío y mi tía también llegaron desechos y yo los reconforte. Por suerte recuperaron los cuerpos del abuelo y de Ace así que decidimos velarlos a todos juntos, To-chan estaba aterrado con mi serenidad con el asunto y le explique mi pequeña epifanía cosa que le sorprendió a papá así que también deicidio no dejarse vencer pero no quería dejarme solo así que me llevo a uno de sus viajes de negocios y nos apoyamos entre los 2._

 _Tiempo después llego mi carta de aceptación para la prepa después de mi cumpleaños número 15 así que todo volvió a la "normalidad", papá en sus negocios y yo me fui a la escuela cerca de la metrópoli de Kanto ya que nuestra mansión estaba lejos mi padre me rento un apartamento cerca de ahí. Llegue con toda la actitud posible súper alegre y decidido a seguir adelante hacer amigos etc. Pero en el camino vi un pequeño niño de unos 10 u 12 años, venia cabizbajo, triste incluso así que me le acerque_

 _-¡Hola soy luffy!-le grite emocionadísimo_

 _El pobrecillo se sobresaltó y se escondió en una puerta temblando la verdad eso si me sorprendió_

 _-Tranquilo no planeo hacerte nada-le dije más tranquilo mientras me disculpaba_

 _Él por su parte venia saliendo lentamente y se me acerco muy sonrojado, la verdad sonara raro pero en mi mente paso que era un niño muy lindo_

 _-Un gus-gus-gusto so-s-soy Chopper-me dijo tartamudeando por el miedo_

 _-El gusto es mío soy Luffy pero ¿No eres muy joven para venir a la prepa?_

 _-Bueno es que yo…yo soy muy listo y salte muchos años de mi escuela_

 _Él se cubrió la cara enseguida ya que pensó que lo golpearía, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que no se esperaba mi reacción._

 _-¡SSUUUUUGGGGUUUEEEEEEE! ¡¿Qué se siente ser tan listo y pasar años?! ¡Dime ¿Eres extraterrestre?!_

 _-¿No te molesta?-me dijo sorprendido_

 _-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Por qué me molestaría algo tan genial?!_

 _-Es que todos me molestan por ser así-hablo algo tímido_

 _-Pues son idiotas, no hay razón para burlarse de algo tan COOL pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo te ayudare en lo que necesites_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-CLARO_

 _-¿Pero porque?_

 _-Pues porque ahora eres mi amigo_

 _-¿Somos amigos?_

 _-Si_

 _Al pobrecito de Chopper se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas quizá yo fui su primer amigo, la verdad no lo sé. Nos volvimos inseparables yo defendía a chopper de los abusivos y el me pasaba las tareas bueno no del todo ya que él me ensañaba y yo aprendía rápido, la mayor parte de los conocimientos que tengo son gracias a él, sin chopper no podría discutir con Nami. Unos meses después fuimos a la biblioteca y nos encontramos a unos de los vándalos juveniles de la escuela leyendo un libro de medicina avanzaba, ese vándalo no era nadie más que Trafalgar Law un experto en combate y al igual que Zoro experto en kendo de una espada era un muchacho con piel morena clara y un gorro blanco moteado de negros una camisa amarilla con mangas negras, nos quedamos viéndolo por un rato hasta que nos notó y nos dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo que saliéramos de ahí pitando la verdad fue aterrador. Pero chopper se comenzó a obsesionar con él, era extraño ver a un sujeto como él en la biblioteca leyendo sobre medicina y más encima lo hacía casi a diario así que mi pequeño amigo lo espiaba. Un día decidió hablarle justo cuando estaba más metido en su lectura le hablo de la nada._

 _-Hola_

 _El sujeto lo miro diabólicamente pero Chopper por primera vez desde que lo conocía que ni siquiera se inmuto_

 _-Veo que estás leyendo el nivel avanzado yo ya acabe el profesional, fue muy fácil_

 _Traf, lo miro sorprendido y enseguida sus facciones se relajaron y se dignó a hablarle_

 _-¿Cómo es posible que acabaras el profesional?-le contesto sorprendido_

 _-Soy un niño genio_

 _-Impresionante, ¿Podrías explicarme esto?_

 _-Claro, Chopper un gusto_

 _-Trafalgar Law_

 _-Ese de ahí es mi amigo Luffy_

 _-¡Hola!_

 _-Hola_

 _En seguida nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, a la salida escolar la pandilla de Apoo un adolescente con frenos y una cola de caballo que se vestía como un rapero barato (_ Ojo cuando digo rapero barato me refiero al rap sino a los idiotas que se quieren sentir malos _) lo vio con nosotros y lo interceptaron_

 _-¿Quién diría que el malote de Law era un Nerd de closet?-le dijo irónico_

 _-Lárgate Scratchmen_

 _-¿Quién me obligara? ¿Tú nerd?_

 _Chopper y yo veíamos la escena en seguida los "Hombres" de Apoo rodearon a trafalgar, yo lo había visto pelear en más de una ocasión y era realmente bueno pero contra tantos terminaría cayendo y cuando se preparaban para arremeter yo le ordene a chopper que se quedara atrás y fui con Torao, si bien no éramos tan cercanos verbalmente ya que casi no cruzamos palabra hace un rato, nos movimos bien juntos en combate, en menos de unos minutos los hombres de Apoo estaban en el suelo y solo faltaba él pero como un cobarde salió huyendo, en seguida salimos los tres de la escuela._

 _-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-me pregunto cuando ya estábamos más lejos_

 _-Porque somos amigos ¿No?_

 _El no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando, así fue todo mi primer semestre en la preparatoria, nosotros 3 éramos inseparables, yo y Torao nos metíamos siempre en problemas y él y chopper siempre hablaban de medicina era la pasión de esos 2, incluso chopper entro a aprender KUNG FU ya que le parecía cobarde abandonar a sus amigos por miedo y dejarnos todo a nosotros, se volvió increíble por cierto. Él problema llego en segundo semestre del primer año, nos metieron a todos en el mismo grupo, yo para ese entonces ya tenía 16 años, a nuestra clase llego una mujer hermosa, de nombre Boa Hancock, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar profundo, labios exóticos, senos prominentes cadera ancha y unos enormes glúteos con 20 años de edad, toda una mujer, pero a mí en ese entonces no me interesaban las mujeres, todo el dolor que había sufrido me enseñó a amar de verdad, amar el corazón de una persona no su cuerpo, y en esos momentos yo sentía el corazón de Hancock negro, era engreída, egoísta, soberbia, orgullosa y mala, pero a diferencia de mí Trafalgar se enamoró perdidamente de ella, así que paso un mes aproximadamente y él nos contaba a mí y a mi doctorcito todos sus planes para hacerla suya yo solo le daba la razón francamente no entendía porque se obsesionaba con alguien como ella._

 _Un día Trafalgar tuvo la gran idea de seguirla para averiguar donde vivía y como yo no tenía nada que hacer y a Chopper le perecía una gran idea fuimos con él, después de caminar por un rato la vimos entrar en una especie de guarida de mala pinta antes de entrar ella dio un gran suspiro y puso una cara de tristeza, nosotros nos pegamos a una ventana para observar y vimos a un sujeto gordo con una barba negra, era feo con un diente de oro y unos fuerte brazos tenía como unos 35 años_

 _-Es Marshall Teach, mejor conocido como Kurohige, uno maleante bastante temido en estos barrios pocos se atreven a hacerle frente-me dijo asustado Trafalgar, debía ser terrible para que asustara a mi amigo_

 _En cuanto Boa llego él la recibió con una cara diabólica, por suerte escuchamos lo que decía_

 _-¿Por qué llegaste ahorita perra?-le decía mientras mordía una manzana y el jugo escurría por su asquerosa barba._

 _-Estaba en la escuela-le contesto inexpresiva_

 _-¡¿Y porque hasta ahorita Zorra?! ¡No me interesa tu llegas rápido para mí Perra!_

 _-Lo siento amo_

 _-Bien te perdono-le dijo arrogante mientras le daba una nalgada_

 _Yo estaba úrico, la pobre mujercita solo veía que en su mirada solo tenía asco y tristeza, yo quería entrar a partirle la cara, pero Traf me detuvo, obviamente si entraba ahí iba ser hombre muerto, él prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos para él ya que no sabía la razón pero fuera cual fuera la razón por la que ella estaba con él bastaría una simple mirada para que ese sujeto acabara con él, yo pensé que ese cerdo debía ser muy fuerte para lograr asustar a Trafalgar ya que él no era de los que se asustan Fácil. Yo no paraba de pensar en ella, tenía que alejarla de ese…ese… ¡Monstruo! Como sea._

 _Un día la profesora nos mandó a mí y a ella a entregar unos documentos para un profesor que estaba en los laboratorios, que estaban del otro lado del instituto por cierto, ella venia cargando unos cuantos y yo la mayoría, no me peso porque en ese entonces ya me estaba ejercitando, su linda cara traía un seño de desagrado por estar en mi compañía_

 _-¿Por qué estas con ese cerdo de Teach?-le pregunte de la nada_

 _Su seño se transformó en uno de miedo e impresión_

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso niño?-me dijo claramente molesta_

 _-Mi amigo Trafi está muy enamorado de ti así que un día te siguió y yo lo acompañe y te vimos entrar en la guarida de ese malnacido y me di cuenta del porque eres así es por todo lo que ese infeliz te hace y yo me pregunto ¿Qué haces con ese cerdo?_

 _-No lo entenderías, un niño mimado como tú que vives con una familia acomodada no sabes lo que es el dolor._

 _En ese momento me moleste pero pensé rápidamente que si el dolor era la única manera de acercarme a ella y ayudarla pues que así sea, la verdad no me gustaba esa idea abrirme con una desconocida y decirle mis secretos y que probablemente se burle de mi o los usase para chantajearme o humillarme no me agradaba pero eche la moneda al aire y por suerte funciono, después de contarle mi historia su mirada sobre mi cambio radicalmente y hasta la fecha no eh podido descubrir cómo me miro en ese momento y para mi suerte ella también se abrió conmigo_

 _-AHH (Suspiro) yo era una niña de la calle que fui abandonada por mi familia, vagaba sola y me metía en todo tipo de peleas, un día a mis 6 años de edad un hombre de 21 años me encontró y cuido de mi ese era Teach, me alimento y cuido toda mi vida, yo lo veía como un padre pero eso cambio cuando cumplí mis 15 años el me visito en mi alcoba, venia ebrio, me derribo en la cama yo forcejaba y le ordenaba que me soltara, el me jalo de los pelos y me dijo al oído "¿En serio te vas a negar a mí? ¿Al hombre que te cuido y alimento todos estos años?" de una u otra forma él tenía razón yo le pertenecía, me violo brutalmente, me rompió el himen y me lastimo y cuando termino dentro de mí me volvió a decir al oído "Ahora eres mía, ya nadie se va a querer revolcar con una perra usada" yo llore después de que se fue, tenía razón yo ya había perdido mi castidad ningún hombre me querría ahora_

 _-¡_ _ **ESO NO ES CIERTO**_ _!-grite furioso-¡MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIO?! ¡YO…ESQUE… HIJO DE PERRA!-Balbuceaba por el enojo_

 _-¿Monkey…San?_

 _Por primera vez desde que conocía a la soberbia y engreída Boa Hancock la vi sonrojarse y también por vez primera yo la encontré irresistible, hermosa, indefensa, fue cuando me enamore de ella, pero ese pequeño momento se cortó cuando ella vio sangre en el suelo, debido a mi cólera apreté mis nudillos tan fuerte que me sangre las manos ella me llevo a la enfermería y me las vendaron. Así paso un tiempo y me volví muy cercano a ella pero de nuevo al mundo no parezco caerle bien ya que una vez más los problemas se presentaron_

 _Debido a que Law todavía la amaba en secreto al yo frecuentarla empezó un distanciamiento entre nosotros y eso exploto el día que mi amada boa me dio mi primer Beso, fue algo mágico sentir esos labios en los míos creo que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida en ese momento, pero a la salida me fui con mi amigo Chopper y al estar lejos del colegio solo escuche la voz de mi amigo por detrás_

 _-¡Luffy aprieta los dientes!-me ordeno gritando_

 _Cuando voltee para divisarlo solo sentí un golpe seco y lo siguiente que vi fue a mí en el suelo con la boca sangrando y a trafalgar encima de mi gritándome_

 _-¡BASTARDO TRAIDOR! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?! ¡SABIAS QUE YO LA AMABA! ¡CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS!_

 _-¡Y lo somos! ¡Pero jamás le hablaste, tu miedo por Teach fue más grande que tu amor por ella!-le dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo y yo enseguida me le puse encima-¡Pero jamás te deje de considerar mi amigo! ¡Incluso ahora sigues siéndolo!_

 _El me volvió a golpear y enseguida los 2 estábamos de pie y el me grito furioso_

 _-¡SI ESO ES CIERTO! ¡SI AUN SOMOS AMIGOS DIMELO EN LA CARA!_

 _-¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?!_

 _-¡DIME QUE LA AMAS! ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIMELO!_

 _-¡Yo la amo trafalgar!-le dije serio sin pestañear un solo segundo-¡LA AMO TANTO QUE VOY A HACERLA MIA!_

 _Trafalgar enseguida bajo su estrés al ver mi sinceridad él se rindió y se fue. Mi pobrecito Chopper lloraba por la escena, a nadie le gusta ver pelear a sus amigos, Después de eso Trafalgar dejo de ir a la escuela y mi relación con ella siguió mejorando hasta que cayó la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _Teach ya sospechaba que Hancock tenía algo entre manos ya que desde que estaba conmigo su humor era mucho mejor, lucia más viva más FELIZ así que mando a uno de sus pandilleros a vigilarla. Un día un sujeto de la escuela se quiso propasar con ella y yo la defendí y ella me dio un beso como agradecimiento, obviamente su vigilante informo de inmediato a Teach. Al día siguiente yo la esperaba ansioso, pero ella llego con un suéter y una falda más larga venía muy triste, yo aterrado le pregunte si la había pasado algo su respuesta me quebró_

 _-Monkey-ella ya no me llamaba por mi apellido siempre era luffy-ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no vuelvas a si quiera mirarme_

 _Y me dejo ahí, destrozado yo no lo asimile instantáneamente y en un rato libre fui a verla_

 _-¿Qué pasa Boa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea!_

 _-Ya te dije que nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-me dijo con el mismo tono con el que la conocí_

 _Yo en esos momentos aun no entendía porque el cambio tan brusco en nuestra relación, y era que ese bastardo aun la mando a vigilar, al día siguiente ella llego con nos lentes de sol, en un momento que salió al baño yo la seguí y por suerte su vigilante no podía vernos yo desesperado le exigía una explicación y en el forcejeo se le salieron los lentes, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo completamente morado, se me helo la sangre como nunca en mi vida se helo pero mantuve la calma y le ordene desvestirse, ella me obedeció y me dejo ver su hermosa y blanca piel, la piel que tanto amaba, llena de moretones y cortadas yo enseguida deduje lo que paso, el cerdo de Teach nos había descubierto y probablemente la amenazó con hacerme algo si seguía conmigo, desgraciadamente mis teorías fueron ciertas_

 _-Luffy, ¿Me amas?_

 _-¡Claro que te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que ese hijo de puta me las pagara demasiado caro! ¡Juro que lo matare!_

 _-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!-me suplicaba llorando-¡SI ME AMAS OLVIDATE DE MI ESTARE BIEN! ¡NO SE QUE HARIA SI ALGO TE PASASE! ¡SI ÉL TE HACE ALGO TE JURO QUE ME SUICIDO NO PODRIA CARGAR CON ALGO ASI! ¡POR FAVOR ABANDONAME!_

 _Yo ni loco haría tal cosa, pero desgraciadamente tenía que jugar bien mis cartas ya que si llegaba a la casa de ese sujeto solamente tirando amenazas solo conseguiría que me matase y probablemente a Boa También, así que se lo prometí cruzando los dedos pero decidí que ese día fuera como fuera se la arrebataría a ese sujeto aun si tuviera que morir para lograrlo, ella me dio un triste beso de despedida y me dejo ahí, yo por más bueno que fuera peleando no podría solo, de por si dudaba ganarle en una pelea limpia a Teach y menos contra él y su pandilla y aunque me doliera admitirlo no podía hacerlo solo así que acudí a la única persona que yo esperaba se atreviera a ayudare en esto; LAW._

 _Salí de la escuela rogando por encontrarlo en su casa y gracias a KAMI así fue. Toque su puerta y él me abrió pero en cuanto me vio cerro inmediatamente pero conseguí detener la puerta lo suficiente para que me escuchara_

 _-¡Torao! ¡Por favor amigo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-le rogaba mientras forcejeaba para que no me cerrara_

 _-¡¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda traidor infeliz?!-me regañaba haciéndolo lo mismo que yo_

 _-¡Por favor te necesito! ¡Hancock nos necesita!_

 _Tras esas palabras el dejo de forcejear y abrió_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Trafalgar, se lo que hice, lo que NOS hice, pero por favor te ruego que me ayudes para salvar a Boa_

 _-¿Qué le paso a Han-chan?_

 _-Teach se enteró de lo que teníamos y la golpeó brutalmente-le dije triste_

 _Al fin después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, al fin al nombrar ese repugnante nombre la cara de mi amigo no fue de miedo si no de total y ciega furia_

 _-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!_

 _-La golpeo y si no hago algo pronto la matara, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, por favor amigo yo sé que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo así que no lo hagas por mi sino por ella_

 _Él estaba a punto de decirme que sí pero en ese momento el orgullo le gano_

 _-Lo siento, es tu problema ya no mío_

 _Acto seguido se metió a su casa y me dejo ahí solo, yo sentí que él mundo se me desplomo encima pero no era momento de deprimirse Hancock me necesitaba y cuando me disponía a irme de la casa de Trafalgar el me detuvo_

 _-¿A dónde vas idiota?_

 _-¡Traf!… ¿Pero tú dijiste que…?_

 _-Claro que es tu problema, pero eres mi amigo y no puedo dejarte hacerlo solo, únicamente fui por mi espada-me dijo decidido al mostrarme su LARGA espada de madera_

 _Yo estaba feliz ahora tenía más posibilidades de ayudarla, pero una vocecita desde atrás nos interrumpió_

 _-Yo también me uno_

 _Era Chopper que venía con su traje de Kung Fu, en esos momentos él ya había conseguido su cinta negra era todo un experto_

 _-pero chopper es muy peligroso-le replique_

 _-Ya lo sé pero ustedes estuvieron para mí todo este tiempo no podría llamarme a mí mismo amigo si los dejo solos, además del consultorio de mis padres robe esto-nos dijo enseñándonos una bolsa con unas 5 botellas de cloroformo_

 _Yo empecé a llorar incluso ahora mis amigos estaban para Mi pero Traf me ordeno dejar de llorar ya que teníamos que ir por ella._

 _Llegamos en la noche a la guarida de ese hijo de perra y vimos a Hancock llegando con unas cosas en una bolsa cuando entro él recibimiento que tuvo me hizo hervir la sangre._

 _-ya era hora perra ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

 _-Lo siento amo, no volverá a pasar_

 _-¿Vez? ¿Por qué no te quedaste así? ¿Cómo una buena zorra? Pero ¡NO! Querías juguetear con ese mocoso pendejo-le decía irónico mientras la cacheteaba mandándola al suelo_

 _Yo me le iba abalanzar, pero Trafalgar me detuvo_

 _-Se lo que sientes mejor que nadie, pero apégate al plan o esto no resultara y la perderemos para siempre, ahora chopper ve a tu posición_

 _Nuestro amigo se Fue a hurtadillas para no hacer ruido, yo mientras veía impotente la paliza que le daban a la mujer que amaba, ese cerdo le pateaba él abdomen demasiado fuerte haciendo que en un momento ella escupiera sangre, yo estaba desesperado fue cuando Chopper encendió la linterna que era la señal de que con la botella que se llevo había logrado dormir a unos tipos que estaban de guardia, justo a tiempo ya que ese pendejo estaba a punto de violar otra vez a Boa, en seguida ambos entramos por la ventana y lanzamos las botellas provocando que el olor tan penetrante de tanto cloroformo junto consiguiera dormir a demasiados de los hombres de Kurohige mi amigo con su espada le metió un impacto tan fuerte que en seguida mando a dormir a ese infeliz y por mi parte le puse un cubre bocas a mi amor la tome en brazos_

 _-¡HUYAN! ¡YA!-Nos gritó Trafalgar que noqueaba a un idiota que estaba atontado por el olor_

 _-¡LUFFY LLEVATELA DEJANOS EL RESTO A NOSOTROS!_

 _Yo solo les agradecí en silencio y corrí como nunca había corrido en vida, llegamos al parque central y la lluvia nos agarró pero cuando creí que lo conseguimos el infeliz de Teach nos bloqueó el paso, traía la nariz Rota y la boca sangrante fue un buen golpe, yo al verlo solo rogué porque mis muchachos estuvieran bien ya que a Boa yo la protegería con mi vida_

 _-Bien hecho escuincle, lograste sacar a esa perra de ahí, pero que harás con ella, ¡YO FUI SU PRIMERA VEZ! En verdad la quieres aun sabiendo que ya jugué con ella SHEREREJEJEJEJ_

 _-eso no me importa ya que ella no es un juguete es mucho más que eso-le conteste serio al tiempo que depositaba a Hancock en el césped y le daba mi sombrero alejándola de la pelea_

 _-Te seré sincero, eres el primero que tiene las bolas necesarias para retarme y más encima por una mujer, así que resolvamos esto como hombres-me dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando ver su asqueroso cuerpo pero lo que me sorprendió fue que la pistola y cuchillos los aventó muy lejos ni siquiera a su lado para hacerme trampa iba a pelear honorablemente-Solo tú y yo a manos desnudas como solo los hombres lo hacen si me ganas te daré a mi perra ya que veo que la deseas demasiado, pero si gano-dijo enseñando un cuchillo que saco de su zapato-me darás tu vida y para que veas que no te traicionare se lo aventare a la zorra para que lo cuide-dijo mientras lo arrojaba cerca de donde yo la deposite_

 _Yo estaba decidido ahora que iba a ser una pelea franca tenía más posibilidades de ganar_

 _-¡Bien! ¡Al fin te pateare el trasero!-dije arrogante mientras abría mi camisa y chocaba mis puños_

 _En seguida el bastardo arremetió contra mí, y les juro muchachos que eh probado golpes de todo tipo de personas y sin ofenderlos, nadie me ha golpeado tan fuerte como ese malnacido lo hizo aquel día, con un golpe me mando al suelo e iba a volver al ataque cuando yo me levante y le di un puñetazo en el estómago que no le hizo no cosquillas y el me dio un revés que me volvió a tirar y así nos la llevamos yo le hacía cosquillas y el me masacraba yo creo que por eso fue tan honorable, sabía que nunca le ganaría, al menos con fuerza bruta, en un momento que me tiro vi a Boa llorando con mi sombrero puesto y en ese momento recordé a toda mi familia al tío Shanks y el juramento y a Ace y Sabo junto con sus clases para pelear y recordé lo que me dijo mi hermano mayor_

" _Luffy antes que nada quiero que recuerdes algo que Sabo y yo aprendimos por las malas si recuerdas estas palabras tendrás el 60% de la pelea en el bolsillo esa regla es_ _NO HAY ENEMIGO INVENSIBLE NI ENEMIGO PEQUEÑO_ _" Después recordé las palabras de Sabo "Mira luffy siempre en la vida vas a encontrar a alguien que tu pienses que es demasiado para ti por eso antes de aventarte a lo loco y enfrentarlo párate y mídelo, ve sus debilidades y fortalezas ya que si sabes explotarlo bien una fortaleza puedes transformarlo en la peor de las debilidades"_

 _Y me levante enseguida, fue como si eso me hubiera dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir combatiendo y esta vez fui inteligente, en fuerza y experiencia jamás me equipararía a ese monstruo necesitaba ver en que le ganaba y explotar eso._

 _Así que en vez de seguir atacando me puse en guardia y ese bastardo me miraba impresionado por seguir de pie así que arremetió contra mí y enseguida, ahora que peleaba con la cabeza, me di cuenta de que su edad y su tamaño lo hacían torpe y yo al tener la juventud y los reflejos necesarios esquivaba fácil sus ataques, pero eso no bastaba con solo huir nunca ganaría así que comencé a examinarlo y vi que en ningún momento de todos los ataques que me lanzo usaba su pierna izquierda y en un ataque que di confirme mi teoría, ¡Tenia mal esa pierna! Así que comencé a atacar ahí pero aun así no bastaba ¿Qué me faltaba? Y en seguida note algo de lo que jamás me hubiera dado cuenta si seguía como estaba, gracias al esfuerzo que hacía y a que Traf me hizo el favor de romperle la nariz este gusano le faltaba la respiración sin mencionar la hemorragia que tenía, ya era hora de terminar con esto, comencé por esquivar sus golpes que cada vez perdían más fuerza y en una oportunidad pateaba su rodilla mala y cuando trastabillaba aprovechaba para conectar golpes en su nariz rota, pero en ningún momento lo solté ni me confié aun con la pelea en la bolsa, subestimar o infravalorar al enemigo podría costarme la pelea y por ende a mi amada , así que no pare hasta que con mi mejor derechazo al fin después de casi media hora de pelea logre noquearlo y mandarlo a dormir, yo caí exhausto dándole la espalda eso fue demasiado para mí, pero el bastardo aún tenía un truco y de sus calzones (literalmente) saco otro cuchillo yo en ese preciso instante estaba desecho no podía defenderme, estaba a punto de apuñalarme cuando mi amada lo ensarto por la espalda haciendo que al fin cayera al suelo y se quedara ahí, era nuestra Victoria, pero no se sentía como tal Hancock estaba en shock por el hombre que se desangraba a sus pies y luego sus hermosas manos llenas de sangre la aterraron yo le quite el cuchillo y lo avente la abrase y me la lleve a mi casa lejos de ahí dejándolo en el suelo a su suerte_

 _Cuando llegamos Ella rápidamente me vendo limpio la sangre y me puso pomada en todo el cuerpo y curitas, después me pidió bañarse ya que de por si la sola presencia de ese puerco la enfermaba, tener su sangre en las manos la estaba matando, el baño era un puerta en mi habitación, ella me grito que si le prestaba ropa yo le ordene que saliera así Y ella obedeció saliendo muy nerviosa en toalla_

 _-Luffy no sé si mi corazón esté listo…_

 _-No es para eso niña-le reprendí ya que entendí a qué se refería-Desnúdate y acuéstate_

 _Ella al ver que mis intenciones no eran violarla como lo hizo ese estúpido me obedeció y se quitó la toalla dejándome ver su espectacular cuerpo como dios la trajo al mundo y se acostó bocabajo dejándome su reverso, por mi parte más allá de excitarme estaba triste porque esa diosa a quien tanto amaba estaba tan malherida_

 _Tome la pomada y la unte por todo su cuerpo, sobándola ya que yo no era el único maltrecho la sobe y sobe hasta que su dolor fue desapareciendo enseguida le pedí que se volteara a lo que ella me obedeció y seguí untando en todo su pobre cuerpo, piernas, pecho, brazo, toda ella estaba lastimada casi me solté a llorar pero me aguante bien no quería que se preocupara por mí, después en su ojo morado deposite un beso y le puse pomada sobándola muy despacito para no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba ella por su parte no se aguantó y me beso, yo solo sentí amor en ese beso, me abrazo llorando mientras no dejaba de besarme, yo sabía lo que eso quería decir ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Después el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, todos sabemos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer pero ella se separó bruscamente_

 _-¡Lo siento no quise lastimarte!-me disculpe pensando que la había lastimado por todo su cuerpo golpeado_

 _-No luffy-sama, no es usted-¿Por qué me llamaba de usted?-no puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que este cuerpo tan sucio, feo y golpeado sea entregado a una persona tan pura e increíble como usted no podría ensuciarlo de esa manera y ahora de seguro me odiara por no poder hacer lo único para lo que soy útil, mejor me iré antes de causarle más problemas_

 _Yo estaba aterrado, ese infeliz la había dañado demasiado psicológicamente, su mente estaba deshecha en verdad creía que yo la discriminaría por que fue violada y aunque no lo hiciéramos, que no era lo importante, yo le iba a dejar en claro que mi amor era más allá de aspecto y pasión carnal_

 _-Boa, ¿Recuerdas lo que te platique? ¿La primera vez que nos vimos?_

 _-Si claro el pasado de luffy-sama_

 _-Bien pues ese pasado me enseño algo, amar esto de una persona-le dije señalando su corazón-¿No se te hizo raro que yo de repente te empezara a buscar mucho después de que te conocí y no me impresiono tú cuerpo? Eso es porque me di cuenta de que tu corazón estaba siendo roto por ese monstruo, por eso me enamore de ti porque me di cuenta de que tu corazón era hermoso pero ese maldito solo lo ensuciaba, tu cuerpo jamás me intereso podría jurarlo, y si quieres no hagamos nada solo quédate aquí conmigo pase por mucho para tenerte y no voy a dejarte ir de mi lado así sin mas_

 _-Luffy-sama ¿No le importaría hacer el amor con este cuerpo tan lastimado y feo?_

 _-Hancock, me sentiría avergonzado de mí mismo si no te hiciera el amor ahora mismo y solo hacértelo cuando estas bonita, eso sería lo más cobarde que podría hacer y yo no soy un cobarde como Kurohige, Yo te amo, golpeada, hermosa, fea, limpia no me importa tu estado eres la mujer que quiero y a la que amo y creo que hoy demostré que daría mi vida por ti_

 _-Luffy…_

 _Jamás olvidare la expresión de mi amada, ella soltó a llorar sin parar, fue como si al fin se hubiera librado de Teach para siempre, yo la abrase y la deje llorar por un buen rato, cuando se calmó la abrase_

 _-Ven durmamos un poco debes estar agotada con todo lo ocurrido_

 _Le dije sonriendo, pero no obtuve respuesta y cuando voltee a verla ella estaba cubriéndose los ojos con el cabello y estaba en exceso sonrojada, antes de que yo dijera nada ella se me abalanzo tirándome en la cama_

 _-Boa… bueno es mi primera vez así que bueno…estoy algo nervioso no se que hacer-le dije muy rojo por la pena._

 _-Bueno creo que ambos estamos en las mismas-me dijo con un tono de desagrado-ese cobarde solo me sometía me la metía se venía y salía, nunca tuvimos sexo como tal por suerte siempre uso condón, ya que él no quería "Un engendro chingandolo todos los días"_

 _-Boa…_

 _-Así que espero que me trates bien-me dijo tímida_

 _Yo me levante y la bese, con todo el amor y seguridad que pude la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella por su parte se acomodaba mi pene en su vagina y en un movimiento entro de lleno, Admito que fue lo mejor estar dentro de ella, se sentía raro húmedo pero muy suave y caliente, pero ninguno hizo nada en ese momento ya que no queríamos separarnos del beso, pero la naturaleza llamo y nuestros cuerpos nos exigían aire yo con algo de miedo bese sus senos, por suerte parecía gustarle, y como no ya que yo buscaba complacerla hacerla sentir bien ya que toda su vida solo sirvió como un objeto en un momento ya con más decisión y picardía me atreví a morder uno de sus pezones, en ese momento descubrí que mi amada era muy sensible ya que con ese simple acto logre hacerla llegar al éxtasis, lo recuerdo muy bien sus piernas alrededor mi cadera tensas y sus brazos prácticamente me ahorcaron su cuerpo temblaba y su cara estaba feliz y muy sonrojada también creo que tenía un poco de saliva en la boca, después yo sin salir de ella la recosté suave en la cama y comencé a moverme como dios me dio a entender y creo que lo hice bien, espero, primero mis movimientos eran tímidos y lentos pero conforme pasaba el rato me volví más seguro y comencé a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad, mi querida Hancock gritaba y yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo, no porque pensara que era un semental y la volvía loca de placer sino porque al menos estaba seguro de que la hacía feliz, preocupándome por su placer, buscando desesperadamente que ella lo disfrutara, quería que esa fuera una ocasión que ambos recordáramos y gracias a KAMI lo conseguí._

 _Después de un rato yo no podía seguir_

 _-¡HANCOCK…! ¡YO YA NO PUEDO MAS!_

 _-¡Esta bien mi amor hazlo! ¡Déjalo salir yo también no lo soporto más!_

 _-(Ambos) ¡_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _!_

 _Recuerdo que sentí una descarga en mi columna fue algo maravilloso y mi Boa también lo poco que duro logre hacerla sentir bien. Les seré franco yo quería seguir y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que ella también pero las heridas y él cansancio nos vencieron, yo me levante y me puse unos calzoncillos y le preste a ella una playera y unos bóxer ya que era una noche fría y no era muy buena idea dormir desnudos. Nos volvimos a acostar y ella enseguida me dio la espalda y se acomodó exactamente en el borde de la cama ¿Qué tanto le hacia este pendejo? Yo enseguida la jale hacia mí y la abrase fuerte_

 _-¡Au!-se quejo_

 _-¡Lo siento Boa! ¡Me olvide de tus golpes!_

 _Ella se volteo y me vio a los ojos y con una voz dulce como la miel me hablo mientras acariciaba muy mejilla_

 _-No, por favor no te disculpes, yo se que jamás me harías nada, es por eso que yo…yo… ¡Te amo Luffy!-me dijo dulce_

 _Yo estaba en shock, la verdad no esperaba que me dijera eso me sentí muy feliz y me sonroje mucho_

 _-Yo…yo…yo-tartamudeaba nervioso_

 _-FUFUFU no tienes por qué decirlo, no te voy a obligar, yo lo sé-me dijo aun acariciando mis mejillas_

 _-No si no te lo digo ahora sería un cobarde-según boa yo estaba colorado-¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!_

 _Le grite nervioso, y a mi Hancock se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, estaba feliz porque no era lo mismo saberlo a que te lo digan, yo la abrace y la pegue a mi cuerpo, más suave claro no quería volver a lastimarla y nos entregamos a Morfeo._

 _Al día siguiente, sábado, me despertaron los toquidos de la puerta así que fui a ver, eran mis amigos la verdad se veían mal, estaban muy golpeados y ellos me hicieron aterrarme por mi condición ya que al verme se fueron de espaldas para que incluso en su condición se espantaran por mi estado quería decir que yo estaba deshecho. Los pase y charlamos un poco ellos me enteraron de la situación._

 _-Parece que Kurohige será condenado a cadena perpetua los policías lo encontraron desangrándose en el parque, mucha sangre estaba en sus manos y ahora que lo encontraron no lo soltaran, dudo que pueda hacer algo desde la cárcel ya nos libramos de él luffy, Ganamos_

 _Yo sonreí aliviado pero de repente un suspiro no SACO de la celebración_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-nos dijo Hancock que no se creía lo que escuchaba_

 _-Han-chan_

 _-¿Nos libramos de él? ¿Ósea que soy libre? ¿Soy libre?_

 _-Si Han-chan, ya no se volverá a preocupar por él_

 _Ella cayo de rodillas llorando fue como una bomba, justo cuando nos acercábamos, se abalanzo y me abrazo luego a Chopper y después a Traf que en seguida se sonrojo, él puso manos a la obra._

 _-Han-chan ¡Yo la amo!_

 _Ella se sobresaltó yo no dije nada porque sabía que estaba haciendo él_

 _-Pero yo sé que su corazón jamás será mío, así que solo le deseo lo mejor, y a ti luffy por favor cuídala mucho o te matare_

 _-Te lo juro_

 _-Bien, creo que es hora de irme, luffy creo que deberíamos distanciarnos, pero no como lo hicimos, sino porque ahora tienes a alguien de quien cuidar. Cuando necesites algo llámame_

 _-Lo hare, lo mismo va para ti._

 _-A mí también-nos dijo chopper molesto, Porque casi lo habíamos excluido_

 _-Claro Chopper por supuesto._

 _-Bueno creo que debemos irnos_

 _Sin más mis amigos se fueron, de repente veo a Hancock seria y a la vez triste_

 _-¿Qué ocurre mí amor?_

 _-Bueno ahora que Kurohige se fue ya no tengo donde vivir, creo que trabajare y me rentare un cuarto._

 _El comentario me molesto mucho así que no pude contenerme y le di un coco_

 _-BAKA ¿De qué hablas? Tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Realmente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer tenía que borrar todas sus antiguas ideas y hacerle ver que yo la trataría como la reina que era._

 _Así paso primer año, y aun no me creo que todo lo que les conté pasó en tan solo un año escolar, fue increíble. En vacaciones yo charle con papa por teléfono y le conté todo lo sucedido el vino de visita a nuestro apartamento, conoció a Boa y por suerte le dio una excelente impresión rápidamente mi novia se ganó a toda la familia que me quedaba, si ahora lo podía decir con todo el orgullo posible MI NOVIA._

 _En segundo año no pasó nada que cambiara mi vida del todo, solo una decisión que tome, esa foto que está en la mesa la tome en las vacaciones de verano de segundo año donde ella y yo nos fuimos a la playa, en el atardecer yo le pedí que fuera mi prometida, y que en cuanto cumpliera mis 18 años nos casaríamos y lucharía por volverla la mujer más feliz del universo, ella acepto sin siquiera chistar. En tercer año fue cuando me llegó la noticia que cambio mi mundo. Un tiempo Boa se comportaba extraña conmigo, bastante distante por cierto, la verdad yo pensé que me estaba engañando o algo así, pero no quise levantar falsos sin pruebas, sería tonto, así que un día que ella salió con sus amigas, porque al fin tenia, yo revise y prácticamente deshice toda la casa y en una caja escondida jodidamente bien lo encontré._

 _Ella llego y al entrar se aterro yo estaba muy molesto en el sillón._

 _-¿Luffy está todo bien?-me pregunto muy nerviosa_

 _-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo me hiciste eso?_

 _-¿De que hablas?_

 _-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?_

 _-Luffy yo te juro que nunca hice eso-me decía aterrada_

 _-Claro y yo soy imbécil, claro que me engañaste._

 _-No…Luffy te juro por mi vida que no hice tal cosa_

 _-Si como no, me engañaste, ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que estabas embarazada?-le dije sonriendo ampliamente_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Hancock te amo!-me abalance para abrazarla yo no cabía en mi felicidad._

 _-¡Idiota!-me cacheteo furiosa, quizá se me paso la mano con la broma_

 _Yo entendí el golpe pero no dejaba de abrazarla, ella no cabía en su impresión_

 _-Espera…A ti ¿No te molesta?-me dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

 _-¿Cómo me va a molestar algo tan maravilloso?_

 _Ese era el último trauma de Boa, el que yo me aterrara como lo hizo ese imbécil por el hecho de que quizá se embarazara, al fin podíamos ser esposos, felices, sin miedos, sin secretos, solo amor, amor y nada más que amor_

 _Ella se aventó a mis brazos llorando feliz ¡Seriamos padres! Le avise a mi papa la noticia y se sorprendió por el hecho de que tan jóvenes estuviéramos tan felices por formar una familia, pero fuera de eso él nos felicitó y nos dijo que se encargaría de todo, estudio, gastos médicos, tomografías etc. Nosotros decidimos que nos casaríamos después de que la bebe naciera esos fueron los años más felices de mi vida, pero al destino le encanta subirme para luego volver a tirarme._

 _Gracias a dios mi querida bebe nació en tiempo y forma que yo había cumplido 18 años porque lo que paso jamás lo hubiera adivinado. A los 9 a boa se le rompió la fuente y la llevamos a urgencias, yo estaba emocionadísimo hasta que el doctor me llamo y me metió a la sala donde estaba mi prometida_

 _-Por el momento está estable Boa-sama-me dijo enseñándomela dormida-aun él bebe tardara en llegar un rato lo que me permite hablar con usted, dígame Luffy-sama ¿Ella recibió algún golpe fuerte en el abdomen en algún momento de su vida?_

 _En seguida me vino a la mente la golpiza que le dio ese Hijo de perra aquella vez, yo le asentí el doctor y el prosiguió_

 _-Parece ser que esos golpes causaron cicatrices internas, así que transforman esto en un parto de alto riego, si le hacernos cesárea las cicatrices la desangraran si hacemos el parto normal se corre el riesgo de que la dilatación abra de nuevo las heridas y solo hay un 30% de que ambas sobrevivan o podríamos también hacer un aborto de emergencia pero también se corre el riesgo de que quizá no sobreviva, le dejamos la decisión tiene un rato para pensarlo. Yo Salí de la sala muy… la verdad no sabría describir como, llego mi familia completamente emocionados pero les tuve que contar lo sucedido toda la felicidad se vino abajo, papa me pregunto si quería que él lo decidiera o si yo quería estar solo, le dije que me dejaran solo, me senté en una banca, tenía 2 vidas en mis manos y solo podía salvar 1, la decisión más difícil que eh tomado y solo era un niño de 18 años y tenía que decidir algo descomunal, en un segundo una enfermera me volvió a meter a la sala donde estaba Hancock, ella me dijo que mi novia quería hablar conmigo como pude me acerque donde mi amada._

 _-Luffy, se lo que estás pasando, déjame ayudarte, salva a nuestra hija_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Luffy yo viví mi vida quizá solo 22 años pero la Viví y mis 3 años contigo puedo jurarte que fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero ahora le toca vivir a ella_

 _-Hancock…_

 _-Luffy no voy a mentirte no quiero morir pero si muero sabiendo que traje al mundo el fruto del infinito amor que te tuve moriría en paz promételo luffy, prométeme que la salvaras_

 _-Lo prometo-le dije conteniendo el dolor._

 _Le informe al doctor lo sucedido y la decisión que ambos tomamos. Así que lo opción más viable era el parto natural ya que era el único modo de que quizá se salvaran ambas._

 _Desgraciadamente no fue así, cuando dio a luz yo estaba presente ahí con ella rogando porque todo saliera bien, ella tomaba mi mano con fuerza y cuando al fin él bebe salió yo sentí como la fuerza del apretón se desvanecía_

 _-_ _ **¡HHHAAAAAANNNNNNCCCCCOOOOOOOOOCCCCKKKKKK!**_

 _Grite como nunca lo había hecho al tiempo que la fuerza de mis piernas me abandono y caía al suelo de rodillas sin soltar su mano. El doctor me saco de mi miseria_

 _-Señor sé que no debería decir esto pero, Felicidades es una niña muy sana_

 _Me dijo y yo recibí a mi hija y por una sola fracción de segundo la maldije por haberme robado a mi amor, pero luego me abrió los ojos y me miro, esos ojos solo los había visto en una persona en toda mi vida, era el retrato perfecto de mi amada._

 _-Mira amorcito es igual a ti-le dije acercándola a donde estaba ella_

 _Y vi como su cuerpo sin vida sonreía mi esposa murió como una mujer debería morir, Con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Papá se disculpó pero yo le dije que no tenía porque, ahora yo tenía que vivir por ella, no podía decepcionar a mi mujer después de todo._

 _Como mencione gracias a dios ya era mayor de edad de lo contrario me quitarían a mi Ángel y la pondrían en adopción pero por suerte eso no paso. Le dije a mi padre a mi tío y a mi tía que me saldría de la escuela y me encargaría de educarla no permitiría que le pasara lo que a mí y a Boa, ella tendría un padre que la educara y la amara todos los días. Pero surgió otro problema el día del velorio mi hija seguía en el hospital y en el entierro yo estaba destrozado pero en cuanto me di vuelta caí al suelo. Era trafalgar que me había dado un golpe y me mando al suelo él estaba tan deshecho como yo_

 _-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LA CUIDARAS! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI SEGURIA VIVA!-me gritaba en mientras me golpeaba en el suelo_

 _Yo por mi parte no hice ni dije nada, él no sabía porque murió Hancock y no me pareció buena idea decirle, hasta la fecha me pregunto porque no se lo dije, chopper intento detenerlo y explicarle por qué pero yo lo detuve con una seña_

 _-¡DEFIENDETE COBARDE! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!_

 _Yo no movía un musculo él se detuvo en seco y comenzó a llorar, en seguida se echó a correr y yo jamás volví a saber de él, bautizamos a mi hija con el nombre de su madre y le pedí a mi amigo Chopper que jamás me dejo solo que fuera su padrino él estuvo siempre ahí hasta que lo aceptaron el la universidad y él se fue, a penas lo volví a ver_

 _Así estuve los 2 años que perdí, la verdad fue difícil atender a un bebe, cambiarle el pañal, alimentarla, jugar con ella, pero aunque me cansaba jamás me lamente por ello ya que esa pequeña niña era el regalo que mi amor me había dejado, y era solo mía._

 _Cuando cumplí 20 años mi niña ya caminaba y comenzaba a hablar era realmente lista me sorprendía eso de ella, un día papa y mis tíos llegaron de sorpresa, y mi viejo me dijo que si Shanks y Makino se la podían llevar un rato ya que él quería hablar conmigo así que mi pequeña se fue feliz con sus tíos/abuelos y yo me senté junto con él en el comedor._

 _-Luffy quiero que dejes una temporada a Han-chan con Makino y…_

 _-Me niego-interrumpí de inmediato_

 _-Espera a que termine de hablar y si después de que te diga mi idea aun te niegas perfecto no hay problema ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-Bien_

 _-Mira quiero que tu heredes la compañía, y para eso necesito que tengas una carrera hecha, tengo un amigo en Tokio se llama Brook él me dijo que estará gustoso de aceptarte en su escuela ya que él es el director_

 _-¿No le dijiste nada de mí?-le pregunte serio no quería que mi padre anduviera divulgando mi vida a sus amigos_

 _-Claro que no tu vida privada es tuya, solo le dije que tuviste unos problemas y querías seguir estudiando, tu podrás dirigir la compañía a tu antojo, ya calcule y somos tan fuertes económicamente que si aún tuvieras un error descomunal no pasaría nada, también organice que las cosas para que cuando tu tomes el control no respondas ante un consejo que si das un mal paso te saquen de la empresa, serias tu propio jefe y solo tendrías consejeros ¿Qué opinas?_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo la dejaría sola?_

 _-Dependerá de ti, mira yo ya te compre una casa en Tokio, una vez que tu vida este 100% equilibrada y cuando tu sientas que ya estas lo suficientemente bien, podrás traer a mi nieta contigo._

 _-Acepto_

 _No podía negarme el plan de mi viejo era perfecto realmente hizo la tarea no dejo ni un hueco para que yo pudiera reusarme, así que acepte ganarme la empresa de mi papa, ya que yo no tenía trabajo y se me hacía humillante ser un mantenido hijo de papi toda mi vida así que mejor manera para lograrlo que aceptando el plan de mi padre, después de todo yo no tenía nada mejor para refutar, no cabía duda de que por algo él era el adulto y yo él niño_

 _Así una mañana empaque mis cosas de mi departamento, y me despedí de mi mundo llorando._

 _-No te preocupes amorcito será por poco tiempo y te vendré a visitar constantemente-le dije llorando a ríos, no quería separarme de ella pero con sus manitas me tomo de la cara_

 _-Papa, no llora, papa valiente-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me recordó a mi amor_

 _-Si tienes razón cariño-le dije secándome las lágrimas- te prometo que papa no volverá a llorar-finalice dándole mi clásica sonrisa_

 _ **(-bien Euphoria yo ya conté mi historia te toca finalizar esto**_

 _ **-EP14-SI NO TE PREOCUPES DEJA QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DEL RESTO**_

 _ **-GRACIAS)**_

Así termino el relato de nuestro héroe, todos los mugiwaras lloraban, incluidos Zoro, Sanji y Robín que eran los más duros

Luffy se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y les hizo una reverencia sus muchachos

-¡AMIGOS! ¡GRACIAS POR HABER CUIDADO DE MÍ ESTOS 3 AÑOS! ¡SIN USTEDES MI VIDA HUBIERA SIDO HORRIBLE! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Zoro no se contuvo y abrazo fuerte a su hermano al igual que Sanji, después Nami abrazo al capitán muy fuerte mucho tiempo, después de todo Nami era su mejor amiga. Y todos se iban a pasar a abrazar a su capitán cuando algo los saco del momento

-To-chan ¿Todo bien?-decía la pequeña Hancock tallándose su ojo debido a su adormilamiento

-Me alegra que estés aquí pequeña, déjame presentarte como se debe, este es Zoro…

-Tío Zoro-interrumpió el marimo

Luffy sintió una gran felicidad y cuando volteo a ver a los demás ellos le dedicaban esa mirada que enseguida el entendió así que los presento como se debería hacer.

-Cierto, es tu tío Zoro, es más amable de lo que aparenta

-Hola pequeña-dijo él arrodillándose al nivel de ella

-Tu cabello es verde

Fue lo primero que dijo la niña al saludar al espadachín que tal comentario le salto una vena del coraje y los demás se contuvieron la carcajada que asomaba por salir

-Pero es lindo, como el jade, me gusta-dijo la pequeña acariciando la dura cara del hombre frente a ella

Eso consiguió hacer sonrojar a Zoro, maldita niña como podía ser tan linda.

-Soy tu tía Nami, pídeme lo que necesites

-Hueles a mandarinas, amo las mandarinas

Nami no soporto y abrazo muy fuerte a la pequeña, ya se la había ganado

-Soy tu tía Robín, un gusto-dijo algo seria

Por su parte ella no dijo palabra solo se aventó a los brazos de aquella mujer

-Eres rara, me agradas

Pum, cayó otra también se había ganado a Robín

-Soy tu tío Sanji, soy chef así que si el inepto de tu padre no te da de comer no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras-le dijo dándole la mano

-Tus manos son suaves, pediré que me acaricies-le contesto ella llevándose la mano del chef a la mejilla

Uno más que muerde el polvo

-Soy tu tío Franky y soy SUPER-le grito haciendo su clásica pose

-¿Andas en calzoncillos? Que SUPER-hablo la pequeña imitando la pose

De nuevo otro cayó por la lindura de la pequeña

-Soy la Tía Vivi, estaré para ti cuando quieras-hablo cohibida

-Tu cara es bonita y amable, te quiero-hablo para luego abrazarla

Otra más

-Soy tu magnifico Tío Ussop y soy el líder de esta pandilla yo nos protejo y…

-Estas mintiendo-le dijo seria la niña pero enseguida sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dedico una dulce sonrisa-Pero eso no me desagrada

Ussop también cayó a los pies de la pequeña

-Soy tu tía y mi nombre es Rebecca, ayudare a tu padre en lo que necesite

-Tu pelo es rosa, y tus ojos preciosos pareces una princesa-le dijo maravillada

Muchos y van cero

-Soy tu tía Viola, y cuidare de ti en todo momento

-Tus ojos son como los de ella (señalando a Rebecca) pero eres muy diferente y hueles a Rosas, me encantan las Rosas

Ya solo faltaba uno

-Soy tu abuelo Brook, estaré al tanto de ti y de tu padre

-Tu cara es arrugada, pero no es triste es buena y suave me gusta mucho

Eso había sido Todo la lindura y la energía que desprendía la pequeña FACINO a todos los mugiwaras

-Luffy, cuando necesites que la cuidemos o lo que sea que necesites por favor avísanos sabes que haremos lo imposible por ti y ahora por nuestra…sobrina-le dijo serio Zoro mientras le daba la mano a su hermano

Luffy aceptó gustoso la oferta y se encomendó a sus amigos les pidió que los cuidaran bien, dicho esto los mugiwaras se fueron y luffy llevo de nueva cuenta a la cama a su hija

-To-chan duerme conmigo

Luffy no pudo resistirse, 3 años habían pasado así que mejor manera de recobrar el tiempo que durmiendo con su pequeña

-Buenas noches To-chan

 **-BUENAS NOCHES HAN-CHAN**

 **MIS NOVATOS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **A TODOS Y POR TODO LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON HABER LEIDO MI AMADO PROYECTO**

 **A MI AMADA Y LEAL JOSSELINE POR HABER CREIDO EN ESTE FIC Y HABER SIDO LA PRIMERA EN SEGUIRLO Y APOYARLO EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS Y AUN DESPUES DE TANTO HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ**

 **A MIS QUERIDOS ISSEI211 GALLARDOXD, HANLU1500 Y LUFICITO BONITO POR HABER SIDO MIS PRIMEROS NOVATOS Y LOS PRIMEROS EN LEERME Y CREER EN MI Y AUN SEGUIR AQUÍ DESPUES DE CASI UN AÑO, GRACIAS**

 **A MI QUERIDA DANIELA POR HABERLE DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD Y HABER AMADO TANTO ESTE PROYECTO COMO YO LO HE HECHO NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERTE QUE HAYAS LEIDO MI AMADO FIC**

 **PERO ¿PORQUE PARECE QUE NOS DESPEDIMOS? PUES PORQUE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA YA LLEGO A SU FIN DEBIDO A QUE SIENTO QUE LE DEDIQUE MUCHO TIEMPO Y LLEGUE A ESTE PUNTO DEMASIADO A PRISA ABANDONANDO MUCHO A MI AMADO ONE PIECE A TU LADO (MI PRIMER FIC SI ALGUIEN LE QUIERE DAR LA OPORTUNIDAD SE LO AGRADECERE) ASÍ QUE ME TOMARE UN BRAKE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DEJENME EXPLICARLE COMO SERAN LAS COSAS**

 **1.-MI BRAKE NO SERA DE MUCHO TIEMPO SERA SEMANAS (COMO MAXIMO)**

 **2.-NO ME DESCONECTARE DE FANFIC ACTUALIZARE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y MIS ONE-SHOTS ASI QUE SI QUIEREN LEERME LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO O MIS ONE-SHOTS**

 **3.-SOBRE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA LES INFORMARE COMO SE DARA:**

 **-NO CREAN QUE LA ESCRIBIRE APARTE, SERA AQUÍ LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NO SE VAYAN A IR A NINGUN LADO**

 **-LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA LA DISEÑE PARA QUE USTEDES CONOCIERAN A LOS MUGIWARAS DE ESTE MUNDO Y SE LOGRARAN ENCARIÑAR CON ELLOS COMO SE ENCARIÑARON CON LOS ORIGINALES**

 **-POR LO TANTO LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA (NO SE SI ESTA BIEN LLAMARLO ASÍ PERO DEJEMOSLO DE ESTA MANERA) ABORDARA LA SITUACION QUE LE DABA ORIGEN A ESTA HISTORIA, EL CAMINO DE LUFFY COMO PADRE Y LOS REVERSOS QUE TENDRA QUE COMBATIR JUNTO CON SUS NAKAMAS MIENTRAS CRIA A LA PEQUEÑA HANCOCK**

 **BIEN AHORA HABLEMOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO**

 **YO SE QUE ME ALOQUE Y LO HICE MUY LARGO CASI 15 MIL PALABRAS ES UNA EXAGERACION PERO SE ME HACIA INSULTANTE DIVIDIR ESTE CAPITULO TAN IMPORTANTE Y ESPECIAL EN PARTES TANTO PARA MI COMO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO Y SI ES ASI LO SIENTO MUCHO**

 **SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO NO PLANEO DISCULPARME POR NADA SALVO UNA COSA QUE DIRE A CONTINUACION, YA QUE SIEMPRE ME DISCULPO PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS CON LAS FEMINISTAS Y CON LOS IDIOTAS DE MALOSFICS PARA QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN, ASI QUE SI ALGUNA SITUACION EN ESTE CAPITULO LES MOLESTA ME VALE VERGA, AHORA PARA MIS NOVATOS LES PEDIRE UNA DISCULPA POR LA PELEA TAN TONTA QUE SE LLEVO A CABO CONTRA LA BANDA DE TEACH, YA QUE EL CLOROFORMO NO SE USA ASÍ NO ES COMO EN LAS SERIES O PELICULAS QUE MOJAS UN TRAPITO Y CON ESO DUERMES A LAS PERSONAS, ESO NO ES CIERTO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MEJOR PARA ESA ESCENA ASI QUE SI ES MUY SENSACIONALISTA O IRREAL LO SIENTO**

 **BIEN MIS AMADOS NOVATOS HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS NOS VEMOS AQUÍ EN 2 SEMANAS, SI NO QUIEREN PERDERME SIGANME EN MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS**

 **CON MUCHO AMOR Y AGRADECIMIENTO**

 **FERMIN**


	17. CONOCIENDO A HAN-CHAN

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO OCUPO A SUS PERSONAJES**

 **OOOOHHHHH ¡SI! LO SE, LO SABEN, LO SABEMOS, YA LLEGO Y ESTA AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE... ¡** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**_ **! ¡YYYEEEEIIIII! AHORA ACLARARE UNA SOLA COSA, COMO NO PIENSO VOLVER A HACER ESA TONTERIA DE ABANDONAR EL FIC YA SE COMO ME ACOMODARE, 1 SEMANA SERA ACTUALIZACION EXCLUSIVA DE REVERSOS Y LA OTRA DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO, CON ESTO ME REFIERO A QUE UNA SEMANA TRABAJARE UNICAMENTE EN ALGUNO DE LOS DOS FICS HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES DOBLES (QUIZA) ETC. ¡AHORA SI Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS! ¡** _ **COMENZEMOS**_ **!**

Pero que día él de ayer, contar a tus amigos toda tu vida de una sola sentada es algo pesado y eso que solo la conto de manera general y no dio detalles específicos, como la propuesta de matrimonio y el velorio o incluso las vacaciones en la playa, pero conforme pase el tiempo y se dé la oportunidad él desvelaría esas cosas con calma, por el momento estaba feliz, sus amigos ahora ya saben quién es y aun así lo quieren igual o más que antes, sin mencionar lo liberador que era haberse desahogado, su escuela estaba perfecta y la casa de 10, y lo más importante, su amada y adorada hija estaba ahí con él, acostada como el angelito que era.

Todo esto lo pensaba nuestro capitán mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su retoño y la veía dormir a gusto, realmente estos 3 años que pasaron ella creció y era una niña preciosa pero eso era lo último jamás volvería a dejarla, la vería crecer hasta que se volviera una mujer adulta. Luffy dejo dormir otro rato a su pequeña ayer debió ser un día agotador para ella así que bajo a hacer el desayuno para su niña. Hizo una sopa de MISO, un poco de arroz y un estofado rápido con cerdo y papas, por su parte Han-chan en cuanto olio la comida que anunciaba el desayuno voló (literalmente) a la cocina

-¡BUENOS DIAS TO-CHAN!-dijo ya sentada en la mesa golpeándola con los cubiertos, igualita a su madre físicamente pero en actitud salió a Luffy-¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡HAMBRE! ¡HAMBRE! ¡COMIDA!

-Buenos días Han-chan, aquí está tu desayuno ¡Y no dejes las papas!

-¡HI!

- _Espera… ¡Carajo ya comenzó One piece y están el isla de ZOU se quedó tan buena! Pero no puedo decirle, ¿Cómo me vería yo un padre responsable viendo anime?...Por favor luffy seamos honestos no soy ni maduro ni responsable así ¡ONE PIECE TIME!_ -pensaba nuestro capitán debatiéndose

-To-chan ¿Podrías poner One piece? ¡Con la abuela Makino Jamás me la perdía y están en ZOU no puedo perdérmela!

- _Como esperaba de mi Hija-_ Pensó llorando mientras le brillaban los ojos-Bien Han-chan… ¡ONE PIECE TIME!-Le dijo gritando levantando el puño

-¡SSIIII!-contesto también gritando y alzando el puño con Euphoria

Así paso el desayuno ambos reían divertidos mientras veían atentos su amada serie. Después del desayuno Luffy lavo los Trastes

-To-chan ¿Puedo ayudar?-decía la pequeña parada de puntitas ya que a duras penas veía por encima del lavadero

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Toma la silla y tus secas los trastes

-¡HI!

Con esto tenemos una linda escena, vemos a la pequeña niña y al inmaduro padre de espaldas trabajando juntos hasta que a la pobre se le cayó un traste y se rompió

-¡BAKA! ¡Soltaste el plato!-reprendía "molesto" mientras le daba un coscorrón

-¡GOMENNASAI PAPA!-Se disculpó sin medir que el "PAPA" pego duro

Luffy se volteó intentando no llorar incluso con toda la educación que la pequeña recibió aun le podía llamar así, aún era su pequeña después de 3 largos años

-¿To-chan?-pregunto angustiada al ver como su semblante cambio ¿Estaría enojado?

Por su parte Luffy reacciono rápido tras el llamado de la niña

-Ya lo sabía-dijo sin voltearse

-¿NANI To-chan?

-¡Que no podrías con unos simples platos! ¡JAJAJA!-Se burlaba la pequeña, ella por su parte cerró los ojos e inflo los mofletes

-¡Claro que puedo!

-¡A que no! ¡Solo eres una enana!-reía alegre picándola con el dedo

Hancock jr. No lo soporto y mordió DURO el dedo de su viejo

-¡YYYYYAAAAAAA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIJO!-Gritaba corriendo por toda la cocina intentando quitársela de encima

Así duraron unos 5 minutos hasta que se desplomaron en la sala, exhaustos de pronto el semblante de Luffy se volvió a poner serio

-¿Qué pasa To-chan? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto tímida esperando lo peor

Luffy no dijo nada se levantó y abrazo a su hija, si SU hija la pequeña se sonrojo levemente por el actuar de su padre, ya que sus brazos y su pecho eran cálidos y la hacían sentir segura como nadie lo hacia ella estaba feliz hasta que sintió húmeda su playera. Era Luffy llorando le había mojado la ropa

-To… ¿Chan?

-Lo siento, siento no haber estado estos 3 años contigo, aunque iba a visitarte no siempre estuve ahí, no pude verte feliz más de una vez, no pude reconfortarte cuando estabas triste, no estuve ahí, ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no volverá a pasar! ¡Estaré siempre contigo!-Lloraba inconsolable, Cuando se trataba de su hija la piedra de hombre que Luffy representaba se partía

-Pa…Pa

-¡Si es lo que soy!

-Papa

-¡Si!

-¡Papa!-al fin grito la niña llorando

Hancock no le decía "To-chan" porque su abuela Makino se lo inculcara sino porque sentía cierta incomodidad con su padre, 3 años sin verse es algo grave y aunque no sea mucho era suficiente para que las personas cambien. Después de romper el hielo como debe hacerse Luffy hablo

-¿Dime Han-chan? ¿Quieres ver a Chopper?

-¿Chopper-nisama? ¡Si!

-Bien pues vamos

Así nuestro Luffy salió rumbo al apartamento de su viejo amigo Y padrino de la niña. Cuando Luffy reviso el mapa que Chopper le dio se dio cuenta de 2 cosas; 1.- Chopper era pésimo haciendo mapas, le hubiera dicho a nami que lo hiciera y 2.- El departamento del doctor estaba jodidamente cerca del Robín o un momento lo olvidaba Zoro y Robín ya que ahora era de 2. Era domingo así que casi no había gente por lo que pudieron tomar el transporte y llegar sin contratiempos. Cuando llegaron, el doctor por la mirilla solo vio a Luffy así que abrió

-¡Luffy-senpai! ¡Que gusto…!

Él fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando sintió un empujón en su estómago y cuando volteo a ver vio a cierta personita dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa propia de ella

-¡Chopper-nisama!

-Han-chan-alcanzo a pronunciar por el shock, pero enseguida la abrazo fuerte realmente no había cambiado nada-Pero mira que linda te pusiste, Entren por favor planeaba comer

-(ambos) ¡¿Comida?! ¡¿En serio?!-dijeron mientras sus ojos se transformaban en carne y la boca les babeaba

En seguida los vemos en la mesa

-¡Carne! ¡Sí!-gritaba la pequeña Hancock dispuesta a devorar la comida cuando…

-¡BAKA! ¡Muestra respeto!-dijo dándole un COCO-No estamos en casa, agradece a Chopper la comida y también antes de comer di ITADAKIMASU

-Si lo siento-hablo sobándose el chipote mientras lloraba (cómicamente)-Gracias por la comida Chopper-nisama ¡ITADAKIMASU!-Ahora si devoro su plato

Por su parte Luffy hizo lo mismo

-(ambos) ¡MAS!

-Hi, Hi-contesto sonriendo

Después de la merienda Chopper cargo a la niña por los brazos

-Dime Han-chan ¿Quieres que te de todos los regalos que no te di?

-¡Si quiero!

Enseguida Chopper de un armario saco una gran cantidad de juguetes

-¡Chopper! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esos juguetes?! Mejor aún ¡¿Cómo los pagaste?!

-Bueno que te recuerdo que yo trabajo, de hecho te los iba a dar en cuanto te vi pero quise dárselos en persona-le dijo amable dedicando una radiante sonrisa, propia de los Lolis

Luffy en seguida se inclinó y reverencio a su amigo

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi hija

-(sacudiendo las manos apenado) No, No, No, No, No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo soy su padrino

-Aun así gracias

-¿Quién lo diría? Ellas es Hancock-sama en unos años-le decía el doctor a su senpai melancólicamente pero luego noto lo que dijo y volteo a ver a luffy pero el no espero la dulce y suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Mugiwara

-Sí, ella es igual a su madre.

Después de un rato de charla Luffy y su pequeña regresaron a casa para dejar todos los juguetes que fueron regalados por Chopper, pero estaban demasiado aburridos, no había mucho que hacer hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

- _¡VENGAN! ¡VENGAN! ¡EL GRAN CIRCO DE BUGGY ESTA EN LA CIUDAD! ¡NIÑOS Y ADULTOS! ¡HAY DIVERSION POR IGUAL!_

-(ambos) ¡¿CIRCO?! ¡Vamos!

Y así fue como padre eh hija corrieron por toda la ciudad para ir al circo. Después de la función con elefantes, caballos, payasos, magos etc. Se retiraron habían comprado infinidad de golosinas

-¡AAHHH! ¡Papa! ¡No robes mi algodón de azúcar!

-¡¿EEHHH?! ¡Pero yo ya no tengo! ¡Dame del tuyo no seas tacaña!

-¡Pero es mío! ¡Papa se acabó el suyo así que déjame en paz! ¡Eso es injusto!

-¡Niña maleducada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a negarle algo a tu padre?!

-¡QUE DEJES MI ALGODON!

-¡NUNCA!

Toda la gente de alrededor se les quedaba viendo impresionados ¿Realmente ese niño era el padre de la criatura? Si hasta se peleaba con ella por el algodón ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Seguros que no son hermanos?

Después de pasar por la incomodidad de las miradas ajenas y de la pelea que tuvieron, llegaron a casa, muy enojados el uno con el otro, Han-chan estaba furiosa con su padre por robarse sus dulce y Luffy estaba muy molesto con su niña ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle los dulces que él compro? Y no había mucho que hacer ya que el hecho de que fuera padre no quiere decir que Luffy deba cambiar ¿Cierto?

En fin cuando llegaron a casa ya era la hora de dormir y estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, la niña se metió a su cuarto muy enojada y su padre igual, a las 12:00 a.m. la tormenta empero, Luffy no había dormido desde que llegaron porque tenía llenar los papeles que le habían dado para inscribirla a Kínder tenía mucho que llenar por suerte a había hablado con ella sobre esto y ella estaba emocionada por ir a la escuela y hacer tantos amigos como su padre, por suerte no fue muy difícil así que los termino a la 01:00 a.m. en un momento un fuerte rayo golpeo las cercanías haciendo que se fuera la luz en el barrio lo cual no afectaba mucho ya que a esas horas de por si no se veía nada, el capitán ya se había acostado pero se sentía mal no le gustaba pelearse con su hija y no era que fuera importante, quería disculparse pero sería tonto despertarla a estas horas así que lo haría mañana temprano, de repente estallo un fuerte relámpago que consiguió sorprender al capitán, ese había sido de miedo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rechinido de su puerta, era la pequeña Boa que suspiraba llorando mientras abrazaba a su fiel amigo, un Chopper de peluche con su primer sombrero rosa, su padre se lo había regalado hace 2 años cuando ella cumplió 3, desde entonces jamás se separó de él era su mejor amigo y confidente.

- _Snif,_ Papa… _Snif_ ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Los rayos dan miedo _Snif_

-Claro cariño ven-le dijo estirándole las manos para en cuanto estuvo cerca pegarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla fuertemente-No debes temerle a los rayos, solo es electricidad ruidosa no hay nada que temer mientras estés aquí en casa-le dijo dulce

-Pero… suenan como gente que grita

-No te preocupes mientras tu viejo este aquí nada te pasara-le dijo dedicándole una radiante sonrisa, propia de él- Siento lo de hoy, no debí quitarte tus dulces

-No papa, tú me los compraste en cuanto te lo pedí lo menos que debí hacer era compartir

-Bien que te parece si nos dormimos

-Aún tengo miedo-le dijo repegándose más fuerte al cuerpo de su padre

Él comenzó a cantar con la voz más dulce y bajita que pudo hacer

-" _A la Arrorró mi niña_

 _A la arrorró mi amor_

 _Arrorró pedazo_

 _De mi corazón._

 _Esta niña linda_

 _Que nació de día_

 _Quiere que la lleven_

 _A la dulcería._

 _Esta niña linda_

 _Que nació de noche_

 _Quiere que la lleven_

 _A pasear en coche._

 _Duérmete mi niña_

 _Duérmete mi amor_

 _Duérmete pedazo_

 _De mi corazón."_

La pequeña comenzó a tallarse los ojos así que Luffy repitió la canción ahora aún más dulce y bajo que antes.

-" _A la Arrorró mi niña_

 _A la arrorró mi amor_

 _Arrorró pedazo_

 _De mi corazón._

 _Esta niña linda_

 _Que nació de día_

 _Quiere que la lleven_

 _A la dulcería._

 _Esta niña linda_

 _Que nació de noche_

 _Quiere que la lleven_

 _A pasear en coche._

 _Duérmete mi niña_

 _Duérmete mi amor_

 _Duérmete pedazo_

 _De mi corazón."_

 **Así la pequeña boa había caído en los brazos de su viejo profundamente dormida, cosa que a Luffy le fascinaba, su pequeña SU PEQUEÑA y de nadie más él preciado regalo de la única mujer que amo y jamás dejaría que le pasara algo**

 **O MIS AMADOS NOVATOS YA VOLVIMOS AL FIN**

 **¿QUIEN LO DIRIA? EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA AQUÍ ESTA Y LLEGO AL FIN**

 **DEBO ADMITIR QUE LLORE MUCHO CON ESTE CAPITULO ASÍ QUE NO SE BURLEN XD**

 **¿PERO A QUIEN AGRADECEMOS EL HECHO DE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO FIC?**

 **PUES OBVIAMENTE A USTEDE BAKAS XD**

 **A MI QUERIDISIMA Y AMADA JOSSELINE POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DARLE A ESTE FIC UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR LA GRATITUD Y CARIÑO QUE TE TENGO ASÍ QUE SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRTE ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

 **A MI AMADA Y ADORADA DANIELA POR HABERLE DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y HABERSE QUEDADO CONMIGO EN ESTE AVENTURA Y QUERER TANTO MI FIC TE QUIERO MUCHO DANY ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CONTIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA**

 **P.D: NO HABIA PODIDO MENCIONARLO ANTES PERO LAS ESPOSAS DE BROOK Y FRANKY SON PERSONAJES OC, QUE DUDO TENGAN RELEVANCIA PARA EL FIC A MENOS QUE ME ACOMODEN EN ALGUN MOMENTO, SIENTO DECIRLO HASTA AHORITA PERO SE ME HABIA PASADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRLO PERO PARA QUE VEAS QUE SI LEO LOS REVIEWS XD**

 **A MARIO POR HABER SIDO DE LOS PRIMEROS EN CREER EN MI Y APOYARME EN TODAS MIS LOCURAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS MARIO**

 **A KARLA POR TAMBIEN HABER SIDO UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN EMBARCADO EN MIS AVENTURAS EN ESTE HERMOSO MUNDO DE FANFIC TE LO AGRADEZCO**

 **A GALLARDOXD POR HABERME DADO APOYOS Y ANIMOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y ME GUSTARIA PEDIRTE TU NOMBRE PARA AGRADECERTELO COMO SE DEBE**

 **IGUAL VA PARA LUFICITO BONITO QUE NUNCA ME DIO SU NOMBRE Y TAMBIEN ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HA MANTENIDO AQUÍ AL BORDE DEL ABISMO CONMIGO MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **TAMBIEN AL USUARIO ANONIMO QUE ME DA EL PLACER Y HONOR DE DEJARME SU REVIEW**

 **Y TAMBIEN PARA LOS VISITANTES QUE SOLO LEEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **Y AHORA LES DEJO CON ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL Y LES JURO POR DIOS QUE NO SOY YO QUIEN LO ESCRIBE, SOLO LES DIRE QUE ES ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI**

 **¡OLA MINNA-SAMA! ¡SOY YO! ¡HAN-CHAN! ¡WOW SOMOS MUCHOS LOS QUE SEGUIMOS ESTE FIC! ¡COMO LOS AMO!-**

 **-SI ASÍ ES HAN-CHAN GRACIAS A DIOS SOMOS MUCHOS LOS QUE LEEMOS NUESTRA HISTORIA**

 **¡BAKA! ¡TU NI ME HABLES!-**

 **-¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡¿Y AHORA PORQUE?!**

 **-¡¿COMO QUE PORQUE?! ¡ME DEJASTE FUERA TODA UNA TEMPORDA Y EN -MI DEBUT ME HICISTE ESPERAR SEMANAS! ¡EUPHORA-NICHAN BAKA!**

 **-LO SIENTO POR ESO PERO LE AGREGO DRAMA A LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE ESTA BIEN, MEJOR DEJA DE REGAÑARME YA QUE ERES UNA NIÑA** _ **Y**_ **UN PERSONAJE ASI QUE SI QUIERO TE BORRARE**

 **-ESO NO PASARA**

 **-¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN SEGURA?**

 **-POR 2 RAZONES, 1.- SOY TU PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL POR LO QUE NO PUEDES BORRARME Y NUMERO 2.- ME QUIERES DEMASIADO PARA MOLESTARTE CONMIGO**

 **-ODIO QUE TENGAS RAZON, NIÑOS, LINDOS PERO DESPIADADOS, BUENO MEJOR NO PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO Y DESPIDTE DE LOS CHICOS**

 **-SI TIENES RAZON NICHAN, BUENO NOVATITOS ME ALEGRO MUCHO AL FIN CONOCERLOS, CUENTO CON USTEDES PARA TERMINAR CON MI HISTORIA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LE HARE COMPAÑÍA A EUPHORIA-NICHAN EN LAS NOTAS ASÍ QUE SI HAY ALGO QUE LES ENOJE DE ÉL O ALGUN RECLAMO O PREGUNTA ESTARE ENCANTADA DE RESPONDERSELAS O REGAÑAR A MI ONI-CHAN**

 **-MUY BIEN CON ESO TERMINAMOS EL DIA DE HOY MIS AMADOS NOVATOS YA SABEN AQUÍ ESTAMOS HAN-CHAN Y YO PARA USTEDES**

 **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**

 **Y CON MUCHO AMOR Y BESITOS MONKEY D. HANCOCK**


	18. REVERSO 4: Una memoria del pasado

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO ENTRETENGO GENTE**

 _Martes:_

 _Luffy se encontraba en el patio central del colegio, con la nariz rota, el labio partido, el ojo izquierdo cerrado y muy morado, la ropa rasgada y frente a él había vuelto el pasado a golpearlo una vez más._

 _Pero… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Habrá que remontarnos al principio_

Lunes:

Era lunes y el cuerpo lo sabía, por segunda noche consecutiva Luffy amaneció con Hancock en brazos en seguida la despertó eran las 7:00 a.m. de la mañana y hoy sería su primer día de escuela, después del desayuno ambos iban emocionadísimos a la escuela

-¿Cómo te sientes Han-chan?

-Feliz papa, hoy veré muchos amigos-contesto la pequeña alzando el brazo muy animada

-Bien dicho, ¡VAMONOS!

-¡HI!

Así comenzó la semana, luffy después de dejar a su niña se iría directo a la escuela todo marchaba bien, cuando llegaron Luffy se presentó con la maestra que los esperaba en la Entrada del colegio, era una señorita de alrededor de unos 30-32 años de cabellera un tanto risada muy hermosa y sus ojos reflejaban la bondad y amabilidad de un perro

-(ambos) ¡BUENOS DIAS!-gritaron eufóricos alzando las manos típico en ellos

-OH vaya veo que son un par muy enérgico JUJU buenos días mi nombre es Wanda la tutora de los niños de primer ingreso-dijo con voz tan dulce como la miel y un aura amable alrededor

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!-grito enérgico como siempre

-(con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Disculpe?

-Perdón viejas costumbres SHISHISHI Soy Luffy, padre y Tutor de Hancock un gusto, espero que seamos buenos amigos y también cuide mucho a mi monstruo-le dijo más calmado haciendo una reverencia, pero de repente sintió un puntapié en la espinilla-¡IIITTTAAAIIII!

-Papa no me digas monstruo

-¡Niña maleducada como te atreves a golpear a tu padre!

-Papa empezó

-JAJAJAJA, lo siento, es que nunca había visto a una pareja como la suya me alegra mucho que se lleven tan bien-hablo la profesora limpiándose una lagrima que le salió por la risa-Yo también espero que nos volvamos buenos amigos Luffy-sama

-Lo mismo digo

-Ahora tú debes ser Hancock-chan ¿No? De ahora en adelante cuidare de ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Arigato Wanda-sensei-dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia

-Bien porque no te despides de tu papi ya es hora de entrar a clases

-Me voy, papa-haciendo una reverencia a su viejo

-Que te vaya bien-le dijo devolviendo el gesto

Pero la niña aprovecho que su padre bajo la cabeza para sujetarlo por el cuello y plantar un dulce beso en la mejilla del capitán, el casi lloro pero se contuvo las lágrimas y devolvió el detalle depositando un duradero beso en la cabeza de la pequeña para en cuanto se levantó acariciarla. Después de eso Luffy corrió ya que tenía que llegar donde su dupla de locos lo esperaba siempre, lo bueno es que para ir al kínder de la niña no había que hacer tantos desvíos y le quedaba bastante directo, en cuanto llego lo recibió un zoro todo golpeado y un silencio incómodo

-Llegaste tarde-le dijo Sanji a Luffy para intentar romper "ese" silencio

-Lo siento tuve que dejar a Han-chan en la escuela

-Ya veo

-¿Qué te ocurrió Zoro?-pregunto Luffy al ver a su amigo con el ojo morado

-Tuve una pelea-contesto cortante

Después los tres comenzaron su recorrido en silencio, Zoro y Sanji estaban angustiados de alguna manera el hecho de saber que Luffy era padre cambiaba drásticamente las cosas ya no era lo mismo del todo ¿Cómo debían tratarlo? ¿Qué sentía ser padre soltero? ¿Tan dolorosa fue su vida? Muchas preguntas pocas respuestas

-Muchachos por favor no hagan esto yo no querido que nuestra relación sea incomoda de ser así me arrepiento de haberles contado lo que paso-hablo con la cabeza cabizbaja

-No, lo sentimos es que es un cambio muy abrupto el que nuestro Luffy despistado y torpe sea padre, de por si el hecho de que no seas virgen ya es impresionante imagínate de padre eso es inconcebible-le contesto Sanji

-Tienes razón en eso-dijo Luffy

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-cuestiono el espadachín a su capitán

-Adelante

-¿Qué se siente ser padre?

-Bueno independientemente de cómo paso y lo que tuvo que ser para llegar hasta acá, es algo maravilloso, tener alguien que confía en ti ciegamente, que depende única y exclusivamente de ti, una persona que te ve como el ser más importante de su vida y te ama como tal es algo fantástico, mágico, no sé cómo describirlo y más cuando ella se volvió mi razón para vivir

-La quieres demasiado- contesto amable el jade

-Claro que sí

De pronto pasaron por una fuente y Zoro le mando el mensaje a Sanji que lo capto en seguida, esta sería la prueba definitiva, ambos tiraron al capitán en ella esperando su reacción, cuando lo tiraron él se quedó estático en el la fuente temblando ¿Quizá se les paso la mano y si tendrían que cambiar un poco con Luffy de ahora en adelante? Cuando planeaban levantarlo y pedirle disculpas el aprovecho para jalarlos y meterlos también en la fuente, si no había que hacer nada Luffy no cambio y ellos tampoco tendrían que hacerlo además seria aburrido sin Luffy.

Los 3 llegaron sucios y mojados a la escuela cosa que hizo que nami les reventara la cabeza a chingadazos, como siempre, se dirigieron todos a sus clases

-Luffy ¿Trajiste la tarea?-pregunto Sanji sacando su libreta

-¡NNOOOOOOO! ¡Estuve llenando los papeles de mi niña y por eso no la hice! ¡Me reprobara!-grito sin darse cuenta que el profesor ya se encontraba detrás de él-¡KYYAAA! ¡Maestro Dracule! No se preocupe en seguida salgo del aula-hablo triste recogiendo sus cosas

Por su parte los muchachos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago, tenían que hacer algo no podían permitir que Luffy reprobara, Sanji pensaba en hacer un examen y si lo pasaba mantendría a Luffy con ellos por su parte Zoro quería jugarse la estadía de Luffy en un duelo y Nami pensó rápidamente en sobornar a Mihawk para que su amigo se pudiera quedar pero sus soluciones se fueron al traste en un segundo

-Digame Señog Monkey ¿Usted es casado?- interrumpió la retirada de Luffy

-¿Eh? Bueno si profesor, mi esposa murió al dar a luz-contesto extrañado

-¿Es ciegto lo que dijo sobe su taguea Monkey-san?

-¿Sobre qué no la hice por llenar los papeles de mi hija? Si es cierto-le dijo con tono serio esperando lo mejor

-Bien, se lo dejague pasag y cada vez que se atogue con la taguea por alguna gazón con la niña tendrá mi pegmiso para no entegagla solo tendrá que infogmagme diguectamente y seg honesto conmigo ¿Entendió?

Todo el salón se helo tras esas palabras, ¿El bastardo de Dracule estaba haciendo excepciones? Eso era algo tan imposible como que el infierno se congele, si no era que eso también ya había sucedido.

-¿Señor? ¿Me esta dieciendo que no me reprobara?

-Así es

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Monkey-san yo también tengo una hija y si a mi esposa y a mí se nos es difícil cuidagla entre los 2 no me imagino usted tan joven y soltego es por eso que entiendo su situación, es pog eso que le pido que sea honesto conmigo ya que solo se lo pasague si es por alguna situación con su pequeña le daré mi confianza y creeré en su palabra-le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro

-Maestro soy muchas cosas menos un cobarde mentiroso, así que agradezco su confianza y prometo que no lo defraudare señor

-Bien, ahoga tome asiento que la clase iniciaga

-¡Hi!

Después del increíble suceso en clase de francés los muchachos tuvieron una hora libre que se citó a algunos profesores (incluidos los maestros mugiwaras) a la dirección ya que Brook tenía un anuncio que dar

-Buenas tardes muchachos-saludo el director al personal docente

-Buenas tardes director-contestaron los profesores al unísono

-Bueno no les voy a hacer el cuento largo solo los cite a ustedes para presentarles al nuevo alumno que se integrara de ahora en adelante y no los llame a todos ya que solo pido las materias y talleres de los presentes-dijo lento y pausado-así que por favor sal, preséntate con tus maestros

De pronto salió un joven con aspecto de maleante y una pequeña barba, al verlo a Robín se le congelo la sangre

-¡TU!

-Oh veo que es usted, buenas tardes profesora-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica

Más tarde ese día

-Haber mocosos, tomen asiento-decía duramente el profesor Ben Beckham como siempre-Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno así que trátenlo bien de lo contrario les romperé las piernas ¿Entendido?

-(todos) ¡HHHIII!

-Bien escuincle ya puedes pasar

-Gracias profesor-comento mientras ingresaba con una sonrisa arrogante-Buenas tardes idiotas, Mi nombre es Law, NO es un gusto conocerlos

-Desgraciado así que viniste aquí-dijo Zoro poniéndose en guardia

-Relájate perdedor, no vine por ti, no vales la pena, Vine por Él-contesto superior señalando al capitán

- **¡TRAFALGAR!**

 **-OOOOHHHH SSSIIIIII ¿A QUE NO SE LA ESPERABAN VERDAD? DANY CREO QUE ESO RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA**

 **-NICHAN ¿QUIEN ES ÉL?**

 **-UN VIEJO AMIGO DE TU PADRE, DEBERIAS LEER EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA PARA PONERTE AL CORRIENTE**

 **-SI ES CIERTO, PAPA JAMAS ME CONTO SOBRE ÉL**

 **-FUERA DE ESO ¿QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO HAN-CHAN?**

 **-ES DIVERTIDO, YA ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA ¡YEI! HARE MUCHO AMIGOS IGUAL QUE TO-CHAN**

 **-BIEN DICHO ENANA**

 **-¡NO SOY ENANA!**

 **-¡AU! ¡¿EN SERIO TENIAS QUE DARME UN PUNTAPIE?!**

 **-¡URUSAI BAKA!**

 **-TE ODIO**

 **-NO ME MOLESTES, ESTOY ENOJADA**

 **-¿Y AHORA PORQUE?**

 **-CASI NADIE ME SALUDO EN LOS REVIEWS ¡BUUUUAAAAA!**

 **-YA, YA NO LLORES MI NIÑA, YA TE SALUDARAN (ESPERO)**

 **-SNIF… ¿TU CREES?**

 **-ESTOY SEGURO (CASI)**

 **-¡SSIIIII!**

 **-MUY BIEN MIS NOVATOS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO NOSOTROS NOS LEEMOS EN LA VIDA CONTIGO ¡ADIOS!**

 **-¡CHAITO!**

 **CON CHOCOLATES EUPHORIA1400**

 **Y CON BESITOS Y DULCES HAN-CHAN**


	19. RESOLUCION 4: Resolviendo problemas

**ONE PIECE Y SU INTERMINABLE ELENCO PERTENECEN A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO LOS ENTRETENGO**

Luffy estaba de piedra, el que una vez fue un gran amigo y luego un fuerte rival sin mencionar todo lo que pasaron y lo que pasó, ahora estaba una vez más frente a él, más alto, más maduro, más arrogante y ahora había cambiado su gorrito blanco con motas negras por una gorra con un patrón igual, Luffy se levantó y se puso en guardia instintivamente

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto nervioso y molesto Zoro al escuchar el nombre completo de aquel sujeto, ÉL sujeto que acompaño a Luffy hace tantos años

-Zoro ¿Cómo lo conoces?-cuestiono Luffy alerta

-Él fue el que me golpeo hace unos días, es realmente fuerte-contesto Zoro manteniendo la guardia

-(Señalándolo con su espada) Ya te lo dije perdedor no estoy aquí por ti sino por el-hablo arrogante mientras señalaba ahora a Luffy

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto nervioso Luffy

-Es mi primer día así que, mañana TU Y YO al finalizar las clases-hablo petulante

-Me niego, Trafalgar aun sigues siendo mi amigo no quiero pelear contigo

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Amigo?! No eh podido rehacer mi vida desde la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba ya que todos los días pienso en que debí darte tu merecido aquel día en el velorio, pero te perdone, así que quiero cerrar ese capítulo darte lo que te mereces y al fin descansar-dijo apretando los dientes

-Bien si es lo que quieres mañana acabaremos con esto-contesto serio

-Bien, hasta entonces-decía mientras se iba del aula

A la salida todos iban detrás del capitán

-Luffy Me acabo de enterar ¿En serio pelearas con él? Si hasta pudo con Zoro-decía preocupado Sanji

-Es lo que él quiere y es lo que tendrá-dijo serio

-Luffy-san no lo haga-rogaba Vivi

-Luffy-kun eso es una mala idea-Opino Rebecca

-No tengo opción, mañana a esta hora una vez más tendré que hacerle frente al pasado-contesto serio

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Fue hace años cuando la chica más hermosa y con más problemas de la escuela preparatoria se enamoró del más raro de los alumnos y también fue hace tiempo cuando tras traer al mundo él fruto del amor que ella le tenía a él murió dando a luz. Pero él no fue el único que se enamoró de ella, hubo un hombre que también cayó rendido a sus pies, su nombre era Trafalgar Law._

 _Tras ver que el corazón de aquella mujer siempre le pertenecería a él decidió rendirse y hacerse a un lado para que su amada pudiera ser feliz, los dejo de frecuentar y se separó de ellos como si nunca hubiera existido. Fue entonces que llego aquel fatídico día en que por un email que le mandaron al celular su mundo se desplomo, ese fatal mensaje recitaba lo siguiente "Trafalgar yo sé que te hiciste a un lado para que Luffy y Boa estuvieran Juntos pero creo que mereces saberlo, Hoy a las 3 velaremos a Hancock en el cementerio y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para apoyar a Luffy ATTE: Chopper"_

 _¿Que? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él había dejado a Hancock a cargo de Luffy para cuidarla y protegerla, ese idiota lo juro y ahora tendría que pagar por incumplir su juramento, ¿La razón? Eso ya no importaba el punto es que ella estaba muerta no había una maldita razón por la cual ella debió morir, la única explicación que había era simple_ _ **MONKEY D. NO LA CUIDO COMO DEBIO HACERLO**_

 _Todo esto paso por la mente de Law mientras corría por las calles mojadas por la lluvia llorando sin ver al frente, con un único objetivo MATAR A LUFFY. Cuando llego al entierro lo diviso enseguida y arremetió contra él, conecto un golpe tan fuerte que instantáneamente abrió los nudillos de él y la boca de Luffy, le gritaba y reprochaba que era su culpa y que de no ser por él aun viviría la mujer a la que amaba tanto, cuando Trafalgar le exigió a Luffy que se levantara Law noto algo que su furia no lo había dejado ver, algo que jamás pensó presenciar, un luffy destrozado, ojeroso, triste, débil y en especial PATETICO, el Luffy carismático, sonriente, fuerte y respetable estaba muerto en esos momentos, Trafalgar no soporto ver al que una vez fue la persona que más admiro tan deshecho, así que prefirió irse, correr y no mirar atrás nunca dejar a Luffy y Boa atrás, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo dejar atrás todo eso? Y cuando decidió arreglar las cosas y ponerle un punto final a todo, Luffy desapareció y nunca lo volvió a ver HASTA AHORA._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Luffy venia llegando al Kínder para recibir a su pequeña, que en cuanto salió noto algo extraño en su papa, se veía distraído, distante, PREOCUPADO

-¿Pasa algo papa?-pregunto inocente y preocupada

-¿EH? No nada, estoy bien hija solo tengo algunos problemas en la escuela es todo no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿De acuerdo?-dijo regresando a la realidad intentando calmar a la pequeña y disimular su ansiedad

-O.K-Contesto dándole el avión a su padre porque aun después de no verlo 3 años, sabía cómo leer a su viejo

Al día siguiente:

Hancock estaba preocupada por su papa desde ayer actuaba extraño pero seguía sin comentarle nada quería subirle el ánimo pero no sabía como

Luffy por su parte aún estaba pensativo y estaba esperando la hora del encuentro, cuando fue a dejar a Hancock y llego con su dupla de locos estaba serio y los otros 2 prefirieron dejarlo tranquilo. Así después de un día bastante, ¡Bastante! Tenso llego la hora de la verdad. Tras salir de la última clase Luffy se dirigió serio y en silencio enseguida a la puerta y en ella ya se encontraba Trafalgar esperándolo

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Luffy esperando que él cambiara de parecer

-Claro que sí, llevo esperando 3 largos años por esto-contesto poniéndose en guardia

-Bien que así sea entonces-afirmo Luffy levantando los puños

Trafalgar en seguida se abalanzo contra Luffy con un Jab directo, el capitán lo esquivo rápido y se apresuró a conectar un gancho al estómago pero su contrincante lo detuvo levantando la rodilla para que ahí diera el impacto y dejara su mano derecha libre con la cual golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Mugiwara lo cual consiguió hacerlo unos pasos hacia tras esto ayudo a Law a pegar un certera patada en el estómago de la persona a la cual odiaba tanto, al momento de que Luffy se inclinó por el golpe su enemigo dio un volado en la mandíbula que provoco que nuestro héroe callera al suelo, Luffy lo veía impresionado pero enseguida se levantó y tras esquivar el nuevo ataque de Law al fin conecto un recto en la nariz de Trafalgar, enseguida un montón de ganchos a las costillas y cuando su oponente se inclinó por aire el capitán dio un rodillazo en el rostro de él para en seguida cuando alzo la cara por la fuerza del ataque conectar un jab al rostro que consiguió tirar a Trafalgar Law, por su parte este solo se levantó, se limpió la sangre y le sonrió arrogante a Luffy

- _Carajo, sí que mejoro mucho estos 3 años ahora veo porque a Zoro le costó tanto pelear con él, esto será difícil-_ Pensaba desesperado el SENCHOU

Mientras tanto:

-Bien niños les tengo un anuncio muy importante, ¡Hoy salimos temprano!

-(todos los Niños) ¡YEEIIII!

-Tengo que ir a un curso para profesores así que ya llame a sus padres vendrán por ustedes en un rato, eso me recuerda-pensó mientras jalaba a Han-chan a su lado-Pequeña D. tu papi no me dejo numero ¿Te sabes su teléfono para llamarlo y venga por ti?

-No hace falta Wanda-sensei aprovechare para ir a su escuela y darle una sorpresa-contesto feliz llevando sus manos a la espalda

-Han-chan no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí sin tu padre son las reglas además ¿Para qué quieres sorprenderlo?

-Lo que pasa es que desde ayer papa esta triste y quero ir a su escuela para darle ánimos

-HHUMMM… Bien pero iras en taxi y no quiero que hagas más paradas y me avisas cuándo ya estés con él ¿Vale?

-Vale-sonrió triunfante

15 minutos después de regreso al combate:

La pelea estaba muy pareja, todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta ese malnacido estaba dándole pelea a Luffy y se podía contar con los dedos de la mano las personas que podían hacer eso y este bastardo estaba entre ellos.

Luffy y Law no dejaban de intercambiar puñetazos hasta que en un momento el cansancio y el dolor hicieron que se separan un instante, que aprovecho Luffy

-Basta, fue suficiente, no seguiré peleando contigo Traf

-No me llames así, y si no te defiendes te atacare de todas formas

-Pues hazlo, si eso te hace feliz no moveré un musculo, atácame con todo lo que tengas y como quieras

-Bien, eso hare

Él tomó la palabra de Luffy y comenzó a golpearlo sin restricciones, por su parte Luffy ni siquiera pestañeaba estaba completamente inmóvil

-¡¿Qué está haciendo ese imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué no lucha?!-grito Sanji asustado

-¡Fue suficiente! ¡Ayudémoslo! ¡Vamos Cejitas!-dijo Zoro

-¡SI!

-No…-corto el paso Brook

-¡¿Qué haces Brook?!

-Dejen que Luffy haga lo que tenga que hacer, esto no es una pelea común y corriente, no puedo permitir que hagan algo tan estúpido como interferir-dijo sabio y sereno

-(Ambos) ¡UGH!... ¡BIEN!

Mientras tanto en la entrada llegaba Han-chan en un taxi que vio a un monton de gente tapando la misma

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ pensó curiosa bajando del auto

Con la pelea:

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!-grito desesperado Law por el actuar de Luffy

-Te lo dije… No quiero pelear contigo… Aun después de este tiempo, sigo considerándote un amigo y si mi sufrimiento ayudara a que al fin dejes el pasado atrás que así sea, pero créeme no será así-dijo Luffy jadeante, con la nariz rota, el labio partido, el ojo izquierdo cerrado y muy morado y la ropa rasgada, estaba desecho

-Eso es lo que dices, Bien tendré que averiguarlo-contesto sacando una navaja de su pantalón y se abalanzo contra Luffy- ¡Hasta nunca MUGIWARA-YA!

-(todos) **¡LLLLUUUUFFFFYYYY!**

El capitán dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y espero su muerto, pero algo lo detuvo, mas bien ALGUIEN

- **¡NNOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR NO LASTIMES A MI PAPA!-** grito llorando Han-chan cubriendo con su cuerpo a su maltrecho padre

Law se detuvo en seco y ahora su odio había aumentado ¿Este maldito olvido tan fácil a Hancock? ¿Ósea que solo paso página y consiguió otra familia tan fácil? Trafalgar estaba hecho una furia pensando estas cosas… PERO, todo se vino abajo, su odio, su furia, su rencor TODO cuando la pequeña volteo a verlo, esa cara, esos ojos, no podía ser, era el retrato de su amada

-Mu… Mu… ¿Mugiwara? ¿Quién es ella?-balbuceo temblando y cayendo de rodillas

-Es Monkey D. Hancock, mi hija y la de Boa Hancock, mi esposa murió trayéndola al mundo, tras las golpizas propinadas por Kurohige Boa desarrollo cicatrices internas que provocaron que al momento del parto se abrieran y no soportara la dilatación, Murió dando a Luz-dijo Luffy serio abrazando a la niña que no paraba de llorar

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Esperaba que me perdonaras aun sin saberlo.

-¿Por eso no te defendiste en el funeral ni ahora?

-Así es

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo por enésima Vez? Porque eres mi amigo Traf, incluso ahora sigues siéndolo, sin ti no habría podido rescatar a Boa aquel día, sin ti ella no estaría aquí conmigo ahora-hablo sonriente mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su niña

-JU…Eres un idiota-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

-Vamos TORAO no tenemos que seguir peleando, aun podemos ser amigos-dijo dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar cosa que él acepto

-No, ya es tarde para eso MUGIWARA-YA pero si necitas algo, llámame es el mismo número de hace 3 años-contesto sonriéndole para luego darle la espalda y retirarse

-¡Un momento!-grito Brook poniéndose en medio de los 2 asustándolos-Como director no puedo permitir las peleas en mi colegio por lo cual; MONKEY D. LUFFY Y TRAFALGA WATER LAW serán suspendidos por una semana a partir de hoy-ordeno sonriente

-¡PERO BROOOOOKKK!-Se quejaba llorando Luffy a los pies del director

-Son las Reglas Luffy-san-contesto amable

-¡BIEN!-dijo Luffy molesto haciendo Puchero

Todos los Mugiwaras se acercaron sonrientes para ver a Luffy, realmente eran raros aun con lo sucedido en un 2 por 3 habían olvidado lo que acababa de pasar, Trafalgar había pasado a segundo plano en un instante cosa que le provocó una risa interna, realmente él ya no pertenecía al lado de Luffy por eso lo ayudaría en lo que fuera de ahora en adelante desde lejos, por lo cual se acerco

-Bien acepto el castigo director-dijo amable haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse donde el peliverde-Siento lo que paso en el centro comercial, espero que tengamos un encuentro honesto algún otro día (dándole la mano)

-Bien, cuando quieras la próxima no perderé-contesto devolviendo el gesto y sujetando su mano

-De acuerdo, bueno es hora de retirarme, ¡Suerte Mugiwaras nos vemos en una semana!-Grito yéndose dándoles la espalda mientras se despedía sacudiendo la mano

-Es un buen tipo, apuesto a que podemos integrarlo a nuestras locuras-Dijo Ussop con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara

-Si con el tiempo-Contesto feliz Viola

-Apuesto a que si ¿Verdad Luffy-kun?-afirmó Vivi

-SHISHISHISHI Claro que sí, bien hija vámonos a casa

-¡HI!

-Pero antes… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SIN AVISARME?! ¡¿Y LA ESCUELA?!-regaño llenándole de golpes la cabeza

-¡AU! ¡GOMENASAI! ¡Salí temprano y quise sorprenderte papa!-contesto llorando sobándose la cabeza

-¡BAKA!-reprendió pero luego le regalo una sonrisa que su hija entendió enseguida y devolvió enseguida-Vámonos cariño

 **-¡HI PAPA!**

 **-WWOOOOWWWW AL FIN ACTUALIZO, EN VERDAD SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ACTUALIZACION PERO COMO EXPLIQUE EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO, LA VERDAD PERDI MI INSPIRACION SIN MENCIONAR QUE POR HALLOWEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS EH ESTADO ATAREADO PERO AQUÍ ESTA**

 **-¡BUAAA! SNIF…**

 **-¿Y AHORA TU PORQUE LLORAS?**

 **-CASI MATAN A MI PAPA HOY-ME DIJO LLORANDO**

 **-AAHHHH ESO, NO TE PREOCUPES NO TENGO PLANEADO QUE LUFFY MUERA AQUÍ ASI QUE NO TIENES PORQUE ESPANTARTE-LE DIJE SECANDOLE LAS LAGRIMAS CON TONO AMABLE**

 **-SI, PERO AUN ASÍ ME PREOCUPE ¡SNIF!**

 **-YA YA NO LLORES, MIRA TE DOY EL CHOCOLATE QUE TE MANDO DANY PARA QUE ASI TE TRANQUILICES-LE DIJE SACANDO EL DULCE DE MI BOLSILLO ENTREGANDOSELO**

 **-¡SSIIII CHOCOLATE!-GRITO FELIZ DEVORANDO SU CHOCOLATE :3**

 **-HABLANDO DE ESO UN SALUDO DE PAJA PARA ESAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME HACEN EL HONOR DE LEERNOS A MI Y A LA NIÑA Y SIENTO NO NOMBRARLOS UNO POR UNO PERO LA VERDAD ME URGIA SUBIRLO POR LO CUAL ME DIO FLOJERA**

 **-¡BAKA!-DANDOME UN PUNTAPIE**

 **-¡AAAUUUU! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HICE?!**

 **-FUE POR NO SALUDAR A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A JOSS QUE ESTA AQUÍ DESDE QUE EMPEZO Y A DANY POR DARME MI CHOCOLATE ¡ONICHAN NO BAKA!-DIJO DANDOME LA ESPALDA HACIENDO PUCHERO**

 **-LO SIENTO PERO AHORA SI ME URGE, YA VISTE DESDE CUANDO NO ACTUALIZAMOS?**

 **-NOPI**

 **-¡VE A VER!**

 **-HIIIII**

 **-** _ **ESPERANDO…**_

 **-¡EEHHHHH! ¡¿TANTO TIEMPO?!**

 **-¡EXACTO!-LE GRITE DESESPERADO**

 **-ERES UN TORPE ONICHAN ¿PORQUE NO ACTUALIZASTE?**

 **-NO ME DIGAS TORPE NIÑA O TE QUITARE EL DULCE**

 **-¡NO! ME CALLO**

 **-BIEN AHORA CREO QUE LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE DESPEDIRNOS, OTRA VEZ, SIENTO HABERLOS DEJADO ABANDONADOS**

 **-LOS EXTRAÑARE, BESITOS**

 **CON VERGÜENZA EUPHORIA1400**

 **CON MI CHOCOLATE HAN-CHAN :3**


	20. UN DÍA CON UN AMIGO, !¿CHOUCHOU!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU HYPER ELENCO PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA-CHAN YO UNICAMENTE ENTRETENGO GENTE… Y A MI XD**

-To-san… To-san ¡TO-SAN!-gritaba Han-chan a cierta personita que seguía tirada en la cama dormido por lo cual la pequeña inflo los cachetes y cerró los ojos haciendo puchero

Bajo a la cocina por una silla y la subió a la habitación de esa persona que no despertaba, se trepo como pudo quedando más alta que la cama, tomo impulso y se aventó contra aquel cuerpo

-¡PAPA DESPIERTA!-Grito furiosa aterrizando en el estómago de su padre (poder Loli XP)

-¡AAAHHHH!-Grito de dolor él capitán despertando de su letargo-¡NIÑA MALEDUCADA ¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-decía luffy peleando con la niña como en las caricaturas, una nube de polvo y volando estrellitas por todos lados XD

-¡PAPA NO QUERIA DESPERTAR ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?!-contesto mordiendo el dedo de su padre

-Espera un momento… ¡DIOS TENGO QUE LLEVARTE AL KINDER!-dijo completamente asustado soltándose de su niña y medio vistiéndose cuando las heridas del día anterior lo detuvieron

-Papa, no deberías esforzarte tanto-le dijo la niña ayudándolo a subir de nuevo a la cama

-Pero tengo que llevarte a la escuela-contesto haciendo berrinche

-Llame a Wanda-sensei y me dijo que estuviera contigo hasta que te recuperaras

-Vaya eres muy responsable-comento bastante sorprendido

-Claro que lo soy de lo contrario quien te cuidaría-contesto agobiada

-Bueno al menos déjame bajar a preparar el desayuno-decía mientras se levantaba un poco cuando el timbre sonó- _DING… DONG_ ¡Are! ¿Quién será?-comento al escuchar el timbre

-Iré a abrir-dijo la niña-cuando llego a la puerta pregunto-¿Quién es?

-El conejo de pascua-dijo una voz bastante familiar para la niña

Ella abrió y se encontró con una figura alta y de complexión delgada y con una peculiar ceja

-¡TIO SANJI!-grito emocionadísima

-¡Hola pequeña!-hablo sosteniéndola en brazos

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Qué haces aquí amigo?!-pregunto sorprendido Luffy

-Bueno sabía que no podrías moverte bien por lo que paso ayer así que le dije al viejo que me dejara venir a echarte una mano con los quehaceres de la casa

-¿Pero y la escuela?

-También le comente a Brook y a los profesores no tienes que preocuparte ahora solo ven y relájate-afirmo alegre mientras ayudaba al capitán a llegar a la barra de la cocina

Sanji comenzó a cocinar y puso de pinche a la pequeña Hancock, hicieron curry con los materiales que había en la casa y los que trajo sanji, hirvieron arroz y se dispusieron a comer

-¿Los demás no vendrán?-comento luffy con la boca llena

-¿Qué no te soy suficiente? Creí que me amabas-le dijo elocuente

-¡NO! ¡Claro que te amo!-comento igual

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto curiosa

-(Ambos) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡De nada!

A la pobre niña solo le salió un signo de interrogación ya que no entendían nada de lo que hablaban

-Bueno pero ya en serio, todos se fueron a sus clases, Zoro no tiene más faltas y ahora con Robín como prometida menos se puede dar el lujo de faltar al instituto

-JAJAJA si tienes razón

-Bueno y Rebecca está siendo exprimida por Mihawk no la suelta con su entrenamiento para los olímpicos la está haciendo puré

-No lo dudo

-Y los demás Brook les prohibió venir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son muy escandalosos y él viejo quería que descansaras

-ya veo…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me pregunto qué pasó con Traf

-Seguro anda por ahí siendo rudo

-Si quizá

-¡Ya acabe!-grito la niña que había devorado parte de su plato

-¿Are? Han-chan no te lo terminaras-pregunto Sanji

-Después-dijo sonriendo

-Hancock, últimamente casi no comes ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto serio su padre

-¡HI PAPA!

-Bien Luffy déjame llevarte a tu habitación para que descanses-hablo sanji apoyando a Luffy en su hombro

-Si de acuerdo

Más tarde ya que Luffy se había dormido, sanji comenzó con los quehaceres, barrer, trapear, lavar la ropa, levantar etc. Pero en un momento Sanji vio a Hancock tomar su plato sin terminar y sacarlo afuera, por lo cual el la siguió pero en un segundo la perdió de vista y cuando dio vuelta la diviso entrando en la casa ahora con el plato vacío pero el cocinero prefirió dejarlo así por el momento. Después de que acabara los deberes sanji se encontraba muy aburrido por lo cual hizo la comida y la cena para que Luffy no se preocupara, cuando acabo él se encontraba muy aburrido pero en un segundo Luffy y Hancock estaban detrás de él sonriéndole pícaramente y en un segundo de sus espaldas sacaron unos controles y muchos videojuegos. Jugaron por horas cuando de pronto volvió a sonar el timbre, Sanji se levantó y fue a abrir y todos sabemos quiénes eran, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robín, Franky, Brook, Vivi, Rebecca, Viola todos habían venido a ver al capitán

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Cómo estás?!-pregunto preocupada Nami mientras lo abrazaba

-Bien Nami me siento mejor pero no me apretés tan fuerte aun duele-contesto adolorido

-Lo siento-comento apenada soltando a Mugiwara

-Me alegra verte capitán-dijo saludando el espadachín

-También me alegra verte Zoro

Después de los saludos se pusieron a comer (ya que Sanji sabía que vendrían hizo mucha comida) y una vez más Hancock no termino su plato completamente y en algún momento ella volvió a salir, siguiente a la comida se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, los cuales todos habían sido aplastados por Han-chan no hubo un solo videojuego en el que la niña no arrasara, la cual por cierto estaba sentada en Robín ya que se sentía muy cómoda con ella debido a su aura maternal propia de ella (cosa que provoco que cierto peli verde hirviera de celos) Al anochecer todos se retiraron pero el chef jalo a Luffy y susurro algo a su oído de manera que la niña no escuchara.

A la hora de la cena ambos comieron en silencio disfrutando la delicia que el cocinero les había dejado, una vez más Hancock dejo parte de su plato y se retiró a "dormir" en la noche se escabullo de su dormitorio y volvió a tomar su plato y salió, en seguida e atrás del jardín habían un pequeño hueco

-Toma, mañana te traigo más pero no le digas a nadie eh JIJIJI-reía alegre la niña pero de repente estaba despejada del suelo con un dolor en su mejilla

-¿Qué haces niña?-pregunto mirando al frente serio jalando y levantando el cachete de su hija

-¡ORO-SAN PEDO ESPLISARLO!-balbuceaba llorando debido al dolor en su mejilla

Pero en un segundo de los arbustos salió una sombra que se aferró fuertemente a la pierna de Luffy

-¡AAAHHHHH!-gritaba corriendo por todos lados sacudiendo los brazos debido al dolor (escena clásica del anime)

-¡Chouchou no le hagas daño a papa!-dijo quitándoselo de encima mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Chouchou?

-Sí, es él lo encontré mal herido y hambriento hace una semana, lo cuide desde ese día-hablo triste enseñando al pequeño animal, Era un perro bastante pequeño, con orejas cortas, piel fina y blanca, y ojos negros con su pelaje bastante sucio y tieso además de tener muchas heridas en su cuerpo y estaba bastante delgado

-Oh ya veo, bueno en ese caso entremos a la casa-dijo normal

-¿Eh? Tu… ¿No estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto sorprendida

-Claro que no, es maravilloso al menos sacaste mi buen corazón y no el de tu madre-contesto sonriente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña.

 _ **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**_

 _Luffy venía con Hancock del supermercado con las compras de la semana cuando de pronto un pequeño perro se les puso en frente ladrándole a Boa_

 _-¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAA!-grito llena de pánico la novia del capitán-¡Aléjate Bestia! ¡LARGO!_

 _-Hancock si es un cachorrito, y además muy lindo-hablo luffy tomando en brazos al pequeño animal_

 _-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Además no me gustan las cosas lindas!-dijo inflando los mofletes haciendo puchero_

 _De pronto llego la pareja dueña del perro, se disculparon y se llevaron al pequeño animal_

 _-Odio esas cosas-comento relajándose-de niña antes de que Teach me recogiera uno me ataco desde entonces el odio_

 _-Y yo que pensaba comprar uno-dijo alzando los hombros sonriendo sarcásticamente_

 _-¡NI TE ATREVAS!_

 _Grito furiosa tomando a Luffy por la camisa sacudiéndolo desesperada mientras le gritaba quien sabe que cosas mientras él se reía a carcajadas_

 _ **FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**_

Luffy se acercó eh intento acariciar al pequeño perro pero este aun le gruño

-Quieto, no voy a hacerte daño además si quieres que esto funcione tendrás que ser más amable ya que ahora eres de la familia Chouchou-comento amable con su típica sonrisa

El perro por su parte sintió la buena aura del viejo Luffy y se relajó dejándose acariciar

-Bien Han-chan tráelo a casa

-¡Hi papa!

-Ah pero antes tendrás que prometerme 2 cosas-dijo alzando el índice de manera alegre

-¿Cuáles papa?

-Primero tienes que prometerme que lo cuidaras bien un perro no es un juguete no quiero que le pegues ni lo maltrates, limpies sus "cosas", lo alimentes y lo bañes

-¡ _YES FATHER_!

-Bien y ahora, no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar cosas, si me vuelves a mentir no volveré a confiar en ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papa, siento haberte mentido pero tenía miedo que no me dejaras tenerlo

-Bueno te entiendo pero no tenías que preocuparte por eso ya que desde hace tiempo quería comprarte un perro que te hiciera compañía y ahora gracias a Chouchou ya me ahorro eso, ahora entremos

-¡HI!

Una vez adentro Luffy baño al pobrecito perro que no opuso mucha resistencia, le quito las pulgas y luego lo seco, después Luffy tomo al cachorrito y le curo las heridas que ya tenía lo vendo para después llevarlo a la sala a darle de comer, el pobre animal comio como se veía en un tiempo no lo hacia, ambos (padre e hija) estaban contentos por sumar un nuevo miembro de la familia

-Hancock, trae mas comida para el perro y tráeme un trozo de carne para mi

-Chopper-nisama dijo que no comieras carne sin ton ni son que puede infectarte las heridas toda esa grasa-regaño la niña en camino a la cocina

-PUFF tacaña-inlflo los mofletes como niño chiquito haciendo puchero pero luego recobro la compostura y tomo al perro acercándoselo-Espero que la cuides bien Chouchou, de ahora en adelante nos cuidaremos todos ¿Ok? (le dijo con su típica sonrisa)

El perro entendio a que se referia el capitán asi que devolvió el geste con un ladrido y una sonrisa

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto extrañada la niña al ver a su papá y a su nuevo perro sonriéndose

-Nada, ¿Verdad Chou?-le dijo elocuente al perro

-¡WAF!-contesto feliz el perro moviendo la cola

 **-OOOOHHHHH SSIIIIIIII HEMOS VUELTO PARA QUEDARNOS XD, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY LO COCINE ESPECIALMENTE PARA USTEDES :D**

 **-** _ **CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP**_

 **-¿Y AHORA TU QUE HACES?**

 **-COMO LOS DULCES QUE RORONOA Y DANY ME HAN ENVIADO :3**

 **-¡AGH! LES DIRE A LOS LECTORES QUE YA NO TE ENVIEN DULCES DE SER ASÍ TE PONDRAS GORDA**

 **-NICHAN NO SEAS AGRIADO**

 **-NIÑA SE DICE "AMARGADO"**

 **-¡ESO!**

 **-BIEN SUPONGO QUE DA IGUAL, A VER DAME**

 **-NO QUE NO (CON SONRISA PICARA EN LA CARA)**

 **-BIEN, BIEN LO SIENTO ¿DE ACUERDO? ¿YA ME PERDONAS?**

 **-SOLO POR QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO, ¿HELADO? O ¿ALGODON?**

 **-ALGODÓN, NO SOY FANATICO DE LOS HELADOS EN EPOCAS FRIAS**

 **-¡HI AQUÍ TIENES!-DANDOME ALGODÓN (MUY RICO POR CIERTO :3)**

 **-BIEN ¿ALGO QUE DECIR SOBRE NUESTRO CAPITULO DE HOY?**

 **-¡ME ENCANTA! JAMAS PENSE QUE MAMA LE TUVIERA MIEDO A LOS PERRO PERO SI SON MUY LINDOS ˄˄**

 **-SI BUENO QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER**

 **-¡TENGO PERRO MIRA!-ENSEÑANDOME AL PERRO EN BRAZOS**

 **-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿CHOUCHOU?! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?!**

 **-YO LO TRAJE**

 **-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LO SACASTE DE LA LECTURA?!**

 **-¡BUUUAAAAA! ¡NICHAN ME GRITO!**

 **-OH VAMOS NO LLORES LO SIE… ¡AUUUU!-COMIENZO A CORRER POR TODA LA HABITACIO ¡Y NO ES BONITO :(** **!**

 **-CHOU-SAN NO MUERDAS A NICHAN NO ES MALO SOLO SE SORPRENDIO-LE DIJO TOMANDOLO EN BRAZOS COMO HIZO CON LUFFY**

 **-GRACIAS… BUENO ¿PODRIAS DECIRME COMO LO TRAJISTE?**

 **-BUENO ONI-SAN NO ERES EL UNICO QUE TIENE EL PODER DE INTERVENIR DE ESA MANERA EN AMBOS MUNDOS, DESDE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO ME DISTE ESE PODER**

 **-¿LO HICE?**

 **-SIP, INDIRECTAMENTE :3**

 **-YA ME ARREPENTI DE HABERTE TRAIDO PERO SUPONGO QUE DA IGUAL, BIEN NOVATITOS PARECE QUE AHORA YA TENEMOS OTRO INVITADO EN NUESTRA CABINA, LES SUPLICO EN LOS REVIEWS NOS DEJEN SUS APLAUSOS PARA CHOUCHOU**

 **-¡Y MAS DULCES!**

 **-¡OYE NO TE APROVECHES!**

 **-XD**

 **-BUENO, HAN-CHAN PODRIAS HACER LOS HONORES JUNTO CON CHOU-CHAN**

 **-¡HI ONITAN! :D**

 **UN BESITO Y UN ABRAZO A:**

 **-JOSSELINE (ONEPIECE1590)**

 **-DANIELA (DANY123)**

 **-MARIO (ISSEI211)**

 **-KARLA (HANLU1500)**

 **-FRANSISCO (LUFICITO BONITO)**

 **-VICTOR (GALLARDOXD)**

 **-RORONA ZORO 280314**

 **-PARA TU TREN HAN-CHAN**

 **-¿PORQUE HICE ALGO MALO?**

 **-NOP PERO EL/LA ULTIMO ES MIO**

 **-OKI :)**

 **-PARA RORONOA ZORO 280314 UN GRAN ABRAZO Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO POR ESE EXELENTE REVIEW MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI HISTORIA, ESPERO TENERTE MAS AMENUDO AQUÍ ABORDO JUNTO CONMIGO Y HAN-CHAN**

 **-TE ESPERAMOS ;)**

 **-BIEN HAN-CHAN NOS DESPEDIMOS**

 **-¡HI!**

 **CON DULCE EN LOS DIENTES EUPHORIA1400**

 **CON CHOU-KUN HAN-CHAN :D**


	21. CONOCIENDO A LOS MUGIWARAS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA SAMA Y A SHONEN JUMP CHAN YO SOLO LOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES INCLUYENDOME LOL XD**

Hoy era SABADO un suculento sabado, eran alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. y la casa Monkey D. ya tenía movimiento

-¡UUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-bostezaba un medio dormido Luffy que se levantaba para hacer ejercicio

Toda la semana Sanji, Han-chan y Chouchou habían cuidado al capitán, ayer Chopper le dio una revisada al joven padre y le dijo que a partir de hoy podría retomar todas sus actividades y después de casi una semana en cama sin hacer nada Luffy realmente necesitaba estirarse así que se vistió e iba a salir a correr cuando en la entrada vio a su pequeña, ya vestida, colocándose un casco rojo con calcomanías de él renito Chopper comiendo un algodón de azúcar con su bata de doctor y unos patines rojos con vivos azules junto con su perro amarrado

-¿Hija? ¿Qué haces?

-OH, Buenos días papa, bueno me preparo a sacar a Chou-kun todas las mañanas lo hago pero como papa estaba muy lastimado y dormido no se daba cuenta-contesto la niña con tono inocente llevándose las manos a la espalda

-¿Quién te enseño a patinar? ¿Segura que sabes hacerlo?-pregunto curioso

-Claro que se, el abuelo Shanks me enseño cuando cumplí 3 años

- _SHANKS MALDITO A MI NUNCA ME QUISISTE ENSEÑAR_ -pensaba para sus adentros Mugiwara

-Bien papa, me voy vuelvo en un rato

-No espera, déjame ponerme los tenis voy contigo, una semana en cama no es bueno para las piernas-comento agachándose para ponerse las zapatillas

-¡HI!-Grito la niña sonriendo igual a su padre por lo feliz que estaba de que él la acompañaría esta vez.

Enseguida salieron Luffy iba a una velocidad más o menos veloz y Han-chan junto con Chouchou moderaban un poco la velocidad ya que incluso siendo un adulto, contra unos patines y un perro no los alcanzaría. Ambos iban corriendo con dirección al parque, platicando de cosas banales riendo y jugando, cuando al doblar la esquina Luffy termino en el suelo ya que choco con una persona quedando de espaldas a este

-¡Oye imbécil fíjate por donde vas!-grito molesta aquella voz

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo siento amigo! Permíteme ayudarte-dijo sonriendo amable

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ayudar a aquel extraño la sorpresa lo impacto

-¡TRAFI!

-¡¿Mugiwara-ya?!

-Amigo ¿Cómo estas no te veo desde la golpiza que me diste? ¡SHISHISHI!-hablo como si eso no fuera nada para él (que así era)

La pobre Hancock, asustada, se colocó detrás de las piernas de su padre mientras Chou-Kun no dejaba de ladrar

-Ven déjame ayudarte-comento el capitán levantando a su "amigo"

-Gracias

-¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vivo a unas cuadras, Salí a correr un poco

-¡No! ¡¿En serio?!-preguntaba emocionadísimo con estrellas en los ojos-¡Yo vivo sobre esta calle todo derecho! ¡Somos vecinos! ¡SSSUUUGGGUUUEEEE!

-¿Nunca cambias verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-No, nunca-contesto de inmediato sin dudar

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a correr juntos? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Papa…-dijo una vocecita en la pierna de Luffy no paraba de temblar mientras jalaba del pantalón de su padre

-Oh es cierto, permíteme presentarte como se debe, ven aquí cariño saludo a Tu Oni-chan Torao

-¿El? Pero es malo, te lastimo mucho-hablo sin separarse de la pierna de su padre

-¿Eso? No te preocupes, fue una pelea entre amigos, como lo que te conté con el tío Zoro, así que no hay que temer, ven y saluda

La niña en contra de su voluntad se acercó tímidamente con las manos al frente

-Bu… Buenos...Días So…Soy…Hancock Monkey D. ¡Es un gusto!-tartamudeo para luego gritar y enseguida esconderse de nuevo detrás de su padre

-JUM, Veo que no te cause muy buena impresión, siento lo que paso aquel día, ven aquí no te hare daño-dijo arrodillándose quedando a la altura de la niña que se acercó donde él estaba-Guau eres preciosa, no sé si el torpe de tu padre te lo dijo pero yo conocí a tu mami, una mujer bellísima y encantadora, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella y por lo visto si sigues poniéndote así de bonita cada día, también quedare a tus pies-finalizo dándole a la niña una sonrisa amable AUN con las duras facciones que él tenia

Esto logro que Han-chan se muriera de la pena, enrojeciendo su linda cara y corriendo atrás de su padre otra vez para ocultar su vergüenza

-WOW quieto ahí Torao, ¿No me digas que te volviste LOLICON?-le dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ME VISTE CARA LUFFY?!-contesto furioso a punto de matar a luffy (otra vez)

-¡JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Pero la pequeña disputa fue interrumpida por la pequeña Hancock que jalaba el pantalón de Law, este se dio cuenta y vio que la niña le movía la mano en señal de que le quería decir algo al oido por lo cual él se agacho, en seguida Hancock le tomo las manos depositando algo en ella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Law, él se levantó algo sonrojado y vio una calcomanía en su mano

-Es una de mis calcomanías mi abuelo Dragón me las trajo hace 3 años, desde entonces siempre las pego en distintos lugares para que no se pierdan, tengo otra igual aquí (enseñándole la otra pegada en su casco) ahora será un símbolo de nuestra relación, ¡Estaremos a su cuidado de ahora en adelante Torao-nisama!-dijo dándole una honesta y preciosa sonrisa

Él por su parte respondió con una simple reverencia que aprovecho para cubrir sus ojos a los cuales las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir pero no las dejo, Luffy se la estaba pasando pipa pero el tiempo es oro y quería aprovechar que se lo había encontrado para hacer algunas cosas con él por lo tanto interrumpió el momento

-Bien pues vámonos

Comenzaron otra vez la carrera, Han-chan iba adelante con su perro y Luffy y Law atrás de ella platicando un poco cuando en una calle antes de llegar al parque se encontraron con una de las "cosas" que Luffy quería hacer con Trafalgar, esa cosa tenia nombre: Nami

Ella venía con una playera algo más grande de lo que ella era, venia despeinada y con la flojera a su alrededor y en su mano un cartón de leche

-¡OOOIIIII NAMI!-grito eufórico el capitán como siempre acercándose donde ella estaba

-¿Are? ¿Luffy?-pregunto aun medio dormida

-SIP, el que viste y calza, Buenos días

-Buenos días ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto bostezando

-salí a correr con…

No termino ya que su pequeña ya se había abalanzado con ella

-¡TIA NAMI!-grito abrazando a la navegante

-¡OH HAN-CHAN AQUÍ ESTAS!-contesto un poco más animada gracias a la alegría de ver a la niña

-Mira, mira-enseñando a su fiel compañero

-Oye ¿es tuyo?

-Sí, lo rescate y papa me dejo conservarlo-hablo irradiando felicidad

-Oh muy bien, cuídalo mucho de acuerdo-comento alegre la gatita mientras acariciaba al perrito-¿Cómo estas Luffy?

-Bien, Chopper me dio de alta ayer

-¿Apenas? Bueno con la golpiza que te dio el martes ese Baka de Traf no me extraña y…

El mundo se le vino abajo a Nami cuando vio a Trafalgar Law detrás de Luffy

-¡KKKKYYYYYYAAAAA! ¡Torao! ¡No es lo que crees yo solo estaba!

-No te disculpes mi comportamiento no fue para menos-contesto amable pero serio

-Bien, creo que ahora si puedo presentarlos como se debe-hablo luffy sonriente-Trafalgar Law, ella es Nami la mejor AMIGA que eh tenido nos hemos cuidado las espaldas desde hace 3 años, esta estudiando para ser cartógrafa es excelente en ello

-Un gusto Nami-ya-le dijo amable mientras le daba la mano

- _¿YA?_ -pensó enseguida-Bueno el gusto es mío, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante-contesto el gesto

Sin más cada quien siguió su camino, Luffy y Law junto con la niña siguieron con su ejercicio y Nami siguió hacia su casa no sin tener el sentimiento de que alguien la veía, por suerte no pasó nada y llego a casa justo para el desayuno.

En su andar al fin llegaron al parque donde soltaron a Chouchou para que hiciera sus necesidades y explorara, Luffy y Law charlaban de quien sabe que, cuando unas voces conocidas los hicieron voltear; Eran Zoro y Robín, la cual traía a su prometido de la oreja como si fuera un niño

-¡Mujer que me sueltes te digo!-decía molesto el marimo

\- Nada de "Que me sueltes mujer" ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de que ya no quiero que estés metiéndote en peleas?-regañaba como si fuera un crio

-¡Pero ese bastardo te devoro con la mirada! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

-Zoro… No vuelvas a pelearte-le ordeno la peli negra con voz sombría junto con una sonrisa psicópata y un aura negra alrededor

-Si… Si cariño-tartamudeo por el miedo que le causaba la mujer de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas

Law veía la escena con la boca abierta y una gota en la frente, esa mujer si que daba miedo, más que el propio Kurohige

-¡OOOOIIIIIIIII MINNA! ¡POR AQUI!-gritaba alegre el capitán para que sus amigos se percataran de su presencia y lo logro

-Oh Luffy Buenos días-hablo la arqueóloga amable acercándose donde su amigo (sin soltar la oreja de Zoro)

-¡De maravilla! ¡Mira a quien encontré!-contesto jalando a Law al frente

-Oh, Torao-kun me sorprende verlo aquí

-Sí, me encontré con este desastre así que lo acompañe-contesto nervioso debido a lo que paso en el centro comercial aquella vez (leer cap. 3 de la vida contigo)

-Bien permítanme, Traf ella es la maestra de historia de la universidad, y por tanto nuestra maestra y él es su prometido, mi mejor amigo Zoro que metió un esquema libre en la universidad ya que aun no sabe que es lo que quiere porque su máxima meta es ganar los olímpicos en la disciplina de kendo

-Un gusto-hablo alzando la mano la ojiazul

-El gusto es mío, estaré a su cuidado de ahora en adelante-dandole la mano tambien

-Eh cariño… ¿Podrías soltarme?-suplicaba Zoro

-Oh sí, lo siento tigre

-Bien ahora Soy Zoro, pero ya nos conocíamos-hablo algo serio

-Si sobre eso siento mucho lo que paso

-Ya está en el pasado, ya no me gusta ser rencoroso eso no deja nada bueno, así que espero que nos llevemos bien-hablo con un tono bastante tranquilo raro en el peliverde al tiempo de que alzaba el puño

-Espero que así sea-contesto dándole el puño a manera de símbolo-ten mucha suerte en los olímpicos, ya están próximos

-Gracias

-Un segundo ¿Dónde está mi hija?-pregunto Luffy aterrado ya que por estar viendo la escena perdió de vista a Hancock

ZyT-¡Luffy!

-Tranquilos muchachos ella esta allá jugando con ese perro-dijo tranquila la arqueóloga

-OH bien entonces da igual

-¡¿Como que da igual capitán de pacotilla?! ¡Nunca debes de perderla de vista!-regaño furioso Zoro atizándole una lluvia de puñetazos en la cabeza

-Lo siento-dijo en el suelo medio muerto

-¡Han-chan! ¡Ven aquí tesoro!-llamo la profesora a la niña

-¿Eh? ¡Tía Robín!-grito con un brillo en los ojos para luego abalanzarse a los brazos de ella

-Me alegre verte mi niña-hablo dulce dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Mira él es nuestro nuevo miembro-presentando a su mascota

-Ya veo me alegra que tengas alguien con quien jugar-dijo amable acariciando a ambos

-Más te vale que lo cuides bien enana-afirmo Zoro con un tono duro típico en el

-¡YES SIR!-contesto saludando como soldado la niña, que ya conocía muy bien al peliverde y sabia como tratarlo

-Descanse soldado-hablo con tono más suave mientras la niña se preparaba para seguir su camino

Así una vez más se pusieron en marcha ahora Law acompaña a la pequeña que le preguntaba cosas típicas en un niño y Luffy traía a Chouchou cuando salieron del parque decidieron pasar a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar unas aguas, la niña pidió un helado pero su padre le ordeno primero hidratarse y luego comer su paleta ya que era un día caluroso, al salir se encontraron con Franky Viola y Rebecca que venían cargando unas bolsas del supermercado

-¡OH LUFFY-CHI!-grito la peli rosa abrazando a su amigo para después cargar a la pequeña Han-chan para llenarla de besitos (:3)

-Hola amigos que hacen aquí-pregunto curioso el capitán

-Bueno Rebecca y yo fuimos por la despensa de la semana y enello nos encontramos a Franky que fue a lo mismo así que decidimos regresarnos juntos

-Franky ¿Aun te mangonea tú esposa?-dijo burlándose el capitán

-¿Qué dijiste perro?-pregunto úrico con una vena en la cara mientras tomaba de la playera al capitán

Acto seguido los vemos peleando a esos 2.

-hablando de perro-dijo inocente la niña ya que no entendió a que se refirió el entrenador-¡Él es Chouchou mi amigo!

-(ambas) ¡AAAAWWWW! ¡Pero qué lindo!

-¿Verdad?

-Eres una monada, podría comerte-hablo maravillada viola

-¿Are? ¡TORAO-CHI! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto aterrada Rebecca que al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Al parecer CONOCIENDO A LOS MUGIWARAS-contesto serio descubriendo las intenciones del capitán

-Bien en ese caso, soy Rebecca hija del luchador mundial Kyros y nieta de Riku Dold actualmente estoy estudiando economía pero quiero poner una escuela de kendo cuando salga de la universidad

-Yo soy Viola, la profesora del taller de danza y tía de Rebecca, espero que te lleves bien con nosotras

-Espero lo mismo

Rebecca de la emoción abrazo a Law provocando que este se sonrojara

-Franky, ven y saluda a tu alumno

-¡YO NICHAN! ¡Soy el SSSSUUUUPPPEEEERRRR Entrenador del antiguo equipo de americano y coordinador del gimnasio escolar! ¡Franky!-saludo efusivo olvidando su pelea con luffy

-Un gusto entrenador-le dijo con miedo, realmente era un tío raro

-Por cierto Torao-nichan próximamente volverá el americano a la escuela y en base a lo que vi el martes ¿Te gustaría ser el capitán?-soltó sin rodeos lanzándole una mirada calculadora

-¿Eh?... ¿Puedo negarme?-le dijo con una sonrisa asustada y una gota en la cabeza

-No, bien ya tengo el capitán para mi equipó-contesto rápido y decidido-habitualmente te invitaría Luffy pero las prácticas son muy pesadas y tienes que cuidar de mi linda y SUPER sobrinita

-Gracias por la comprensión-contesto alegre el capitán depositando su mano en la cabeza de su hija

Ya se hacía tarde así que decidieron ir a comer y Luffy sabía exactamente adonde llevar al viejo Trafi y todos los sabemos, aja OH si AL BARATIE restaurante donde trabajaba Sanji

-¡SANJI COMIDA!-entro gritando Luffy al restaurante

-¡Ni siquiera en sábado me dejaras tranquilo!-contesto úrico el cocinero

-No

-Te odio, bien ya toma asiento

-Hola tío Sanji, mira tengo un nuevo perrito-dijo la niña amable mientras jalaba el pantalón del chef

-Pero si es la niña de mis ojos-hablo acariciándole la cabeza-lo siento es un perro muy lindo pero no puede estar aquí ¿Qué te parece si lo llevo a la parte de atrás y le doy algo delicioso?

-¡SI!

-Y a mí me traes un trozo de carne

-A mi algo que no tenga pan

-¿Torao? Vaya es nuevo tenerte por aquí, MMMM ya sé que traerte-sin más el cocinero entro a la cocina llevándose a Chouchou consigo

-¿Pero quién es esa niña tan bella? ¡YOHOHOHO!-Hablo entrando el director

-(Todos) ¡Brook!

-Buenos días MINNA-SAN como están el día de hoy-reverencio quitándose su sombrero

La pequeña se abalanzo a abrazar al anciano

-Abuelo Brook ya no vio a mi perrito-le dijo a punto de romper en llanto

-Oh mi niña pero claro que lo vi, en cuanto entre vi a ese pequeño cachorro, espero que lo cuides bien

-¡Hi!

-Hola chicos, me alegra verlos, Díganme ¿Ya aprendieron la lección? ¿O les doy más días?

-SHISHISHI yo ya, no tienes que preocuparte por mi Brook-afirmo dándole su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Y usted Torao-san?

-HUM no moleste viejo, ya no tiene que preocuparse por mí no pienso meterme en más problemas de los que ya tengo

-Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Podría prestarme dinero?-soltó sin pena alguna el director

-¡¿DE QUE ME VISTE CARA ANCIANO?!-golpeo enojado al director

-YOHOHOHOHO Que buena energía

-SHISHISHI-reía alegre luffy-Por cierto Brook ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Sara-san?

-Mi señora esta en otro desfile de modas, regresara el martes y pues yo estoy aquí porque…

-No hay mejor café que el de Baratie-interrumpió el viejo Zeff, un hombre un poco más alto que Sanji, con un gran bigote rubio y sin una pierna (la cual perdió en una explosión en la cocina hace muchos años) de cara orgullosa pero amable, había cuidado a Sanji desde que lo encontró tirado en la basura hace muchos años, traía un uniforme de chef y una bandeja con tasas y café que dejo en la mesa donde estaban Law, Luffy, Brook y la pequeña

-¡Viejo Zeff!-se levantó enseguida Luffy para abrazar al hombre en señal de respeto y cariño

-¿Cómo has estado Luffy? El mocoso me ha mantenido al tanto de tu situación, cuando me dijo que eras padre me fui de espaldas ¿Dónde está tu cría?

-Aquí Hancock, ven y saluda al viejo Zeff, el padre de Sanji-ordeno amable a su niña

-Un gusto señor Zeff soy Monkey D. Hancock

-Llámame viejo Zeff todos lo hacen-contesto suave-bien Brook como todos los sábados aquí está tu café

-¿Creí que te gustaba el té?-pregunto Luffy

-Así es Luffy-san pero el sábado es el único día que rompo la rutina ya que como mi amigo dijo, no hay mejor café que el del Baratie

-Gracias viejo amigo

En seguida salió Sanji con un gran trozo de carne para luffy y unas bolas de arroz para Law y a Han-chan una hamburguesa con papitas, se dispusieron a comer mientras charlaban

-¡OH CETO ETE E SANI EL E UN GAN COGINEO!-balbuceaba Luffy con la boca llena provocando que todos los presentes lo agarran a chingadazos

-(Todos) ¡NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!-le gritaron al unísono mientras a la pobre Hancock se le quemaba la cara de la vergüenza que su padre la hacía pasar

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Perdón, perdón!-hablo ya sin comida en la boca-este es sanji un gran cocinero-presento con Law

-Un gusto, Soy Vinsmoke Sanji, estudio cocina en la escuela y planeo abrir mi propio restaurante cuando me gradué-se presentó el ceja espiral

-¿Tu? ¿Abrir un restaurante? ¿Con la mierda que cocinas? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-interrumpió su padre burlándose

-¡VIEJO CABRON TE MATARE!

Ambos empezaron a discutir como siempre lo hacían (típico en ellos) Law solo sonrió, realmente eran interesantes los nuevos amigos de Mugiwara

-Soy Trafalgar Wáter Law, espero llegar a ser médico saliendo de su escuela director-hablo sonriente dándole la mano a Sanji y dirigiéndose al ex músico

Después de las presentaciones Sanji se quedó hablando con Law en lo que Luffy comía, Han-chan por su parte ya había terminado su comida cuando un mesero le trajo un helado enorme

-Aquí tiene princesa el viejo se lo manda

-WOW ¡ME ENCANTA!-grito la niña a punto de devorar su helado cuando su padre le dedico "ESA" mirada por lo cual volteo hacia donde estaba el chef y lo reverencio-¡Viejo Zeff Gracias por el helado!

-Ja, de nada pequeña

Así la comida termino y salieron del Restaurante, Chouchou ya no caminaba, RODABA por la cantidad de comida que sanji le había dado por lo cual Han-chan tuvo que cargarlo

-Sr. Chou es la última vez que come así Pesa mucho-reprendía la niña a su mascota la cual no se arrepentía de nada

-Oye Torao-interrumpió Luffy

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Fue más fácil de lo que crees, fui a ver a tu padre a su oficina, cuando llegue la secretaria me recibió por lo cual le dije que Trafalgar Law lo venía a ver, ella dio el mensaje y él me recibió enseguida, mentí diciéndole que quería arreglar las cosas con mi viejo amigo Luffy por lo cual el sin dudarlo me dio tu dirección, nunca pensé que mi mentira se hiciera verdad-finalizo algo decepcionado

-Viejo tramposo, después tendré que hablar con él pero me alegra que lo haya hecho-dijo serio- ¡PORQUE RECUPERE A MI BUEN AMIGO TORAO! ¡SHISHISHI!-finalizo abrazando a Law

-¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡SUELTAME!-grito furioso intentando quitarse de encima al capitán

-¿Are? ¿Luffy-kun?-se oyó una vocecita

-¿Quién?-volteo rápido mugiwara- ¡VIVI!

-Oye y yo QUE

-¡Ussop! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

-¡Abrazos!-hablo la pequeña abrazando a Vivi

-Hola princesa, mira que linda estas y ¿Quién es este lindo amiguito?-pregunto Nefertari mientras se arrodilla al nivel la niña

-Es mi perrito se llama Chouchou

-Qué precioso nombre

Ussop se acercó a saludar a Luffy

-Le pedí a Vivi que me ayudara con un regalo para Kaya, ya ves que dentro de una semana cumple los 21 y quería el consejo de una amiga

-SHISHISHI ¡Que gusto! ¡¿Y qué le compraste?!

-Un vestido rosa precioso que eligió Vivi, ya ves que tiene muy buen gusto

-Basta Ussop-kun me sonrojas-volteo apenada por los halagos de su amigo

Trafalgar por su parte se había quedado 100% fuera de lugar ¿Quién era Kaya? Pero por suerte enseguida el tirador noto su presencia

-¡Oh TRAFI! ¡QUE GUSTO VERTE!-le dijo descarado mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros

-Trafalgar-kun, me alegra verlo tan bien-hablo amable y dulce Vivi provocando que Law se sonrojara levemente

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto Ussop a Luffy sin dejar de abrazar a Wáter

-Inicialmente salí a correr con ella (señalando a su hija) pero luego me lo encontré y ahora le estoy presentando a todos mis amigos

-Hombre haberlo dicho antes, Soy Ussop tengo 21 años y quiero ser explorador solo estoy estudiando por mera diversión soy un valiente peleador Macho y guapo un gran tirador y el líder de los sombreros de paja

-Mentira-interrumpió Han-chan con cara inexpresiva

Por lo cual vemos al tirador a los pies de la niña llorando por su mentira caída, luego se acercó Vivi a nuestro hombre

-Soy Nefertari Vivi hija de Nefertari Cobra, tengo 20 años y en un mes los 21, estoy estudiando para ser diseñadora de modas es un placer conocerlo-hablo cortes mientras le daba una reverencia gentil lo que hizo que Law se sonrojara

-El… El gusto es… Mío soy Trafalgar Wáter Law espero ser médico saliendo de la universidad tengo 24 años-balbuceo nervioso

-¡Bien ya nos presentamos ahora seamos amigos!-dijo extrañamente animado Ussop dándole el puño

Law sonrió levemente y contesto el gesto del tirador, era demasiado buena onda para dejarlo colgado

-¿Y? ¿Quién más falta Luffy?-pregunto el tirador dirigiéndose al capitán

-Nadie más, ustedes eran los que me faltaban-contesto amable

-Bueno en ese caso nos retiramos, tengo que llegar a casa pronto-dijo Vivi despidiéndose mientras se echaba a correr y atrás de ella salió el tirador que también tenía que llegar pronto

Con esto finalizado Law fue a dejar a Luffy a su casa

-Lindo hogar el que tienes aquí, esta es mi dirección si necesitas algo dime nos vemos luego-Dijo serio dándole la espalda para irse

-Traf, tengo un último amigo que quiero que conozcas te aseguro que te caerá bien

-Oh vamos Mugiwara-ya basta de amigos por hoy-le contesto agobiado

-Vamos apuesto que te caerá bien en cuanto lo veas

-Bien, será mejor que así sea, agradece que no tengo nada que hacer

-De acuerdo decidido entonces, Han-chan quédate y cuida la casa no le abras a extraños y tu Chouchou cuídala bien ¿Okey?

Tras la afirmativa de ambos se dispusieron a irse en el camino Law iba pensativo ¿Quién más faltaba? Aquel día en la escuela no vio a nadie más de los que ya visto ¿Quién será? Cuando de sus pensamientos Luffy lo saco diciéndole que habían llegado ¿Un hospital? ¿Qué demonios hacían en un hospital? ¿Su último amigo estará enfermo?

Por su parte Luffy lo guiaba por todo el hospital hasta que llegaron a una oficina a TRAFALGAR la curiosidad lo carcomía y en cuanto entraron a esa misteriosa oficina lo entendió

-Luffy cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames cuando vengas a verme…

-¿Chopper?

-¿Law-nisama?

El silencio se volvió sepulcral era como si hubieran visto un fantasma (y casi así era) Chopper se levantó de su asiento y toco a Law para ver si no era falso, esto era completamente diferente a lo que paso con Luffy a él no lo había visto desde hace más tiempo había sido como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, el doctor no soporto y abrazo llorando al que fue su mejor amigo en aquellos años, Trafalgar intento no quebrarse pero la situación no lo permitió así que las lágrimas lo traicionaron comenzado a descender por sus masculinas facciones, una vez más el idiota de Luffy lo había logrado.

Después de esa escena Los 3 se sentaron en la oficina y charlaron como en los viejos tiempos, así pasaron horas hasta que a las 4 de la tarde el móvil de Luffy sonó, era Nami

-MUSHI, MUSHI ¿Qué ocurre Nami?

 _-Luffy, ¿Aun estas con Torao?_

-¿Eh? Si aquí está conmigo, estamos con Chopper

 _-Perfecto, hable con los demás y organizaremos una fiesta como bienvenida para él dile que será mañana en el club gold a las 6 ¿de acuerdo?_

-Si se lo diré

 _-Bueno, besitos chao_

-Si adiós

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Law

-Nami, mañana te harán una fiesta en el club para darte la bienvenida

-¿Okey? Veré si puedo ir

-¿También puedo ir?-pregunto el doctor al capitán

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Chopper? Claro que puedes

-¡Yai!

-Bien entonces los dejo nos vemos mañana, no puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a Han-chan

-Si nos vemos-contesto alegre Chopper

Por su parte Law le dio a mano y siguió platicando con Chopper, Luffy salió sonriendo triunfante del consultorio, que bueno que esos 2 se reencontraron

 **-OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE CCCCYYYYYYY UNA ACTUALIZACION MENOS**

 **-¡AL FIN ACABAMOS!**

 **-VENGAN ESOS 5 HAN-CHAN-LE DIJE ALZANDO LA MANO**

 **-¡HI!**

 **(LAS CHOCAMOS)**

 **-DIME NICHAN ¿SI HARAS MI IDEA?**

 **-¿CUAL IDEA MI NIÑA?**

 **-"ESA" IDEA**

 **-OOOOOHHHHH ESA, CLARO PERO TENDRAS QUE ESPERARME**

 **-¡SI! ¿ME DARÍAS MIS DULCES AHORA?**

 **-¿TE TERMINASTE LA MANZANA QUE TE DIO MAJO?**

 **-SIPI**

 **-BIEN AQUÍ TIENES, NO ABUSES DE LOS DULCES ¿EH?**

 **-¡YES SIR!**

 **-AHORA EN LO QUE MI PEQUEÑA COME RETOMARE LO ANTERIOR**

 **PARA MAJO:**

 **UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI Y UN ABRAZO AHORA ANTES DE CONTESTAR TU PREGUNTA ME GUSTARIA HACERTE OTRA XD**

 **¿TU ERES RORONOAZORO280314? EN CUALQUIER CASO TE AGRADEZCO EL REVIEW UN GRAN ABRAZO LLENO DE AMOR Y VALOR Y SENTIMIENTOS Y…. ¡COSAS BUENAS! XD**

 **AHORA CON RESPECTO A TU SUKULENTA PREGUNTA:**

 **NO, NO HABRA LuNa EN EL CAPITULO 9 (SALDRE CON NAMI; GENIAL MAS PROBLEMAS) EXPLIQUE QUE NO HABRIA LuNa SINO SaNa ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE ESTE HECHO YA QUE EL CAPITAN ESTA MUY OCUPADO CON NUESTRA PEQUEÑA DIABLILLA COMO PARA DARSE EL LUJO DE MUJERES, PERO TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME PREGUNTES PARA ESO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA RESPONDER SUS DUDAS SOBRE MI AMADO PROYECTO :3**

 **-NICHAN, ¿QUIERES DULCES? ME DUELE LA BARRIGA :(**

 **-¡ASH! TE DIJE QUE NO ABUSARAS CON LOS DULCES**

 **-LO SIENTO**

 **-TOMATE ESTO Y REPOSA CHOU-SAN CUIDALA Y TAMPOCO TE ALOQUES TU CON LAS GOLOSINAS**

 **-¡WAF!**

 **AHORA PARA JOSS QUE HA ESTADO AUSENTE POR AQUÍ QUIERO DECIRLE QUE SE LE EXTRAÑA MUCHO :´( PERO ENTIENDO QUE HAY VECES QUE HAY COSAS QUE HACER**

 **PARA DANY, UN BESO Y UN ENORME ABRAZO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS 2 ALENTANDONOS TANTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS TE QUIERO :3**

 **PARA HANLU1500 IGUAL UN BESO POR ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO Y EL MONSTRUO Y APOYARNOS TANTO AL IGUAL QUE EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

 **Y UN ABRAZOTE PARA LUFICITO BONITO QUE NOS APOYA EN LO QUE HAGAMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **LO MISMO VA PARA ISSE211 Y GALLARDOXD QUE NO SOLO EN MIS HISTORIAS LARGAS SINO TAMBIEN EN MIS ONE SHOTES DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS**

 **-YA VOLVI :/**

 **-¿ESTAS MEJOR?**

 **-UN POQUITO TODAVIA ESTOY MAREADA XO**

 **-TE LO DIJE**

 **-NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA, LOS DULCES QUE ME DAN SON DELICIOSOS**

 **-SI MI NIÑA PERO NADA EN EXCESO**

 **-ESTA BIEN NICHAN :D**

 **-¿PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES?**

 **-SIP**

 **NOS VAMOS NOVATITOS LINDOS**

 **CON DOLOR Y AMORCITO HAN-CHAN :3**

 **CON CHOUCHOU EUPHORIA 1400**

 **¡WAF!**


	22. REVERSO 5: ¡¿SECUESTRO!

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA**

Luffy se alistaba para salir con los muchachos eran las 4:30 p.m. nuestro padre favorito se puso una camisa roja desabotonada de los 2 primeros botones, arremangada junto con una corbata negra aflojada, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas tipo militar negras, obviamente su sombrero puesto que le daba un toque hasta cierto punto "elegante" a los 10 min su puerta sonó, era Nami que traía unos jeans ajustados que marcaban bastante bien la retaguardia de nuestra navegante junto con unos tacones altos, una blusa suelta de un hombro color azul oscuro que dejaba ver el bien trabajado abdomen de la peli naranja que dejaba bastante a la imaginación pero no demasiado y Vivi que venía con vestido casual blanco que marcaba bastante bien la sexy figura de Nefertari junto con unos tacones altos, elegante pero sexy sin ser demasiado formal, propio de ella que debido a la profesión que quería elegir sabia de ese tipo de cosas, Luffy intento relajarse pero desgraciadamente se sonrojo levemente (no lo suficiente para que se notara) debido a lo bien que se veían sus niñas

-¡Hola Luffy ¿Estás listo?!-hablo Nami emocionada ya que le gustaba bastante salir de fiesta si era con sus amigos

 _-¡Yes, Iʼm ready!-_ contesto igual o más emocionado que su amiga

-De acuerdo en ese caso vámonos-dijo alegre pero tranquila Vivi

-Bien cariño me voy vuelvo al rato, hay comida en el refrigerador solo la metes al horno si llegas a tener hambre-comento tranquilo su padre a su niña arrodillándose a su nivel

-Si papa ¿Puedo comer los dulces que me mandaron en los Reviews?-pregunto inocente y suplicante

-Sí, pero no demasiados no quiero que te pase lo de ayer-reprendió molesto

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-pregunto aterrada

-Euphoria me lo dijo

-¡ONICHAN!-viendo al cielo

 _ **EP14-LO SIENTO, NO TUVE ELECCION XD**_

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS EN LOS COMETARIOS!

-Ya deja en paz al autor, cuídate mucho

-¿Puedo jugar videojuegos hasta tarde?

-Si ¿Por qué no? Pero si te empieza a doler la cabeza los dejas, no quiero que le abras a absolutamente nadie que no seamos yo, los muchachos, Torao, chopper o los abuelos ¿Entendiste?

-¡HI PAPA!

-Chouchou, eres el hombre de la casa cuídala.0 y cuida a Hancock-ordeno serio al perrito

-¡WAF!

-Okey me voy entonces

Sin más Luffy aseguro la puerta y salió con las niñas rumbo a la casa de Trafalgar

-¿Creen que Torao-san esté listo?-pregunto curiosa Vivi

-Yo digo que sí, apuesto 100 Berries a que ya está en la puerta vestido esperándonos SHISHISHI-sonrío alegre imaginándose a su amigo

-¡Acepto la apuesta!-contesto de inmediato Nami

-Okey que sean 100 Berries entonces-afirmo el capitán dándole la mano

Al llegar Trafalgar no se encontraba en su puerta, por lo cual tocaron a la puerta y los recibió un Law, despeinado, Con una playera azul, shorts negros, sin calcetines, bostezando y con un palillo en la boca, Luffy enseguida pago la apuesta y en cuanto Nami recibió su pago pego el grito al cielo

-¡TRAFALGAR WATER LAW! ¡¿POR QUE NO ESTAS VESTIDO?!-Reprendía furiosa mientras lo sacudía escupiendo fuego

-Ayer le dije a Luffy que "vería si puedo ir" Y me di cuenta de que no puedo tengo pereza-dijo inexpresivo bostezando de nuevo

Nami estaba a punto de hacerlo pinole (un polvo mexicano echo de harina de maíz y endulzado con azúcar) pero Vivi intervino:

-Torao-san, Nami preparo esta fiesta para ti, por favor no seas así me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros-le dijo amable y sonriéndole dulcemente provocando que a nuestro shichibukai favorito se le quemara la cara de vergüenza

-Salgo en 5 minutos-contesto metiéndose a la casa

Luffy y Nami veían incrédulos a Vivi la cual no entendía porque las caras de sus amigos, solo había sido amable ¿O dijo algo malo? A los 5 min salió él con un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos a juego y una camisa blanca la cual le desabotono los 4 primeros botones superiores dejando ver su espléndido abdomen junto con sus tatuajes tanto del pecho como los del brazo, y obviamente su gorra moteada, a Nami (que solo tenía ojos para el Ero-cock) se le hizo bastante sexy el viejo Torao, pero a cierta personita se le hizo agua la boca al verlo, Exacto a Luffy… ¡NO! Borren eso perdón (XD) bueno todos sabemos a quién me refiero

Llegaron al club a las 5:30 y venían arribando los demás, Zoro venía con una camisa verde neutro desabotonada de los 3 primeros botones con una gabardina de tela verde oscura suelta (sin abotonar) unos jean grises oscuros y sus clásicas botas, por su parte su mujer venía con un vestido casual purpura oscuro, escotado que levantaba bastante bien los atributos de la maestra de historia pero ningún caballero se atrevía a verla debido a que sabían que donde un ojo los traicionara no saldrían de allí con vida (Xp) Sanji por su parte llego fumando como siempre con una camisa azul claro junto con un chaleco de vestir, pantalones gris y corbata negras completamente pulcro y elegante propio en él pero su complexión correosa y delgada lo hacía ver fantástico haciendo que ya saben quién lo devorara con la mirada, Ussop llego con una playera tipo polo negra con un sombrero de vestir, jeans naranjas y tenis tipo converse negros y Kaya con un vestido casual rosa con holanes en los hombros y unos tacones a juego, Viola, Franky y Brook llegaron juntos, la profesora de danza llego un tanto juvenil con jeans ajustados azules una blusa que levantaba bastante bien su busto y su rizado y hermoso cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, el entrenador para su desgracia Tuvo que venir con pantalones de lo contrario no lo dejarían entrar, además de ese detalle venia bastante igual con una camisa hawaiana roja, Brook se pasó de lanza ya que traía unos pantalones amarillos, una camisa blanca sin abrochar con un moño victoriano azul y un saco negro sin mencionar su boa amarilla y su sombrero de copa con una corona al borde, obviamente su inseparable bastón en su mano izquierda

-¡HOLA CHICOS ME ALEGRA VERLOS!-saludo efusivo como siempre el capitán a los profesores

-Lo mismo digo luffy-chan-contesto amble Viola

-¿Are? ¿Y Rebecca?

-No sé, dijo que llegaría aparte

PERO antes de decir cualquier otra cosa llegaba la susodicha con una blusa amarilla escotada con unos pequeños holanes en la parte baja de la prenda, como si fuera un pequeño vestido, unos mallones negros que la hacían ver más sexy de lo habitual con unas botas amarillas a juego con su prenda superior, con el cabello completamente suelto y venía con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro ¿Por qué se preguntaran? La respuesta está al lado de ella siendo abrazada por la misma, esa respuesta venia sonrojado con la mano en la nuca con su bata de doctor y uniforme de Doctor, oh así es mis novatitos pero dejémosla que ella lo diga:

-¿Rebecca? ¿Mi niña? ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto nerviosa su tia

-Bueno querida Tia, estaba esperando para contarles ¡CHOPPER-SENSEI Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!

Todos, ¡Todos! Y quiero decir ¡TODOS! Sabemos lo que paso a continuación, todos menos Viola se fueron de espalda por el impacto de la noticia por su parte su Tía escupía fuego ya que su niña era intocable

-¿Cuándo paso esto?-pregunto intentando no matar a ambos

-Hace 1 mes que somos novios

-Porque no me lo dijiste cariño

-Quería que fuera una ocasión especial y esta lo es Lo siento mucho Tía-le dijo apenada

Pero antes de decir o comentar cualquier otra cosa Chopper se inclinó reverenciando a Viola

-¡Viola-Sensei! ¡Me gustaría su aprobación para salir con Rebecca-chan prometo cuidarla muy bien! ¡Yo nunca tuve pareja porque esperaba a la indicada y creo firmemente que ella lo esa así que no tiene que preocuparse de que la lastime la cuidare como mi vida! ¡Por favor se lo pido!-recito alto y muy nervioso provocando que Rebecca se ruborizara fuertemente

-No tiene que ser tan formal Chopper-sensei, claro que apruebo su relación, solo le pido 2 cosas-contesto dulce levantando la cara de Chopper para que se vieran a los ojos

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto nervioso

-1: Que cumplas lo que me acabas de decir

-Claro que lo hare

-Bien y 2: Que no me llames suegra, no soy la madre de Rebecca y soy demasiado bonita para que se use ese adjetivo en mí

-¡ _YES MAˊM_!-Contesto saludando como soldado

-¡BIEN CABRONES ENTONCES YA HAY 2 COSAS QUE FESTEJAR!-grito emocionadísimo el capitán

Todos se empezaron a meter al club menos Rebecca que tenia la cabeza gacha y Un enorme sonrojo

-¿Pasa algo linda? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto en seguida su novio

-Demasiado, es solo que… No pensé que me vieras de esa manera-tartamudeaba muy apenada

-¡EEHHHH yo lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda o piensa que voy muy aprisa!-movia las manos el doctor nervioso

-¡No te disculpes! ¡Chopper te amo!- grito feliz para luego besarlo profundamente

-Hey enamorado se van a perder la fiesta-le dijo malicioso Ussop a su amigo

-¿Eh? Si ya vamos-comento ruborizado

Sin más comenzó el festejo, las muchachas se tragaban a Rebecca con preguntas, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Quién lo dijo? A lo cual respondía ella suspirando como una adolescente enamorada y mira que tenía el derecho, ella se robó a uno de los doctores más importantes del mundo y también de los más deseados y la mejor parte era que ahora ella sabía de qué manera la veía Chopper lo cual era más que perfecto, un sueño.

Obviamente no solo platicaban, bailaban (cada quien con pareja) fumaban (Sanji) Bebían (Zoro) y comían (Luffy) pero en un momento al viejo Brook se le subieron las copas y subió al escenario a cantar y gracias al nisama canto espectacular en un momento Nami se los llevo a una mesa a todos y de pronto una mesera trajo un pastel que venía con unas letras escritas con merengue "Bienvenido Torao" todos le aplaudieron al nuevo miembro del "clan" menos Nami que lo veía con malicia, y cuando él apago la vela el pastel exploto

-Bienvenido Torao-san-dijo elocuente la navegante

-¿Tu lo hiciste Nami-ya?-pregunto serio

-¿Quién más?-contesto arrogante

Todos se aterraron, no esperaban que ella hiciera algo así, Zoro y Sanji se pusieron en guardia esperando la reacción de Trafalgar, pero no esperaban lo que hizo

Law tomo un gran trozo de pastel y se lo embarro en la cara, Nami tomo más pastel y se lo lanzo pero él lo esquivo recibiendo el pastelazo Viola, y así hasta que todos terminaron embarrados de pastel, A la una de mañana Luffy se despidió ya que tenía que levantarse aún más temprano para llevar Han-chan a la escuela.

Cuando el capitán llego a su casa vio en la pantalla el menú de God Of War, y se dio cuenta de que la niña se había pasado todo el juego en modo Titán (ósea nivel híper turbo difícil) y cuando busco a su niña la vio dormida en el sillón con el control en las piernas un tarro de palomitas al lado y del otro a su fiel amigo igual dormido

-Cariño, ya volví vayamos a la cama

- _Papa… ¿Podemos dormir contigo?_ -pregunto medio dormida

-Si ¿Por qué no?

Sin más Luffy se llevó a la cama al perro y a su hija, los acostó y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón se puso una playera blanca y un short y se acostó al lado de ella quedándose profundamente Dormido.

Los demás siguieron la fiesta hasta las 3 de la mañana ya que a esa hora cerraban el lugar

-Bien amigos creo que aquí nos despedimos me voy de este lado, cruzo el puente y tomare el autobús

-¿Segura Nami-san? Puedo acompañarte hasta el camión

-No Sanji-san estoy bien

-Bien de acuerdo nos vemos en la escuela-contesto desilusionado el cocinero

Sin más todos se despidieron y nami paso el puente que atravesaba un rio, a mitad de este ella se colocó en el barandal contemplando el rio pensado ¿Cómo le diría a Sanji que lo amaba? Es decir sería difícil ya que con él nunca se sabe, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz demasiado familiar

-Oh cariño Que milagro verte por aquí-hablo arrogante y amenazador su EXNOVIO

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte mi amor, últimamente no me siento completo sin ti

-Lárgate de aquí Arlong

-¿O qué? Mugiwara no está, ni el resto de tus patéticos amigos así que creo que podemos reanudarlo desde donde nos quedamos

Él aproximaba su mano hacia ella, pero nami la tomo y dio una fuerte patada al estómago de Arlong mandándolo al suelo

-¿En serio crees que necesito a mis muchachos para deshacerme de una rata como tú?-le dijo úrica

-¡Perra ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu hombre?!

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Yo nunca fui tu mujer, porque tú nunca fuiste hombre, y a dios le rogaba por esta oportunidad, ahora poder devolverte todo lo que me hiciste, así que levántate sabandija cobarde que ahora mismo te daré lo que te mereces-hablo seria mientras se puso en guardia

-Ciertamente eres más fuerte que en ese entonces, que bueno que conseguí un nuevo amigo ¿no crees?

Nami recibió una fuerte patada que la mando a suelo, ella volteo instantáneamente y vio a un hombre corpulento, alto y pelirrojo, si así es: KID, ella intento recobrar la postura y levantarse enseguida pero gracias al golpe que el peli rojo le dio ella quedo de espaldas a Arlong que este de sus pantalones saco un tubo que estrello en la cabeza de la navegante.

Una vez noqueada la fiera Kid la cargo en sus hombros y ambos se reían triunfantes

-¡BASTARDOS ¿QUE LE HACEN A MI MUJER?!-se oyó un grito furioso

Minutos antes:

Nami ya se había despedido y todos se fueron hacia el lado opuesto, venían jugando peleando y haciendo cosas típicas en los Mugiwaras (incluyendo a Law) pero cierto Cocinero venia intranquilo hasta que no lo resistió mas

-Muchachos voy a ver que Nami suba bien al transporte nos vemos luego-dijo intranquilo

-Espera cejitas, yo también voy aunque sea una bruja también me preocupa, oye Torao ¿Por qué no vienes?-comento Zoro

-Si claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-¡Yo también!-grito Chopper que intento hacerse el macho en frente de su novia (lo cual consiguió)

-No entiendo porque vamos todos pero da igual-hablo sorprendido el chef

Regresaron por donde vinieron y a lo lejos veían a Nami en el suelo y a Kid en frente para luego testificar como el cobarde de Arlong daba con un objeto a la cabeza de Nami mandándola al suelo y Kid subiéndola en sus Hombros

-¡BASTARDOS ¿QUE LE HACEN A MI MUJER?!-grito úrico Sanji echándose a correr en la dirección de esos bastardos

Law corrió al lado de Sanji y Chopper iba a hacer lo mismo pero lo detuvo Zoro

-¡NO! ¡Chopper avisa a los demás que atacaron a Nami! ¡De prisa!-ordeno para luego seguir a los demás

Chopper sabía que no había tiempo para discusiones o hacerse el héroe y corrió a buscar a los demás, Sanji rápidamente alcanzo a Kid que por el peso de Nami no corría tan rápido como habitualmente lo hacía, por lo cual el cocinero lo derribo haciendo que la soltara y atizarle una lluvia de puñetazos pero Arlong intervino y con el tubo con el que había golpeado a la mujer golpeo al cocinero pero este no era Nami por lo cual no lo mando a dormir tan fácilmente pero funciono para que Kid se lo quitara de encima, con Sanji en el suelo ambos comenzaron a paterlo pero Law derribo al "triton" para que luego Zoro le quitara de encima a Eustass al cejitas, todos creían que Nami ahora estaba a salvo pero de la nada el Ex equipo de futbol ameicano y algunos de los hombres de Arlong salieron y arremetieron contra los Mugiwaras por tanto Kid y su aliado tomaron de nuevo el cuerpo de Nami y se lo llevaron. Nuestros muchachos intentaban desesperadamente defenderse pero aun siendo buenos en combate ellos eran demasiados era una ventaja d no tenían mucha oportunidad o al menos no llegarían a tiempo por Nami, pero enseguida llegaron los refuerzos, Franky, Brook y Ussop ayudaron enseguida a los muchachos y en seguida los demás fueron tras Nami, gracias a los refuerzos el cocinero se desafano de la pelea y como era el mas veloz de todos alcanzo rápido a esos bastardos ya eran suyos pero en un segundo un auto se puso enfrente, y lo demás paso como en un flash, Arlong y Kid metiendo a Nami en el auto, Sanji a punto de llegar y de la ventana del copiloto Killer con un arma _¡BANG, BANG, BANG!_

-(todos) ¡SANJI!

Ese miserable dio 3 disparos al chef de los cueles 2 acertaron, uno en el costado y otro en el hombro Izquierdo mandándolo, en contra de su voluntad, al suelo. Chopper enseguida atendió a Sanji, Law y Franky fueron tras el carro intentando alcanzarlo, los hombres de esos bastardos se des afanaron de la pelea y echaron humo, Ussop, Viola, Brook y Robín les dieron caza y los demás se quedaron con el doctor

-¡Rápido llamen a una ambulancia y a la policía!-ordeno desesperado

Todos pusieron manos a la obra.

Casa Monkey D.

- _RING, RING, RING-_ vibraba el celular del dueño de la casa-¿Are? Es Zoro ¿Qué querrá ese idiota a estas Horas? Espero que no se haya vuelo a perder-comentaba tomando su celular aun medio dormido-MUSH, MUSHI ¿Qué pasa viejo?

 _-Luffy…-se oía serio_

-¿Qué ocurrió Zoro?-hablo igual levantándose de la cama

 _-…Arlong y Kid… SECUESTRARON A NAMI_

 **-ONI… ¿CHAN?**

 **-SIN COMENTARIOS HANCOCK, DESPIDETE**

 **HANCOCK MONKEY D.**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	23. RESOLUCIÓN 5: RECUPERÁNDOLA, ¡TE AMO!

_**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU ELENCO PERTENCE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO ESCRIBO**_

- _¿Luffy?... ¿Estás ahí?_

Luffy quedo en Shock, soltó el teléfono pero gracias a sus reflejos lo agarro en el aire

-¿Dónde están Zoro?

 _-Pasando el puente que esta junto al Gold_

-Voy para allá

Sin más el capitán colgó se puso la misma camisa y pantalones que traía en la fiesta, se anudo las botas y tomo fuertemente de los hombros a Hancock

-¡Hancock! ¡Avisa en la escuela que no iras! ¡Quiero que te quedes aquí y te encierres muy bien! ¡No le abras absolutamente a nadie que no sea yo! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Pero papa… ¿Estas bien?

-No, ¡Haz lo que te digo!

-Si

-Si llega a pasar algo malo enciérrate en el ático y espera a que yo llegue

-Está bien Oto-sama

Él salió corriendo de la casa y su niña aseguro la casa y aviso a la maestra Wanda. Eran alrededor de las 4:00 p.m. y luffy llegaba donde los demás, en el área había muchos oficiales y unas cuantas patrullas sin mencionar la ambulancia donde trataban a Sanji, en seguida al lado de la ambulancia el capitán intercepto a Zoro que estaba algo maltratado pero sobre todo preocupado

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Luffy sin saludar

-Arlong y Kid atacaron a Nami en el puente, Sanji, Trafalgar y Yo intentamos detenerlos pero Killer los recogió en un auto y le disparo 2 veces a Sanji, Traf y Franky persiguieron el auto y los demás intentaron alcanzar a sus subordinados pero los perdieron en el parque

-¡Que me suelten estoy bien! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!-grito el chef desesperado quitándose de encima a los para médicos a lo que Mugiwara se acerco

-Sanji, necesito que te relajes y te dejes atender

-¡Luffy! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Tienen a Nami!-le grito desesperado a punto de llorar

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero en esas condiciones no le sirves a Nami, Ni a mí! ¡Ni siquiera a ti mismo! ¡Debes curarte para poder buscarla! ¡Así que deja que te atiendan y después moveremos tierra y mar para encontrarla!-ordeno el capitán alzando la voz cosa que logro calmarlo

Todos los demás se acercaron cuando escucharon al capitan, ahora podría idear algo para encontrarlos

-Chopper, ¿Tienes trabajo?-pregunto el azabache

-¿Eh? Si

-Bien pues vete, ustedes también chicos, tienen que ir a la escuela para abrirla y dar clases-ordeno él dirigiéndose a los profesores-Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarla, si necesitamos algo o encontramos lo que sea los mantendremos informados, duerman un poco y dúchense que tienen responsabilidades que cumplir

-(todos los que tienen empleo) ¡SI CAPITÁN!

De pronto un oficial con lentes oscuros (si oscuros a las 5 de la mañana) con cabello al parecer Rubio y bastante feo, se les acerco arrogante

-No, no se pueden ir debemos llevarlos a todos a la comisaria para cuestionarlos -les dijo aquel hombre de manera despectiva

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto mosqueado Trafalgar

-¿Yo? Pues YO soy el comandante Helmeppo ignorante y no puedo dejar que se vayan-contesto superior e insoportable

-Déjalos en paz, yo respondo por ellos-le dijo desde atrás alguien a quien no habían visto hace mucho

-(todos menos Torao y Chopper) ¡¿SMOKER?!

-Un gusto volver a verlos a todos juntos-les dijo con una sonrisa dura pero amable

-Smoker…-Zoro estaba a punto de disculparse por lo sucedido aquella vez

-No digas nada Zoro, lo que ocurrió es cosa del pasado y entiendo que también fue mi error por lo cual no tienes que disculparte por nada, ni decir palabra, ahora es más importante buscar a Nami-san

Zoro le sonrió, parece que él no fue el único que maduro tras la muerte de su hermana

-Pues con tu palabra no basta Smoker, por lo que se ellos podrían estar involucrados en esto-dijo superior ya que se sintió insultado por las palabras de humitos

-Pues si con su palabra no basta creo que con la mía si-se oyó una voz bastante grave desde atrás

Cuando voltearon se encontraron con un hombre aún más alto que el propio Brook, de piel morena con un chaleco y pantalón de vestir blancos, camisa azul y corbata amarilla, pelo rizado negro y unos lentes para dormir en la frente

-(Todos) ¡¿ALMIRANTE AOKIJI?!

-Kuzan-tosan-dijo Robín con voz baja agachando la Cabeza dándole paso a aquel imponente hombre

-Ya no soy almirante desde hace años, cuando aún estaba en la marina, ahora soy solo Teniente de la policía, por cierto, Lárgate Helmeppo-ordeno Kuzan por lo cual él salió corriendo de ahí

Ahora sin aquel molesto hombre todo se puso en silencio y en un segundo Kuzan veía fijamente a Zoro cosa que puso muy nervioso a este

-ARARA Pero si es mi yerno, que gusto conocerte en persona al fin-le dijo dándole una radiante sonrisa

-¡HI! ¡EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY EL PROMETIDO DE ROBÍN, ZORO UN GUSTO AOKIJI-SAMA!-Grito nervioso el espadachín haciendo una reverencia

-Puedes decirme Kuzan ahora eres de la familia-le dijo de manera amable sonriéndole

-¡HI! ¡KUZAN-SAN!

-Ya relájate, pero si le haces algo que la lastime te encerrare toda tu vida en la cárcel ¿Quedo claro?-hablo con voz sombría completamente contradictoria a la de hace un segundo, Zoro por su parte se puso pálido y solo alcanzo a asentir-¡Genial! Que buen chico eres seguro nos llevaremos muy bien Zoro-chan-cambio de nuevo la voz a dulce

-Kuzan, no lo molestes-ordeno Robín intentando alejar a Aokiji de su prometido

-¿Are? ¡PERO SI ES LA NIÑA DE MIS SUEÑOS! ¡COMO ESTA MI AMADA ROBÍN-TAN!-grito abrazando y restregándose contra ella

-(Poniéndose azul) Kuzan, suéltame me asfixias

\- (Soltándola) Lo siento

-Este si me permiten interrumpir esta armoniosa reunión Familiar permítanme recordarles que ¡SECUESTRARON A MI NAMI!-grito Sanji molesto

-¿Quién es Nami?-pregunto Kuzan confundida

-Mi amiga Aokiji-tosan-contesto Robín

-¿Cuál amiga?

-La peli naranja, muy bonita

-¿La que tiene senos prominentes?

-Err… Si ella

-¿De que hablábamos?

-(todos) ¡PERO QUE DISTRAÍDO ERES!

-A si ya recuerdo por eso estoy aquí, muy bien todos los que tengan algo que hacer vayan a sus responsabilidades, el resto suba a la camioneta que los llevare a la jefatura y les haré unas cuantas preguntas.

Sin más se despidieron y Robín le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre que se convirtió en su figura paterna cuando Olivia murió. Zoro, Trafalgar, Luffy, Ussop, Rebecca, Vivi y un maltrecho Sanji se fueron con Aokiji en su ENORME camioneta negra y en un santiamén se encontraron en la jefatura, entraron y comenzaron a hacerles las preguntas de rutina, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿A qué hora paso? Etc. Cuando un grito que intimidaría al más valiente se hizo presente en la estación.

-¡AOKIJI KISAMA! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO?!-Llegaba Bellemere echando humo y sacudiendo furiosa a Kuzan

-Tranquilízate Mamá le arrancaras la cabeza a Aokiji-san-decía Nojiko intentando tranquilizar a su madre

-¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!

Bellemere era una mujer alta y muy hermosa con un pelo color Lila pero su ruda actitud, su adicción a los cigarrillos, su corte tipo mohicana y su varonil forma de vestir (Camisas a Rayas y jeans) hacían que muchos la tomaran por hombre o por lesbiana, de las cuales ninguna era cierta, y su segunda hija adoptiva; Nojiko, una muchacha de 24 años (3 más que Nami) de cuerpo sexy y muy hermosa, cabellera azul un tanto más oscura que la de Vivi, y al igual que su madre y su hermana de actitud ruda pero un tanto más madura que las otras dos por lo cual habitualmente era la mediadora cuando su hermana y su madre discutían

-20 años han pasado desde que saliste de la Fuerza y sigues igual de agresiva que siempre Niña Bellemere-le decía Kuzan a su vieja amiga intentando calmarla

-¡NO ME DIGAS NIÑA KONOYARO! ¡AHORA EXPLÍCAME ¿COMO SECUESTRARON A MI AMADA NIÑA?!

-Creo que esa puede ser mi culpa Bellemere-sama-hablo asustado el capitán acercándose donde aquella loca mujer

-¿Luffy?

-Vera lo que pasa es que-y así explico Luffy toda la situación pero me saltare esa parte así que continuemos

-Ya veo, bien en ese caso tendré que encontrar a esos novatos estúpidos

-Debería dejarme ese trabajo a mi Niña-contesto Aokiji

Ella solo se limitó a estrellarle la cara contra la pared al almirante

-Luffy-san agradezco mucho que me contara esto-le dijo amable mientras lo abrazaba-pero no hay tiempo para reuniones saldré a buscarlos ahora mismo…

-¡NO!-grito el chef

-¿Qué pasa Sanji?-respondió Nojiko

-Bellemere-sama, le pido ¡LE SUPLICO! Me deje encontrar a Nami, usted bien sabe el gran amor que siento por ella y me siento patético en este estado y ella perdida, tengo que encontrarla sin importar lo que me ocurra ¡PORQUE YO LA AMO!-Sollozaba arrodillado en el suelo el cocinero

-Bien, entonces te la encargo Sanji, confió en ti-contesto aquella dura mujer dulcemente levantando el rostro del muchacho para dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa

-¡ _YES MAˊM_!-grito saludándola como soldado

-Bien Aokiji me quedare en la estación hasta que Sanji vuelva con mi niña-ordeno sin esperar respuesta del hombre por lo cual él solo asintió

Sin más, Trafalgar y Ussop llevaron a la escuela a Rebecca y Vivi mientras el trió monstruoso regreso donde paso todo.

* * *

Con NAMI:

La futura cartógrafa despertaba en un cuarto de madera bastante derruido, estaba amarrada de pies y manos pero se sentía extraña algo faltaba o más bien, sobraba, ella confirmo sus sospechas cuando se analizó vio que traía un vestido de novia, horrible por cierto, cuando de pronto entro arlong con un saco negro abierto y sin camisa dejando ver su musculosamente grotesco cuerpo

-Oh cariño me alegra que despertaras no me hubiera gustado que estuvieras dormida en el mejor día de nuestra vida

-Bastardo, ¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunto esperando lo peor

-Nada aún, si bien si te quite la ropa para vestirte no te hice nada aunque me dieron muchas ganas de violarte, maduraste mucho estos tres años tus tetas y tu culo crecieron bastante SHAHAHAHA pero mejor esperare hasta nuestra luna de miel para probar la nueva carne que tienes SHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nami estaba furiosa, ni miedo ni incertidumbre lo único que la llenaba en ese momento era total y ciega ira, tenía que salir de ahí aunque le costara la vida

-Y permíteme decirte que ese niño Kid es una gran ayuda, jamás pensé que cuando nos encontramos en aquel bar terminaría siendo una alianza tan maravillosa

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Todo estaba perdido, sin escuela, sin equipo, Sin hogar y todo gracias a ese bastardo estúpido de sombrero de paja, ahora ya nada importaba, sus padres al saber lo que hizo y que ahora ya no tenía la beca de americano para sustentar sus estudios lo echaron de la casa._

 _Estos eran los pensamientos de Eustass Kid que estaba en un bar de mala monta pensando mil y un formas de vengarse de ese bastardo, todas desechadas en seguida cuando alguien tomo su hombro por detrás_

 _-¿Día difícil mocoso?_

 _Cuando él volteo encaro a un corpulento hombre con colmillos en vez de dientes_

 _-Lárgate anciano, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza_

 _-Si yo sé lo que es estar derrotado, perdí a mi puta, y a mis seguidores y casi pierdo mi libertad por un pendejo escuincle_

 _-JA, pues bienvenido al club, perdí todo lo que tenía, mujeres, dinero, escuela y hogar solo por ese puto niño MUGIWARA_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Mugiwara?_

 _-Sí, ¿Algún problema?_

 _-Ese niño imbécil fue el que me arrebato a mi mujer_

 _-Espera un segundo, ¿Acaso no eres Arlong? ¿Al que la banda de sombrero de paja aplasto en la entrada?_

 _-Desafortunadamente_

 _-Ese niño, siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás_

 _-Oye-hablo como si la vida lo iluminara- ¿Y si formamos una alianza tú y yo? Tú me ayudas a recuperar a esa Zorra de Nami y cuando ese mocoso venga a buscarla nos lo cargamos a él y a todos sus pendejos amiguitos-haciendo una sonrisa malévola_

 _-Vaya, para ser un perdedor tienes buenas ideas ¡Hecho!-grito relamiéndose los labios como un psicópata_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Sí y así fue como se formó esta bella y dulce amistad SHAHAHAHA

Nami no podía creerlo Kid había ido demasiado lejos incluso para él, formar una alianza con Arlong era la cosa más estúpida que se podía hacer, ya que este bastardo era inestable, mucho. Ella como pudo se levantó y empujo a Arlong mandándolo al suelo pero desgraciadamente por estar amarrada no dio ni 3 pasos sin que ese infeliz la atrapara

-Perra malnacida haces muy difícil mantenerte mi lado y ahora que seremos prometidos creo que tendré que educarte para que seas una buena chica

Recito molesto para después darle un golpe en el ojo con el puño cerrado mandándola al suelo, después comenzó a patearla para después subirse en ella y atizarle una lluvia de golpes secos en la cara hasta que se harto.

* * *

De vuelta con los muchachos:

Al llegar donde ocurrió todo solo encontraron absolutamente nada, exceptuando las marcas de los neumáticos

-MMMM Muchachos ¿Recuerdan que auto era?-pregunto el capitán

-Recuerdo que era algo similar a un JDM SHOW bastante antiguo y maltratado, no traía placas y era amarillo-respondió Zoro

-Deberíamos seguir las marcas a ver que encontramos-propuso Sanji

Después de seguir por unas cuadras las marcas, desaparecieron exactamente en la intersección de varias calles, obviamente los demás policías ya se encontraban ahí trabajando.

-Rayos, dudo que encontremos algo que ellos No-comento Zoro

-Tienes razón marimo la verdad dudo que seamos de alguna ayuda

De pronto un muchachito con uniforme se les acerco, pelo rosa, cara amable y unos googles en la cabeza

-Buenas tardes, ustedes son los amigos de la desaparecida ¿Verdad?

-Si así es-contesto de inmediato Zoro

-Buenas tardes, soy el oficial Coby quizá ya se las hayan preguntado pero ¿Puedo hacerles los cuestionamientos de rutina?-pregunto de manera respetuosa y amable a lo cual Zoro le lleno el cuestionario

Todo iba bien cuando de una casa de la calle salió un anciano tirando pestes

-¡Mocosos estúpidos dejen de hacer tanto ruido! ¡Deberían estar buscando mi auto en vez de estar parados perdiendo el tiempo!

Todos se vieron al unísono

-Eso hacemos señor, por lo tanto ¿Podría decirme que clase de auto era?-indago astuto Coby

-¡Ya se los dije cuando hice mi denuncia pero ustedes los azules son unos inútiles, ayer unos idiotas se robaron mi JDM SHOW amarillo, ya estaba muy mal y tenía mal la banda pero era de mi familia! –contesto malhumorado

-¿De casualidad esos "idiotas" eran un soquete pelirrojo y un imbécil en camisa hawaiana?-pregunto Sanji

-¡Pues si niño estúpido, ayer lo dije por teléfono pero nunca le hacen caso a la gente de abajo, dijeron que querían llevar a una niña especial a su rancho o algo así, luego me golpearon y se llevaron el auto!-se quejaba el anciano

Todos se sonrieron al instante, por accidente habían descubierto adonde se habían llevado a Nami pero ahora había que descubrir, ¿Qué rancho? Coby en seguida aviso por teléfono al Teniente Aokiji que en seguida puso manos a la obra y ordeno buscar todas las propiedades en la zona, desgraciadamente, había muchas y todas tan probables como la otra, y buscar de una por una seria un juego azaroso y no había opción para juegos, habría que buscar algo muy específico cuando a Sanji le vino a la mente un recuerdo de hace 3 años

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Sanji, Luffy y Zoro venían de ver a Brook en su oficina ya que tuvieron una pelea con los vándalos de la escuela, en su camino pasaban por el campo de americano y se detuvieron a ver entrenar al equipo, El Quarterback era un sujeto alto y fornido de cabellera roja y un aura arrogante alrededor_

 _-¿Quién es?-pregunto Luffy_

 _-Es el capitán del equipo, Eustass Kid, no se mucho sobre él, salvo que toma pastillas ya que según Brook tiene problemas de ira-respondió el cocinero_

 _De pronto su mira se fijó en un sujeto de larga cabellera rubia que sobresalía del casco, al parecer era un corredor, y que corredor ya que nadie del equipo podía equipararlo en carrera libre_

 _-¿Y ese?-volvió a cuestionar nuestro capitán_

 _-Es Bujin Killer, asistió un buen tiempo al dojo del Sensei, era muy bueno hasta que hace algunos años se salió, su familia tenía una granja pero la dejaron y vinieron a vivir a la metrópoli de Tokio, actualmente es el mejor corredor del equipo y el lacayo favorito de Kid-respondió esta vez Zoro con los brazos cruzados_

 _-Vaya, que rápido es_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y como si fueran uno todos recordaron aquello y en seguida lo informaron a coby que llamo enseguida a la estación, los demás marcaron al resto para enterarlos, Nami casi era suya

-Listo los oficiales nos recogerán en 15 minutos eh iremos a por ellos, esta es su dirección-dijo el oficial dándoles el papelito

El rubio lo tomo lo leyó rápido y se echó a correr

-¡Un momento! ¡No puede ir solo!-intento detenerlos el oficial

-No lo hará-contesto el espadachi siguiendo a su amigo

Coby planeaba detenerlos pero en vez de eso Luffy le hablo

-Oficial Coby créame que no tenemos 15 minutos, si quiere ayudar espere aquí a su compañero y guíelos al objetivo nosotros prepararemos todo pero si no actuamos ya no tendremos tiempo

Él asintió y el capitan siguió a sus amigos. Gracias a su resistencia y buena velocidad en 5 minutos llegaban a aquella granja que estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos, cuando llegaron vieron un montón de sillas y un arco lleno de flores, todos sabían que es lo que pasaba, el malnacido de Arlong planeaba robarse a la navegante y volverla su esposa, Sanji quería actuar de inmediato pero el azabache lo detuvo

-Espera Sanji, mejor quedémonos ocultos aquí hasta que saquen a Nami hacia aquel altar, si entramos y la empezamos a buscar a lo loco corremos el riesgo de que si no la encontramos a la primera la vuelvan a sacar y ahora si la perderemos para siempre

Como siempre cuando tenía que ser maduro Luffy era incomparable por lo tanto el rubio no pudo refutar y espero. A los 5 minutos salía Kid arrastrando a la peli naranja que venía con un horrible vestido de bodas y una máscara en la boca para que evitara que gritara sin mencionar todos los golpes que traía, y atrás Arlong con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro a Sanji le hirvió la sangre, Killer estaba en el centro con una biblia en la mano

-Queridos Hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para celebrar la unión de 2 almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos ahora; Arlong-sama ¿Aceptas a Nami para ser tu legitima esposa y hacerla tuya todas la noches?-Recito sarcástico

-SHAHAHAHAH claro que acepto eso

-Bien como sabemos la respuesta de esta niña, Si alguien más está en contra de esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Todos se sonrieron, obviamente nadie iba a decir nada

-Bien en ese caso los…

-Yo me opongo-dijo con voz sombría el chef

Ellos se helaron y Nami lloro al ver a su amado cocinero ahí por ella, Sanji corrió hacia él altar con toda la intención de cargarse a ese malnacido y recuperar a su amada navegante

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Mátenlo!-grito Arlong

Cuando todos quisieron taparle el paso fueron inmediatamente mandados al suelo por Luffy y Zoro que desesperadamente intentaban abrir paso para el cocinero

-¡¿Ustedes?!-dijo el "triton" asustado

-¡MUGIWARA!-reacciono el pelirrojo de inmediato

Nuestro cocinero estaba a punto de llegar donde ellos pero una vez más el cobarde de Killer sacó la pistola y a esa distancia no fallaría y justo cuando se preparaba para jalar el gatillo un balazo sonó, mandando al suelo a ese infeliz, Aokiji y la policía venían llegando a la escena junto con el resto de los muchachos, enseguida Coby derribo a Kid apresándolo contra el suelo

-¡Maldito! ¡Arlong ayúdame!-grito a su aliado

-Lo siento la supervivencia del más apto-contesto para luego darle la espalda y llevarse a Nami dejándolo a su suerte

El tritón salió pitando de ahí y estaba a unos pasos del auto que robaron a aquel hombre pero una patada cayo en su mandíbula que lo mando al suelo. Obviamente ese era el cocinero que una vez puso el cuerpo de la ella lejos, comenzó a darle una golpiza a ese pendejo cobarde, era tanta la furia del chef que sus fuertes colmillos no le sirvieron de nada ya que de una patada se los tiro absolutamente todos después intento cubrirse poniendo el brazo izquierdo pero de un fuerte impacto con la pierna derecha se lo quebró, Arlong gritaba de dolor y Sanji lo hizo callar con una certera y letal patada en la cabeza que lo mando a dormir.

-Nami-san lo lamento mucho, siento no haber podido ayudarte y dejar que te hicieran esto, desde ahora siempre estaré pendiente de ti-le dijo llorando mientras la cargaba en brazos examinado su rostro tan golpeado, ella se sentía completamente a salvo pero eso se esfumo en un segundo

¡ _BANG, BANG_!

Sanji cayó al suelo y a sus espaldas estaba Arlong que con su brazo derecho había disparado 2 veces, él se acercaba peligrosamente a su presa que enseguida cubrió con su cuerpo a la mujer que amaba para que no le hiciera nada, Nami lloraba rogaba porque algo sucediera no quería verlo morir por ella, no podría soportarlo, él estaba a punto de rematar al cocinero que volteo y le dio una radiante sonrisa a la navegante que no podía creer que el hombre al que amaba estuviera a punto de morir, los segundos fueron una eternidad pero de pronto antes del fatal disparo Nojiko conecto un palazo en el estómago de ese cobarde que lo obligó a soltar el arma para que enseguida Bellemere lo inmovilizara, Nami no supo más al fin se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cuarto y enseguida pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño pero el dolor la hizo ver que no era así, se levantó aun con dolor y se sentó en su cama y la primera persona que vio fue a Chopper que la atendía

-Oh despertaste Nami, me alegra verte, ya te revise y no tienes nada más que heridas superficiales que ni siquiera dejaran cicatriz en tu bonito rostro, en unos días estarás mejor-le informo dulce mientras con un algodón la limpiaba

-Gracias Chopper también me alegra verte, pensé que no lo volvería a hacer-dijo con voz quebrada tomando la mano del doctor

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien

-¿Qué paso con esos idiotas?

-Fueron sentenciados a 50 años de cárcel no los volveremos a ver hasta que tengamos 80

-Gracias a Dios

-¿Quieres descansar mi niña?-pregunto dulce

-No pero, ¿Podrías llamar a mi hermana y a mi mama?

-Claro enseguida lo hago

Sin más el salió de la habitación y enseguida entraron Nojiko y Bellemere, estaban ojerosas, cansadas, llorosas.

-Nami… ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto su madre intentando no perder la postura

-Bien madre, mejor de lo que esperaba de hecho estoy feliz de que al fin me haya librado de ese tonto y… Y…

Nami no soporto más y comenzó a Llorar al fin libero toda la presión, se quebró, Bellemere y Nojiko también perdieron la serenidad y reventaron, corrieron a abrazar a SU NIÑA y no planeaban soltarla hasta que todas se hartaran de llorar. Después de unos minutos de llanto sin control al fin se habían calmado

-¿Dime nena? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿O prefieres ver a los muchachos?-le pregunto Nojiko a su querida y pequeña hermana

-¿Están aquí?

-Si todos ellos no se han movido

-Quiero verlos

-De acuerdo hija permíteme ayudarte, estas muy lastimada-hablo su madre

En seguida salieron de la habitación y en la sala del apartamento estaban todos ellos y cuando la vieron la primera en correr a abrazarla fue Robín

-¡Nami mi pequeña niña cuanto me alegra verte!-lloraba la maestra de historia

-También a mi Robín-nesan-profundizo más el abrazo

Y así empezaron con los besos y los abrazos y las lágrimas, estaban felices de ver a Nami en una pieza Brook, Vivi, Franky, Rebecca, Trafalgar, Viola, Ussop, Kaya, incluso Zoro lloro por ver a su dolor de cabeza a salvo

-¡Tía Nami!-grito la pequeña que abrazo fuertemente a Nami, no quería soltarla

-Mi niña, mi preciosa niña me alegra verte-abrazando fuertemente a la niña

Y cuando la soltó el padre de aquella criatura se acercó donde su amiga

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto serio

-Si capitán claro que lo estoy

Sin más se abrazaron fuertemente Nami quería mucho a Luffy y él la quería mucho a ella y más de una vez se demostraron que darían la vida por el otro, Luffy se separó y dirigió su atención a la dueña del apartamento

-Bellemere-sama una vez más siento lo que ocurrió y yo entendería que no quiera que Nami vuelva a hablarme-reverencio Luffy y al lado de él se colocó su mejor amigo que también se sentía responsable sin mencionar que no dejaría solo al capitán en esto

-Luffy, Zoro, no es necesario que se disculpen, seria cobarde eh inmaduro de mi parte que los culpe de esto después de todo lo que han hecho por mi niña y por mi-afirmo con tono amable y una radiante sonrisa-¡PERO SI LE VUELVE A PASAR ALGO A MI AMADA NIÑA POR SU CULPA, LOS CASTRARE A LOS TRES Y LE DARE A ZEFF SUS MIEMBROS PARA QUE LOS FRIA! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!-Les grito furiosa haciendo que Zoro y Luffy palidecieran y solo alcanzaran a asentir

De pronto algo en la cabeza de Nami hizo CLICK

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Cómo está?!-pregunto desesperada

-Niña, cálmate él está bien esta en el balcón-contesto el espadachín tomándola por los hombros-ve a verlo

Ella salió y lo vio con la mano derecha completamente vendada y el abdomen igual, él volteo a encararla y al verla sus facciones se relajaron

-Nami, estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien

-Todo fue gracias a ti Sanji-kun Gracias por ir por mí

-Lo que sea por mi princesa

Enseguida se formó un silencio incomodo

-Nami, hay algo que debí decirte desde hace ya algún tiempo-rompió el silencio mientras apagaba su cigarro y lo soltó sin rodeos encarándola-yo te amo mucho

Si hace algunos días él le hubiera dicho esas palabras quizá ella se hubiera desmayado de la emoción pero hoy las cosas eran diferentes

-Sanji yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti pero con lo que paso no estoy segura de querer saber de hombres por ahora así que…

-(callándola con su dedo) Yo no te lo dije porque quisiera una respuesta inmediata, no soy tonto y sé que la vida real no funciona como los animes o las películas, yo sé que en una situación real muchas cosas cambian y sé que por el momento estarás traumatizada por lo sucedido un secuestro no es una niñería y lo sabemos del mismo Luffy, Te lo dije porque sentí un gran temor de fallar en rescatarte y un gran temor de que quizá no te volvería a ver y nunca pude decirte cuanto te amaba y por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora por si él día de mañana ya no despertamos

-Sanji…

 **-** _Pero esto no quiere decir que me rendiré, no importa cuánto te tome cuando estés lista, tú serás mi esposa y formaremos una familia_

 **-¡ _SNIF_!**

 **-¿Y AHORA TU QUE TIENES? ¿PORQUE LLORAS?**

 **-ESTE REVERSO FUE MUY TRISTE Y ROMÁNTICO…** _ **SNIF**_

 **-SI PERO NO TIENES QUE LLORAR A VER VEN-LE LIMPIO LAS LAGRIMAS CON UN PAÑUELITO-LISTO ¿MEJOR?**

 **-SI**

 **-BUENO Y ADEMAS DE LO QUE DIJISTE ¿QUE TE PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO?**

 **-ME FASCINO NI-CHAN AUNQUE CASI NO PARTICIPE FUE UN BUEN CAPITULO**

 **-SÍ, SIENTO HABER HECHO ESO**

 **-NO TE PREOCUPES ONISAMA YO ENTIENDO QUE NO DEBÍ HABER TENIDO MUCHA PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTE CASO-SONRIÉNDOME LINDAMENTE**

 **-GRACIAS MI NIÑA, BUENO AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **-¡HI!**

 **-UN ABRAZO PARA JOSS, DANY, MARIO, FRANCISCO, KARLA, VICTOR Y MAJO Y PARA ESTA ULTIMA TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE RESPONDERTE QUE NO PUDE HACER ANTERIORMENTE DEBIDO A QUE NO QUISE ARRUINAR EL SUSPENSO, ASÍ QUE ENSEGUIDA VUELVO CONTIGO PRECIOSA-ACARICIO LA CABEZA DE MI NIÑA**

 **-¡YES!**

 **1.-NO, LA VERDAD NUNCA ME PASO POR LA CABEZA HACER UN LIBRO XD ¿CREEN QUE SERIA BUENA IDEA? DÉJENMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS MIS NOVATITOS**

 **2.-TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 70 MIL PALABRAS ESTE, Y CREO QUE ONE PIECE A TU LADO TIENE ALREDEDOR DE 50 MIL CREO, MIS ONE-SHOTS RARA VEZ TRASPASAN LAS 3 MIL PALABRAS**

 **3.-NO RESUCITARE A SABO PERO TENGO UNA IDEA SIMILAR PARA OTRO PERSONAJE, PERO LOS DEJARE CON EL SUSPENSO ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **4.-SI TE SOY HONESTO EL TRAVI (O TOVI COMO QUIERAS XD) NO SE SI LO PONDRÉ, SERIA UNA IDEA INTERESANTE PERO SI ACASO SERA EN UN FUTURO NO POR AHORA**

 **5.-SI ABRA MAS DE SABO Y ACE, AUNQUE CREO QUE HUBO BASTANTE DE ESE PAR EN LA VIDA DE LUFFY EN EL CAPITULO "CONTANDO MI VIDA" PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MAS ADELANTE TENDREMOS MAS RECUERDOS DE ESOS 2 ¡YEI!**

 **6.-NO LUFFY NO SE HARÁ UN TATUAJE, OTRO PERSONAJE SI PERO NO DIRÉ QUIEN**

 **7.-NO ROBIN NO SERA PRESIDENTE (POR DESGRACIA :ʼC) AUNQUE SERIA UN BUEN PRESIDENTE XD**

 **Y CREO QUE ESO ES TODO, PERMITE ME DARTE LA BIENVENIDA AHORA YA ERES NOVATA OFICIALMENTE :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA AVENTURA CON TODOS** **NOSOTROS**

 **-¡YEI MAJO!-APLAUDE MUCHAS VECES**

 **-¡WAF!**

 **-OH YA REGRESARON MIS PEQUEÑOS, HAN-CHAN ¿TE IMPORTA SI TU IDEA LA IMPLEMENTAMOS A PARTIR DE LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN?**

 **-NO ONICHAN NO ME IMPORTA**

 **-GRACIAS LINDA BUENO SIN MAS NOS DESPEDIMOS Y…**

 **-¡EJEM! FERMIN-NISAMA ¿NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO?**

 **-¿DE QUE?**

 **-LA NOTICIA**

 **-¿QUE NOTICIA?**

 **-"ESA" NOTICIA**

 **-¿QUE YA VIENE GOD OF WAR 4?**

 **-¡NO!**

 **-POR CIERTO TIENES QUE BAJARLE A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE CHUTARAS GOD OF WAR EN MODO TITAN EN UNAS HORA? YO NO PUEDO NI EN MODO** **DIFÍCIL**

 **-XD… ¡OYE PERO NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI!-ME DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA**

 **-AAAHHHHHHH TE REFIERES A "ESA" NOTICIA**

 **-DDDAAAAAHHHHH**

 **-LO SIENTO NENA XD, GRACIAS A QUE HAN-CHAN ME LO RECORDO SE LOS DIRE**

 **ONE PIECE A TU LADO QUEDARA CONGELADO TODO DICIEMBRE, DE TODAS MANERA YA LO INFORME EN EL CAPITULO QUE ACABO DE SUBIR AHÍ TAMBIEN LO EXPLIQUE LOS QUE ME SIGAN EN AMBAS HISTORIAS PUEDEN IR A CHECAR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO**

 **AHORA ¿POR QUE SE CONGELARA? BUENO LA RESPUESTA ES SIMPLE, SUBIRE LOS ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA, DE LAS CITAS DE ISSEI Y DE MIS ONE SHOTS RANDOMS, POR LO TANTO TODO ESTE MES NOS PONEMOS NAVIDEÑOS, NO HABRA REVERSOS ESTE DICIEMBRE YA QUE SOLO HABRA CAPITULOS ALEGRES RELACIONADOS CON LA NAVIDAD**

 **-¿HAN-CHAN? ¿TE GUSTA LA NAVIDAD?**

 **-¡ME FASCINA!**

 **-BIEN PORQUE LA ESTAREMOS CELEBRANDO MUCHO ULTIMAMENTE MI NIÑA**

 **-¡YEI!**

 **-DE ACUERDO AHORA SI NOS DESPEDIMOS MIS AMADOS NOVATOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

 **CON MUCHA FELICIDAD HAN-CHAN**

 **CON FRIO Y GRIPA EUPHORIA1400**


	24. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARTE 1

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TOOOOODDDOOOO SU ZUKULENTO Y NAVIDEÑO ELENCO PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO CAMBIO LA HISTORIA :D**

AAAHHHH la navidad, al fin había llegado a Tokio. Después del incidente ocurrido hace 2 meses, Nami ya había comenzado a relajarse y dejar ir sus miedos, una vez más salía y disfrutaba más de lo habitual era casi como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… bueno casi, ya que seguía siendo una niña avariciosa y ruda sin mencionar que aun regañaba a los muchachos por todo (como siempre) aunque era un poco más amable ya que ya era raro que los medio matara a golpes, ahora solo los regañaba, nuestros idiotas tenían que hacer algo muy estúpido para que la navegante les pusiera la mano encima, además ella y Sanji se veían más unidos, él le traía un BENTO a la escuela, ella se recargaba en el hombro de él, se abrazaban, etc. aun no llegaban al punto de besarse en público ya que aún no eran una pareja oficial. Todo se iba arreglando y enhorabuena ya que las festividades empezaban y este semestre se había acabado muy rápido. Brook junto con la presidenta estudiantil darían la ceremonia de cierre de semestre dentro de unas cuantas horas y Luffy buscaba nervioso y desesperado a la navegante

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?-preguntaba preocupado

Después de buscar al fin la encontró, ella estaba con, Zoro, Robín, Kaya y Trafalgar hablando de quien sabe que, Luffy la tomo del brazo muy asustado

-Nami… ¿Podríamos hablar en privado por un segundo? Hay algo que quiero decirte-pregunto muy sonrojado, tan sonrojado que se veía lindo

A ella se le vino el mundo encima ¿Luffy Rojo? Esas palabras no existían ni siquiera combinaban en una oración, ¿Acaso se le declararía? ¡No podía ser! Ósea ella adoraba al capitán era el hombre al que más respeta más que al propio Sanji del cual estaba enamorada pero por eso no veía al azabache de esa forma ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo rechazaría a Luffy? No quería herirlo. Pero ella no era la única aterrada, todos los veían atónitos mientras se alejaban

-Nunca lo había visto así-hablo nervioso el espadachín

-Yo si-contesto Law

-¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto impactado el peliverde

-Cuando Hancock lo beso-concluyo el peli negro igual que su amigo

Okey ahora era código Rojo Luffy se declararía a Nami por lo cual avisaron a Todos y el primero en desmayarse fue el cocinero y cierta peli celeste estaba que echaba chispas, Si a ella la rechazo ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso con Nami que ni siquiera le correspondía? ¿Y qué pasaría con Sanji? Luffy la pagaría caro esta vez.

Luffy se la llevo a la azotea del edificio principal, cuando la soltó él comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su sombrero le cubría la cara, a Nami se le helo la sangre no podía soportar esto

-Nami… Hay algo que… quiero pedirte-hablo pausado intentando relajarse

-¿Si-si-si Luffy?-contesto tartamudeando debido a los nervios

-Nami… ¿TU?

(A partir de aquí ambos hablaran al mismo tiempo)

-¡¿Me enseñarías a maquillar?!-grito nervioso

-¡No luffy no puedo ser tu novia!-hablo igual o peor que él

-(Ambos) ¿Espera? ¡¿Que?!

-¿Maquillar?

-¿Novia?

-(ambos) ¿De qué hablas? ¡Deja de repetir! ¡BASTA!

Ambos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente ante esto

-¡JAJAJJAAJJA! ¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a pedir "eso" BAKA? ¡JAJAJAJJA! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga!

-¡No lo sé JAJJAJAJA! ¡No es común verte nervioso con una Chica JAJAJAJAJA!-ella se limpió una lagrimita por la carcajada que pego-Bien tonto ahora dime ¿Por qué quieres saber maquillar?

-Bueno como sabes navidad ya viene y adivina que le pedirá Hancock a SANTA CLAUS, ella piensa pedir unas muñecas, unos patines nuevos, una nueva correa para Chou-san y un kit de maquillaje, claro si es que no se le ocurre agregar nada más a la lista ¡jajaja!-Rio alegre pensando en todo lo que podría pedir su hija-Y la verdad quiero que sepa maquillarse desde pequeña ya que deseo que sea como tú y sepa cómo hacerlo sin acabarse la cara con plastas de esa cosa, que no se pinte como mujerzuela y quede bonita, y quien mejor para darme tips para eso que Sensei-Nami

-Ok ya lo entiendo claro Luffy yo…

No termino la frase porque cierto Rubio derribo la puerta de una patada

-¡LUFFY BASTARDO PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!-Grito lloroso y enfurecido mientras atacaba al azabache

-No Sanji… Espera no… Es lo que crees-se intentaba excusar mientras esquivaba las mortíferas patadas del chef

-Nami…-Decía diabólica Vivi con un aura alrededor, ya que aunque sabía que jamás estaría con él capitán no había dejado de amarlo

-Esperen falsa alarma no es lo que crees-detuvo a Sanji con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa dulce para Vivi-Luffy me pido algo, pero no ESO no tienen que preocuparse

Todos se relajaron y Zoro se acercó con su amigo

-¿Y qué le pediste a la bruja para que hayas estado así nervioso?-pregunto Zoro al peli negro

-(ambos) ES UN SE-CRE-TO

Ya con esa pequeña explicación todos se retiraron y Nami y Luffy se quedaron solos por lo cual ella le enseño lo básico sobre pinturas y maquillaje, después de un rato bajaron y se fueron a la ceremonia de fin de semestre que se daría en unos cuantos minutos.

-Buenas tardes compañeros, me alegra verlos a todos aquí hoy, como ya sabrán hoy se comienzan las vacaciones de navidad, por lo cual les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene y tengan mucha diversión en estas festividades, estoy orgullosa de poder seguir siendo la presidenta. Les deseo felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo asimismo deseo que disfruten la pequeña fiesta que prepare junto con el resto del consejo para celebrar el que todos hayamos llegado hasta aquí-Decía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Laki es alta, de pelo negro, con dos grandes mechones de cabello separados a ambos lados de su cara en la parte delantera, y una larga cola de caballo y elaborada en la espalda, sus ojos son de un tono verde oscuro ella es amable pero a la vez estricta, está enamorada de su tesorero Wiper, un muchacho de piel morena y cara de pocos amigos que ya ha tenido sus encuentros con Luffy y Zoro además de señalar al resto del consejo que lo componen él vicepresidente Enel él cual fue reformado por ella y por Luffy ya que siempre tenía ínfulas de dios y era uno de los vándalos más temidos de la escuela pero después de una fuerte disputa con los mugiwaras cambio para bien y ahora es un gran líder, Kamakiri el secretario y Conis la encargada de asuntos generales-Y ahora le sedo el micrófono al director escolar adelante Brook-sensei

-(Tomando el micrófono) Bien mis queridos alumnos hoy es un día para celebrar, todos acabaron en tiempo y forma este semestre en él cual hubo muchas sorpresas, Un concierto, nuevas parejas, las inscripciones a los olímpicos, la eliminación del futbol americano de la escuela, el cual por cierto regresara el año próximo, muchos alumnos nuevos, peleas y muchos reversos que enfrentamos y en especial creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que la sorpresa de este año fue enterarnos que el inocente y distraído estudiante Monkey D. Luffy es padre-dijo orgulloso mientras aplaudía señalando al azabache mientras toda la sala se llenaba de aplausos para nuestro joven padre- fue un año bastante interesante y espero que el que viene este lleno de mas sorpresas así que solo me queda desearles buena suerte y un próspero año nuevo y que sigan aquí luchando con nosotros por seguir haciendo crecer esta escuela y a ustedes mismos

Todos felices pegaron el grito al cielo y comenzó la fiesta navideña, bailaron, bebieron, etc. Después de un rato Luffy se retiró después de todo había que ir por Hancock a la escuela. Sin contratiempos llego rápido y como aún faltaban 15 min. Para que la niña saliera el saco el nuevo tomo de one piece de su mochila además de colocarse su abrigo de vestir negro que le quedaba EXCESIVAMENTE BIEN así que se dispuso a leer en la banca que estaba frente a la entrada al jardín de niños, todo iba bien hasta que el capitán sentía la mirada de las madres sobre él, como siempre se escuchaban rumores, burlas eh insultos a él le daba igual le importaba más el manga y no despegaba la mirada de su libro hasta que una de ellas se acercó, era una señora ya entrada en edad quizá sea la abuela de alguien

-Buenas tardes jovencito estaba charlando con el resto de las madres y me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas ya que no me gustan los rumores y prefiero saber la verdad, claro si no te importa-dijo con voz dulce

A Luffy habitualmente no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y menos con un extraño, pero si eso ayudaba a que se alejaran y lo dejaran tranquilo leyendo su tomo, lo haría así que accedió claro sin mencionar que la señora lo pregunto con voz amable y respetuosa por lo cual no vio inconveniente alguno

-¿Dime eres el hermano de Hancock?

-No, soy su padre

-Ya veo, eres muy joven para ser padre pero eso no me incumbe, ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Se separaron?

-No, ella murió en el parto

Tras esta afirmación a la señora y a las demás se les cayó la cara, habían pensado que paso por una noche de pasión y que la niña había sido un accidente y que al final se habían dejado.

-Oh, siento mucho escuchar eso, ¿Estaban casados?

-Prometidos, cuando mi niña naciera nos casaríamos

La señora dio las gracias y se alejó respetuosamente, no tenía nada más que le interesara, pero en cambio todas las demás madres se abalanzaron al capitán

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cómo era ella?

-¿Entonces eres soltero?

-¿Te ejercitas?

-¿En dónde estudias?

Todas comenzaron a abrumarlo con preguntas sin mencionar que a muchas se les empezaron a ir la manos y tocaban al capitán, claro hasta cierto punto era obvio, Luffy un JOVEN, guapo, atlético, responsable, bien vestido, con buen porte, SOLTERO, agradable, amable, respetuoso y carismático hombre y en cambio muchas de ellas eran Madres maduras, sin emoción, sus esposos trabajan todo el día, se descuidaron, etc. ¿Se entiende no? Pero al capitán lo salvo la campana ya que antes de que prácticamente lo devoraran Hancock salió y tomo a su padre alejándolo de esas… esas… ¿"Arpías"? sea como sea era su amado padre y nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo sin el permiso de la pequeña azabache

Ya más lejos llegando al centro de la ciudad:

-Gracias cariño, me salvaste SHISHISHI-rio alegre dedicando su sonrisa habitual a su niña

-No te preocupes papa, para eso estoy SHISHISHI-rio igual imitando a su héroe

-Bien aprovechemos que estamos aquí para hacer las compras navideñas ¿Ok?

-¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII!

Así pasearon por el centro comprando Luces, Comida, dulces, Adornos, etc. Más que por el hecho de las compras a la pequeña niña le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque solo hicieran tonterías ella estaba fascinada por pasar el día con su viejo ya que de eso se trataba la navidad, **disfrutar lo que tienes con tu familia,** y su padre era la única familia que tenía, claro que estaban sus abuelos y tíos (Todos ellos) pero aun así no era lo mismo su padre es su familia, su maestro, SU HEROE y nadie podría reemplazarlo, de pronto los ojos de la niña se fijaron completamente en un aparador de una tienda ¿Qué estaba viendo? Simple, un violín de madera oscura perfectamente barnizado y un arco con cerdas de pelo de caballo, prácticamente una obra de arte, su padre obviamente se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba a punto de atravesar el cristal de lo impactada que estaba.

-¿Te gustan los violines?-pregunto serio acercándose

-Sí, y ese es precioso mis abuelos nunca me pudieron comprar uno ya que no tenían quien me enseñase-hablo algo melancólica

-Pues pídeselo a Santa y si te lo trae puedes decirle a Brook que te enseñe, jamás vi a alguien tocar ese instrumento como lo toca él-hablo orgulloso de su amigo

-No sabía que el abuelo Brook supiera tocar-dijo sorprendida pero luego su ánimo se vino al suelo-pero mejor no, aunque me encantaría pedírselo hay otra cosa que deseo más que cualquier otra en el mundo

-¿Cuál hija?

-Ver a mama

A luffy eso lo quebró, instantáneamente volteo hacia otro lado ya que de lo contrario si seguía viendo a su retoño terminaría llorando

-Puedes pedírselo, Santa Claus es mágico quizá te lo pueda conceder-hablo sereno intentando mantener la compostura

-¿Lo crees así To-san?

-Claro, porque no vas por unos helados a aquel puesto todo este cargamento me tiene agotado-dándole el dinero

-Si-afirmo más animada yendo feliz por los postres

Al alejarse Luffy se limpió los ojos por las lágrimas que lo traicionaron así que se puso su sombrero para que no se notara, y no por el recuerdo de su mujer, él lloraba porque no importaba cuantos juguetes o violines le comprara a su niña, jamás podría cumplirle su verdadero deseo.

Al llegar a casa no perdieron la oportunidad y en seguida comenzaron con los adornos exteriores, el azabache pidió un préstamo especial a su viejo y compro un enorme inflable de hombres de nieve que obviamente coloco en el techo de su casa, pusieron la corona en la entrada, pusieron luces en sus arbustos, total que toda la semana previa a la navidad se la pasaron adornando y obviamente la cereza del pastel fue el árbol que fue traído por su padre, Zoro y Sanji que los ayudaron a cargarlo y decorarlo, Hancock estaba feliz, la navidad al fin había llegado y era perfecta, a nuestro capitán le importo un comino todo y organizo una fiesta navideña en la cual invitaría a todos sus seres amados, sus nakamas y familias de los mismos, a sus tíos y a su padre, a lo cual por suerte todos accedieron, todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que llegara el día.

 **-¡SSSIIIIII! MIS NOVATOS YA ESTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, OBVIAMENTE PRONTO LLEGARAN LOS QUE VIENEN**

 **-¡** _ **SNIF**_ **! :ˊ(**

 **-¿QUE TIENES PRECIOSA? ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?**

 **-NO ONICHAN, EXTRAÑO A MAJO Y A DANY, NO NOS HAN DEJADO REVIEW ¿ESTARAN ENOJADAS? ¿AUN LES GUSTARA NUESTRA HISTORIA? ¿DEJARON DE QUERERME?**

 **-WOW, WOW, WOW QUIETA AHÍ, RELAJATE MI NIÑA SEGURO QUE ELLAS ESTAN OCUPADAS CON ALGO Y NO HAN TENIDO TIEMPO DE LEERNOS DUDO QUE DEJEN DE QUERERTE**

 **-¿LO CREES ASÍ?**

 **-CLARO, NO TE DESANIMES ADEMAS HAY QUE SEGUIR FUERTES YA QUE TAMBIEN TENEMOS MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE NOS QUIEREN COMO LO SON JOSS QUE TAMBIEN TIENE PROBLEMAS Y AUN ASÍ NUNCA NOS ABANDONA, POR ESO ELLA ES TAN GENIAL, O TAMBIEN MARIO, FRANCISCO, KARLA, VICTOR QUE ELLOS TAMPOCO NOS ABANDONAN**

 **-SI TIENES RAZON ONI-SAN-LIMPIANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS**

 **-YA NO TE PREOCUPES MAJO Y DANY SEGURO ESTAN HACIENDO ALGO Y PRONTO REGRESARAN MIENTRAS ELLAS ESTEN BIEN LO DEMAS NO IMPORTA**

 **-¡HI!**

 **-ADEMAS ANIMATE QUE HOY VOY A CUMPLIR MI PROMESA Y TIENES QUE ESTAR ALEGRE**

 **-¡DE ACUERDO!-SONRIENDO AMPLIAMENTE**

 **-BIEN AHORA MIS NOVATOS LES EXPLICARE, DESDE QUE CHOUCHOU LLEGO A LA CABINA, SALUDA POR CIERTO MI NIÑO**

 **-¡WAF!**

 **-GRACIAS, COMO DECIA, DESDE QUE ESTA AQUÍ, A MI PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO-RECIBO UN PUNTAPIE EN LA ESPINILLA-¡AU! ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO, A MI HERMOSA, PRECIOSA Y PRIMOROSA NIÑA ¿MEJOR?**

 **-SI MEJOR YA PUEDES SEGUIR**

 **-¡AJAJJAJA! BUENO AL GRANO, A HAN-CHAN SE LE OCURRIO TRAER UN MIEMBRO ALEATORIO DE LA HISTORIA AQUÍ AL SET PARA QUE NOS HAGA COMPAÑÍA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TENDREMOS UN INVITADO DISTINTO EN CADA CAPITULO ASÍ QUE ÉL DIA DE HOY NOS ACOMPAÑA (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES) ¡EL ENTRENADOR MÁS SUPER DE TODOS: FRANKY!**

 **-¡YEI!-COMIENZA A APLAUDIR**

 **-¡ESTOY SSSUUUPPPEEERRRR CONTENTO DE ESTAR AQUÍ MUCHACHOS!-HACIENDO SU CLASICA POSE-GRACIAS POR INVITARME NI-CHAN (DANDOME LA MANO)**

 **-(DEVOLVIENDO EL GESTO) A MI NO AGRADEZCAS DALE LAS GRACIAS A MI NIÑA QUE FUE LA DE ESTA HERMOSA IDEA**

 **-COMO NO, JAMAS ME OLVIDARIA DE MI PEQUEÑA Y SUPPPEERRR ESPECIAL NIÑA-ABRAZANDOLA FUERTEMENTE-ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ES DONDE NOS ESCRIBES (VIENDO ALREDEDOR) ME ENCANTA COMO ADORNARON**

 **-SI BUENO HAN-CHAN Y YO ADORNAMOS ANTES DE ESCRIBIR LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION**

 **-ME ¡SSSUUUPPPEERRRR! ENCANTA**

 **-DIME TIO FRANKY ¿QUE OPINAS DE NUESTRO NUEVO CAPITULO?**

 **-ESTOY SORPRENDIDO Y A LA VEZ MOLESTO**

 **-¿PORQUE?**

 **-ME MOLESTA LA GENTE QUE INVENTA RUMORES O HABLAN A LAS ESPALDAS DE LOS DEMAS**

 **-¿TE REFIERES A LO QUE PASO CON AQUELLAS MADRES?-LE PREGUNTO MEMORIZANDO**

 **-EXACTO, ES DE COBARDES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE JAMAS HARIA ALGO COMO ESO**

 **-PERO… ELLAS SON… MUJERES**

 **-LAS MUJERES TAMBIEN PUEDEN SER HOMBRES**

 **-¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO?**

 **-¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ERES UN PINCHE MONSTRUO?**

 **(COMENZAMOS A PELEAR Y SE FORMA UNA NUBE DE POLVO Y COMIENZAN A LLOVER ESTRELLITAS COMO EN LAS CARICATURAS)**

 **-EN VISTA DE QUE ONISAN Y SUPER TIO PELEAN, ME TOCA AGRADECERLES A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS HERMOSAS QUE NOS LEEN**

 **A JOSS POR SER TAN LINDA Y ACOMPAÑAR A ONI-CHAN DESDE QUE INICIO NUESTRA HISTORIA Y QUE AHORA TAMBIEN ME ACOMPAÑA A MI, UN BESITO ENORME TE AMO NE-SAMA**

 **A MARIO POR SEGUIR A FERMIN DESDE QUE EMPEZO SU CUENTA Y HABERSE CONVERTIDO A UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS NOVATITOS OFICIALES JUNTO CON VICTOR Y FRANCISCO QUE TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUÍ DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO, LOS AMO Y LES MANDO TODOS MIS BUENOS DESEOS Y MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

 **A KARLA QUE TAMBIEN NOS A ACOMPAÑADO TODO ESTE TRAYECTO DESDE ONE PIECE A TU LADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS ONE-SAN UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

 **Y UN ENORME Y CARIÑOSO BESO A MAJO Y A DANY QUE ESTAN AUSENTES ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN NI A MI NI A ONICHAN Y SIGAN AQUÍ APOYANDONOS LAS AMO A LAS 2**

 **-AHORA QUE YA DI MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO-TOMÓ UN BAT Y LOS MUELO A GOLPES-¡COMPORTENSE BAKAS!**

 **-GOMENASAI-NOS DISCULPAMOS MEDIO MUERTOS**

 **-ESTA BIEN HAN-CHAN LO SIENTO, HAGAMOS LAS PASES FRANKY NO QUIERO VOLVERLA HACER ENOJAR-LE DOY LA MANO**

 **-SI ESTA BIEN-ME DEVUELVE EL GESTO**

 **-BIEN FRANKY APROVECHEMOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ PARA HABLAR DE ALGO QUE ME PREGUNTO DANY HACE ALGUN TIEMPO PERO AUN ASÍ QUIERO QUE LO RESPONDAS CON TUS PALABRAS**

 **-BIEN, SUELTALO SIN MIEDO**

 **-CUENTANOS DE TU ESPOSA**

 **-¿MI MUJER? BUENO MI NIÑA RIN ES PRECIOSA, ALTA, CARISMATICA, PELI-VERDE, OJOS COLOR MIEL, GRACIOSA ¡DIOS! CREO QUE SI SIGO DICIENDOLO ME VOLVERE A ENAMORAR-DIJO TODO MELOSO**

 **-¿POR QUE LOS DEMAS DICEN QUE TE MANGONEA?**

 **-AYUDAR A TU MUJER NO ES SER MANDILON NI LAMEBOTAS**

 **-(SI CLARO)**

 **-¿DIJISTE ALGO?-VOLVIENDOSE A CABREAR**

 **-NO NADA, YO SERIA INCAPAZ-CONTESTO SARCASTICO HACIENDOME EL DESENTENDIDO XD-BUENO QUE MAS PUEDES DECIRNOS DE ELLA**

 **-BUENO UN DETALLE QUE NO DESVELASTE Y QUE ME GUSTARIA DECIR AQUÍ AHORA QUE TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD, SI ME LO PERMITES CLARO**

 **-ADELANTE**

 **-ES QUE ELLA ES MENOR QUE YO, YO TENGO MAS DE 30 Y ELLA 25**

 **-¿COMO LA CONOCISTE?-PREGUNTA MI NIÑA CURIOSA**

 **-ELLA FUE MI ALUMNA CUANDO YO RECIEN HABIA ENTRADO A TRABAJAR CON BROOK**

 **-YA VEO, CIERTAMENTE ES ALGO QUE NO HABIA PODIDO TOCAR EN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL, GRACIAS POR COMPARTIRLO DE UNA VEZ**

 **-DE NADA**

 **-¿POR ESO ESTABAS TAN DE ACUERDO CON EL ZoRo EN ESTE MUNDO CIERTO?**

 **-ASÍ ES, AUNQUE SEA TABU QUE UN ESTUDIANTE Y UN MAESTRO SE ENAMOREN YO NO PIENSO QUE SEA MALO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA AMOR DE VERDAD**

 **-¿OSEA QUE ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES CARNALES PROFESOR/ALUMNO?**

 **-SI ASÍ ES, UN HOMBRE QUE SE HAGA LLAMAR HOMBRE NO DEBE APROVECHARSE DE UNA MUJER SIN IMPORTAR SU EDAD, SOLO POR SEXO, YO POR ESO LO DEMOSTRE Y ME CASE CON MI AMADA RIN, POR QUE LA AMO Y HASTA LA FECHA SIGO ENAMORANDOME MAS Y MAS DE ELLA Y YO ME VI EN ZORO Y ROBÍN A MI MISMO POR ESO ESTUVE 100% DE ACUERDO CON ELLO**

 **-ME ENORGULLECES FRANKY-LE SONRIO ADMIRADO**

 **-¡A MI TAMBIEN SUPER TIO!**

 **-¡GRACIAS MUCHACHOS! ¡Y NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-GRITO LIMPIANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS**

 **-BIEN FRANKY HABLAREMOS MAS FUERA DE LECTURA POR EL MOMENTO NOS TOCA DESPEDIRNOS**

 **-DE ACUERDO**

 **¡CON BESITOS Y AMOR NAVIDEÑO HAN-CHAN! :3**

 **CON LOCURA FESTIVA EUPHORIA1400 XD**

 **CON ¡SSSSUUUUPPPPEEEERRR PROSPERIDAD! FRANKY**

 **¡WAF! :P**


	25. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARTE 2

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON SU FIESTERO Y ADORNABLE ELENCO PERTENCEN A LA NAVIDEÑA SHONEN JUMP Y AL FESTIVO SENSEI-ODA YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS (Y TAMBIEN NOS HAGO LLORAR XD)**

¡Bien! El día 24 ya había llegado y Luffy y Hancock Jr. Corrían por toda la casa de lo apurados que estaban, vistiéndose, cocinando, adornando, etc. Por su parte nuestro amado Chouchou-san estaba dormidote en el sillón bien comodito,

-¡Hija revisa que no se queme el pavo!-ordeno Luffy que peleaba con su pantalón que no le entraba

-¡Hi!-contesto yéndose a la cocina con el peine atorado en la cabeza

-¡Estúpido Pantalón por eso prefiero las bermudas y los shorts!

-¡No papa no se quema!-corría la niña peleando con su zapato que se le atoro

Por suerte cuando el timbre sonó ya estaban listos, vestidos y peinados y la comida ya estaba hecha, obviamente el primero en llegar fue Law que era el más cercano a la casa Monkey D. Él llego con la sidra y un osito Rosa para la niña además venia vestido con unos jeans azules y zapatos negros y una larga gabardina negra junto con su gorra moteada. Ambos lo recibieron alegres y le pidieron que se sentara en los que los demás llegaban lo cual hizo, por suerte su espera no fue tan larga ya que a los 5 minutos Ussop y Kaya junto con la mama del mismo y su padre junto a sus tres primos que enseguida comenzaron a jugar con Han-chan después de todo eran compañeros de salón en el jardín de niños , a continuación llegaron Zoro y Robín que llegaron con un pastel de chocolate y por alguna extraña razón llegaron muy melosos, abrazados haciendo besos esquimales ¿Qué tendrán? Quien sabe pero lo que si era evidente era que con ellos llegaban Kuzan y Kojiro, sin dilaciones llegaba Franky con su esposa Rin desgraciadamente ellos llegaron solos ya que debido a que la familia de Rin dijo que su relación fue prohibida perdieron toda comunicación con ellos y el padre adoptivo de Franky (Tom) Murió hace ya bastantes años pero eso no era problema ya que eran felices el uno con el otro y habían conseguido una nueva y mejor familia que no los discriminaba ni criticaba, a continuación llego Vivi con su padre Cobra y con ellos llegaron Kyros, Riku, Viola, Rebecca, Chopper y Kureha, Luffy bendijo a su padre por haberle comprado una casa con un jardín trasero tan grande ya que sin él no cabrían todos los presentes y los que faltaban. En sus pensamientos el capitán no noto que Nami arribaba junto con Bellemere y Nojiko, ellas trajeron un montón de mandarinas de su huerto personal y no era por presumir pero no cabía duda que en ninguna parte del mundo se venderían unas frutas como las de la ex marina, siguiendo con las llegadas obviamente Sanji llegaba con Zeff y ellos trajeron un montón de _CHRISTMAS CAKES que_ consisten en un pastel elaborado con vino de cerezo y fresas para decorar (delicioso por cierto) Detrás de ellos llegaron Brook junto con su esposa Sara, una mujer bastante alta para su edad (Mas que la propia Robín que era la más alta del grupo) de cara amable y dulce e impecable y pulcra al vestir sin mencionar su buena gusto, después de todo era diseñadora de modas ambos venían con un montón de regalos que no esperaron y comenzaron a repartir a absolutamente todos Nuestra pobre Han-chan esperaba ansiosa su regalo pero cuando acabaron de repartir ella no tenía nada, la verdad estaba a punto de llorar pero

-Han-chan no me olvide de ti, pero a ti te quiero dar algo muy especial-le dijo Brook con un tono nostálgico mientras se acercaba a la puerta y a la abrirla saco un violín hecho de abeto en la tapa, la barra armónica y el alma, arce europeo, para el fondo, los aros, el mango y puente y Ébano para el diapasón y las cejillas, ósea aunque se veía de edad el instrumento era un muy buen violín-Este es para ti, fue mi primer violín es muy especial para mi espero te guste

-Abuelo Brook pero yo…-apenas hablaba por lo desconcertada que estaba

-Con él di mi primer recital y conocí al amor de mi vida, esta preciosa mujer que ves aquí-dijo levantándose mientras abrazaba a Sara que enseguida se sonrojo

-Yo no podría aceptar algo tan importante-dijo al borde del llanto

-Claro que sí, solo tendrás que prometerme que harás grandes cosas con él

-Pero…

-Créeme le debo demasiado a tu padre y a Dragón esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, además fuiste una niña preciosa te lo mereces

-(Abrazándolo con fuerza mientras llora) Si, lo cuidare bien y prometo que lo tocare mejor que nadie

Esta escena partió a todos los presentes, no cabía duda que Luffy y Makino la habían hecho una niña espectacular, humilde y agradecida porque pudo haberse quejado y decir que quería un instrumento nuevo y en condiciones (típico en niños malcriados) pero ella lo recibió y lo aprecio mucho dándole el lugar que se merece. Antes de que las lágrimas salieran el timbre sonó anunciando a los últimos invitados, así es Arribaban al fin Shanks y Makino que traían un estofado navideño y pollo KFC ya que si algo es tradición Navideña en Japón era comer ese pollo (no es chiste pueden investigarlo) y con ellos él ultimo familiar de sangre de Luffy (excluyendo a su niña) su padre y maestro, Monkey D. Dragón al verlo Han-chan se aventó a sus brazos tenía mucho que no lo veía y enseguida Luffy lo abrazo fuertemente y no perdió oportunidad alguna

-Muchachos quizá lo conozcan por revistas y anuncios pero quisiera presentarlo formalmente, mi padre Monkey D. Dragón-dijo con orgullo

Los MUGIWARAS aplaudieron fuertemente pero todos los adultos tenían una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro por lo cual los MUGIWARAS se extrañaron

-Gracias hijo por presentarme, lo bueno es que tus amigos están aquí de lo contrario tu infantil presentación habría sido inútil-comento burlón haciendo que le hirviera la sangre a su hijo

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS VIEJO?!-Pregunto úrico

-No importa cuántos años pasen aun sigues siendo un Novato hablo sonriendo mientras todos los adultos se acercaban mandando a Luffy para atrás- ¿Crees que eres el primero en tener un grupo grande de amigos? _PFFF_ permíteme presentarte a mi pandilla, Ella es Bel-chan (Bellemere) Hombre Z (Zeff) Víbora (Cobra Nefertari) Azul (Kuzan) Susurrante (Brook) Mujer Zombi (Sara) King R (Riku) Bruja (Kureha) Katanas-kun (Kojiro) Nariz-san (Banchina) Akagami (Shanks) Miss (Makino) y Tirador-sama (Yassop)-presento por apodos con tono superior, todos veían en shock ¿Todos los ancianos se conocían? ¿Ósea que los mugiwaras fueran tan buenos amigos no era coincidencia? De hecho los superaban los mugiwaras eran -¿Ahora lo entiendes Luffy? Estas a años de distancia de superarme

A Luffy se lo cargaba la chingada, no importaba como su padre siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir un niño que apenas estaba aprendiendo pero su enojo se disipo cuando vio a su padre acercándose a Franky

-Tú debes ser hijo de FISH T, niño Franky Tom siempre nos habló de ti y me apena mucho que no esté aquí hoy acompañándonos me hubiera gustado vernos a todos aquí hoy una vez más-le dijo suave tomándolo por el hombro y después volteo a ver a Robín-Tu debes ser la niña de Nico _La anciana_ Olivia también siento mucho tu perdida eres igual a tu madre eres preciosa aunque sin su platinado cabello, pero me alegra que Azul te haya cuidado tan bien ellos siempre fueron muy unidos en nuestros tiempos- comento melancólico abrazándola haciendo que unas lágrimas brotaran de la arqueóloga por lo cual su prometido y su "padre" la abrazaron, Pero todos los demás seguían en Shock haciendo números la vieja pandilla de Dragón superaba a los mugiwaras ya que ellos eran 14 (incluyendo a Kaya) mientras que los ancianos eran 16 (Contando a Tomo y Olivia)

Ese, Fue un lindo e impresionante momento pero la atmosfera se extinguía y la comida se enfriaba así que ¡A celebrar! Todos se salieron al patio, Luffy y Zoro trajeron el Pavo que el dueño de la casa había preparado mientras que Zeff y Sanji al ser chef prepararon en segundos la mesa, Franky y Aokiji trajeron las bocinas al patio y así sin todos se dispusieron a comer, volaban platillos de aquí allá postres etc. Después del enorme festín el trio monstruoso entro a la casa y sacaron la pantalla y unos micrófonos, después de todo había que divertirse por sinónimo lo que significaba era _KARAOKE TIME,_ las primeras en tomar el control fueron Nami y Robín, los demás bailaban y jugaban, algunos peleaban o también brindaban, después de todo era una fiesta y para eso habían ido. A las 2:00 a.m. todos comenzaron a retirarse ya que para empezar no cabrían todos en la casa de Luffy luego estaban los niños que ya estaban sobándose los ojos y también tenían que llegar a casa para ver que les traería "Santa Claus" (espero que todos los presentes entiendan a que me refiero) y también Cobra, Riku y Dragón tendrían que ir a una junta de negocios y que decir del pobrecito Chopper que aunque fuera 25 de diciembre tendría que trabajar.

Todos agradecieron a Luffy y se despidieron y abrazaron dejando al capitán solo con su niña y su fiel can, nuestra pobre Han-chan estaba desecha porque aunque fuera más madura que muchos niños de su edad aún eran una niña y el cuerpo le exigía dormir y aunque estaba feliz por la fiesta y pronto Santa traería sus regalos de todas formas no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en el corazón. Después de prácticamente desmayarse en los brazos de su padre él la llevo a su habitación donde le puso su pijama y la acostó, por su parte Luffy salió hacia su jardín por la puerta de cristal que estaba en la cocina que conectaba ambos lugares.

-(Viendo el cielo mientras miraba la estrella del norte) AAAAHHHHH Que linda noche fue, mira que armar tremenda fiesta en menos de una semana es un logro impresionante SHISHISHI, Pero aun con todo lo que me esforcé no pude quitar esos ojos de mi hija, desea tanto ver a su madre y yo no puedo hacer para concedérselo… Pero quizás… ¿Quizás tu si?-fijando su mirada fuertemente en aquella estrella-Jamás pedí nada así que por favor, te lo ruego déjala verla una sola vez aunque sea un sueño

Luffy imploro a aquel astro su deseo con una ilusión inmensa y llanto en sus ojos, en toda su vida jamás había anhelado algo tanto como el que si hija viera a su madre ese pequeño deseo era el que más quería el capitán y ni siquiera era para él, el deseo.

-Mira que nunca te había visto llorar antes y para ser honesta nunca creí verlo-hablo a sus espaldas una voz femenina

Luffy reconoció de inmediato esa voz, no podía ser era imposible volteo lentamente y cuando lo hizo vio una figura femenina alta, de piel blanca, ojos azules tan profundos como el mar azul, un cabello negro más oscuro que la noche y esa sonrisa arrogante de labios suaves en ese rostros, típico en ella y así era ante él estaba BOA HANCOCK la mujer más hermosa del mundo sonriéndole como lo hacía antes de que muriera. Nuestro peli negro no lo creía la impresión provoco que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y callera al piso ¿Cómo era posible?

-No… No… Puede ser… ¿Boa?-pregunto con voz temblorosa sudando frio

-Hacía mucho tiempo Luffy, MI LUFFY-sonrió suave y dulce como la primera vez que lo hizo en frente de él

El capitán no lo soporto más y se levantó torpemente ya abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo a la que fue, es y siempre será la dueña de su corazón, no se detuvo a pensar si era una aparición o un truco no importaba ya que ella estaba frente a él con ese olor tan distintivo suyo sin más la beso, la beso como si fuera la primera vez, la beso descargando todos los sentimientos que habían pasado estos 5 años, la beso con todo el amor que se podía profesar.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto con una sonrisa que en cualquier momento le lastimaría la cara

-Alguien allá arriba hizo una excepción por este día y gracias a los deseos y corazones puros de los niños, muchos del otro lado pudimos venir hasta acá aunque solo por una noche, ESTA NOCHE

-ya veo, pero si hay alguien que espero toda su vida para esto (literalmente) no soy yo

-Sí, lo se

Ambos subieron lentamente hacia el cuarto de esa personita haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, no querían arruinar la sorpresa. Abrieron la puerta y la admiraron durmiendo plácidamente.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo con ella-susurro Boa

-Bueno, gracias a dios no lo eh hecho solo-contesto sonriente de la misma forma

Ella se acercó donde la cama, Chouchou enseguida se dio cuenta, pero esa aura dulce proveniente de Hancock evito que se pusiera a ladrar y la dejara acercarse donde su niña, comenzó a acariciarle lenta y suavemente el rostro admirando sus delicadas facciones

-Jijiji Papa hace cosquillas-rio levemente la niña sin abrir los ojos

-Yo no fui-contesto recargado en la entrada con tono burlón

Han-chan enseguida noto que la voz de su padre estaba lejos por lo cual se levantó alarmada haciendo volar la cobija y al abrir los ojos vio a su padre en la puerta, ¿Entonces quien la acariciaba?

-FUFUFU Veo que sacaste la energía de tu padre-dijo amable una voz femenina, una voz que nunca había escuchado y cuando volteo vio a una mujer preciosa en frente de ella sentada en su cama

-Quien… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto maravillada con la hermosura de aquella mujer

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto elocuente

-Ma… ¿Ma?

-Te tomo tiempo ¿Quién más si no?-le dijo seria

A Han-chan se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, su llanto era tanto que los mocos comenzaron a escurriles no lo aguanto y se lanzó a los brazos que tanto anhelaba sentir, Boa también rompió en llanto, después de 5 largos años como espectadora al fin podía sentir el calor de su más grande logro, el calor de su niña de su amada HIJA al fin la podía sentir en sus brazos. Cuando sus lágrimas pararon fueron a la sala

-Ven hija vayamos a ver que te a traído Santa

-¡HI!

Luffy entro en pánico, de la impresión de ver a Boa se le olvido eso. Estaba aterrado pero cuando llegaron vieron su árbol completamente adornado con los presentes para la pequeña

-¡GUAY! ¡MIREN ESTO!-Grito eufórica

Luffy no se la podía creer pero volteo y vio a su esposa dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante, no sabía si sentirse agradecido o enojado. Por su parte la niña comenzó a abrirlos sin ton ni son y lo que le habían traído fue, Una muñeca preciosa, una caja de música con una bailarina de porcelana, obviamente un Kit de maquillaje para primerizos, una correa para Chouchou y unos patines nuevos, ella estaba fascinada mientras tanto Boa tomo del rostro a su esposo y lo beso después de todo el también merecía un regalo.

-Gracias por el arduo trabajo-le susurro sensual al oído provocando que el peli negro se sonrojara pero cierta personita los veía con una sonrisa y estrellas en los ojos

-(ambos) ¿Qué?

-No, nada solo había esperado mucho por ver eso-les dijo lento y suave provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

Pasaron horas charlando y jugando como la familia que debían ser hasta que dieron las 4:30 de la mañana

-MMMM Pronto tendré que irme-hablo Hancock viendo el reloj provocando que Han-chan tirara su muñeca al suelo de la impresión

-(volteando mientras empezaban a caer las lágrimas) ¿Qué?

-Hija yo solo vine por hoy al amanecer debo irme

-¡NO! ¡No quiero que te vayas quédate! ¡Somos una familia!

-Aunque me vaya eso siempre lo seremos hija pero existen reglas y no puedo romperlas

-¡NO, NO QUIERO ENTONCES ME IRE CONTIGO! ¡LLEVAME!-Grito desesperada sin dejar de llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre intentando que no se fuera

Luffy quiso intervenir pero aunque no quisiera esto debía resolverlo Boa y nadie mas

-Hancock, cariño mírame

-¡NO TE IRAS NO TE DEJARE!

-¡Hancock mírame!

La niña con la cara empapada alzo la mirada y conecto con esos profundos ojos

-Hija, cuando me dijeron que quizá no podríamos estar las 2 en el mismo mundo yo quise que tu vinieras y lo conocieras, aunque sufrí mucho en vida el mundo me mando el más grande Ángel que pudo enviar y ese fue tu padre me cuido y protegió sin pensarlo arriesgando su propia vida y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mientras hubiera gente como él esta vida merece ser vivida es por eso que te quise salvar a ti porque tu padre sería la mejor persona para dejarte a cargo, y creo que lo ha cumplido ¿No?-pregunto acariciándola a lo que la niña asintió-¿Dime lo dejarías solo? Después de todo lo que le paso él te necesita yo ya estoy muerta por lo tanto debes vivir por tu padre y debes vivir por ti y cuando llegue el momento estaremos juntas de nuevo, así que anímate y nunca, no importa cuánto crezcas, nunca dejes de creer en la magia y los milagros yo estaré aquí para recordártelo ¿Por qué crees que eres idéntica a mí? Porque mientras tú vivas yo viviré contigo siempre ¿Ok?

Han-chan entendió de lo que su madre hablaba así que la soltó y fue corriendo a abrazar al que la ha amado y cuidado todos estos años provocando que ambos comenzaran a llorar y Lloro, lloro hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció, Hancock tomo a su hija en brazos y fue a su cuarto a recostarla, la arropo y acomodo para quedarse viéndola, pese a lo que dijo ella no quería irse no quería abandonarla de nuevo pero ella misma los dijo eran las reglas así que en contra de su voluntad deposito un beso en su niña y se alejó no podía seguirla mirando por lo cual corrió al jardín

-Es difícil ¿No?-pregunto desde atrás Luffy

-No tienes idea, pero… Pero sé que mientras este contigo siempre estará bien y feliz, solo queda esperar en cualquier instante saldrá el sol-contesto viendo el firmamento como se iluminaba

De pronto una música familiar sonó ella volteo y vio a Luffy poniendo sus bocinas

-¿Esa es…?

-Si es el vals que tocaron en la playa el día que te di el anillo, tarde mucho en averiguar cómo se llamaba

-5 años han pasado y aun sabes cómo enamorarme

-Por algo fui el único que lo consiguió ¿No?

Hancock hizo una reverencia igual que él así que se acercaron lentamente se tomaron y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras lentamente salía el sol, luffy no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba fuertemente él tampoco la quería dejar ir nunca más pero ambos sabían que las cosas no funcionaban así

-Luffy… Prométeme que la…cuidaras y amaras por siempre-le dijo su mujer limpiándose las lagrimas

-Lo prometo

Ambos se Besaron como nunca, porque no podrían hacerlo en mucho tiempo, se besaron sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de aquella canción que traía tantos recuerdos, se besaron hasta que el sol salió y esa espectacular mujer se desvanecía poco a poco, se besaron hasta que en el aire sonó un _TE AMO._

Luffy cayó de rodillas llorando, una vez más lo habían separado de la única mujer que había amado, pero no había tiempo para sentirse mal ya que aún tenía que ver otra persona en su vida, así que se puso su sombrero y sonrió arrogante preparado para hacerle frente a la vida por el bien de su hija después de todo _Fue una orden de su Capitana._

 **-AAAAHHHHH VAYA QUE LO LOGRAMOS ESTA VEZ, NOVATITOS LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD LLEGO Y ANTES DE IRNOS A CON NUESTRO INVITADO DE HOY TENGO UNAS COSAS QUE HACER**

 **1.- MAJO, MI NIÑA Y YO AGRADECEMOS QUE NOS CONTARAS ESO ES ALGO MUY VALIOSO PARA NOSOTROS QUE LECTORES NOS DIGAN SUS EXPERIENCIAS YA QUE NOS HACE CRECER COMO ESCRITORES Y PERSONAS GRACIAS.**

 **P.D: NO TE PREOCUPES CREO SER BUENO EN MATEMATICAS ASÍ QUE NO ENCONTRE PROBLEMA CON LAS EDADES, ES MAS CORRIGEME SI ME EQUIVOCO (ESPERO NO ESTARLO XD) TU TIENES CATORCE AÑOS, LO CUAL HACE QUE TU HERMANO TENGA 26 AÑOS Y TU SOBRINA MEI TENGA 8 ¿ESTOY BIEN? EN CUALQUIER CASO TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO**

 **2.- COMO SIEMPRE LOS AGRADECIMIENTO**

 **-GRACIAS JOSS POR SER UNA EXCELENTE LECTORA Y CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS TE QUIERO**

 **-GRACIAS A MAJO POR COMPARTIRNOS SUS EXPERIENCIAS Y LEERNOS Y DISFRUTARNOS TANTO :3**

 **-GRACIAS A DANY PORQUE A ESTADO AUSENTE SIEMPRE APOYO Y DISFRUTO ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, TE MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

 **-GRACIAS VICTOR POR HABERME APOYADO TANTO Y SEGUIR MUCHAS DE MIS HISTORIAS**

 **-GRACIAS A MARIO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS LEYENDONOS Y DISFRTANDONOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **-GRACIAS A KARLA QUE FUE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN APOYAR ONE PIECE A TU LADO Y TAMBIEN COMENZAR A LEER REVERSOS**

 **-GRACIAS A FRANCISCO POR TAMBIEN APOYARME EN MIS AVENTURAS Y APRECIARLAS TANTO**

 **AHORA EL ULTIMO PUNTO:**

 **3.-LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE MI NIÑA NO NOS ACOMPAÑARA HOY EN LOS COMENTARIOS YA QUE AYER FUE UN DIA DIFICIL Y TRABAJAMOS A MIL POR HORA POR LO CUAL ELLA ESTA DORMIDA EN LAS PIERNAS DE NUESTRO INVITADO, AUNQUE CREO QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTA**

 **PERO NO SE DESANIMEN YA QUE NO NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN HANCOCK, ASÍ ES NUESTRA INVITADA DE HOY ES; LA EMPERATRIZ PIRATA, MADRE DE HAN-CHAN Y ESPOSA DE LUFFY ¡** _ **BOA HANCOCK!**_

 **-ME ALGREA VERTE FERMIN ¿CUANTO TIEMPO AH PASADO?**

 **-5 AÑOS Y CONTANDO VIEJA AMIGA**

 **-CIERTO HACIA MUCHO QUE NO NOS VEIAMOS, DESDE QUE MI NIÑA NACIO-COMENTO ACARICIANDO A SU HIJA QUE ESTABA ACOSTADA EN SUS PIERNAS-VAYA QUE SE ESFORZO ¿EH?**

 **-ASÍ ES, MIRA QUE FESTEJAR, LUEGO DESVELARSE CONTIGO Y POR ULTIMO AYUDARME CON ESTE CAPITULO DEBIO HABERLA DEJADO DESHECHA**

 **-POBRECITA DE MI NIÑA**

 **-¿SABES? DESDE QUE ESTA CONMIGO, CREO QUE JAMAS LA VI DORMIR TAN PLACIDAMENTE**

 **-BUENO TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABES QUE NO HAY SITIO MAS SUAVE QUE EL REGAZO DE LA MADRE**

 **-NO TENGO CON QUE REFUTAR ESO, ¿CÓMO ESTAS?-PREGUNTE SERIO**

 **-¿SABES ALGO? BIEN, CREO QUE NO ME HABIA SENTIDO MEJOR AYUDO MUCHO AL FIN VERLA A ELLA, TAN FELIZ Y SANA**

 **-BUENO LUFFY HA HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO**

 **-¿SOLO ÉL?**

 **-BUENO, LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN AL IGUAL QUE SHANKS, MAKINO Y DRAGON**

 **-¿SON TODOS?**

 **-CLARO, ¿QUIEN MAS FALTARIA SEGÚN TÚ?**

 **-TU**

 **-¿EH?**

 **-TAMBIEN LA HAS CUIDADO MUY BIEN-ME DIJO AMABLE SONRIENDO**

 **-GRACIAS**

 **-DE NADA, ESO ES LO QUE ME CALMA MIENTRAS TU Y LUFFY ESTEN PARA ELLA NO ME PREOCUPA**

 **-HUM, LO DICES COMO SI NO CONOCIERAS LA HISTORIA, TU LA SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE**

 **-CIERTO**

 **-BIEN HANCOCK SE NOS ACABO EL TIEMPO Y TU YA TIENES QUE IRTE HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS**

 **-DE ACUERDO**

 **CON SERPIENTES Y CORAZONES BOA HANCOCK**

 **CON SUEÑO Y OJERAS EUPHORIA1400**


	26. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARTE 3 (atrasado)

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU MARAVILLOSO ELENCO PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO OCUPO A SUS PERSONAJES**

Hancock despertaba en su cama curiosamente de la misma forma en la que se había dormido, sus juguetes que recibió en navidad no estaban en su cuarto ¿Ósea que todo fue un sueño? No podía ser. Bajo y en la cocina vio a su padre con la mirada y el aura de siempre ¿Quizá si lo había soñado?

-Buenos días papa-saludo algo desganada por el hecho de lo que paso había sido un sueño

-Buenos días hija, en seguida te sirvo el recalentado solo estoy esperando que se caliente en el horno-hablo como siempre pero vio a su hija muy desganada-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Si solo que…

-¿Solo qué "que"?

-Tuve un sueño muy increíble pero me doy cuenta de que solo fue eso

-¿A sí? ¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé que mama venía a visitarnos por ser navidad y éramos una familia otra vez pero que se tenía que ir y me dejaba en mi habitación con todos los juguetes que me trajo Santa-hablo intentando no romper en llanto mientras sus ojos se apagaban

-¿Eso? Niña eso no fue un sueño

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Si en serio

-¡¿Pero y mis juguetes que llevo a mi habitación?!

-Yo los recogí

-¿Entonces mama si vino a verme?-pregunto mientras otra vez se le iluminaba la cara

-Claro que sí y me pidió que te cuidara mucho

-¡HUURRRAAA MAMA SI VINO!-Comenzó a saltar por toda la cocina-¡¿Oíste eso Chouchou?! ¿Are? ¿Chou-chan?

-Chou está afuera en el jardín trasero haciendo sus "cosas" como quiso dejarte dormir vino a molestarme a mí

-Ya veo-Sonrió como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo y… así era

Ambos se sentaron a comer y a Han-chan le vino a la mente algo

-Papa ¿Qué haremos el 31 cuando se acabe el año?

-¿Eso? Tú y yo iremos a Kanto a limpiar la tumba de mama y nos quedaremos para ver el festival de Hanabi por el fin del año ahí mismo

-¡Si iremos de viaje!-salto como resorte la niña celebrando

El día 29 iba a partir pero antes hicieron una pequeña parada en un departamento

- _TOC, TOC,_ ¿Quién es?-grito una voz masculina desde el otro lado y cuando abre la puerta vemos a un peliverde sudoroso con un pants y una toalla, se estaba ejercitando

-¡Tío Zoro!-Grito aventándose a los brazos del hombre

-¿Niña Hancock? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto extrañado al verlos

- _¿Quién es tigre?_ -sonó una voz desde la cocina esa era Robín que preparaba la comida (Hoy era su turno)-¿Are? ¡Oh ya están aquí!

-¿Qué tú los invitaste?-pregunto confundido y malhumorado

-Listo a ver dame a esta preciosidad-dijo la arqueóloga con tono dulce ignorando a Zoro y tomando a Chouchou en brazos-¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije? Luffy y mi niña irán a Kanto así que cuidaremos a Chou-kun durante ese tiempo

-¡Claro que no me lo dijiste!

-Bueno ahora lo hice

-¡¿Podrías al menos consultarme antes?!-pregunto exasperado

-No-le dijo con voz inexpresiva

Ambos se metieron discutiendo mientras que Luffy y Hancock se iban, últimamente no había tráfico así que ambos llegaron rápido a la estación del tren donde compraron los boletos, el camino fue muy ameno ambos jugando en el vagón no tardaron mucho en llegar a las afueras de Tokio cerca de Saitama (lugar donde vivía antiguamente Luffy) al llegar ambos se hospedaron en un hotel ya que era muy tarde. Durmieron y desayunaron después de eso Luffy le dijo a su hija que le tenía una sorpresa. Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la vieja mansión Monkey D. Hancock no podía creer que su padre haya vivido en tan lujosa mansión. Después de unos minutos de admiración entraron a la misma

-¡SUUUGGGUUUUEEEE! ¡Papa vivía aquí!-grito la niña con estrellas en los ojos

-Sip aquí era aquí crecí ¿Quieres que pasemos la noche aquí?-pregunto con malicia sabiendo la respuesta de su hija

-¡SI QUIERO!

-¡Bien pues arremángate las mangas porque tendremos una fiesta de limpieza!-grito Luffy alzando la mirada

-¡YYAAAAAYYYY!-Contesto alzando la mano también

Así ambos comenzaron a limpiar la inmensa mansión cuando lavaban con la manguera Luffy empapo a su hija para después carcajearse dejando descuidadamente la manguera a la alcance de su hija para una maliciosa y mojada VENGANZA, ambos al quedar mojados se metieron a la EEENNNNOOOORRRMMMEEE bañera de la casa Hancock estaba fascinada con la cantidad de burbujas que salían del gigantesco baño, y bueno no era la única ya que por muy padre que sea Luffy seguía siendo… eh… Luffy por ende también se la estaba pasando bomba con las burbujas.

-Oye To-san

-¿Que?

-¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte aquí? Esta casota es más grande que nuestra casa y tiene todo tipo de lujos ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

-HUM porque este lugar me recuerda toda mi vida, lo malo que fui con mi familia de niño, la muerte de mis hermanos y de mama, mi caída a la depresión, no me gusta estar aquí

-Lo siento-se disculpó la pequeña al ver que había puesto en una mala situación a su viejo

-No te disculpes… Mejor hacemos… ¡Esto!-grito metiendo a la niña dentro de la bañera intentando ahogarla, jugando obviamente

Al salir del agua Han-chan estaba furiosa así que se subió a la espalda de padre y con todo su cuerpo metió su cabeza a la bañera, una vez más terminaron jugando. Después del baño limpiaron rápido la enorme cocina y prepararon algo de curry y arroz, comieron en él ridículamente grande comedor, reían y platicaban animosamente, después de la cena Hancock estaba aturdida y tallándose los ojos, ya estaba cansada por lo tanto su padre la llevo a la que alguna vez fue su cuarto hace tantos años.

A la mañana siguiente:

Luffy y Hancock despertaban y había que poner manos a la obra ya que primero tenían que ir a la tumba de su madre limpiarla y luego llegar a cambiarse para ir al templo para disfrutar del hanabi, Ambos se pusieron ropa para trabajar ya que no tenía caso que se vistieran "bien" si iban a ir a trabajar y a ensuciarse. Fueron en metro y después llegaron caminando al cementerio al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue saludar

-Han-chan aunque ya la hayas visto en navidad dile a mama que viniste a verla-ordeno dulce su padre

-Mama ya vine-saludo haciendo una reverencia

-Hola niña-saludo serio Luffy

Ambos comenzaron con el trabajo, vemos a Luffy arrancando a las hierbas que había a los alrededores mientras vemos atrás a Han-chan cargando un montón de hierbas que ya habían sido arrancadas, después de deshierbar barrieron el lugar para luego finalizar "Bañando" la tumba. Al estar limpia Luffy y su hija colocaron las flores que habían traído para ella y encendieron su incienso correspondiente se hincaron de rodillas y dieron los respectivos rezos. Después de hacer el ritual ambos se retiraban

-¿Ne papa?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos visitar también a la abuela?

Luffy se quedó en blanco, maldijo a Makino por haberle dicho a la niña que ambas madres estaban en el mismo cementerio y aunque ella quería vista la tumba de su abuela biológica a Luffy le pesaba ir a verla, no era como con su esposa ya que pese a que se disculpó después de ese incidente y que los años de su madre fueron muchos mejores pero con todo eso el capitán aún tenía cierta culpa por todo lo que le hizo a su madre pero era el deseo de su hija y tarde que temprano habría que verla. Ambos se dirigieron donde la lápida al llegar ya estaba limpia con un incienso

-¡Hola abuelita!-grito Hancock animada mientras se arrodillaba mostrando sus respetos

-Cuantos años han pasado vieja… Me haces mucha falta-dijo con la voz quebrada acariciando la tumba

-Pensé que la estaría más sucia-hablo inocente la niña

-Quizá el viejo se nos adelantó ya vino a limpiarla aunque al muy torpe se le olvidaron las flores-hablo ya más animado imaginándose a su padre

Ambos planeaban retirarse cuando una figura femenina llegaba donde se encontraban gracias a que el sol ya se estaba metiendo sombraba a la mujer evitando que se vieran sus facciones ella venia cargando un ramo de flores y lo más extraño era que eran los favoritos de la madre del pelinegro; _Tulipanes._ Aquella figura se paró en seco como si viera un fantasma dejo caer y corrió donde el capitán y lo agarro por el cuello abrazándolo mandándolos a ambos al suelo

-¡Luffy-kun! ¡Luffy-kun! ¡Luffy-kun!-gritaba llorando aquella señorita en el pecho del padre

-¡WOW, WOW, WOW! Discúlpame pero… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto intrigado

-Es cierto, disculpa mi torpeza hace 15 no me veía así-afirmo levantándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, dejando ver a una mujer preciosa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos negros con unas facciones que denotaban bondad pero a la vez un gran peso-¡Mucho gusto Luffy-kun! ¡Soy Margaret!

Al capitán se le vino el mundo abajo, ¿Margaret? ¿Su Margaret? Cuando al fin lo proceso Luffy se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a aquella mujer que no veía hace años

-¡EJEM!-interrumpió la niña por los celos que le causaban ver a su padre abrazando a una extraña

-¿Are? ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto dulce aquella mujer mientras se arrodillaba al nivel de la pequeña

-Es Monkey D. Hancock, mi hija- respondió orgulloso

-¡EEEEEHHHHHHH!-grito Maggie sorprendida

-Hancock saluda, ella es Margaret la señorita que me cuido hace tantos años

-¡EEEEHHHHHH! ¿Ella es?

-(ambas) ¡¿PERO COMO?!

Luffy se había puesto rojo con la cantidad de preguntas que ambas le estaban haciendo le empezó a doler la cabeza

-Okey basta, primero responderé a Margaret-ordeno Luffy ya exasperado con ambas

-(ambas) Ok

-¿Si Luffy tiene una hija? ¡Eso quiere decir que está casado!-razono emocionada-¡Felicidades Luffy-kun! ¡¿Quién es la afortunada?! ¡Tienes que presentármela!-grito alegre mientras abrazaba al azabache

-Bueno casi-respondió desanimado

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Mi esposa, su madre murió dándola a Luz

Margaret se puso seria, al ver que ambos perdían ánimo al mencionarlo decidió ya no preguntar

-¿Y tú Maggie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Luffy

-Bueno vine a limpiar la tumba de la ama, solo que cuando acabe me di cuenta que se me habían olvidado las flores-hablo igual con el ánimo en el suelo

-¿Ósea que tú la limpias?-pregunto intrigado

-Si a veces, Cuando Dragón-sama me gana y lo hace primero no

-Ósea que te has encontrado con el viejo-afirmo alegre

-Err… No, no puedo verle la cara a Dragón-sama después de lo que paso por eso eh preferido evitarlo-dijo apenada desviando la mirada-Luffy-san…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… Yo quiero… Disculparme

-¿Por qué?

-Por abandonarlo cuando más me necesito, separarme de su lado cuando la Señora murió pero es que…-Hablo agachándose mientras su voz se cortaba-¡No lo soporte! ¡No soporte que aquella gran mujer muriera! ¡La que remplazo a mi madre que solo se alcoholizaba y nunca se ocupó de mí! ¡Lo siento, LO SIENTO!-exploto al fin después de 15 años llevando esa carga al fin pudo desahogarse

-Maggie, Margaret no debes disculparte yo nunca guarde rencor por lo que paso de hecho es al contrario siempre estuve preocupado por ti me preocupaba lo que te hubiera ocurrido siempre supe que la veías como una madre y se cuánto sufriste cuando se fue, pero ya no hay nada de que disculparse.

Margaret se levantó puso las flores en la tumba y se dispusieron a irse, Luffy y ella platicaban y Han-chan intentaba atrapar un escarabajo, su padre también quería ponerse a jugar su impulso de niño-cazador-de-insectos lo exigía pero entendió que en ese momento era más importante escuchar a su antigua Nana ya que hacía mucho que no se veían así que tuvo que contenerse.

-¿Actualmente de que trabajas Maggie?-pregunto Luffy cuando salían del cementerio y se dirigían hacia la parada del autobús

-¿Yo? Actualmente estoy desempleada-contesto desanimada

-¿Por qué?

-Era secretaria pero mi jefe quiso aprovechar su puesto para aprovecharse de mí así que renuncie y ya no tengo trabajo cuesta mucho encontrar un trabajo bien pagado actualmente y más a mi edad (37 años actualmente) solo contratan jovencitas de 20 a 30 años y con experiencia laboral o título y yo solo tengo experiencia como sirvienta y secretaria-comento deprimida

- _¡ME AELGRA OIR ESO PORQUE NESECITO UNA SECRETERIA!_ -se oyó a sus espaldas

Cuando se voltearon vieron a un hombre acercándose y ese era nada más y nada menos que Monkey D. Dragón que se acercaba donde los muchachos ella intento echarse a correr pero Luffy instintivamente la detuvo

-¡Luffy-kun suélteme! ¡QUE ME SUELTE!

Desgraciadamente para ella antes de que consiguiera liberarse Dragón llego donde ella y enseguida la abrazo fuertemente

-¡Deja de huir de mí! ¡No eh dejado de buscarte desde que mi señora falleció le prometí que te cuidaría así que por favor ya no me evites!-Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos después de no verla hace 19 años él estaba muy preocupado por ella-¡Ya no tienes que seguir guardando eso sola!

-Dragón… Sama-hablo mientras se soltaba a llorar una vez más pero a diferencia de como lloro con el capitán que más bien fue una explosión de sentimientos, ahora estar en los brazos de él hombre que el tiempo que había estado con él la había tratado como parte de la familia ahora era más un descargo, una liberación de todos esos años sola.

Luffy tomo a su hija y la cargo abrazándola. Minutos después cuando ya se habían calmado ella acepto la ayuda del viejo así que ya tenía empleo, con buena paga por cierto, Luffy propuso que de una vez se fueran todos al templo pero Margaret no tenía Kimono así que su padre le dijo que irían a comprar uno y los veían allá, Luffy y Han-chan regresaron a la mansión donde habían dejado sus cosas, el peli negro se puso una camisa roja con corbata negra y unos jeans azules y su sombrero por excelencia, mientras nuestra pequeña salía de la habitación con un Kimono tradicional violeta se veía encantadora. Al llegar al templo ya los esperaban Shanks y Makino (La cual traía su clásico kimono verde) y Dragón y Maggie (a la cual su nuevo jefe le había comprado uno color amarillo) Así que había llegado el momento ¡A divertirse! Luffy y su hija estaban tragándose todos los juegos de la pequeña feria, disparos, atrapar al pez, atinar el aro, etc. Y en menos de media hora ya no había juegos que jugar así que ¿Qué más había por hacer? La respuesta era obvia ¡COMIDA! Han-chan junto con su padre comenzaron a devorar todo lo que veían, no había acabado un platillo cuando se pasaban al siguiente aun con la boca llena, Maggie y Shanks carcajeaban viendo a esos 2 no cabía duda que eran padre eh hija mientras que Makino y Dragón los veían con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa confusa. Después de la diversión comenzaron los fuegos artificiales en ese momento Luffy cargo a su pequeña para que viera mejor y en un segundo deposito un beso en la mejilla de su niña.

-Feliz año nuevo, te amo cariño-le dijo dulce dedicándole una sonrisa madura y llena de confianza

-Feliz año nuevo papa, el primero después de 3 largos años, yo también te amo mucho papi-sonrió suave la niña depositando un beso en la mejilla de su viejo

 **-¡DDDIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOSSSSSSSS! QUE DIFICIL FUE ESTE CAPITULO, MIS NOVATITOS SIENTO SUBIR ATRASADAMENTE ESTE CAP PERO EL ¡PUTO! UNIVERSO ELIGIO LA PEOR EPOCA PARA ROBARME MI INSPIRACION NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTO TERMINARLO FUE UNA PESADILLA**

 **-SI QUE LO FUE-ME DIJO MI NIÑA AUN CON SU VESTIDO Y UNA PALETA**

 **-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ TRAES PUESTO AUN EL KIMONO? YA NO ESTAMOS EN AÑO NUEVO**

 **-¿POR QUÉ SUBES ESTE CAPITULO? YA NO ESTAMOS EN AÑO NUEVO-ME CONTESTO CON UNA SONRISA LLENA DE MALICIA**

 **-** _ **TOUCHE,**_ **PARA SER UNA ENANA ERES BASTENTE ASTUTA Y PERVERSA- LE DIJE SONRIENDOLE MALHUMORADO PERO RECIBI UN PUNTAPIE (COMO SIEMPRE)-¡AAAUUUU! ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE PATEARME! GOLPEA OTRO LUGAR-ELLA ME APUNTO A YA SABEN DONDE-¡NO! MEJOR SIGUE CON LOS PUNTAPIES**

 **-NI-SAN**

 **-¿QUÉ?**

 **-¿QUÉ ES** _ **TOUCHE**_ **?**

 **-SI MAL NO RECUERDO ERA UNA PALABRA FRANSESA (CREO) QUE SIGNIFICA TOCADO Y EN ESTA OCACION LO DIJE POR QUE ME DEVOLVISTE MUY BIEN EL COMENTARIO**

 **-OOOOHHHHHHH XD**

 **BIEN MI NIÑA TE VOY A DEJAR UN MOMENTO YA QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON NUESTROS MUCHACHOS**

 **MIS NOVATOS COMO YA LO MENCIONE ARRIBA ESTOY ALGO DESANIMADO Y MI INSPIRACION ESTA POR LOS SUELOS, TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y DANY YA NO NOS COMENTA LO CUAL HACE QUE ME DEPRIMA BASTANTE YA QUE PERDER UNA LECTORA ME DUELE MUCHO, ESPERO QUE REGRESE PRONTO, PERO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES BAJARAN MUY FUERTE, QUIZA SUBA UNO O DOS CAPITULOS AL MES UNO DE REVERSOS Y UNO DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO, ASÍ QUE ESERO PRONTO RECUPERAR MI INSPIRACION Y A DANY QUE ESPERO REGRESE PRONTO Y NOS DELEITE CON SUS REVIEWS Y SU LECTURA**

 **AHORA PASANDO A TEMAS MAS ALEGRES, SE DICE QUE NO SE TE QUITA NADA SIN QUE SE TE DE OTRA COSA Y AL PARECER ESTA VEZ SI SE APLICO, AUNQUE DANY YA NO NOS VISITA ULTIMAMENTE TENEMOS OTRA LECTORA PRECIOSA Y ESA ES LA SOBRINA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA MAJO ¡HOLA MEI! TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZOTE A TI Y A MAJO, :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR INVITARME A COMER CHARQUICAN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL DIBUJO ES PRECIOSO :D AHORA GRACIAS A TU HERMOSO REVIEW ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SON DEL SUKULENTO BELLISIMO Y PRECIOSO ¡CHILE GUUAAYYYY! (SI LO SON VERDAD) QUE CURIOSO YO SOY DEL HERMOSO Y MEXICO CUANDO VENGAN AQUÍ SIEMPRE TENDRAN A UN SERVIDOR PARA CUIDARLAS XD BUENO EN FIN TE MANDO UN BESO PRESIOSA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES MI HISTORIA TANTO COMO TU TIA**

 **P.D: EEHHHH MAJO ¿PODRIAS ENSEÑARLE EL MENSAJE A MI NIÑA MEI? QUIERO QUE LO LEA Y NO QUIERO ESPERAR HASTA QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ LEYENDO TODA LA SERIE XD**

 **BIEN DESGRACIADIAMENTE EN MI DEPRESION Y MI SALUDO A MEI PERDI MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ QUE LO HARE RAPIDO**

 **JOSS TEMANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN GIGANTE BESO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CONMIGO YA CASI CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO JUNTOS EN ESTA AVENTURA ¡YEI XD! MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SEGUIR AQUÍ TE QUIERO MUCHO**

 **A ISSEI211 IGUAL HERMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER DE LOS PRIMERO EN HABER CREIDO EN MI Y SEGUIRME DESDE QUE INICIE**

 **GALLARDOXD TU MI AMIGO ERES LO MAXIMO TAMBIEN ESTAS AQUÍ CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MUCHAS GRACIAS NO PUEDO EXPRESARTE TODO LO QUE SIENTO ASI QUE ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

 **HANLU1500 MI PRECIOSA TU ERES GRANDE FUISTE DE LAS PRIMERAS EN UNIRTE A MI EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO Y ESO MI NIÑA ES ALGO QUE APRECIO MUCHO TE MNDO UN BESO TAN GRANDE COMO TU CORAZON**

 **MAJO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLE DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI FANFIC NO SABES CUANTO APRECIO QUE LO DISFRUTES Y MAS AUN QUE LA LINDA MEI TAMBIEN HAYA COMENZADO A LEERLO ERES LO MAXIMO GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **LUFICITO BONITO TU TAMBIEN COMPRADE ERES FABULOSO NO PUEDO CREER QUE EN MIS DOS LOCURAS ESTES CONMIGO LEYENDOLAS ERES ESPECTACULAR**

 **TAN BIEN DANY QUE ESTA AUSENTE MI NIÑA HERMOSA ESPERO QUE VUELVAS PRONTO A BORDO DE ESTA AVENTURA PORQUE TU TAMBIEN ERES MUY ESPECIAL AQUÍ OJALA ESTE ESPECTACULAR**

 **A TODOS Y TODAS UN ENORME ABRAZO UN ¡FELIZ AÑO! QUE TODOS SUS PROPOSITOS SE LES CUMPLAN NUNCA SE RINDAN CON TRABAJO DURO Y ESFUERZO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE SEA**

 **-¡YO TAMBIEN!**

 **-ASI ES MI HERMOSA NIÑA**

 **-MIS LINDOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CUIDAR DE MI Y DE ONICHAN, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE TENER A GENTE TAN GRANDIOSA Y FANTASTICA LEYENDONOS, ¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

 **¡CON AMOR Y FELICIDAD HAN-CHAN! :D**

 **¡CON YOLO Y ACTITUD EUPHORIA1400! XD**


	27. ToVi, 100-1 Y ¡¿ENFERMO!

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS ¡YEI!**

Magnifico hoy comenzaban las clases y Luffy dejo a Hancock en el Kínder y voló a su lugar de siempre donde encontró a sus amigos esperándolo como siempre. Al verlo Luffy se veía un poco ojeroso por lo cual ellos le cuestionaron si estaba bien, él respondió que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y que se le pasaría pronto con una noche de sueño, ellos confiaron en su palabra y fueron al colegio, pelearon, jugaron y Discutieron hasta llegar a la escuela, donde Nami los deshizo a Golpes por haber llegado tarde, enseguida fueron a la plaza principal en la cual el escenario ya estaba armado para el discurso de bienvenida de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Laki ya había tomado el micrófono:

-Buenas días compañeros me alegra verlos a todos el día de hoy-recitaba serena

-¡BUENOS DIAS JEFA!-gritaba Luffy eufórico como siempre, él y ella tenían una buena relación debido a la mala costumbre del capitán de llamarla "jefa" en vez de "presidenta"

-Oh mi Luffy que alegría verte tan enérgico como siempre-le sonrió dulce al que ella consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos ya que ella al ser la presidenta y también una persona tan seria era en extremo raro que le hablara a alguien por "Tu"-Bien como decía, estoy muy feliz de verlos hoy aquí ya que este es mi último año tanto de presidenta como de estudiante, así que espero que la persona electa en las próximas votaciones tenga mucha suerte y también haga crecer la escuela tanto como yo lo hice-hablaba con melancolía la futura ex presidenta

Después del discurso todos se retiraron a sus clases, todo salía normal, Ussop y Zoro hicieron explotar el laboratorio (otra vez), Sanji arrasó en la clase de Francés, Alvida fue a ver a Luffy y él nuevamente sacó una granada de quien sabe dónde ( _ **XD**_ )

-¡Fermín Maldito! ¡Quedamos en que ya no le darías explosivos!-me grito Zoro furioso

 **-INOCENTE HASTA DEMOSTRAR LO CONTRARIO XP-CONTESTE CON SARCASMO**

-Te voy a matar un día de estos te lo juro

 **-Y NO LO DUDO PERO AUN NO LLEGA ESE DIA XD**

-Te odio

 **-SIGAMOS CON EL RITMO HABITUAL**

Después del segundo explosivo y suculento accidente ( **MUAJAJAJA** ) se dio el receso para la hora de la comida y al igual que siempre, fue escandalosa y poco agraciada pero esa era la forma habitual de los Mugiwaras, pero había una diferencia la cual era simple, la cantidad de personas, era increíble que en menos de un año los diez Mugiwaras hayan ascendido a 14 personas ya que se unieron formalmente Law, Kaya, Chopper y obviamente la consentida del grupo Hancock jr. A Luffy le parecía irreal tan hermosos momentos, tantos amigos, una buena familia, al fin la vida lo trataba bien, pero todos sabemos y en especial Luffy sabía, que eso no duraría para siempre, _nunca es así._

Más tarde Luffy fue a recoger a su pequeña a la escuela ya que hubo unos asuntitos en el kínder y sus clases se suspendieron así que la trajo a la hermosa universidad y todos sabemos que ocurrió, así es, Los mugiwaras estaban maravillados de que La pequeña Han-chan los acompañara a clases. A la salida Trafalgar detuvo a los muchachos en la entrada ya que quería decirles algo importante y quería que estuvieran cada uno presente.

-¿Qué ocurre Torao?-pregunto Luffy curioso

-¿Todo bien trafi?-cuestiono Nami

-Si solo que…-decía nervioso y sonrojado

-¿"QUE"? Date prisa Torao no tengo todo el día-refunfuñaba molesto Zoro por lo que Robín le jalo la oreja como correctivo

-Bueno es que hay una noticia que quisiera darles

-Cuéntanos Torao-kun-dijo dulce la arqueóloga

Trafalgar tomo de la Mano a Vivi y la pego hacia él:

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOMOS NOVIOS!-grito muy avergonzado

Todos se les dejaron venir de la emoción

-¡¿Pero cómo paso?!-gritaba eufórica Rebecca a su amiga de la infancia

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Tori y yo nos empezamos a frecuentar mucho y el día 31 de diciembre lo invite a una cena y ahí fue donde me lo pidió

Todas estaban emocionadas saltando y abrazando a la peli celeste, mientras que los muchachos se tragaban a "Tori"

-¡Que ocultadito te lo tenías Law!-decía pícaro Sanji mientras lo abrazaba del hombro

-¡Nuestro Trafalgar ya es todo un hombre!-comentaba malicioso Zoro haciendo lo mismo que el cocinero

-¡Torao eres un loquillo!-se burlaba el narizón

-¡SSSUUUUUPPPEEERRR TRAF NISAMA!

-¡YOHOHOHOHOHO! ¡ME ENORGULLECES!

Por otro lado Chopper y Luffy estaban muy alegres pero no tan eufóricos

-Veo que ya lograste avanzar-dijo serio Chopper

-Eso me dice que lo encontraste en Vivi ¿Cierto?-comento igual de serio Luffy

Todos se les quedaron viendo, por un momento no entendían a que se referían pero luego les hizo CLICK la cabeza y recordaron el profundo amor que Law le había profesado a Boa Hancock y todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo que provoco que Vivi se sintiera mal en ese momento

-Así es, encontré todo lo que quería en mi amada Vivi y no pude haberlo logrado sin ti "Capitán"-le dijo Trafalgar al pelinegro mientras le daba la mano con un tono de orgullo y esa era la primera vez que él lo nombraba así, símbolo de que había dejado todo atrás y planeaba seguir su vida

-Me hace sentir bien escuchar eso, ahora solo te pediré lo mismo que tu hace tantos años " _Por favor cuídala mucho o te matare_ "-le dijo serio mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo

-Si señor-contesto arrogante mientras besaba apasionadamente a Vivi cosa que la desmayo, alguien tan masculino como él provocaba muchas cosas en ella

Después todos siguieron su camino Celebrando y jugando, desgraciadamente no había tiempo para armar una fiesta así que se limitaron a caminar muy felices y mientras iban caminando Luffy se tropezó

-¡WOW! ¿Estás bien Luffy?-pregunto Zoro preocupado-que tomo a Luffy antes de que se callera

-Si solo que di mal el Paso SHISHISHI-rio alegre

Rebecca le devolvió a Han-chan a Luffy ya que ella la traía cargando y sus caminos se separaban en ese momento.

Al llegar a Casa Luffy preparo la cena, comieron e hicieron sus tareas, el pelinegro ayudaba a su niña fácilmente y en una media hora la tarea de la niña estaba hecha por ende se subió a dormir temprano, desgraciadamente la tarea de Luffy no era tan sencilla así que el la termino a las dos de la mañana. Toda la semana fue así, hasta el domingo en el cual todos fueron otra vez al parque acuático y de nuevo todas la muchachas arrasaron con la pista incluso Han-chan se veía muy KAWAII en su traje de baño, pero el que se robaba la atención era Luffy que se veía ligeramente más delgado de lo habitual.

Como era de esperarse padre e hija se lanzaron inmediatamente a una piscina pero para su desgracia esa estaba en mantenimiento por lo cual ambos cayeron de cabeza haciendo que les creciera un gran chipote en la cabeza. A nami no le pareció eso, Luffy tenía que ser más cuidadoso con ella, pero por el momento lo dejaría así. En la comida Luffy le hizo una maldad a su niña y le puso salsa picante en su HOT DOG del cual al morderlo ella escupió fuego, pero con lo que no contaba el capitán era que su niña también la había puesto salsa en su refresco por lo cual al beberlo ella tuvo su dulce venganza, ambos comenzaron a pelear como siempre. Nami seguía torciendo la boca en señal de desaprobación pero exploto cuando Luffy dejo a Han-chan subir a un tobogán el cual estaba recomendado para gente mayor pero el joven padre no le dio importancia ya que ese sería el último ya que era hora de irse

-¿Luffy estás seguro de esto?-pregunto enojada la navegante

-¡SHISHISHI CLARO! Ella es muy valiente estará bien-respondió alegre

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡E s tu hija! Deberías cuidarla mejor y tu deberías madurar más y comportarte como un…

-¿Cómo un qué? ¿Cómo un padre?-interrumpió molesto por lo cual todos se acercaron al oír la discusión-Dime Nami ¿Tienes Hijos?

-No, pero tú debes ser más maduro ¿O quieres que ella sea tan descuidada como tú?

-¡Tienes hijos o no!-alzo la voz molesto

-No

-Entonces no puedes decirme como cuidar de mi hija, y no puedo ni quiero ser el modelo de padre que tu estereotipas, porque eso sería una mentira y no quiero que mi hija crezca con un padre de mentira, ¿Sabes porque lo hago? Para darle a mi hija una identidad propia, si su ejemplo a seguir no la tiene y es un engaño ¿Cómo esperas que ella desarrolle su propia identidad cuando crezca si nunca tuvo un ejemplo? Quiero que mi niña sepa bien quien es para que al crecer nadie la pueda manejar, que sepa lo que quiere y como lo quiere para que nadie pueda manipularla en un futuro, y si ella se vuelve como yo que alegría por mí y si no también que gusto siempre y cuando sea quien debe ser

Nami no pudo responder, en casi 4 años de discusiones y peleas jamás había perdido y por primera vez desde que lo conocía no pudo responderle hoy se había dado por fin el 100-1. Hancock ya había bajado de la atracción y por ello no escucho la discusión

-¡PAPI ¿ME VISTE?! ¡ESTABA SUPER ALTO!-decía la niña emocionada

-¡Claro que sí! Eso fue impresionante hija, vengan esos 5-dijo luffy alzando la palma a lo que ella respondió chocándolas con su padre-Bien hora de irnos

La niña se despidió de todos, el capitán igual menos de Nami, no quería hablar con ella ahora.

Al día siguiente:

Luffy se levantó rápido al sonar su alarma, bajo e hizo rápido sus ejercicios diarios para no perder forma antes de que despertara Hancock, después salió a correr con Chouchou unas cuantas cuadras y regreso rápido a hacer el desayuno, su pequeña bajo instantáneamente al oler la comida, desayunaron y Luffy la llevo rápido a la escuela, al dejarla voló con sus amigos para irse a su colegio, una vez más se veía ojeroso. Él día paso normal (Normal para ellos) con la única diferencia en que Chopper no los acompañaría ni en el almuerzo ni a la salida ya que tenía mucho trabajo y que Nami y Luffy no se dirigían la palabra, al terminar las clases todos acompañaban a Luffy un tramo del trayecto antes de separarse ya que cada quien iba a sus casas y el capitán a recoger a su hija ya que hoy si las clases de Hancock transcurrieron normales

En el camino iban platicando, jugando y discutiendo (típico en ellos) Zoro venia platicando con el pelinegro sobre lo que paso el día anterior cuando al voltear a verlo él ya no estaba, dio marcha atrás y a unos pasos Luffy estaba desmayado en el suelo

-(todos) ¡LUFFY!

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Qué tienes hermano?!-preguntaba Zoro desesperado intentando levantarlo

-No le… Digan a papá-Pronuncio débil para desmayarse al momento

Lo intentaron despertar de todas las formas posibles pero no reaccionaba, Nami y Vivi entraron en pánico

-¡Todos llévenlo al Hospital Chopper sabrá atenderlo! ¡Yo iré por Hancock!-ordeno el peliverde por dos razones, 1.-no era misterio que cuando faltaba Luffy él es el que se hacía cargo de todo y 2.-también porque Luffy en el kínder de Han-chan dejo al espadachín como primera persona que podía recoger a la niña en caso de que él no pudiera

Todos asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra Zoro llego en minutos a la escuela y en cuanto llego topo con pared con la maestra Wanda.

-Hey ¿A donde va usted?-pregunto la profesora deteniéndolo de manera despectiva por la apariencia de delincuente del espadachín

-Vengo a recoger a Monkey D. Hancock-contesto jadeando por la carrera que dio de donde estaba hasta el kínder

-¿A Han-chan? ¿Porque? A ver deme su nombre-dudo confundida

-Roronoa Zoro, lo que ocurrió es que Luffy se desmayó y lo llevaron al hospital así que yo vine por la pequeña-contesto él

- _RORONOA ZORO…_ si aquí esta-dijo al ver la lista y ver el nombre del espadachín en ella pero aún tenía dudas, no quería dejar ir a su pequeña estudiante con alguien que lucía así

-¿Tío Zoro?-se oyó una vocecita desde atrás

-Pequeña Hancock ¿Conoces a este joven?-pregunto la maestra al verla

-¡Hi! Es el tío Zoro, es bueno aunque no lo parezca, papa lo quiere mucho-contesto inocente

-Bien, entonces señor Roronoa puede llevársela, cuídela mucho-ordeno al escuchar la afirmación de su estudiante

-¿Dónde está Papa?-pregunto enseguida al no ver a su padre

-Hancock, escúchame bien, Luffy está en el doctor-hablo serio arrodillándose al nivel de ella

-¿Con Chopper-nisama? Entonces se está divirtiendo-contesto sonriendo inocente pensado que su padre estaba jugando con nuestro doctor favorito

-No, Hancock Luffy se desmayó cuando venía por ti los muchachos ya lo llevaron al hospital para que Chopper lo atendiera por eso estoy yo aquí-contesto inexpresivo

Han-chan se puso mal, cuando razono lo que el espadachín le dijo inmediatamente quedo en shock y comenzó a llorar, pensar que podía perder a su padre como perdió a su madre y quedar sola la aterraba, no podía soportar el hecho de quedar sola

-Niña escúchame, debes mantener la compostura él estará bien, y tu deber es cuidarlo así que tienes que ser tan fuerte como él lo sería dime ¿Tu padre te ha enseñado a ser una niña débil?

Le hablo de manera Dura, como sabemos él no tenía experiencia con niños así que no tenía el tacto para tratarlos pero en ese momento funciono, Han-chan dejo de llorar y recobro la compostura, el espadachín se sorprendió de que ella entendiera sus palabras y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de cuan madura era la niña así que la cargo y voló al hospital donde trabaja Tony. Al llegar en la sala de espera encontró a todos sus amigos con una cara de preocupación, la primera en levantarse fue Robín que tomo en brazos Hancock y Nami tomo a Zoro y se lo llevo al final del pasillo

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?-pregunto preocupada con los brazos cruzados a su amigo

-Mejor de lo que se esperaría

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Claro, aunque no lo parezca esa niña es más fuerte y madura que muchos de nosotros, incluso quizá más que su propio padre-hablo orgulloso mientras volteaba a ver a su "sobrina" y sus duras facciones se relajaban al verla, no cabía duda que la adoraba

Nami tras escuchar las palabras del peliverde entendió lo que Luffy le dijo ayer, no era malo que ella fuera como él al contrario si ella se parecía a su padre automáticamente la volvía alguien confiable y sumamente fuerte quizá debía disculparse con Luffy después de todo

-¿Qué paso con Luffy?-pregunto Zoro sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Chopper lo está atendiendo dijo que en cuanto sepa algo bajara a decirnos-respondió inmediatamente

-De acuerdo

-¡ _Bien Han-chan ¿Ya comiste?!-_ grito Sanji desde atrás alegre cargando a su pequeñita

-¡JAJAJA! ¡No tío Sanji! ¡Bájame JAJAJA!-decía la niña alegre por las cosquillas que el cocinero la hacia

Todos se fueron a la cafetería a comer algo en lo que esperaban, en cuanto comenzaron a comer Chopper bajo

-Oh lo siento por interrumpir pero necesito que uno suba conmigo, Luffy ya está estable y puedo darlo de alta-hablo el doctor

-Yo iré Tengo que hablar con Luffy-contesto Zoro serio, que no quiso comer nada porque sabía que algo así pasaría

-Bien sígueme entonces

En el elevador el peliverde tomo por los hombros a Chopper

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto preocupado pero sereno

-Gracias al cielo nada grave, le dio anemia

-¿Anemia?

-Si es un síndrome que se da por la disminución anormal del numero o tamaño de glóbulos rojos en la sangre, en él fue producida por la falta de sueño, los alimentos que ha consumido, su esfuerzo en ejercicios tanto físicos como mentales y en especial por el **ESTRESS** que ha experimentado últimamente el cual fue el que lo desencadeno, sus síntomas eran mareo, debilidad y pérdida de peso y del sueño, ya le mande unas vitaminas con hierro, vitamina B12 vitamina C, riboflavina y cobre para producir glóbulos rojos. También una dieta y seguimiento para que no vuelva a pasar esto por suerte fue algo leve y no pasó a mayores, con eso en unas semanas recobrara la fuerza

-¿Qué pasa si fuese algo más grave o que vuelva a recaer?

-Pues si empeora la anemia severa puede causar niveles bajos de oxígeno en órganos vitales, como el corazón, y puede llevar a que se presente un ataque cardíaco.

-De acuerdo

Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta la habitación de Luffy donde él ya estaba de pie con su sombrero listo para irse

-Bien los dejare un momento, voy a llenar los papeles del alta y a sellar mi turno-hablo el doctor saliendo de la habitación

Luffy sabía lo que pasaría por eso es que no quería voltear a ver a Zoro el cual se había colocado frente a la gran ventana que había en el cuarto

-¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?-pregunto el espadachín sin dejar de ver el firmamento

-No la necesito solo me forcé un poco estaré bien-contesto el capitán dedicando su clásica sonrisa de oreja

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS MONKEY D.!-grito el peliverde tomándolo por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared

Luffy intentaba desesperadamente quitárselo de encima pero él era muy fuerte

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Claro que no estás bien! ¡MIRATE! ¡¿Dónde está la roca de hombre que yo conozco?! ¡¿Dónde está aquel que pateo mi trasero hace un año?! ¡Ni siquiera puedes zafarte de mi agarre! ¡Estas destrozado! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!-Grito furioso soltándolo

Cuando lo soltó Luffy inmediatamente cayó al suelo por lo débil que estaba

-No hagas esto Luffy, deja de intentar cargar con todo solo, hace muchos años que no lo estas, pudiste habernos pedido ayuda-le dijo molesto

-Es MI HIJA-contesto en el suelo sin ver a su amigo

-Sí, así es, es TU HIJA, pero tú la hiciste mi familia cuando me la presentaste, tú la volviste mi familia cuando la confiaste a mí, tú la volviste mi familia cuando te volviste mi hermano ¡TU ERES MI FAMILIA!-grito desesperado mientras lo tomaba por la camisa encarándolo-Y escúchame bien, si algo te pasa y la dejas desamparada te juro por dios Monkey D. que bajare hasta el infierno mismo si es necesario para patearte-le dijo con una cara llena de preocupación

Luffy se quedó atónito, jamás había visto a Zoro de esa forma, fue cuando el capitán lo comprendió, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Zoro antes, estaba repitiendo su error, no confiar en nadie, querer hacer todo él solo, querer cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros y no tenía porque, allá afuera había personas que estaban dispuestas a dar su vida por él y por SU HIJA, y en ese momento se sintió mal, haberle hablado así a Nami es algo que no debió hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón Hermano, lo siento-hablo el peli negro relajándose

-De acuerdo-contesto él ayudándolo a levantar-Lo que necesites no dudes en pedírnoslo, a cualquiera ¿Ok?

-Claro que si-afirmo abrazando a aquel que siempre vera como un hermano mayor a pesar de todo

Chopper entro a la habitación con los papeles de alta y bajaron a la cafetería donde todos lo recibieron llorando, pese a que no fue nada grave se preocuparon mucho, la primera en abrazarlo fue obviamente Hancock, ella estaba llorando siempre le preocuparía su viejo a pesar de todo. Zoro le pidió a Chopper que se llevara a la niña ya que habría intervención. Al irse Luffy inmediatamente se inclinó y le pidió disculpas a Nami la cual se lanzó a abrazar a su "Oni-chan" y también le pidió disculpas, al fin y al cabo esos 2 no pueden estar mucho tiempo enojados el uno con el otro; Después de la disculpa Zoro "acuso" a Luffy con los demás a lo que todos le metieron una regañiza al pobre capitán inmediatamente decidieron que hacer, de ahora en adelante Sanji le llevaría un Bento a Luffy con los alimentos que tengan los nutrimentos necesarios, Zoro se aseguraría que de ahora en adelante el capitán no abusara más de su salud, todos le ayudarían con las tareas domésticas básicas, barrer, trapear, lavar los trastes, etc. También hablarían con los profesores y expondrían lo sucedido ya que muchos habían quedado en ayudar a Luffy si algo llegaba a pasar, uno de ellos era Mihawk, al igual que de ahora en adelante Han-chan estaría más con sus "Tíos" ya que algunos fines de semana ella se quedaría con alguno de los mugiwaras que estaban encantados con tenerla con ellos y luffy descansaría. Todo esto lo decidieron sin preguntarle nada al pelinegro, el cual al ver todo lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por él, se puso a llorar, no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran cuidándolo de esa manera, desahogo todas su presiones en ese llanto y todos lo veían sonriéndole, aun con todo eso Luffy seguía siendo un Niño.

* * *

 **-¡WOW! AL FIN ACABAMOS, QUE LARGO CAPITULO ¿NO CREES HANCOCK?**

 **-SI ONI-CHAN FUE ALGO PESADO, Y POR UN SEGUNDO ME PREOCUPE POR PAPA PERO ME ALEGRA QUE TODO HAYA SALIDO BIEN-ME DIJO CON UN TONO DE ALIVIO**

 **-SIP, OYE ¿QUE TE PARECE SI ANTES DE TRAER A NUESTRO INVITADO DE HOY ME DEJAS TOCAR UNOS CUANTOS PUNTOS?**

 **-¡HI NISAMA ADELANTE!**

 **-GRACIAS PRECIOSA**

 **BIEN ANTES QUE NADA ME COMPLACE ANUNCIARLES QUE RECUPERE MI INSPIRACION ¡YEI! PERO LA MALA NOTICIA ES QUE LO QUE NO HE PODIDO RECUPERAR ES MI TIEMPO (XD) YA QUE ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA Y SE PUSO ALGO PESADO PERO NO SE APUREN YA QUE NO IMPORTA COMO INTENTARE RECUPERAR MI ANTIGUO RITMO PARA TRAERLES MAS ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **AHORA PARA JOSS:**

 **SIENTO MUCHO LO QUE PASO CON TU CUENTA, ESPERO QUE DE MILAGRO LA RECUPERES Y SI NO QUE CREES OTRA Y RESUBAS TUS HISTORIAS YA QUE ME GUSTAN MUCHO DE HECHO LO HABIA ESTADO ESPERANDO DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO, ME MUERO POR LAS CONTINUACIONES, XP DE CUALQUIER FORMA SABES COMO CONTACTARME SI NECESITAS ALGO PRECIOSA, UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO, SUERTE**

 **PARA MAJO:**

 **MAJO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE DE TU CUENTA ¿VERDAD? BUENO MIENTRAS SIGAS CON NOSOTROS NO IMPORTA MANDALE UN ENORME ABRAZO A MI NIÑA MEI, PERO ESO NO ERA LO QUE TE QUERIA DECIR, LO QUE TE QUIERO COMENTAR ESQUE HE LEIDO TUS REVIEWS Y ME EH DADO CUENTA DE QUE ME ESCRIBES CON _"A"._ ME EXPLICO, NO SI SEA UN ERROR DE DEDO PERO AUN ASÍ PREFIERO DECIRTELO, YO SOY UN NIÑO BUENO MAS BIEN UN HOMBRE XD MI NOMBRE ES FERMIN VAZQUEZ SOY HOMBRE Y VIVO EN MEXICO, UN ABRAZO PARA TI Y PARA LA LINDA MEI**

 **-¿LISTO NISAMA?-PREGUNTO CURIOSA**

 **-¡LISTO!**

 **-BIEN MIS AMORCITOS HOY NUESTRO INVITADO ES… ¡TIO ZORO!**

 **-¡YEI!**

 **(ENTRA ZORO A LA CABINA)**

 **-MIRA NADA MAS A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ, EL ESCRITOR Y SU FIEL SECUAZ-DIJO BURLON**

 **-¡ABRAZO!-GRITO HAN-CHAN LANZANDOSE CONTRA NUESTRO PELIVERDE QUE LA ABRAZO FUERTE**

 **-ME ALEGRA VERTE ESPADACHIN ¿CUANTO TIEMPO?-DIJE SARCASTICO CON UNA SONRISA SOCARRONA**

 **-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO BASTARDO-ME CONTESTO FURIOSO**

 **-¿POR QUÉ? YO NO HIZE NADA-DIJE CON TONO INOCENTE**

 **-HACE UN AÑO ME PROMETYISTE QUE YA NO LE DARIAS GRANADAS A LUFFY ¿QUÉ PASO CON LA DE HOY MALDITO?-PREGUNTO CON UNA VENA EN LA FRENTE JALANDOME DE LA CAMISA**

 **-YO NO SE, QUIEN SABE DE DONDE LA SACO-HABLE CON TIMBRE DESENTENDIDO**

 **-¡AGH! COMO TE ODIO-EXCLAMO SOLTANDOME**

 **-BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, SIGUIENDO CON EL TEMA ¿CÓMO ESTAS?-PREGUNTE SARCASTICO**

 **-BASTANTE BIEN-ME RESPONIDO IGUAL**

 **-ESO ME DA GUSTO**

 **-¿CÓMO ESTA LA TIA ROBÍN?-PREGUNTO MI NIÑA SENTADA EN LAS PIERNAS DE NUESTRO INVITADO**

 **-¿ROBÍN? ESTA BIEN ESTA EN CASA, PERO GRACIAS HANCOCK**

 **-¿POR QUÉ?**

 **-ME RECORDASTE PORQUE VENIA-LE DIJO A HAN-CHAN PARA LUEGO VOLTEARME A VER CON ESOS OJOS DIABOLICOS-¡OYEME PENDEJO!**

 **-HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES-DIJE BURLON**

 **-CIERTO, NIÑA TAPATE LOS OIDOS-A LO QUE ELLA OBEDECIO- AHORA SI ¡OYE PENDEJO!**

 **-SSIIIII-SOLTE LARGO DE MANERA INOCENTE**

 **-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS MI HISTORIA INDIVIDUAL CON ROBÍN ESTA PAUSADA?-ME PREGUNTO MALHUMORADO**

 **-AAAHHHH ESO-DIJE CON UN TONO GRACIOSO, PERO LUEGO LO CAMBIE-YA HABLANDO ENSERIO, SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO TU HISTORIA, YA NO SUPE COMO ACOMODARLA CON "REVERSOS DE LA VIDA" PERO TE TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA**

 **-¿CUAL?**

 **-LAS SEPARARE, AMBAS ESTARAN EN LA MISMA LINEA TEMPORAL Y ESPACIAL PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERAN HISTORIAS APARTE Y QUE DE REPENTE SE JUNTARAN**

 **-¿EN SERIO?**

 **-CLARO QUE SI, AHORA; A MIS AMADOS NOVATITOS, ESPERO QUE LE DEN EL MISMO APOYO A _"LA VIDA CONTIGO"_ QUE LE HAN DADO A REVERSOS DE LA VIDA, ESTARE ENCANTADO DE TENERLOS CONMIGO EN LA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, INDEPENDIENTE HISTORIA DE ZORO Y ROBÍN QUE ESTARE SUBIENDO, DONDE VERAN COMO ES LA VIDA DE ESTOS DOS VIVIENDO JUNTOS Y SUS AVENTURAS**

 **-¡LEEANLA CABRONES!-LES ORDENA ZORO**

 **-BIEN HAN-CHAN YA PUEDES DESTAPARTE LOS OIDOS-LE DIJE A MI NIÑA HACIENDOLE SEÑAS**

 **-¿YA ACABARON DE DISCUTIR?-PREGUNTO INOCENTE**

 **-SIP-LE RESPONDIO ZORO SONRIENDOLE**

 **-Y DIME ZORO APROVECHEMOS ESTE ESPACIO PARA ENTREVISTARTE UN POCO, ASÍ MIS NOVATOS VERAN QUE ES LO QUE LES ESPERA EN TU SERIE INDEPENDIENTE**

 **-CLARO ADELANTE**

 **-OKEY ¿COMO VAN LAS COSAS CON ROBÍN?**

 **-BIEN, AMBOS HACEMOS LAS LAVORES DE LA CASA EQUITATIVAMENTE**

 **-¿QUE MAS?**

 **-BUENO EN ESTE TIEMPO HE APRENDIDO MUCHAS COSAS NUEVAS DE ELLA QUE ANTES DESCONOCIA**

 **-¿COMO QUE?**

 **-MMMM, QUE LE TEME A LAS ARAÑAS, QUE NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN SU CAFÉ MATUTINO, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NO SE LO PREPARE EN LA MAÑANA CASI ME DECAPITA, TAMBIEN QUE LE GUSTAN TODO TIPOS DE COSAS LINDAS, EN ESPECIAL CHOPPER DE ONE PIECE, LE ENCANTA, TUVE QUE COMPRARLE UN PELUCHE COMO EL DE MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA, ME HIZO UN BERRINCHE PARA QUE SE LO CONSIGUIERA EL DIA QUE LO VIO-ME DIJO SONRIENDO FELIZ AL RECORDAR A SU MUJER**

 **-¿ALGO MAS?-PREGUNTE SERIO**

 **-SI HAY OTRA COSA**

 **-¿CUAL?**

 **-SU AMOR POR AOKIJI, CUANDO RECIEN LA CONOCI PENSE QUE SOLO LO VEIA COMO UN CONOCIDO QUE LA CUIDO Y YA, PERO AHORA QUE VIVIMOS JUNTOS Y LOS HE PODIDO VER CONVIVIR DE CERCA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SU RESPETO POR EL ES ENORME, LO VE DE LA MISMA FORMA EN LA QUE YO VEO A KOJIRO-SENSEI, ESO SI ME IMPRESIONO**

 **-BIEN MIS NOVATOS AHORA YA TIENEN UNA PEQUEÑA PROBADA DE LO QUE LEERAN EN "LA VIDA CONTIGO CON RORONOA ZORO Y NICO ROBÍN"**

 **-NO SE LA PIERDAN**

 **-BIEN MI AMOR ¿QUIERES HACER LOS HONORES?-PREGUNTE A MI NIÑA**

 **-¡CLARO!**

 **¡UN ENOOORRRMMMEEEEE ABRAZO Y UN GIGANTEZCO BESO A NUESTROS NOVATITOS ADORADOS! :3 ¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

 **¡CON BESITOS DE PIEDRA HAN-CHAN!**

 **HUM, CON KATANAS RORONOA ZORO**

 **CON INSPIRACION NUEVA EUPHORIA1400**

 **¡WAF!**

 **¡¿CHOUCHOU?! ¡¿A QUE HORA LLEGASTE?!**

 **¡WAF!**


	28. EMPIEZA EL NUEVO ARCO

**ONE PIECE Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES HABIDOS Y POR HABER PERTENECEN A SHONEN JUMP Y A EL MAESTRO EICHIRO ODA, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES TENGO UN ANUNCIO RAPIDO Y ES QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL ARCO DE** _ **"LOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS"**_ **NO SE BIEN CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN LOS DE ESTE ARCO PERO ESPERO TENERLOS A TODOS CONMIGO LEYENDOLOS, DISFRUTEN:**

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde el incidente médico que padeció Luffy, él gracias a los muchachos y a su hija ya había recuperado su salud por completo con la promesa de que no volviera a abusar de su condición, Mihawk y muchos otros profesores entendieron la situación y le ayudaron a Luffy, con menos tarea, menos complicada, etc. Después del incidente Zoro le pregunto al peli negro porque había susurrado "que no le dijeran a papa" el día que se desmayó, Luffy les respondió que su viejo le quitaría a Hancock si él no podía con la carga, no iba a permitir que su hijo se matara para criar a su hija así que si el demostraba no ser capaz de cuidarla él la cuidaría y se la entregaría cuando saliera de la escuela, el peli verde ahora entendía porque Luffy estaba tan presionado no era un juego ese tipo de cosas, pero eso ahora no importaba el capitán ya estaba mejor y hoy era uno de los días más importantes de su vida ya que hoy se había anunciado que los juegos olímpicos se darían en Japón dentro de 2 Meses, Sanji, Zoro, Ussop y Rebecca estallaban de emoción, podrían representar a su país en estos juegos.

Lo primero que hicieron fue entrenar mucho más duro que antes ya que tenían que mejorar sus técnicas de ejercicio para aumentar su desempeño, Rebecca y Zoro entrenaban día y noche con Mihawk el cual era también apoyado por Brook ya que como sabemos él también fue esgrimista profesional así que se les podía dar algunos tips, Ussop fue apoyado por su padre que también en sus tiempos mozos fue un gran tirador aunque él lo fue con armas de fuego pero muchos principios eran similares así que podía aconsejarle bien, Sanji al igual que su amigo, fue ayudado por su padre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y por el profesor Bon Clay "Mr. 2" (ya que en la universidad Zeff y Clay eran rivales de Taekwondo disciplina en la cual Bon siempre fue segundo lugar por debajo de Zeff, por eso el apodo Mr. 2) Luffy los apoyaba en todo lo que podía al igual que él resto.

Los 2 meses casi volaron, a Tokio llegaban miles de turistas, chilenos, mexicanos, americanos, colombianos, españoles, italianos, chinos, coreanos, europeos, franceses argentinos, etc. Mañana seria la gran ceremonia en el GRAN ESTADIO OLIMPICO DE TOKIO (obviamente) y estos meses habían sido muy fuertes, la enfermedad de Luffy y el entrenamiento de los muchachos, la gran ola de practicantes extranjeros que querían conocer al GRAN CHOPPER, Los exámenes parciales, cuidar a la pequeña Hancock, los trabajos que muchos cumplían (como Sanji en el baratie) etc. Habían hecho que no pudieran juntarse como se debe ni siquiera en el almuerzo durante clases. así que este sábado que por fin se liberaron de sus tareas se verían todos juntos en el GOLD.

Han-chan se fue con su abuelo ese día (abuelo biológico) ya que él entendía que su muchacho, pese a lo maduro que era, aún era un joven al que le gustaba divertirse y debido al congreso que generaban los olímpicos no tenía mucho trabajo así que hoy él y Margaret (que desde aquella vez en el cementerio se había vuelto muy unida con su jefe) se quedaron con Hancock todo el día y mañana a primera hora irían TODOS JUNTOS a ver la ceremonia de iniciación de los juegos. Luffy Salió volando de su casa, llego en pocos minutos ya que la emoción de ver a sus amigos todos juntos de nuevo. Le emocionaba bastante y más porque hoy era la gran noche antes de mañana, al llegar Trafalgar se encontraba charlando con Nami, ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos últimamente, él saludo efusivo como siempre ambos respondieron igual, en unos minutos llegaba Ussop Kaya, Vivi y Rebecca, el tirador saludo emocionado a Luffy y por su parte Vivi besó apasionada a su novio después aparecieron Robín y Zoro que venían abrazados, no tardó en llegar Sanji, que venía agitado ya que había salido apenas del restaurante en seguida se les unía Franky, Brook y Viola, y por ultimo venia el pobrecito Chopper que llegaba agobiado ya que muchos practicantes extranjeros le estaban bombardeando, todos admiraban la gran carrera de del Gran Doctor Tony Chopper sin mencionar que más de una se le insinuaba descaradamente, todos lo animaron y más aún la pequeña Rebecca que era su novia y debía consolarlo (XD) Todos festejaron como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, aunque Sanji, Rebecca, Zoro y Ussop no bebieron (mucho) ya que sería una PESIMA idea tomar y mañana la CRUDA y después levantarse a desfilar por quien sabe cuántas horas, no mejor no una fiesta sin alcohol no los mataría. Su festejo termino a las 2 de la mañana ya que como dijimos mañana es el gran día y no era buena idea que los mugiwaras fueran ojerosos.

Luffy llego a su casa y lo recibió un silencio sepulcral, no entendía como vivió 3 años así, hoy que no estaba su niña y tampoco Chouchou (que obviamente estaba con Han-chan) la casa se sentía tan vacía y tan silenciosa, la verdad acojonaba. Él se cambió rápido y se metió en seguida a la cama, mañana volvería la vida a la casa Monkey D.

A la mañana siguiente:

Luffy se levantó como resorte de la cama, desayuno rápido, vio el nuevo capítulo de one piece, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el estadio, ya que pronto desfilarían sus amigos y más importante aún, tenía y quería ver ya a su pequeña. Llego bastante rápido al estadio (por alguna razón ya que había mucho tráfico) y al llegar en la entrada diviso enseguida a Maggie, el corrió donde ella y la abrazo fuerte, gesto que fue devuelto inmediatamente.

-¡Que gusto verte Maggie! Mírate trabajar con el viejo te sentó bien, te ves mejor que nunca-hablo admirando el gran cambio en su antigua Nana, cuando la vio ese día en el cementerio se veía apagada, ojerosa, incluso vieja: ahora se veía radiante, feliz, joven y vivaz- ¿Dónde está el viejo?

-él me dejo aquí para esperarte ven sígueme-le contesto amable guiándolo por unos pasillos ENORMES llenos de seguridad cuando de pronto ella se detuvo en un gran portón de madera-¡Hi! Aquí es

Al abrir la puerta Luffy entro en un LUJOSO palco que veía enfrente del espectáculo y dentro del mismo ya se encontraban todas las personas que conocía, Su padre, Shanks, Makino, Aokiji, Bellemere, Nojiko, Kureha, Sarah (esposa de Brook), Rin (esposa de Franky), Zeff y los mugiwaras menos Brook y Franky que al igual que Mihawk y Bon Debían estar presentes en la ceremonia junto con sus alumnos. El SENCHOU estaba tan anonadado de verlos ahí que no diviso Han-chan que enseguida se aventó a los brazos de su padre derribándolo, el reacciono de inmediato y abrazo fuerte a su pequeña, después siguió Chou-kun que aprovecho para lamer todo el rostro de su dueño, Dragón enseguida le quitó de encima a los pequeños a su hijo y le ayudo a levantar

-Gracias papá, ¿Oye como conseguiste este lugar?-pregunto en seguida

-Bueno el dinero no compra la felicidad pero si te da un buen empuje, obviamente lo rente para esta situación especial

-Ya veo, fue una gran idea-él comenzó a saludar y se detuvo con Aokiji-Kuzan-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Obviamente vengo a ver a mi yerno favorito-contesto feliz

-Cierto y usted ¿Bellemere-san?

-También vine a ver a mi futuro yerno, yo sé que pronto se casaran ¿Y qué clase de suegra seria si no lo apoyo en algo tan importante?-afirmo arrogante levantando el pulgar haciendo que Nami se pusiera roja en extremo y Rebecca y Nojiko le golpearan el hombro maliciosamente

Todos platicaban alegres de cosas vánales hasta que el anunciador comenzó a recitar los países, México, Chile, Colombia, Estados Unidos, Italia, Pakistán, Alemania, Brasil, Francia, China, Inglaterra, Corea, Argentina, Jamaica, Rusia, etc. Y así hasta que llego a Japón que al ser nombrado y divisar a sus muchachos entre los demás competidores el palco de Monkey D exploto de emoción, por su parte los muchachos los divisaron enseguida y les sonrieron intentado no soltar las lágrimas, **LO HABIAN LOGRADO, HABIAN LLEGADO A LOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS TODOS JUNTOS.**

 **NOVATOS… ESTE, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES, PERO NO SE COMO EMPEZAR…**

 **BUENO LO DIRE SIN RODEOS, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA, YA, YA ME HARTE NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLO YA NO SE COMO CONTINUAR ESTOY HECHO POLVO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-… (PUNTAPIE)**

 **-¡AU! ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS NIÑA?**

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LES ESTAS MINTIENDO A LOS LECTORES?! ¡ONICHAN NO BAKA!**

 **-OH VAMOS HAN-CHAN ESTA BIEN BROMEAR CON LOS LECTORES DE VEZ EN CUANDO**

 **-¡CLARO QUE NO! (PUNTAPIE)**

 **-¡¿AL MENOS PODRIAS DEJAR DE PATAERME?!-LE GRITO MIENTRAS LE PELLIZCO LAS MEJILLAS PERO DE PRONTO VEO TODO NEOGRO DESPUES DE UN DOLOR EN LA CABEZA**

 **-¡MMOOO! QUE MOLESTO PUEDES LLEGAR A SER QUERIDO ESCRITOR, AUNQUE NO SABES CUANTO ESPERE PARA PODER DARTE UN BUEN GOLPE**

 **-¡TIA VIVI!**

 **-¡HAN-CHAN!**

 **AMBAS NOS ABRAZAMOS ALEGRES :3**

 **-¿QUE HACES AQUI?**

 **-YO SOY LA INVITADA DE HOY SOLO QUE CON LA BROMITA DE FERMIN ME DIERON GANAS DE ACOMODARLE UN BUEN GOLPE, AUNQUE TRATO DE NO SER VIOLENTA COMO NAMI A VECES SE LO MERECE**

 **-¿ESTARA BIEN?-COMIENZO A PICAR A ONI-CHAN EN EL SUELO-¿ESTARA VIVO?**

 **-LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE SI, ESPERO**

 **-BIEN TIA VIVI EN VISTO DE QUE NI-SAMA ESTA MEDIO MUERTO TENDRE QUE DAR LOS AGRADECIEMIENTOS HOY ¿ME PERMITES TANTITO?**

 **-CLARO NENA ADELANTE**

 **BIEN A TODOS MIS AMORCITOS QUIERO AGRADECERLES EN NOMBRE DE ANIKI Y DE PARTE MIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS HASTA ACA UN BESO PARA**

 **JOSS, MAJO, LA LINDA MEI (ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENAS AMIGAS ;3) MARIO, VICTOR, KARLA, FRANSICO EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO, UN ABRAZO Y UN BESITO PARA TODOS**

 **Y UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO ¡SUPER ESPECIAL A MONKEY D. RODRIGUEZ! NO SE SI SEAS NIÑA O NIÑO PERO AUN ASÍ ONICHAN Y YO TE AGRADECEMOS MUCHO EL QUE HAYAS DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A NUESTRO PROYECTO, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI Y ¿CÓMO LO DIRIA ANIKI? ¡A SI! "ESPERAMOS TENERTE A BORDO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE" BESITOS DE PIEDRA PARA TI X3**

 **-BIEN TIA VIVI YA VOLVI**

 **-ME ALEGRA NENA**

 **-BIEN DEJAME VER QUE TENIA ONICHAN PREPARADO PARA TI-REVISO LA CARPETA DE FERMIN-YA AQUÍ ESTA, AQUÍ DICE QUE TE QUERIA PREGUNTAR COMO SE TE DECLARO TORAO-NISAN**

 **-¡AI! ESE FERMIN… BIEN CREO QUE PODRE DECIRLO-SE SONROJA MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO :V- BUENO COMO LO DIJE AQUELLA VEZ, ÉL Y YO COMENZAMOS A FRECUENTARNOS MUCHO, COMENZAMOS A SER CADA VEZ MAS INTIMOS, HASTA QUE LLEGO AÑO NUEVO, PAPA TENIA QUE ATENDER ASUNTOS DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA ESE DÍA Y NO PUDO PASAR LAS FIESTAS CONMIGO, EN LA MAÑANA DEL 31 YO ESTABA BASTANTE TRISTE PORQUE ESTE AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN ME LA PASARIA SOLA, YA QUE CUANDO PASABAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ME IBA CON LUFFY O NAMI O REBECCA O ALGUNO DE LOS MUCHACHOS, DESGRACIADAMENTE ESA VEZ NINGUNO ESTABA DISPONIBLE, YA ME HABIA RENDIDO CUANDO TRAFALGAR ME LLAMO, ME PREGUNTO QUE SI TENIA ALGUN PLAN PARA HOY, YO LE CONTESTE QUE NO INMEDIATAMENTE, QUE PAPA NO ESTABA NI TAMPOCO LOS MUCHACHOS ASÍ QUE ME INVITO A CENAR A UN BUEN RESTAURANTE, OBVIAMENTE YO ACCEDÍ. AL ENCONTRARNOS ÉL VENIA DE CAMISA BLANCA CON CORBATA Y PANTALON NEGROS, SE HABIA ARREMANGADO SU CAMISA DEJANDO VER SUS TATUAJES Y SE PEINO, REALMENTE SE VEIA GUAPO, YO LLEVABA UN VESTIDO CASUAL TURQUESA, CENAMOS, Y A LA HORA DEL BRINDIS FUE CUANDO ME LO PREGUNTO, ME DIJO QUE UN VAGO COMO ÉL NO MERECIA A UNA PRINCESA COMO YO PERO QUE SI LE LLEGABA A DAR EL SÍ ESTUDIARIA MUCHO Y SE VOLVERIA UN GRAN DOCTOR PARA QUE YO ESTUVIERA ORGULLOSA DE ÉL, LO CUAL ME SONROJO MUCHO, ME SORPRENDIO QUE ALGUIEN COMO ÉL ME TUVIERA EN UN PEDESTAL TAN ALTO, AUNQUE YO JAMAS LO EH MENOS PRECIADO ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE ÉL PERO ESTOY CONTENTA DE QUE QUIERA SUPERARSE Y QUE ME TOME COMO INSPIRACION-CONTÓ MI TIA ENROGECIÉNDOSE BASTANTE, SE VEIA MUY LINDA ASÍ :3**

 **-AGH, ¿ANOTARON LAS PLACAS DEL QUE ME ARROLLO?-PREGUNTE CONFUNDIDO-¡AU MI CABEZA!**

 **-¡ONICHAN! ¡ESTAS VIVO!**

 **-ESTA EN VEREMOS ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS TE VOLVISTE TAN FUERTE PEQUEÑA NIÑA?-PREGUNTE MOLESTO**

 **-QUIEN SABE, TU DEBERIAS CONTESTARMELO-ME CONTESTA INOCENTE LA CELESTE**

 **-CIERTO ME OLVIDE QUE LAS ESCRIBO COMO MUJERES INDEPENDIENTES, FUERTES, MADURAS E INTELIGENTES, MALDITO FEMINISMO XD, BIEN SUPONGO QUE TENGO QUE DAR LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **-YA LO HICE**

 **-¿YA?**

 **-AJA**

 **-¿LA ENTREVISTA?**

 **-TAMBIEN**

 **-¿LA COMIDA?**

 **-EN EL HORNO**

 **-¿HOTEL?**

 **-¡TRIVAGO!**

 **-(COMENZAMOS A REIRNOS LOS TRES SONORAMENTE XD)**

 **-BIEN, VIVI, HAN-CHAN, CHOUCHOU-SAMA CREO QUE LLEGO LA HORA DE DESPEDIRSE EN VISTA DE QUE MI PEQUEÑA YA ARREGLO TODO, ESPERO SEGUIRLOS SINTONIZANDO MIS AMADOS NOVATOS, CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA, ¡MUY BIEN CHICOS VAMONOS!**

 **-(LOS 3) ¡SI! ¡WAF!**

 **CON ARENA SUAVE Y BLANCA, VIVI**

 **CON CHOUCHOU (WAF), HAN CHAN :3**

 **CON DOLOR DE CABEZA, EUPHORIA1400**


	29. ANUNCIO

**¡BUENAS TARDES MIS PRECIOSOS NOVATOS! ANTES QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA PEQUEÑA DISCULPA YA QUE COMO VEN ESTE NO SERA UN CAPITULO LO LAMENTO, AHORA LES PIDO OTRA DISCULPA YA QUE MI NIÑA NO ESTARA CON NOSOTROS EN ESTE MOMENTO (LUFFY LA MANDO A HACER LA TAREA)**

 **BIEN AHORA A LO QUE VINE, COMO YA LO ANUNCIE LOS OLIMPICOS COMENZARON Y ME VINO ALGO A LA MENTE, ME GUSTARIA INCLUIRLOS A TODOS USTEDES EN ESTE ARCO ¿CÓMO? ME EXPLICO:**

 **LO QUE ME GUSTARIA ES QUE CADA UNO EN UN REVIEW ME MANDE UNA DESCRIPCION MUUUUUYYYYY GENERAL DE COMO SON EJEMPLO: SOY ALTO, CABELLO NEGRO, PIEL MORENA Y OJOS AZULES, ¿ME ENTIENDEN? TAMBIEN SU PAIS Y LA DISCIPLINA EN LA QUE LES GUSTARIA PARTCIPAR**

 **¡OJO! NO QUIERO QUE ME VAYAN A HACER LA TREMENDISIMA BURRADA DE QUE JOSS QUIERA CAMINATA, FRANCISCO LEVANTAMIENTO DE PESAS Y MAJO GIMNASIA ARTISTICA ¡NO! UNICAMENTE EN LAS DISCIPLINAS EN DONDE LOS MUGIWARAS ESTARAN INCLUIDOS QUE SON, KENDO, TIRO CON ARCO Y TAEKWONDO**

 **OBVIAMENTE NO VOY A OBLIGARLOS A QUE ME MANDEN ESTO QUIZA MUCHOS NO QUIERAN PARTCIPAR Y YO LO ENTENDERIA PERO LOS QUE LO DESEEN YA SABEN**

 **-DESCRIPCIÓN GENERAL**

 **-PAIS**

 **-DISCIPLINA**

 **BIEN ESA ES LA PRIMERA NOTA DE HOY**

 **LA SEGUNDA VA PARA JOSS QUE SE NOS AUSENTO ULTIMAMENTE, ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN Y ESPERO VERTE PRONTO POR ACA :3**

 **Y LA ULTIMA NOTA:**

 **PARA CRYSTALRED4500 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS FANTASTICOS REVIEWS, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE OPINES ESO DE MIS HISTORIAS, OJALA TE TENGA ABORDO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ**

 **BIEN MIS NOVATOS ESO ES TODO POR HOY NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	30. ¡CAMBIANDO LAS REGLAS!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS BELLOS Y SUCULENTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA EMPRESA WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP Y A SENSEI ODA YO SOLO NOS HAGO REIR Y LLORAR XD**

¿Qué es mejor que despertar un día y darse cuenta de que empezaban las vacaciones? Eso es muy fácil de responder novatos y eso es DESPERTAR EN VACACIONES Y DARSE CUENTA DE QUE TUS AMIGOS HOY COMENZARIAN CON LAS PRIMERAS RONDAS DE LOS JUEGOS, no sin antes un anuncio que se dijo daría un toque único y especial a estos juegos olímpicos, un anuncio que revolucionaria la manera de competir, un anuncio que llevaría las rivalidades a rangos ESTRATOSFERICOS. Luffy no podía esperar a escuchar el anuncio que la sede había preparado para estos juegos, así que tomo a su hija y se la llevo directo al estadio de Tokio

-¿Eh? ¿Papá? ¿No desayunaremos?-preguntaba la pequeña con el estómago rugiendo

-¡Claro que si preciosa! ¡Te invitare lo que se te antoje! ¡Pero Primero el anuncio!-contestaba completamente ilusionado el capitán con estrellas en los ojos y una luz cegadora en las espaldas

Han-chan sabía que hoy ella tendría que ser la madura ya que había perdido a su padre en estos momentos. Al llegar gracias al abuelo Dragón ellos y todos los mugiwaras tenían acceso al palco sin necesidad de formarse o pagar así que como se imaginaran los mugiwaras y compañía ya se encontraban todos juntos esperando aquel tan importante ANUNCIO, Robín traía unas palomitas que eran compartidas con nami, Chopper tomaba una gaseosa, Viola y Rebecca abusaban del helado, etc. Todo se puso negro, cuando la luz regreso vemos en el centro del estadio a un Hombre, pero no cualquier Hombre, en el centro del MARAVILLOSO ESTADIO OLIMPÍCO JAPONES se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el emperador del país del sol naciente, EL EMPERADOR GOLD ROGER

-¡¿Roger?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-exclamo Luffy escupiendo su perrito caliente

-Espera… ¿Roger? ¿Por qué lo mencionas tan casual?-pregunto Nami curiosa

-¿Are? Ah yo conozco al emperador, es un buen amigo mío-saco de la anda con su típica sonrisa, tan simple y sincera, tan simple que aterraba

-(todos) **¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

-¿Qué? ¿No se los dije? GOMEN, GOMEN SHISHISHISHISHISHI-Soltó inocente rascándose la cabeza

-(todos) **¡IMBECIL ESAS COSAS SE CUENTAN DESDE UN PRINCIPIO IDIOTA!** -Gritaron todos soltándole un coscorrón cada uno que todos juntos lo dejaron medio muerto

Iban a continuar golpeando a Luffy cuando un micrófono sonó, era el emperador que se disponía a hablar

-Buenas tardes Naciones Unidas que se congregan hoy para ver la edición XXXII de los Juegos Olímpicos celebrados en mi país, Japón, Tokio-saludo con esa voz ronca y varonil que caracterizaba al monarca, tomo aire y espero a que los gritos y exclamaciones del público se detuviesen para luego proseguir-Como ya se informó en redes sociales, pancartas y demás, hoy se haría un anuncio importante, que revolucionaria la manera de ver los olímpicos ¿Cierto? Pues como líder del país cede me complace dar ese anuncio… Como ya sabrán en nuestras épocas la mujer ha adquirido mucho más lugar en la sociedad moderna, demostrando que sus capacidades rivalizan, si no es que llegan a superar, al género masculino, aún queda MUCHO trabajo por hacer antes de eliminar la discriminación que padecen y llegar a una total y perfecta armonía entre géneros sexuales, equitativa e igualitaria, es por eso que HOY me complace anunciarles que en las Olimpiadas del 2020 número XXXII después de mucha discusión y acuerdos. HOY para dar un paso más a la igualdad de género en Japón y el mundo, se les informa a todos que ESTOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS SERAN LOS PRIMEROS DE LA HISTORIA EN SER _**MIXTOS.**_

Todo el estadio se quedó mudo, Chopper escupió su soda, Robín soltó las palomitas y Viola dejo caer su helado, ¿ _ **MIXTOS**_? Eso era una locura en niveles CATACLISMICOS, definitivamente esto revolucionaria al mundo, No cabía duda esto lo confirmaba Roger realmente conocía a Luffy, no había otra explicación para explicar algo tan precipitado por parte del emperador del país del sol naciente.

 **-¡¿ONI-CHAN?!**

 **-¿QUE? SI NO HUBIERA UN CAMBIO DE PLANES ESTO NO SE LLAMARIA** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA,**_ **Y MUCHO MENOS YO ME LLAMARIA FERMIN VAZQUEZ… DESPUES DE TODO HAY QUE HACERLO DIVERTIDO ¿NO CREEN MIS NOVATOS PRECIOSOS?**

 **CON IMPRESIÓN HAN-CHAN**

 **CON EMOCION EUPHORIA1400**


	31. ¿CUÑADA? VIENDO A LA COMPETENCIA

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE EXISTEN Y EXISTIRAN EN NUEVOS EPISODIOS PERTENCEN A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO LOS ENTRETENGO UN RATO**

Todo el palco estaba completamente impactado, y no eran los únicos en si todo el estadio se había venido de espaldas al escuchar tremendo anuncio, excepto una persona, Luffy, que se moría de la risa por las caras que habían puesto sus compañeros, estaban tan en SHOCK que nadie noto cuando el emperador había abandonado el escenario central y se había marchado. Los mugiwaras saltaron de sus asientos cuando un toquido en la puerta los sobresalto, Margaret abrió la puerta y enseguida entraron los mugiwaras restantes BROOK, FRANKY, ZORO REBECCA, SANJI Y USSOP. Todos estaban muy impactados con lo anterior:

-¡¿Escucharon eso?!-pregunto Rebecca sorprendida ingresando al palco

-¡¿Juegos MIXTOS?! ¡Eso es un locura!-exclamo Ussop detrás de ella

-¡OLVIDEN ESO CABEZAS DURAS! ¡LUFFY CONOCE AL EMPERADOR ROGER! ¡DICE QUE ES SU AMIGO!-afirmo Nami aun en Shock

-(Todos) **¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

La mayoría se volvió a caer al suelo por la sorpresa, menos Sanji que comenzó a Reírse fuertemente

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sanji-san?-pregunto Vivi

-¡Que teníamos razón JAJAJAJAAJA!

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-cuestiono sonriente el Cocinero-Cuando sucedió el accidente de Ussop con Kid, y descubrimos que Luffy era un buen amigo de Chopper comenzamos a especular que conocía al emperador de Japón ¿Lo recuerdas Marimo?-finalizo dirigiéndose al su amigo para volver a reír

-Es cierto, esa vez lo comentaste cejitas-recordó Zoro

Todos se quedaron de piedra, la primera en soltar una leve risita fue Robín para que le siguiera Margaret y enseguida todos comenzaron a carcajearse al unísono menos Han-chan que no entendía a que se referían todos

-¿ _A caso estas son las llamadas "Cosas de adultos" que nadie me cuenta?-_ Pensó curiosa para luego sonreír ampliamente, le fascinaba ver a todos tan de buen humor.

Tan ensimismados estaban en sus risas que no notaron cuando la puerta fue abierta de una fuerte patada dando paso a una mujer con cara de pocos amigos, arrogante y orgullosa de un AURA imponente a su alrededor, un cabello largo y lacio de un precioso color rosa claro con un par de mechones en la cara, lentes oscuros y labios rojos, un cigarrillo, un traje color vino y una camisa blanca de la cual desabotono los 3 primeros botones dejando ver su enorme escote, también traía una capa con los KANJIS "Marina" color blanca en las espaldas, Sanji se derretía por aquella mujer tan impresionante enfrente de él pero decidió contenerse ya que si le hacía un piropo Nami lo decapitaría, incluso Zoro que solo tenía ojos para su arqueóloga se sonrojo por tan espectacular obra de arte en sus narices cosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por Robín que le dedico una mirada Asesina. Luffy sonreía ampliamente

-¡HINA-CHAN! ¡¿CUANTOS AÑOS?! ¡¿CÓMO ESTAS?!-Grito Luffy alegre mientras la abrazaba

-¡MUGIWARA!-bufo ella mientras le dio un coscorrón que lo mando al suelo-¡9 AÑOS HAN PASADO Y NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA!-hablo con un aura fuerte, obviamente se veía que tenía MUY mal carácter

-SHISHISHISHI

-¿Luffy-san ella quién es?-pregunto Viola tímida al sentir una presencia tan imponente por parte de la Marine

-¿Ella? ES HINA KURO ORI actualmente vicealmirante de la marina y mi EXCUÑADA

-(todos) **¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!**

-Oto… ¿San?-se acercó Han-chan tímida detrás de su padre

-¿Eh? ¿Y esta quién es?-pregunto despectiva mientras malhumorada exhalaba su tabaco

-Es mi Hija Monkey D. Hancock-contesto Luffy alegre mostrándole a la niña

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que ella es mi sobrina?!-cuestiono impactada

-Eso mismo te digo

-¡MI VIDA! ¡DIOS NO SABES COMO QUERÍA CONOCERTE! ¡ERES PRECIOSA!-exclamo completamente cambiada, dulce, maternal y amistosa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Han-chan

-Luffy… ¿Te importaría explicarnos que ocurre?-pregunto Nami

-O claro, claro, lo siento Chicos, como dije ella es HINA KURO ORI… Era... La prometida de mi Hermano Ace-contesto el azabache serio mientras la mirada se le apagaba al igual que a la nombrada que enseguida se notó su fuerte tristeza al nombrar al difunto

-Lo sentimos mucho-alcanzo a decir apenada la navegante hablando por todos al haberlos metido en una situación incomoda

-Despreocúpate, no tienes que apenarte, después les platicare esa historia-afirmo el capitán sonriendo mientras todos lo veían con esa cara de "pobrecito"

-No tienes por qué disculparte Niña-contesto el marine bajando a la niña (que se había mareado por las vueltas que le había dado su nueva "TIA") mientras se acercaba a Nami inspeccionándola-MMMMMM… Lindo cuerpo, Cara bonita, buen carácter, me gustas, ¿No te interesaría entrar a la marina? Necesitamos más mujeres como tú-afirmo ella- Es más creo que todas calificarían sin problemas ¿Qué dicen?-finalizo observando a las niñas MUGIWARAS acariciando la cabeza de la navegante

-Deja de querer enlistar a mi hija novata, aunque este vieja aun puedo patear tu trasero-Hablaba BELLEMERE tomando la mano de la militar-aun hueles a niña nueva

-¡BELLEMERE-SENPAI!-grito feliz la peli rosa abrazando a la mujer

-¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntaron Nojiko y Nami al mismo tiempo

-¡Oh lo siento pequeñas! Permítanme presentarlas-contesto alegre la Ex marine- Niñas ella es Hina fue mi Kouhai en la academia y después de ella, le enseñe todo lo que sabe, Hina ella son la razón de mi retiro, mis hijas, Nojiko la mayor y la menor Nami-presunto cortésmente

-(las 3) ¡UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!-se saludaron al mismo tiempo

-¡ARA RA, RA! Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos-dijo Kuzan acercándose

-¡ALMIRANTE AOKIJI-SAMA, SEÑOR!-Saludo Hina poniéndose en posición de firmes

-Descanse, Ya no tienes que ser tan recta, me retire hace años-saludo lento y amable como siempre-Y hablando de años veo que durante mi ausencia te crecieron bastante las tetas-dijo mirando el escote de la susodicha

-¡¿AOKIJI-SAMA?!-grito cubriéndose el escote

-¡KUZAN COMPORTATE!-Le ordeno Robín a su "Padre"

-¡ARA RA, RA, RA! No te pongas celosa Robín-tan tú sigues siendo las más SEXY en este palco-contesto con ese tono típico en él

-¡AOKIJI!-bufo Zoro molesto

-¿De que hablábamos?-pregunto Kuzan con una gota en la cabeza

 **-¡¿QUÉ DISTRAIDO ERES?!-** le gritaron todos al unísono por lo molesto que podía llegar a ser el ex almirante

-Por cierto Hina-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Luffy cargando en brazos a su hija

-A es verdad, Hoy vengo como parte de la guardia del emperador-contesto ella y en cuanto termino unos guardias vestidos de negros arribaban al palco-Hablando del rey de roma

Roger llegaba por la puerta con una capa real y con muchas escoltas de inmediato todos se arrodillaron reverenciando al emperador, menos unos

-¡Roger! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! SHISHISHI-reía el capitán mientras abrazaba del Hombro al monarca

Todos se quedaron de piedra y esa piedra se quebró cuando el líder del país del sol naciente devolvió el saludo

-¡Luffy-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-contesto Roger tomándolo también por los hombros

Ambos estaban riendo felices cuando de pronto vemos a Luffy en el suelo, eran Nami y Hina que lo pateaban molestas

-¡MUGIWARA! ¡¿POR UNA VEZ PODRÍAS TENER MODALES MALDITA SEA?!

-¡LUFFY! ¡CARAJO! ¡COMPÓRTATE ESTAS ENFRENTE DEL EMPERADOR!

Ambas se sonrieron al ver que eran muy similares

-¿Segura que no quieres entrar en la marina?-pregunto sonriente la vicealmirante

-No que va, si yo me meto ¿Quién lo cuidara?-contesto sonrojada por los halagos de la militar

-Veo que tienes muy buenos amigos Luffy-chan-hablo feliz el monarca

-¡SHI MUI GUENOS!-balbuceo desde el piso

-Bien Hina-san solo venía a saludar es hora de irnos-hablo serio Roger

-¡Si señor!

-Por cierto ¿Ustedes son de Japón?-cuestiono al ver los uniformes de los participantes de los juegos

-¡SI SEÑOR!-respondieron los 4 al unísono

-Bien, los estaré apoyando desde las gradas, veo que tenemos muy buen talento aquí-elogio serio mientras les levantaba el pulgar en signo de aprobación

Al irse todos respiraron profundamente, definitivamente hoy era un Día muy Extravagante, Zoro ayudo a levantar a Luffy

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el espadachín a su amigo

-SHISHISHI Claro, hoy es un gran día-afirmo feliz

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-cuestiono sorprendido

- ** _Ya se los dije muchachos, Ya les contare esa historia después_**

-OK la espero pronto

-Si no te preocupes, por lo pronto ustedes tienen que irse a sus estaciones

-¡ES CIERTO!-Exclamaron los participantes y en un flash ya no estaban en el palco

Los concursantes se dividieron y cada uno veía la competencia este Año, Ussop miraba arrogante a los participantes, sabía que ninguno le podría dar pelea, hasta que en un segundo diviso a unos participantes que le dieron un fuerte escalofrió tenían sus nombres en la playera junto con los colores de su país, KARLA de México, una muchacha no muy alta, un tanto rellenita y con el cabello castaño, quizá a simple vista no lo parecía pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba mucho al tirador luego estaba LISBETH, una chica rubia de alrededor de 1.60 de complexión media y ojos cafés representando a Chile al igual que una niña llamada MAJO de altura baja 1.47, 1.50 aprox. Con unos lindos ojos azules y un cabello negro desordenado. Y un muchacho de nombre ITALO que representaba a España, de rasgos latinos, media alrededor de 1.75 de ojos marrones y pelo negro y una complexión bastante atlética. Ussop se habia emocionado bastante al ver a estos rivales

Por otro lado Vemos a Zoro y a Rebecca que llegaban a su destino (gracias a la peli rosa obviamente) Ambos venían confiados, no habían entrenado tanto para que un montón de inútiles les dieran miedo, casi no sentían competencia pero hubo unos participantes que si los hicieron temblar de emoción, su energía era muy distinta a la de los otros; MARIO bastante alto (1.80 APROX) de cabello y ojos cafés y una barba pequeña, tez muy pálida y unos fuertes brazos él era de México, FRANCISCO de Colombia de altura pequeña con ojos cafés y cabello negro en el cual tenía un rayo plateado, piercings en los labios, pese a que no era muy alto la energía que emanaba daba mala espina y una bonita niña de piel morena clara y cabello negro proveniente de Costa rica JOSSELINE que también se notaba tenía un gran nivel

En otro lugar Sanji arribaba a sala donde se encontraban los demás contendientes, había de todo tipo pero su atención se centró en unas cuantos que le hicieron emocionarse SARA, una muchacha de 1.70 aprox. rubia y con unos lindos ojos azules de complexión robusta y con unas gafas de sol oscuras, ella era representante de España junto con otra chica llamada LAURA más o menos de 1.60 con pelo marrón rizado/ondulado al igual que sus ojos también de complexión robusta de piel morena clara Sanji se maldijo en ese momento debido a que las mayores contrincantes eran mujeres, lo cual haría que rompiera su regla de nunca tocar a una mujer pero también le emocionaba este cambio ya que ningún HOMBRE en la competencia le había causado escalofríos así que bendijo estos nuevos juegos MIXTOS ya que si no fuera por esas 2 muchachitas, este torneo, a ojos del cocinero, habría sido muy aburrido.

 **-HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO Y DE PASO ME DEJEN UN SUKULENTO REVIEW :3-PERO AL VOLTEAR VEO A MI NIÑA SOBÁNDOSE LA CABEZA- ¿QUE TE OCURRE MI NIÑA?**

 **-DEMASIADOS ACONTECIMIENTOS IMPORTANTES EN UN SOLO CAPITULO, ME DUELE LA CABEZA :(**

 **-A VER TOMATE ESTO Y EN CUANTO TE SIENTAS MEJOR REGRESAS, MIENTRAS DARE LOS AGRADECIEMIENTOS ¿OK?**

 **-SI… XP**

 **BIEN UN AHORA MIS NOVATOS:**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAURA, ITALO, A SARA, A LISBETH, MARIO, FRANSISCO, KARLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERME HECHO EL HONOR DE COMENTARME EN LOS REVIEWS Y QUERER ENTRAR EN ESTA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD GRACIAS UN ABRAZO A TODOS**

 **MI QUERIDA MAJO, ES BUENO TENERTE DE VUELTA :3 PENSE QUE YA NOS HABIAS ABANDONADO** **ME ALEGRÓ MUCHO VER TU REVIEW Y TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE QUIERA PARTICIPAR, MANDALE UN BESO A MEI DE MI PARTE**

 **PARA MI QUERIDA JOSS, ESPERO QUE PRONTO VUELVAS YA QUE NO HAS MANDADO REVIEW Y LA VERDAD ME ENTRISTECERIA MUCHO SI NOS ABANDONAS PERO YO SE QUE NO LO HARIAS Y ENTIENDO QUE LUEGO SUSCEDEN COSAS Y NO TE DA EL TIEMPO DE LEER, ESPERO PRONTO TU REVIEW**

 **P.D: ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN QYE TE HAYA INCLUIDO EN KENDO, SI TE MOLESTA Y NO QUIERES PARTICIPAR O QUIERES QUE TE CAMBIE DE DISCIPLINA ME AVISAS Y YO LO HAGO ¿OKI?**

 **MUY BIEN MIS NOVATOS RECALCO QUE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO CON TODOS POR HABERME APOYADO EN ESTA LOCURA NO SABEN COMO APRECIO QUE TODOS HAYAN QUERIDO PARTCIPAR ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **-¡AGH! :(**

 **-¿ESTAS MEJOR?**

 **-UN POCO… NI-SAN TE FALTA EL ANUNCIO O NOTA O COMO SE DIGA EN ESTE CASO**

 **-O CIERTO GRACIAS**

 **NOVATOS DE UNA VEZ LES AVISO, EN ESTOS JUEGOS NO ABRA FAVORITISMOS DE NINGUN TIPO Y LAS VICTORIAS SERA DECIDAS DE MANERA ¡** ** _AZAROZA_** **! O ¡** ** _RANDOM_** **! COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR, POR ESO SI LEE ALGUNO DE USTEDES QUE PERDIO Y EL OTRO GANO NO QUIERO QUE ME VENGAN A ECHAR PLEITO O A REGAÑARME, COMO DIJE HAN-CHAN Y YO VAMOS VAMOS A ECHAR UN VOLADO O A VER COMO LE HACEMOS PARA VER QUIEN VA AVANZANDO AL REDEDOR DE LOS JUEGOS ¿OK? BIEN ESE ERA EL ANUNCIO**

 **-BIEN MI NIÑA HORA DE IRNOS**

 **-HI…**

 **CON DOLOR DE CABEZA HAN-CHAN XO**

 **CON HAMBRE EUPHORIA1400**


	32. LOS PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU MARAVILLOSO Y SENSUAL ELENCO PERTENCEN A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS DIVERTO A TODOS**

El primero en competir fue Ussop, el lugar era el campo de tiro donde se colocaron las dianas a 70 metros en esta primera ronda con una diana de 122 cm en un campo de tiro estándar al aíra libre y párelas al campo se encontraban las gradas, de las cuales solo se permitieron 3 personas por participante para que también pudieran sentarse los espectadores, obviamente los presentes (en esta ronda) eran Kaya, la novia, Su mama Banchina y Luffy (el cual gritaba eufórico apoyando a su amigo) su padre Yassop no se encontraba por el momento, pero en la siguiente Ronda cambiaria lugares con Luffy o Banchina. Había bastante participantes en esta primera ronda pero Ussop no les podía quitar los ojos de encima a los competidores que vio. Esos si le ponían la piel de gallina pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el anunciador lo mando a llamar junto con su país el tirador entro al campo y enseguida diviso a su gente, y como no hacerlo si Luffy no podía cerrar la boca hasta que su madre (De Ussop) lo tuvo que callar, Su oponente era un sujeto de Inglaterra, este tipo venía con una aura Arrogante en su rostro pero nuestro participante no le dio importancia, aquel sujeto tomo su arco recurvo (el modelo permitido por la FITA para los olímpicos) y una flecha blanca de fibra de carbono, apunto, dio un gran respiro y disparo… 6 puntos, su flecha impacto en la parte derecha de la diana en la segunda línea roja. Aunque nuestro tirador favorito se moría por humillar a alguien tan prepotente y arrogante como el sujeto a su lado prefirió no dejar ver todas sus armas desde el principio así que tomo su arco, su flecha y apunto a los 8 puntos (tercera línea amarilla) y le dio perfectamente, ahora era el turno del participante inglés (que su error lo había sacado de quicio) apunto y disparo ahora su disparo dio en los 4 puntos, gracias a que perdió la calma su tiro fue peor que el anterior, el narizón por su parte volvió a disparar contra la tercera línea ganando otros 8 puntos. El oponente del reino unido disparo completamente desconcentrado, los nervios ya se lo habían acabado, así que al soltar la flecha ni siquiera le dio a la diana, Ussop ya tenía esto en el bolsillo así fallara estrepitosamente no perdería pero le dieron ganas de hacer algo divertido así que ahora apunto al número 9 y le dio sin problema alguno ¡Ussop había ganado su primer encuentro! Así que después de darse la mano ambos contendientes salieron del campo, al salir entraba KARLA de México la cual le dedico una sonrisa retadora a Ussop el cual sintió un escalofrió por lo cual puso mucha atención al encuentro viendo desde lejos, esta niña era realmente buena aplasto a su oponente como una mosca, más que miedo nuestro tirador sintió emoción al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, KARLA, ITALO, MAJO Y LISBETH todos ellos eran retadores increíbles. Así continuo el "torneo" Hasta que al fin después de un rato Solo quedaban 10 participantes, Ussop agradeció que en las rondas de mañana no le haya tocado al inicio con ninguno de esos sujetos pero sabía que después del primer "round" todo se complicaría ya que empezaría el verdadero juego.

Al salir del campo y ya fuera de las gradas todos elogiaban a Ussop por su magnífica actuación, el tirador estaba avergonzado pero feliz al menos no había perdido en las primeras rondas. A lo largo de la semana se estarían disputando los encuentros de Tiro con arco no se terminarían de un día para otro

* * *

En la tarde se disputaban los encuentros de taekwondo Sanji agradeció que su oponente no fuera mujer ya que aún no se mentalizaba para golpear a una mujer. Cuando subió al "ring" inmediatamente fue alabado por Zeff, Nami, Luffy y Bellemere, su familia (seamos honestos Bellemere ya ve a Sanji como su yerno) que estaban en las gradas. Su oponente era un mexicano de piel morena y complexión delgada aunque se veía que no era un mal contrincante, no era lo suficiente para hacer temblar al rubio, ambos se hicieron la reverencia y se separaron esperando que el árbitro indicara el comienzo

¡ _BBBLLLLLIIIIIII_!

El silbato había sonado. Sanji no hizo ningún movimiento brusco y espero a que su oponente se le acercara, el mexicano enseguida intento conectar un BAL KISUL (Técnica de pierna) DOLLYO CHAGUI (patada circular a la cabeza) su pierna izquierda que fue detenida fácilmente por el rubio que la detuvo con su espinilla con un AN DARI FURIGUI (Circulo de pierna interior) alzando completamente vertical la pierna, lo cual sorprendió al contrincante que estaba en SHOCK por la gran flexibilidad del japonés pero no se hizo para atrás; con un MONDOLLYO TUIT CHAGUI (patada hacia atrás con giro) intento golpear el abdomen de nuestro Chef, una vez más gracias a sus reflejos, flexibilidad y fuerza Sanji había detenido únicamente con el pie derecho el ataque del oponente, que gracias a que su golpe fue detenido perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el árbitro detuvo un segundo la pelea para que se pusiera de pie y luego prosiguió el encuentro, una vez de pie el mexicano volvió a atacar la zona media del rubio, sin éxito obviamente, hasta que en una abertura que consiguió sacar iba a conectar un SON KISUL (Técnica de mano) KOLCHO MAKI (un puñetazo recto a la altura del abdomen) en el peto de nuestro protagonista el cual ni siquiera se inmuto y en un giro veloz esquivo el ataque quedando de espaladas al oponente y que aprovecho el momento y sus extremidades flexibles para darle una fuerte patada justo en la cabeza lo cual hizo que el mexicano cayera noqueado al suelo. Ya había acabado Sanji había ganado su primer encuentro

Nuestro chef reverencio a su oponente, indicando que respetaba sus habilidades, y Salió del ring. Al salir se dirigió a su lugar esperando el siguiente encuentro. Asimismo Laura y Sara habían acabado fácilmente con todos sus oponentes y su atención se mostró en el rubio de ceja rizada, ninguna lo iba a dejar ganar fácilmente, y él lo sabía. Sanji había aprovechado que en ningún combate le había tocado con una mujer ya que aún no se mentalizaba para combatir con una así que masacro a los competidores que le tocaron hasta que se terminaron los encuentros de hoy. Las rondas finales se celebrarían dentro de 2 días así que mañana podría descansar un poco, fuera del estadio fue felicitado por sus amigos incluso por Zoro que debía admitir que el cejitas lo había hecho espectacularmente.

* * *

Los encuentros de Kendo se celebrarían en la noche, Lo cual aprovecharon Rebecca y Zoro para entrenar un poco y relajar el cuerpo eran apoyados por los maestros y los muchachos, obviamente midiéndose ya que sería una molestia que alguno resultara lastimado en estos calentamientos, pero había un problema, Robín no se encontraban en ningún lugar, eso hacía que el peliverde se deprimiera, quería que ella lo viera entrenar y lo estuviera apoyando en su entrenamiento y le diera unas palabras de ánimo antes del comienzo de los combates, pero de nuestra arqueóloga no había ni su sombra. Aun con dudas el peliverde se dirigió junto con Rebecca a la arena donde se estaría dando el torneo de Kendo. Al entrar el primer combate seria para Rebecca que subía emocionada al escenario, al subir en las bancas diviso inmediatamente a su familia, Su abuelo, su padre, su tía, Chopper y Luffy y al lado de ellos únicamente se encontraba Kojiro-sensei lo cual hizo que se sintiera mal por su amigo, Robín no se encontraba ahí y eso le pegaría anímicamente al peliverde, pero la peli rosa sabía que ahora mismo no había tiempo de sentirse mal, su combate empezaría en unos segundos y no podía distraerse. Su oponente era al parecer un hombre igual de Japón, su nombre era Hiraga, no se veía su complexión debido al traje que se ocupaba en el kendo pero algo que se destacaba muy bien eran sus fuertes brazos, Rebecca sabía que no podía competir en fuerza contra este tipo así que explotaría su velocidad, después del pequeño análisis nuestra heroína respiro profundo y espero a que el silbato sonase.

¡ _BBBBLLLLLLIIIIIIII_!

La peli rosa enseguida se lanzó contra el oponente que al ver a su contrincante atacando de inmediato se puso en guardia amenazando con conectar un MEN-UCHI (Golpe a la cabeza) pero ella aprovecho su rapidez superior y ataco con un NUKI-DO (esquivar por debajo conectando un impacto en el abdomen) el cual mando inmediatamente al suelo a Hiraga-kun, el combate había terminado. Rebecca se creció al ver que su oponente no represento amenaza, bajo del ring y abrazo a Zoro el cual devolvió el gesto, estaba orgulloso de ella, después de dos combates más fue el turno del peliverde, el cual subió algo deprimido al ring ya que no había señales de Robín, pero justo antes del sonar del silbato nuestro espadachín volteo a las gradas vio llegando a su prometida que le sonreía esplendorosamente, que se sentó al lado de Luffy (el cual estaba alegre de verla) y a su lado también llegaba AOKIJI, ella volteo y sus ojos se clavaron con los del espadachín y recito algo en voz baja, Zoro leyó los labios de ella y vio que era una frase simple "ESFUERZATE" esa simple palabra brindo de poder al peliverde

¡ _BBBLLLIII_!

Inicio la disputa su oponente, un ruso alto de complexión robusta llamado Erick, enseguida tomo cartas en el asunto y se abalanzo de una contra el peliverde amenazando con impactar un MEN-UCHI pero Zoro aplico un NUKI-MEN (esquivar hacia atrás el MEN-UCHI y cuando el oponente haya bajado la espada conectar el impacto en la cabeza) otro combate más había terminado con la derrota del ruso de un golpe, Zoro bajo (no sin antes reverenciar a su oponente caído) y abrazo a Rebecca la cual estaba eufórica de la victoria de su amigo. Pero al ver los siguientes combates a ambos se les erizo la piel de la emoción, Mario, Francisco y Josseline también habían terminado de un golpe sus encuentros realmente eran buenos, nuestros héroes querían combatir con ellos. Las finales del torneo se disputarían mañana en la noche pero en la mañana se darían a conocer los contendientes. Al salir de la arena todos felicitaron por su arduo trabajo al dúo dinámico del kendo, Robín inmediatamente tomo del rostro a su amor y le dio un apasionado beso, cosa que casi hace que le dé un infarto a Zoro

-Buen trabajo Tigre, enhorabuena-le dijo con su clásico tono frio y seductor mientras le dedicaba "esa mirada" que todos conocemos

Zoro estaba a punto de desmayarse pero mantuvo la compostura

-¡Nada de "enhorabuena" mujer! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me preocupo que no llegaras al encuentro o que te hubiera pasado algo!-reprendió alterado

-No te preocupes, todo está bien solo Salí un segundo con Kuzan ¿Verdad?-respondió para luego mirar a Aokiji mandándoles mensajes telepáticos, este inmediatamente comprendió, sonrió feliz y asintió

-Bien en ese caso no hay nada que hacerle-contesto resignado

Los mugiwaras se iban felices a sus casas, hoy había sido un maravilloso día… Pero… Pero...

 **¿Cuánto tiempo duraría todo esto?**

* * *

 **¿QUÉ LES PUEDO DECIR?**

 **¡** _ **LLLLOOOOO SSSIIIIEEEENNNNTTTTOOOO MUUUUCCCCHHHOOOO**_ **! DE VERDAD QUE LO LAMENTO MIS NOVATOS PERO YA VOY A SALIR DE LA ESCUELA Y TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES SE LOS JURO, HASTA ENTONCES TENGAME ALGO DE PACIENCIA.**

 **AHORA HAN-CHAN NO NOS ACOMPAÑARA HOY PORQUE NO QUISE, LA MANDE A DORMIR TEMPRANO ¿POR QUÉ? POR QUE HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO DECIR Y QUE NO ME GUSTARIA QUE HAN-CHAN ESCUCHASE**

 **PARA SILETEK, LEE ATENTAMENTE, A MI ME ENCANTA QUE ME HAGAN ¡CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! SOBRE MIS PROYECTOS NO TENGO PROBLEMA EN ELLO, PERO TU REVIEW FUE UN ATAQUE Y NO ME AGRADA QUE CRITIQUEN MI TRABAJO DE ESA FORMA, NO SE SI TUVISTE UN MAL DIA, TE PASO ALGO, RECIBISTE UN MAL REVIEW O MENSAJE O SIMPLEMENTE ERES UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA EXPRESARTE ASÍ DEL TRABAJO DE ALGUIEN Y MENOS CON LA CANTIDAD DE ERRORES QUE ¡TU! COMETES EN TUS HISTORIAS, PARA EMPEZAR UN EJEMPLO ES QUE APLICAS EL GUION LARGO PARA PALABRAR Y ORACIONES PEQUEÑAS, ESO NO SE HACE PARA ESO EXISTEN PARENTESIS O CORCHETES YA QUE ESO INCOMODA LA VISTA DEL LECTOR, ASI MISMO A DIFERENCIA DE MI TU RARA VEZ EXPRESAS LAS VESTIMENTAS DE TUS PERSONAJES, BIEN PUEDO PENSAR QUE ESTAN DESNUDOS CORRIENDO POR EL BOSQUE, SIN MENCIONAR QUE TIENES ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS EN ALGUNAS PARTES, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, ASI QUE TE PEDIRE UN FAVOR, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DESEES ATACAR EL TRABAJO DE ALGUIEN MAS AL MENOS ASEGURATE DE SER MEJOR QUE ÉL "¿NO? COMO MINIMO"**

 **AHORA VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES MIS PRECIOSOS LECTORES, UNA VEZ MAS ME QUIERO DISCULPAR CON USTEDES POR TARDAR TANTO EMN ACTUALIZAR PERO LES SERE FRANCO**

 **NO HE TENIDO NI EL MAS MINIMO TIEMPO PARA PONERME AL CORRIENTE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADO, ADEMAS DE QUE ME PEGO BASTANTE QUE ONEPIECE1590 (JOSSELINE) YA NO NOS COMENTE, ESO ME PEGO BASTANTE DURO YA QUE ELLA FUE LA PRIMERA EN CREER EN ESTE PROYECTO Y EN APOYARLO ENTONCES ESO ME GOLPEO ANIMICAMENTE Y LUEGO CON REVIEWS COMO EL DEL SEÑOR "SILETEK" NO AYUDAN MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS, ENTONCES ENTRE LA FALTA DE TIEMPO Y MI SITUACION ANIMICA SE ME PASO EL TIEMPO ENTONCES LES DEBO UNA GRAN DISCULPA DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO**

 **AHORA CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO:**

 **LA VERDAD ME AGRADO, ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEN BIEN ATENTOS A LA ACTUALIZACION QUE SE VIENE YA QUE POR EL FINAL, TODOS SE IMAGINARAN QUE VIENE ¿NO? ;)**

 **AHORA SI DE PURA CASUALIDAD DESEAN SABER ¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTABA ROBÍN? LA RESPUESTA LA TENDRAN EN "LA VIDA CONTIGO" DONDE VEREMOS ALGO ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ALGO QUE VIENE A REVOLUCIONAR Y A DAR UN GIRO A AMBAS HISTORIAS, ASÍ QUE LES GUSTE O NO TENDRAN QUE PASAR A LEER YA QUE COMO DIJER ¡SE VIENE ALGO GIGANTESCO!**

 **UNA VEZ MAS ME DISCULPO CON TODOS POR HABERLOS DEJADO ABANDONADOS DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO MIS AMIGOS**

 **SOLITO, EUPHORIA1400**


	33. DISCULPA

**HOLA MIS NOVATOS TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HABLAR CON USTEDES ASI QUE COMENZEMOS**

 **LA PRIMERA**

 **DESPUES DE ANALIZAR MI COMPORTAMIENTO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DIAS Y DE RECIBIR UN PM DEL SEÑOR(a) SILETEK ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO Y JUSTO COMO LOEXPRESO EL LO DIRE FUI UN COBARDE AL HABER HECHO LO QUE HICE, YA LE ENVIE UNA DISCULPA PM PERO ME DI CUENTA DE AUE SI TUVE LOS HUEVOS PARA DECIR LO QUE DIJE DE MANERA PUBLICA TAMBIÉN DEBO TENERLOS PARA PEDIR DISCULPAS DE MANERA PUBLICA**

 **DE VERDAD LO SIENTO**

 **INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE QUIEN ESTA BIEN O QUIEN ESTA MAL O LO QUE SEA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE HICE ESTUVO MUY MAL FUE INMADURO Y TONTO DE MI PARTE PERO ME HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS EN MUY POCO TIEMPO, Y OJO, ESTO NO PERDONA MI COMPORTAMIENTO NI ME QUIERO HACER PASAR POR MÁRTIR PERO A LO QUE QUIERO LLEGAR CON ESTO ES AUE GRACIAS A QUE MI CABEZA ESTABA EN LAS NUBES REACCIONE COMO LO HICE Y ES POR ESO AUE PIDO PERDON**

 **LO LAMENTO SILETEK**

 **AHORA LA SEGUNDA Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE**

 **SEGURO SE PREGU TARAN**

 **ESTE PENDEJO PORQUE NO AH ACTULIZADO DESDE ABRIL? BUENO LES CONTARÉ INICIALMENTE FUE QUE GRACIAS A QUE IBA A ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTABA SUPER ATAREADO CON TODO, EXÁMENES, TAREAS, ETC. Y NO TENIA LA CABEZA PARA DEDICARME A LO QUE ME GUSTA, ESCRIBIR PARA MI Y PARA USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER NUESTRAS LOCURA S CON MUCHO CARIÑO, RECIENTEMENTE TUVE UN PM CON. MI QUERIDA MAJO EN EL CUAL LE EXPLIQUE QUE SE PREPARA YA QUE PRONTO SUBIRIA CAPÍTULO PERO ESO CAMBIO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA**

 **PORQUE?**

 **LA CUESTION ES SIMPLE, MI PC RECIBI0 UNA DESCARGA Y FALLECIO RECIENTEMENTE PERDIENDO TODOS MIS AVANCES BORRADORES, CITAS, IDEAS PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN LAS CITAS DE ISSEI LES QUERIA DAR LA SORPRESA DE QUE YA IBA A SUBIR LA DE RIAS EL ULTIMO ONE SHOT YA ESTABA HECHA SOLO ERA SUBIRLA PERO GRACIAS A LA DESCARGA TODO SE FUE AL DRENAJE**

 **POR DESGRACIA PARA TODOS MI SITUACION NO ES MALA, ES PESIMA NO TENGO EL DINERO PARA REPARAR MI PC Y MI HOGAR NO TIENE CERCA NINGUN CIBER CAFÉ LO CUAL ES UNA DESVENTAJA AUN MAYOR, LITERALMENTE TENGO QUE PAGAR PASAJES PARA PODER IR A UN CIBER**

 **Y SEPREGUNTARAN SI ESO ES CIERTO PORWHE ESTAS MANDANDO ESTO A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA? BUENO LA RESPUESTA A ESO TAMBIEN ES SIMPLE**

 **HOY FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI SOBRINO Y VINIMOS A FESTEJARLO AQUÍ EN SU CASA SI HAY COMPUTADORA EH INTERNET DESGRACIADAMENTE APENAS LA DESOCUPARON Y POR ENDE APENAS LOGRE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE APROVECHÉ PARA MANDARLES ESTE MENSAJE MIS AMADOS LECTORES**

 **A QUE QUIERO LLEGAR CON ESTO? BUENO SI NO LO DEDUJERON A LO QUE QUIERO LLEGAR ES AUE AL MENOS ESTE MES DE JUNIO NO ABRA ACTIALIZACION DE NINGUN TIPO ESPERO ENCONTRAR TRABAJO Y PODER REPARAR MI PC YA QUE GRACIAS A DIOS EL TECNICO ME DIJO QUE PODIA RECUPERAR TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS SOLO ERA CUESTION DE ARREGLARLA SOSOL NECESITO EL DINERO PARA ELLO**

 **MIS NOVATOS ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO TA QUE YO LOS ENTIENDO DEBIDO A QUE ANTES DE SER ESCRITOR ERA LECTOR Y YO SE LO MOLESTO QUE ES ESPERAR A LA CONTINUACIÓN SE TE PIERDE EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA YA NO ES LO MISMO O TE TERMINA ABURRIENDO**

 **ASI QUE SI NO LES MOLESTA ESPERARME UN POCO ESPERO PRONTO VOLVER CON USTEDES**

 **UNA VEZ MAS QUIERO REITERAR MI ERROR Y DE NUEVO DISCULPARME CON SILETEK**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	34. REVERSO 6: ¡¿DONDE ESTA!

**¡MIS NOVATOS HERMOSOS! ¡LO SE! ¡LO SABEN LO SABEMOS! ¡AL FIN RECUPERE MI PC Y COMENZAMOS OTRA VEZ!**

 **COMO SIEMPRE YA LO SABEN ONE PIECE Y SU HERMOSO SUKULENTO PRECIOSO Y EROTICO ELENCO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO LOS PONGO A SUDAR XD**

Hoy comenzaba la segunda etapa de la disciplina de tiro con arco y hoy en al noche era la final de kendo, Al comenzar los encuentros de Ussop, este se preparó, se relajó y respiro para ponerse en su lugar, hoy lo acompaño Luffy, Kaya y Yassop, el cual había hecho un enorme cartel con el nombre de Ussop que lo movía orgulloso, por su parte su hijo se sonrojo. Su oponente era un compatriota japonés ambos se reverenciaron y comenzó el desafío, este oponente no era como el ingles de ayer era aun mejor pero no lo suficiente para vencer a nuestro tirador, hoy al ser mas difícil la diana de 122 cm estaba a 80m, en esta ocasión el primero en disparar fue Ussop el cual ya no se contuvo y disparó a matar justo en el blanco 10 pts. Para nuestro narizón favorito su "enemigo" no lo creía, eso lo descontrolo bastante así que disparo y dio en los 8 pts. Ussop pese a que sabia que no perdería no se confió en ningún momento así que volvió a disparar al centro y sin problemas dio en el 10 pts. Esto puso aun mas nervioso al contrincante japonés que los nervios le ganaron y al disparar dio en el punto 7, las cosas se pusieron 15 a 20 a menos de que nuestro tirador rizado fallara estrepitosamente el encuentro era suyo así que respiro profundo se concentro y soltó la flecha otros 10 pts. El japonés rival se dio por vencido y disparo por disparar ni siquiera midió y para su suerte dio en el centro, marcador final 25 a 30 favor para Ussop que había pasado a las semifinales ahora solo faltan el resto de competidores. El siguiente encuentro seria entre 2 de las más fuertes oponentes;

Karla vs Majo

Ambas pasaron a sus lugares, se dieron las manos (en señal de respeto) esperando que se les diera la orden de comenzar

¡ _BBBBLLLLIIIIII_!

La primera en disparar fue Majo que cuando se lo indicaron tiro la flecha dando en el centro 10 pts perfectos, por su parte Karla estaba sorprendida no esperaba que su rival fuera tan buena pero no iba a perder la cabeza tan fácil relajo los brazos, apuntó y soltó dando también en el blanco, el marcador estaba empatado 10 vs 10. En el siguiente tiro las cosas cambiaron Majo apunto pero el aire no estaba de su lado había fuertes corrientes por lo cual al soltar la flecha esta se desvió dando en el 7 pts. Karla no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad por lo cual apuntó muy bien y dejo ir la flecha pero el aire no ayudo dejándola igual que la de su compañera, en el 7. Ambas tenían los pelos de punta el aire estaba muy fuerte así que los nervioso eran grandes, cuando majo tiro su ultima flecha el aire era tan duro que si disparo cayó en la diana termino en el punto 8 Majo solo necesitaba que Karla fallara por un punto y la victoria seria suya, esta por su parte se relajo tomo firmemente el arco y soltó el disparo...

¡9 pts.!

Karla había vencido por un margen de un punto a majo ella avanzaba a las semifinales y enfrentaría a Ussop, ambas se dieron las manos y se felicitaron había sido un gran esfuerzo por parte de ambas.

Por su parte Ítalo y Lisbeth vencieron a sus rivales de manera demasiado fácil, casi humillante.

Yassop estaba eufórico estaba seguro de que su muchacho seria el campeón de los Olímpicos y por su parte Kaya y Luffy se abrazaban felices por la victoria de su novio/amigo respectivamente al salir Todos estaban muy felices cuando les dieron la noticia aun era muy temprano así que Sanji propuso que fueran a comer pero antes fueron a ver las listas de kendo para ver quienes eran los contrincantes de Zoro y Rebecca. Al llegar se les erizo la piel.

-No puede ser…-pronuncio Luffy sorprendido al ver las listas

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Nami preocupada al ver la reacción del capitán pero al ver las listas lo entendió-Esto es impresionante

Todos de pronto voltearon a ver a los espadachines quienes seguían confundidos por la actitud de sus compañeros al ver las listas entendieron

El primer encuentro de Kendo como seria Zoro vs Rebecca. Ambos se miraron, obviamente ellos sabían que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían pero en verdad deseaban combatir en la final no en el primer encuentro de las finales, se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene de importante si al final uno de los 2 perdería? Pues la respuesta es simple, el orgullo, la humillación ya que ahora uno de los perdería desde el principio ambos estaban mudos no sabían que decir, Nadie de hecho ni siquiera Luffy que siempre sabia como salir de esas situaciones, el también no se lo esperaba eso. Han-chan tomo la palabra y pensó rápido

-Papa, tengo hambre ¿Qué te parece ir a comer?-dijo nerviosa esperando que su plan funcionara y se eliminara el ambiente tenso

-Si amor ¡Vamos muchachos a comer!-grito Luffy entendiendo la idea de su hija

Por suerte funciono el plan de padre e hija Monkey D. Y gracias a eso el ambiente se relajo y al llegar al baratie hicieron un escandalo (propio de ellos)

Después de la escandalosa comida todos se separaron un rato, Luffy y Hancock salieron a explorar un poco el festival multicultural que se daba en la ciudad, Robín y Zoro fueron al dojo se Kojiro sensei para que nuestro peli verde pudiera entrenar un rato, además de que Robín quería hablar con su suegro, Viola, Franky, Brook fueron a la competencia de esgrima ya que el director quería recordar sus tiempos, Rebecca le dijo a su tía que iría a ver a Chopper al trabajo, Vivi salió con Ussop y Kaya a ver la competencia de tiro con pistola, Nami salió a dar una caminata con Sanji.

6 p.m.:

Viola marcaba a Chopper

 _-RRIINNGGG, RRIINNGGG…_ Oficina del doctor Tony Chopper el al habla-contestó nuestro "renito" sentado en su escritorio

- _¿Chopper? Soy yo Viola ¿Podrías decirle a Rebecca que ya vuelva, el torneo empieza en unas horas y no quiero que llegue tarde-_ explicó la maestra de Danza

-¿De que me habla Viola-san? Rebecca-chan no se ha comunicado conmigo en todo el dia-respondio poniendose de pie extrañado

 **-** **¡¿Qué?!**

 **¡MIS NOVATOS! NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE VOLVER DE VERDAD QUE ES HERMOSO ESTAR DE VUELTA**

 **AHORA ANTES DE LOS SALUDOS LOS BESOS LAS OPINIONES Y EL REGRESO DE MI BELLA NIÑA HAN-CHAN QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA ESPECIE DE DISCULPA YA QUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO MIS DUDAS SOBRE SI ESTE CAPÍTULO PODRIA CATALOGARSE COMO "REVERSO" PERO ÑEH SUPONGO QUE LO DEJARE ASI**

 **COMO YA SABEN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA LA RESOLUCIÓN**

 **AHORA ANTES DE LOS SALUDOS QUIERO PEDIRLES OTRA DISCULPA SI ENCUENTRAN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA YA QUE TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE SUBIRLO LA VERDAD QUE NO LO REVISE LO SIENTO POR ESO**

-¡ **MI NENA PRECIOSA! ¡¿COMO ESTAS?!**

 **-¡MUY BIEN ONICHAN!**

 **-QUE BIEN SE SIENTE VOLVER ¿NO LO CREES?**

 **-SI BASTANTE BIEN**

 **-¿QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO DE HOY?**

 **-UN POCO CORTO PERO ME PARECIO DIVERTIDO, AUNQUE ME PREOCUPA MUCHO LA TÍA REBECCA NO SE DONDE ESTA**

 **-DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUEDO DARTE ESA INFORMACIÓN NENA**

 **-ERES MALO**

 **-LO SE XD**

 **-ONICHAN YA NADIE HA VENIDO A VERNOS EN LA CABINA**

 **-SOBRE ESO NO TE APURES TE PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO ACABEN LOS OLIMPICOS ESA DINAMICA VOLVERA**

 **-¡HURRA!**

 **-BIEN AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS HAZLOS TU NENA TE TOCA**

 **-SI SEÑOR**

 **UN GRAN BESITO Y UN ENORME ABRAZO A:**

 **MAJO**

 **MONKEY D RODRIGUEZ**

 **ISSEI211**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **HANLU1500**

 **LUFICITO BONITO**

 **SILETEK**

 **REVOLUCIÓN Z**

 **A TODOS LOS ANONIMOS Y**

 **A PORTGAS D MARIA**

 **-GRACIAS HAN-CHAN**

 **-DE NADA NISAN**

 **-DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS NOVATOS LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO EN AGRADECER YA QUE ANTES TAMBIEN ME HABIAS COMENTADO EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO NO SABES COMO LOA GRADEZCO TAMBIEN A SHIHO AKEMI QUIEN ES NUESTRO MAS RECIENTE LECTOR Y ESPEO TENERLE MAS A MENUDO POR AQUÍ**

 **BIEN MIS NOVATOS SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

 **CON ALEGRIA EUPHORIA1400**

 **CON FELICIDAD HAN-CHAN**


	35. RESOLUCIÓN 6: FINAL Y SORPRESAS

**DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MIS NOVATOS PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO LOS VOY A ABURRIR CON MIS EXCUSAS VAMOS DIRECTO AL GRANO**

 **ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA**

Luffy iba corriendo por el festival con Han-chan en la espalda, ambos venían gritando el nombre de la desaparecida como locos

-(Ambos) ¡REBECCA! ¡REBECCA! ¡¿DONDÉ ESTAS?!-gritaban nerviosos

Por más que la buscaban no había rastro de ella por ningún lado

-Papa, ¿Crees que la tía Rebecca este a salvo?-cuestiono preocupada la niña

-Sí, ella no es alguien débil, seguro estará bien, además todos están buscándola, quizá los otros tengan más suerte encontrándola, no te preocupes-Respondió Luffy sereno para tranquilizar a la niña, lo cual consiguió, pero él no estaba seguro de sus palabras de verdad estaba intranquilo, la peli rosa no era alguien que se desaparecería sin más y después de lo ocurrido con Nami aquella vez hacia que el capitán trajera los pelos de punta

Law, Ussop, Kaya y Vivi se dirigieron al parque ya que a Rebecca le encantan las fuentes, quizá se contraria allí, por su parte Brook, Robín y Franky se dirigieron a la escuela, había cierta probabilidad de que se encontrase en ese lugar, Nami y Sanji revisaron los eventos del torneo por si se había quedado viendo alguna competición y se le hubiera pasado el tiempo, el idiota de Zoro corrió sin rumbo fijo, como siempre, todos y cada uno de los Mugiwaras esperaban que fuera una tontería, lo que sea estaría bien, que se quedó dormida, que se distrajo, que hubiera tráfico, lo que sea mientras ella estuviera bien por su parte Viola y Chopper llegaban al apartamento de ambas

Al llegar Viola prácticamente derribo la puerta al entrar

-¡Rebecca! ¡¿Estás aquí cariño?!-dijo mientras volaba hacia la habitación de la susodicha, Chopper enseguida reviso el baño, la cocina, sala, y no estaba…

-No está aquí, será mejor buscar en otro lado-hablo el doctor intentando mantener la compostura

-¡Te juro que cuando la encontremos la voy a matar!-exclamo desesperada su tía

-Viola-san, relájese así no le sirve a nadie, mejor dígame porque Rebecca pudo haberse escapado así, ¿Tuvieron alguna diferencia o algo por el estilo?-pregunto Chopper siendo la voz de la razón en ese momento

-No, todo estaba muy bien, ella estaba emocionada al despertar se levantó, desayunamos, salimos hacia los juegos para ver a Ussop, después nos dirigimos todos juntos a ver la listas y…-quedo pasmada como si tuviera una iluminación

-¿Y?-pregunto Chopper al ver la NO/Reacción de su "suegra"

-Eso es, al ver la listas ella se puso mal, eso debe ser

-¿Las listas? ¿Pues quién era su oponente?-cuestiono confundido

-¿Tu quien crees?-respondido ella con un tono de ironía en la voz

-Zoro…

-Si, en el primer encuentro ellos dos al fin pelearían, pero no entiendo cuál es el problema, ella sabía que tarde o temprano ella y él se encontrarían ¿Cuál es el problema?-dudaba la castaña

-No es tan simple Viola-san, entiendo un poco a Rebecca

-¿A si?

-¿Usted que sentiría si le dijeran que tiene que pelear con un amigo?-Pregunto serio

-Bueno… Yo…

-Y no solo eso, la presión que debe sentir Rebecca es enorme, estar frente a miles de espectadores en un combate con un amigo el cual sabes que no ganaras, Porque amo a Rebecca, pero sé que no ganara, es demasiado para ella-comento el doctor con un tono de tristeza

-Mi niña… No sabía que estuviera pasando por eso, Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes-dijo decidida

-Si

Ambos salían de la casa decididos a encontrarla.

Zoro por su parte el muy idiota al correr sin rumbo y acabo por perderse de nuevo al mirar a sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que termino en el puente donde Nami se encontró con Arlong y Kid aquella vez, comenzó a inspeccionar la zona.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar unos leves sonido provenientes de debajo del puente, al agudizar los oídos se dio cuenta que se trataban de sollozos femeninos así que bajo. Ahí encontró a una peli rosa con la cara tapada por las rodillas llorando

-¿Rebecca?-pregunto Zoro, no porque no supiera que era ella, claro que lo sabía, sino porque iba tentando el terreno

-Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al verlo

-Cuando no apareciste nos preocupamos y salimos a buscarte-respondió con ese tono duro propio de él

-Vaya, de todos eras de quien menos esperaba que me encontrase-Rio un poco pero sin dejar de llorar

-Ven vámonos, los combates comenzaran pronto-dijo dándole la mano para levantarla

-No…-Contesto con un susurro

-¿A qué te refieres con "No"?

-No tengo porque ir a ese combate, después de todo ambos sabemos que vas a ganar-Comento deprimida volteando la mirada

- _Maldita sea ¿Cómo puede estar así? Y para joder más la situación no tengo mucha experiencia ayudando a los demás de esta manera ¿Luffy dónde estás?-_ pensaba nuestro espadachín debido a que no sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer, por lo regular era Luffy quien trataba con estas situaciones, pero no por eso iba a dejarla sola así que comenzó a hablar esperando lo mejor-Rebecca… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No soy muy bueno lidiando con estas cosas sentimentales, pero soy tu amigo y estoy para ti (dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ella)

-¿Qué no voy a tener Zoro? Si voy a ese combate perderé, hare el ridículo frente a mi padre, mi tía, mi novio y mis amigos y frente a millones de espectadores, por otra parte si no voy, seré una cobarde ante los ojos de todos, estoy tan confundida, asustada, presionada, nerviosa y desesperada, son muchas emociones y no sé cómo lidiar con todo eso

Zoro veía desesperada a su amiga, así que inhalo profundo y comenzó a hablar:

-Niña, para empezar límpiate las lágrimas, y después de eso dime… ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿En verdad quieres huir? ¿Qué todo el esfuerzo que te ha tomado llegar hasta aquí haya sido para nada? ¿El entrenamiento con Mihawk? ¿Todo eso a la basura? ¡Deja de joder!-bufo molesto tras razonar la actitud de su amiga- ¡No pienso dejar que te rindas así de fácil! ¡Me niego a permitir que hagas una estupidez de ese tamaño! ¡¿Sabes que es peor que ir a un encuentro que sabes que no ganaras?! ¡No hacerlo! ¡Si, perder dejara una huella en ti! ¡Pero huir, eso será una marca que te perseguirá el resto de tu vida! ¡Vivirás por siempre con el "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"! ¡Y no pienso dejar que mi alguien tan valioso pase por algo así!

-Zoro… San-susurro sin dar merito a las palabras del hombre frente a ella, ya que tenía razón, dimitir ahora sería el error más grande que podría cometer, tanto dolor, sufrimiento ¿Para nada? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

-Además… No se sentiría como una victoria completa si no te derroto-dijo calmándose y poniendo esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracteriza mientras una vez más le daba la mano a Rebecca

-¡HUM! Si es que puedes hacerlo-respondió con una sonrisa desafiante, contagiada de la confianza y arrogancia que despedía el espadachín dándole la mano para levantarse

-Llego la hora Rebecca-dijo presionando el apretón de manos

-Veamos quien es el mejor-finalizo la frase ella haciendo lo mismo que el marimo

En el lugar del concurso de kendo:

Todos se reunían, llegaron corriendo jadeantes esperando que el otro allá tenida mejor suerte, pero ninguno la tuvo

-Maldita… Sea con… Rebecca ¿Dónde se metió?-decía Nami intentando recuperar el aliento

-¡Mi niña ¿Dónde está?!-preguntaba Viola mordiendo un pañuelo mientras lloraba al borde de un ataque cardiaco

-Un momento ¿Y Zoro?-pregunto Luffy al no divisar a su amigo

-Maravilloso no solo Rebecca-chan está perdida sino también el Marimo apestoso-concluyo Sanji de mal humor llevándose un cigarro a la boca

Pero cuando voltearon en la entrada al fin los vieron, 2 cabelleras que reconocerían en cualquier lugar, una verde como el musgo y otra rosa como la goma de mascar, así era ambos contendientes venían llegando con miradas decididas y hambre en los ojos, lo cual no duro mucho ya que cierta maestra del taller de Danza lanzo una lluvia de coscorrones sobre cierta _Peli rosa_ dejándola medio muerta ¿Quién serán esa maestra y esa peli rosa?

No sé, mejor volvamos a la historia XD

Después de ser regañada por Brook, ya que si la mataba ahora mismo seria en vano todo el esfuerzo, Viola abrazo preocupadísima a Rebecca llorando de que estuviera bien, después de todo, y creo que lo suponemos, aunque sea su tía, Viola es la madre de Rebecca

Una todo arreglado el concurso comenzaría pronto y ambos participantes tenían que irse, aunque no sin antes un beso de la buena suerte para sus respectivas parejas y se fueron a los vestidores, ahí los 2 ya tenían un solo objetivo… _Ganar._

Por suerte, pese a su retardo aun no era su turno ya que el primer encuentro del torneo lo conformaron, Josseline Vs Francisco, el cual salió victoriosa la niña Josseline, después de un acalorado combate y muchos rounds gano con un combo torso/cabeza el cual le dio la victoria y el ascenso, por su parte Mario fue ganador muy fácil del combate su oponente fue un chileno que nada pudo hacer, y en cuanto a combates extras un japonés se enfrentó a un alemán, consiguiendo la victoria y pasando a las semifinales, este japonés se enfrentaría a Mario por el puesto a la final y el ganador del combate de nuestros mugiwaras pelearía con Josseline por el mismo puesto.

Los 2 subían sudando al escenario, pese a la confianza que rebosaban hace un rato los nervios ya habían comenzado a hacer estragos, y no porque los estuvieran viendo familiares amigos y miles de espectadores si no porque ambos sabían las capacidades del otro, un error, un paso en falso un solo pestañeo les costaría la victoria, y ambos lo sabían

Al sonar el silbato ninguno se movió, solo permanecieron inmóviles con la guardia arriba, midiendo, analizándose, esperando el menor movimiento del oponente, después de unos segundos y al ver que de seguir así el round se acabaría Zoro tomo la delantera atacando con un KATATE TSUKI (Golpe a la garganta con mano izquierda) y puede que en fuerza y ferocidad él fuera superior, pero Rebecca tenia mejor velocidad y reflejos por lo cual explotaría eso, ágilmente esquivo el ataque haciéndose a un lado, recobro rápido la compostura y ataco con un KOTE UCHI (ataque a la muñeca) intentando desarmar a su oponente, pero así como Rebecca era mejor en velocidad Zoro tenía algo que nuestra niña no, experiencia, por mucho que no deseemos admitirlo una niña como Rebecca rara vez tuvo peleas, de hecho ella odia la violencia practica kendo por ser la sagrada y honorable arte samurái no por combatir, mientras que zoro fue alguien cridado en un dojo y en las calles que se metía en problemas y combates desde pequeño, peleas mano a mano en la calle y en la escuela y combates de kendo en el Dojo, eso daba una ventaja combativa a nuestro peli verde que de inmediato aplico un HARAI KOTE (técnica de desvió del KOTE UCHI) para aplicar un contrataque KOTE KAESHI KOTE (técnica de contrataque basada en el ataque y defensa a las muñecas "KOTE") logrando impactar a la novia del Doctor Chopper y consiguiendo de esta manera el primer punto. Luego de este el round término y cada quien fue a su respectivo lugar, por ende fin del primer round, en total son 3 rounds, al obtener 1 punto el round se detiene y se otorga el punto, al ganar 2 puntos seguidos el combate terminaría. Rebecca sabía que no podía andarse con medias tintas contra Zoro no podía protegerse y atacar al mismo tiempo y si en 5 minutos ella no había remontado o al menos conseguir el empate perdería, Zoro por parte estaba más que enterado que no podía esperar a que el tiempo pasara y proteger su punto, al menos no contra ella, no hay defensa eterna ni absoluta también debía ir por todo desde el inicio

El segundo Round llego, ambos estuvieron bastante feroces y pronto terminaría este encuentro así que ella pensó en un plan, puede que él fuera más experimentado y más fuerte pero Zoro siempre ha sido un tanto ingenuo lo cual la peli rosa aprovecharía eso, ya que en todo momento ambos pelearon con "honor", debido a que ninguno había usado ninguna artimaña ni FINTA quizá él no se lo esperaría as que Rebecca se preparó y espero que su idea funcionara, aplico un KATSUGI MEN (Finta a la cabeza) haciendo que el peliverde se pusiera en esa guardia, ella aprovecho su velocidad para de inmediato aplicar un TSUKI UCHI que dio en el blanco impactando la garganta de su adversario mandándolo de inmediato contra el suelo, dándole el punto y por ende el empate, Zoro no podía creer que hubiera caído en una de las tácticas más básicas del kendo, pero así fue, al comenzar la tercera y última parte el tiempo corrió demasiado rápido haciendo que los 5 minutos de encuentro reglamentario expiraran haciendo que se fuera al ENCHOU (tiempo extra)

Después de 1 minuto de descanso comenzó el round final, PUNTO GANE, todo o nada. Al ser ilimitado el tiempo extra nuestros espadachines se tomaron tiempo para medirse por ser el siguiente impacto el que decidiría la victoria no quisieron atrabancarse y terminar mal analizaron bien a su contrincante y una vez tomada la estrategia comenzaron, en un choque de espadas constante ninguno daba su brazo a torcer ¿Que ganaría? ¿La velocidad y reflejos de Rebecca? O ¿La experiencia y fuerza de Zoro?

No se lo pierdan vamos a unos cortes comerciales:

-….

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

Listo ya volvimos (XD)

Mientras ambos mantenían el ritmo del otro en ningún momento dejaron de planear ese algo que les otorgara la medalla de oro, pasaban minutos y minutos y no se veía que la balanza se inclinara por ningún lado, hasta que...

Rebecca lanzo un MEN UCHI en diagonal izquierda que al esquivarlo provoco que Zoro trastabillara y fuera contra el suelo, ella por su aparte sabía que ahora o nunca, alzo su espada y se preparaba para terminar a su amigo en el aire, con lo que no contaba era que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, ya que esto era la estrategia de él, una vez que ella alzo la espada para terminar el combate Zoro ataco con un veloz DO UCHI impactando de lleno en el costado de Rebecca haciendo que ambos al fin tocaran el suelo y por ende deteniendo el combate, nuestros protagonistas se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos observando al jurado esperando su decisión, ya que estaban deliberando si el pequeño engaño de Zoro era valido

Ambos estaban sudando pero en ningún momento se soltaron, ejemplo de pese a la competencia se respetaban y se querían el uno al otro pasaban los segundos los cuales se les hacían eternos pero después de una eternidad el jurado fallo en favor de él peliverde ¡ZORO ERA EL QUE AVANZARIA A LA SEMIFINAL!

Sin siquiera celebrar los contendientes se abrazaron fuertemente

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no esperaba un combate tan increíble-Decía con voz quebrada el marimo al oído de su amiga apretando el abrazo

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti Zoro-ku… No, ¡Zoro-senpai! De verdad me alegra que hayas ido por mi fue un honor pelear contigo-respondió ella mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

Al salir a vestidores fueron recibidos por todos sus amigos, que más allá de felicitar a Zoro, consolaban a Rebecca quien lloraba sin parar.

Pero no había mucho tiempo, el siguiente encuentro seria entre Zoro y Josseline y nuestro pelo de alga debía prepararse. Por su parte, Mario barrio el suelo con su oponente dándole el pase inmediato hacia la final.

Llegaba el combate y Zoro y Josseline subían al ring, él inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su oponente en cuanto se inició el duelo, Josseline no esperaba tal ferocidad por parte de su oponente por lo cual no pudo mantener la defensa por mucho tiempo así que en menos de 1 minuto el primer golpe había sido para el peliverde, nuestra oponente estaba echando chispas, no podía creer que había perdido tan rápido aunque era obvio durante todos los olímpicos este y la peli rosa habían demostrado una calidad enorme en cuanto kendo, no podía esperar menos.

Al iniciar el siguiente el marimo mantuvo la compostura y no movió ni un musculo se quedó estático y espero a su rival en su lugar, ella por su parte de inmediato por la furia arremetió contra nuestro protagonista de una manera irracional por su parte él mantenía la guardia perfecta sin dejar aberturas, solo estaba haciendo eso, defenderse.

-¿Crees que podrás defenderte por siempre japonés estúpido? No puedes sostener una defensa así por siempre-comento furica ella sin soltar ni un poco el ataque pero comenzando a jadear

-No para siempre, solo lo necesario-contesto sereno y frio el estudiante

Y así fue pese a que sus ataques era formidables el diluvio de golpes de la puertorriqueña empezó amenguar y en cuanto se dio la oportunidad Zoro respondió con un contundente DO UCHI que de inmediato mando al suelo a Joselyn y le dio la victoria a el

-Co-Com- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Yo no… Debí perder tan fácilmente-decía indignada intentando recuperar el aliento

-Te lo explicare, tuviste un error fatal el cual inicio desde antes del duelo-expuso sereno el espadachín

-¿De qué hablas?

-No estudiaste a tu oponente desde su encuentro anterior, de haber puesto atención a mi pelea con Rebecca te habrías dado cuenta de que mi experiencia en combate es superior a la tuya, se perfectamente como tenderle una trama a un rival y hacer que caigan en ella, tú de inmediato mordiste el anzuelo que te di

-¿Cuál trampa?

-Jugué contigo, sabía perfectamente que tu técnica era perfecta desde el inicio y si quería tener un duelo basado en técnicas no solo habría sido largo y difícil sino que la probabilidad de que perdiera sería muy grande, así que aproveche el punto débil de todos los superdotados

-¡Yo no tengo puntos débiles!

-Claro que sí, tan es así que yo gane, veras cuando uno es un genio en combate habitualmente termina rápido las peleas, esto en efecto hace que tu técnica se eleve al igual que tu destreza y velocidad, sin embargo tu resistencia baja, al terminar rápido las riñas tu cuerpo no se acostumbra a combates a largo plazo. Te estuve estudiando toda la competencia y de inmediato me di cuenta de que tú eres uno de esos genios, así que de inmediato supe cómo enfrentarte, sabía que si te sacaba de control, como con la furia que te dio ver que en menos de un minuto estabas perdiendo, comenzaría a atacar sin control intentando aprovechar tu destreza y velocidad, así que solo aguante hasta que te cansaras para rematarte, de haber tenido mi experiencia te habrías dado cuenta de eso y no habrías perdido tan fácilmente-explicó arrogante Zoro con su sonrisa psicópata en el rostro mientras se iba dejando a Josseline lamentándose, Al salir se encontró con Mario a quien le dedico una mirada retadora y siguió su camino, esto sería muy divertido

El duelo final se daría en 30 minutos parea que los participantes descansaran un poco antes de la final, nuestro finalista aprovecho para ir na comer algo rápido con los muchachos

-Date prisa idiota la pelea iniciara en 10 minutos, además nos es bueno que comas tanto, si te golpean vomitaras y si haces eso jamás dejare que me vuelvan a ver contigo ¿Imagínate eso? Qué vergüenza-reprendía la navegante al peli verde quien se comía un plato de sopa con cerdo

-Déjame en paz bruja-respondió cabreado

Después de la comida él se alistaba para ir a terminar con eso de una vez por todos, ahora que había llegado a la final nada ni nadie lo detendría para alcanzar su meta, cuando iba a entrar a los vestidores fue detenido por su prometida quien traía una pequeña caja de madera en sus delicadas manos

-¿Qué ocurre Robín?-pregunto nervioso viendo la cajita

-Zoro, en esta caja hay algo que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre, de una manera radical, es una sorpresa que guardo para ti y te la daré, pero solo si ganas, si quieres esto quiero regresemos a casa juntos con una medalla de oro en tu cuello ¿Entendido?-sentencio segura y a la vez dulce

-Si mi señora-constato aun con mas convicción en sus palabras

Mario ya estaba arriba del ring esperando al peliverde, este por su parte subía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la cual no veía ya que su cara era tapada por el casco, ambos se pusieron en guardia esperando el pitido y cuando sonó la guerra inicio

Ambos ya se habían estudiado y sabían que la única manera de ganar seria acabar con el oponente de un solo golpe, ninguno soltaba ni aflojaba ni un poco hasta que desgraciadamente en un choque de espadas nuestro peli verde no aguanto la fuerza de su adversario y recibió el impacto de lleno, Mario debía ser sorprendentemente fuerte para haber superado a Zoro en un choque de espadas, ahora nuestro espadachín ya no contaba con su fuerza, solo le quedaba su astucia y estrategia, luffy le había enseñado a encontrar debilidades en el oponente durante el duelo así que tendría que buscarla obviamente sin distraerse mucho y sin aflojar la defensa. Este tipo era duro, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, destreza y experiencia era decir, hasta que en un momento nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de algo su debilidad, no era ágil, debido a su enorme tamaño la agilidad no era lo suyo así que enseguida exploto eso, lo exploto y exploto y no lo soltó hasta que la campana sonó a favor del japonés

 _¡ZORO MEDALLISTA DE ORO!_

Por muy duro que fuera esa emoción no podía ser guardada, así que Roronoa cayó de rodillas llorando

- _¡Kuina, lo logramos!-F_ ue lo único que paso por la cabeza de él mientras abrazaba su fiel espada de madera

Después de ser entrevistado por los reporteros y de subir al podio a recibir el premio por el cual tanto había trabajo el espadachín se dirijo al palco a celebrar

Todos lo abrazaron llorando de alegría, incluso sanji que detestaba al marimo mierdoso, estaban muy orgullosos de él, hasta que Luffy pregunto algo

-Oye Zoro ¿Y ahora a que te dedicaras? Digo toda tu vida soñaste con ganar los juegos era tu objetivo de vida pero ahora que ya lo hiciste ¿Qué has pensado?-pregunto curioso

-Pues… No lo sé, jamás pensé en eso-dijo claramente dudoso-es difícil ya que de verdad nunca espere que este día llegaría ¿A qué dedicare mi vida ahora?

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, de verdad era algo difícil de responder hasta que una ojiazul respondió con otra pregunta

-¿Qué tal ser el mejor padre del mundo?-pregunto acercándose hacia su prometido

De inmediato las miradas se posaron en ella

-(todos menos Zoro) ¡¿Robín?!

- _ **Felicidades Tigre, serás papá**_ -le comento ella con un tono de nerviosismo mientras le entregaba la cajita donde venían unos zapatitos para bebe y una prueba d embarazo positiva

-¿Esto es verdad?-pregunto en Shock

-¿Si?-Dudo ella ante la reacción de Zoro

-¡ROBIN MI AMOR!-Solo soltó para abrazar de inmediato a la dueña de su vida-¡TE JURO QUE DEDICARE MI VIDA A QUE NUESTRO BEBE Y TU SEAN LOS SERES MAS FELICES DEL UNIVERSO!

-Yo sé que si tigre, yo sé que si-respondió suave y lento mientras lo besaba

-¡Bien cabrones ahora hay más por lo cual celebrar!-Grito Luffy que no cabía en la emoción con su niña en brazos que estaba igual o peor que su padre

Lo que paso después fueron sorpresas ya ni Ussop ni Sanji ganaron medalla de oro, ¿Porque? Bueno el naricitas tuvo el duelo final había llegado hasta la final pero cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto anhelaba su oponente ganar su buen corazón lo venció y le dio la victoria perdiendo a propósito, al salir del estadio con su medalla de plata su padre Yassop le tomo del hombro y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él, que no podía tener mejor hijo, en cuanto a Sanji no hay mucho que decir, cuando tuvo el primer encuentro contra una mujer no pudo, por más que quiso sus principios fueron más fuertes, preferiría perder el combate y los olímpicos a traicionar sus principios, jamás se debía tocar a una mujer sin importar cual fuera el contexto o la causa y él no iba a aplastar sus creencias por unas medallas y un poco de reconocimiento, así que en si el único ganador de oro fue Zoro.

 **¡MIS NOVATOS PRECIOSOS! NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO AMO VOLVER A MI CUENTA, AHORA SE PREGUNTARAN ¿DONDE ESTABAS PERRO? PERMITANME RESPONDERLES**

 **YO SE QUE ESTARAN HARTOS DE LEER MIS EXCUSAS Y LO LAMENTO ME GUSTRIA DEJAR DE PONERLAS PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUEDO :'(**

 **LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA SITUACION ECOMOMICA EN MI CASA (LA CUAL TAMBIEN ES SUYA) ESTA PESADA TUVE QUE ENTRAR A TRABAJAR PARA AYUDAR EN LOS GASTOS DE LA CASA, Y POR DESGRACIA MI TRABAJO ES MUY EXTENUANTE Y ME AGOTA DEMASIADO, ADEMAS DE QUE ME QUITA DEMASIADO TIEMPO, TENGO TURNOS HASTA DE 10 A 11 HORAS, ASI QUE LLEGO A MI CASA MUY NOCHE Y MUY CANSADO**

 **SONARA MUY PAYASO DE MI PARTE DECIRLO COMO LO VOY A DECIR PERO NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE DECIRLO, NO TENGO NI TIEMPO NI GANAS DE ESCRIBIR**

 **AHORA SE PREGUNTARAN ¿PORQUE ACABE TAN RAPIDO LOS OLIMPICOS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO? SE LOS EXPLICARE**

 **MI FALTA DE ACTIVIDAD SE DEBE A FALTA DE ENERGIA NO DE INSPIRACION, YA QUE ULTIMAMENTE EH TENIDO MILES DE IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC ¡DEMASIADAS!**

 **Y DIRAN "ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER" PUES ESO, LOS OLIMPICOS YA ME HARTARON, FRANCAMENTE NO QUEDARON COMO ME LOS IMAGINE**

 **(ANTES DE SEGUIR CON LA EXPLICACION SOLO QUIERO AGREGAR QUE ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN QUERIDO PARTICPIAPR EN ESTE ARCO COMO NO TIENEN UNA IDEA Y LOS AMO POR ESO)**

 **SIGUIENDO; NO QUEDARON COMO QUERIA, Y ME SIENTO ¡ESTANCADO! CON ESTE ARCO, YO QUERIA TERMINARLO EN 3 CAPS MAS, PERO YA ME HARTE, HAY TANTOS CAPITULOS QUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR Y NO PUEDO PORQUE LOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS SIGUEN AHÍ JODIENDOME LA EXISTENCIA, POR ESO PREFERI TERMINARLOS RADICALEMENTE, PÉRO SOLO PARA ACLARAR, TODO LO QUE LEYERON USTEDES EN ESTE CAPITULO IBA A SER ASI, NO CAMBIE NADA SOLO LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE RESUMIRLO PARA NO ESCRIBIRLO EN MAS CAPITULOS,**

 **AHORA ENTIENDEN?**

 **SIN TIEMPO, SIN GANAS Y ESTANCADO, ES UNA TRIPLETA MUY MALA PARA CUALQUIERE ESCRITOR, POR ESO NO ME DIGNABA A ESCBIR EN MESES**

 **LO SIENTO Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y AUN LEEN ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU FIDELIDAD**

 **PERO ESPERO QUE NO SE ANGUSTIEN MUCHO YA QUE YA SABEN**

 _ **¡FANFIC EMPEZADO FANFIC TERMINADO!**_

 **EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION (LA CUAL ESPERO SEA A MEDIADOS DE NOVIEMBRE) YA VOLVERA NUESTRA QUERIDA HAN-CHAN, CHOU-KUN Y UN INVITADO**

 **NO SE LA PIERDAN**

 **AHORA HBLEMOS SOBRE EL CAPITULO YA QUE MUCHO TENDRN UNA SORPRESA ENORME ¿NO?**

 **PUES PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN LA VIDA CONTIGO, MI SPIN OFFDE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA YA SABIAN SOBRE EL EMBARAZO DE ROBIN, PERO A LOS QUE NO DEBIO SER UNA GRATA SORPRESA Y PARA VER COMO SE DARA EL EMBARAZO DE NUESTRA MAESTRA DE HISTORIA TENDRAN QUE LEER AFUERZA ESA HISTORIA YA QUE EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA NO SUBIRE NADA RELACIONADO CON EL EMBARAZO DE ROBIN, SI LO QUIEREN LO VEN ALLA, NO AQUÍ**

 **SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO**

 **¡ADIOS!**


	36. HERMANOS

**ONE PIECE LE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO**

Ha pasado alrededor de 1 mes desde los olímpicos, hoy era domingo y la vida de nuestra tripulación volvía poco a poco a la normalidad excepto por Robín y Zoro quienes estaban demasiado felices con la llegada de su bebe, aunque también estaban nerviosos y muy atareados corriendo por todos lados, arreglando su departamento para el niño/a, etc.

Por su parte Nuestro protagonista también estaba corriendo ya que dentro de unas semanas seria el cumpleaños de Hancock, la cual había de ido de excursión a una gran granja para ver los procesos, los animales, los plantíos, etc. Luffy quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pensaba hacerle un pastel, muchos regalos, todos los invitados posibles, él de verdad quería tirar la casa por la ventana ¿Por qué? Bueno la razón era simple, este sería el primer cumpleaños de su hija tras su separación hace 3 años es por eso que Mugiwara estaba tan emocionado por que llegara el día.

Luffy ya había comenzado los preparativos para la fiesta, lo primero fue el pastel que obviamente el morocho se lo pidió a Sanji ¿Quién más si no? Así mismo ya había compadro los regalos y no era el único, todos los demás también ya tenían sus regalos listos así que gracias a que Sanji tenía que ir a hablar con Luffy sobre como quería el pastel y Zoro por su lado era el burro de carga debido a que los demás le ordenaron llevar los presentes a la casa Monkey D. Así que los 3 estarían un rato, solos. Al llegar Mugiwara inmediatamente le indico al peliverde donde era el ático ya que ahí se esconderían los regalos, Sanji de inmediato se sentó con el dueño de la casa para hablar del pastel.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo quieres el pan? ¿De qué sabor?-pregunto de inmediato sacando un papel y una pluma

-La verdad Hancock es igual a su madre en muchos aspectos, aspectos de los que ella ni se ha dado cuenta-hablo sonriente con voz nostálgica

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió curioso

-Si fuera por mí el sabor seria de chocolate, todo, el pan y el betún, pero ella no se parece a mí en eso, a mi hija le encante el RED VELVET tanto como a su madre o incluso más-dijo riendo ligeramente

-¿A si? ¿Y por qué?

-Otra coincidencia más, su razón es la de su madre, Porque es rojo y el rojo es el color del amor

-Bien, entonces será una red velvet normal-dijo apuntando en su hoja

-No del todo, a ambas les gustaba que el betún fuera de chocolate blanco en lugar de queso crema, no sé porque pero dicen que es mejor así-comento sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro

-Bien, betún de chocolate blanco ¿Qué más?

-Cerezas, a Han-chan le encantan

-Ok ¿Algún adorno sobre el pastel o plano está bien?

-Los adornos los dejo a criterio del chef-respondió alzando la mano con voz confiada

-Gracias, ¿Dedicatoria o texto?

-Solo el clásico feliz cumpleaños

-Bien ¿Es todo?

-Sí creo que si ¿Cuánto va a costar Sanji?-pregunto sin rodeos ya que Luffy le especifico a Sanji que no quería favores este pastel se lo iba a pagar o de lo contrario iría a una pastelería cualquiera

-Bien más o menos con los ingredientes y la preparación unos, 700 PESOS (lo lamento por ponerlo en pesos es que la verdad no estoy seguro de cuánto costaría en yenes)

Muy bien aquí está el dinero-comento sacando su billetera y entregando la paga

Una vez cerrado el trato Zoro bajaba al empolvado a informar que su misión estaba hecha

-Luffy ya guarde los regalos y los cubrí con una manta, solo cuida que no suba a curiosear allá arriba la enana-grito el peliverde sacudiéndose el polvo mientras bajaba las escaleras al tiempo que recibía la respuesta de Luffy, pero al voltear en la sala de estar en una pequeña mesita de centro diviso una foto, era del capitán, estaba bastante más pequeño y con 2 sujetos que en la vida había visto, uno con una cabella más negra que la del propio Luffy con varios tatuajes y unas pecas en el rostro así como un sombrero naranja con un collar con 2 caras en la copa, y otro sujeto con lo que parecía una quemada en el ojo izquierdo de cabellera rubia, y un sombrero de copa con unos googles en el-¿Luffy quiénes son estos chicos?

Inmediatamente se acercaban el cocinero y el azabache

-Marimo mierdoso no deberías esculcar las cosas que no te importan-reprendió el rubio

-Oh veo que encontraste la foto, el viejo apenas me la trajo hace unas semanas la encontró en una de sus maletas, chicos ellos son mis hermanos ACE Y SABO-rio mientras tomaba la foto y se los señalaba respectivamente

-Vaya así que son ellos, por cierto ahora que recuerdo la guapa marine que estaba con el emperador te llamo Cuñado ¿A qué se debe eso?

-MMMM, siéntense vamos a recordar un poco

 _ **FLASHBACK (POV LUFFY):**_

 _Bueno como les conté aquel día, tras la muerte de mama gane 2 hermanos, nuestra vida era bastante divertida en ese entonces, gracias a que Maggie renuncio y el viejo estaba de viaje nosotros hacíamos lo que queríamos, nos metíamos en todo tipo de problemas, faltábamos a clase etc. Pese a que éramos bastante rebeldes no éramos chicos malos, la ciudad ya nos reconocía pero como realmente no hacíamos daño no nos molestaban, jamás nos metimos en drogas ni en adicciones, la vez que quise fumar mis hermanos me reventaron la cabeza y me dijeron que jamás, no importa cómo se debería entrar en esas adicciones, y la verdad si unos chicos de la calle pudieron vivir sin drogas, se me hacía humillante que yo no así que como llego mi afán por los cigarros así se fue._

 _Peleábamos con los maleantes, definamos a las personas, de vez en cuando hacíamos maldades pero jamás dañábamos a nadie, los vecinos nos dieron un apodo LOS 3 SOMBREROS, Mugiwara no Luffy, Orenji-iro no bōshi Ace, y Coup Hat Sabo, fueron tiempos bastante divertidos, como les dije cuando tenía 14 años fue que todo comenzó, Ace ya tenía 17 para entonces y un día fue con el abuelo Garp a un desfile de los marines ahí fue cuando nuestro hermano decidió que quería volverse Marine y defender a la nación así que se enlisto ya que Ace era el mayor por meses pronto cumpliría los 18 y así podría entrar a la armada pero el abuelo movió unos favores y se le acepto de inmediato, como sabrán comenzó como cadete o marinero, y por ende sus entrenamientos era increíblemente duros, estudios complicados y difíciles, sin mencionar que al ser nuevo se le encargaban tareas como limpiar los baños trapear etc._

 _Por nuestra parte Sabo y yo también comenzamos extenuantes entrenamientos ya que no queríamos que Ace nos rebasara y en ese tiempo yo me volví bastante unido a mi hermano mayor, limpiábamos la casa, hacíamos la cena, hablábamos por webcam con Ace y sobre todo, estudiábamos ya que Sabo quería la empresa de papa (del buen modo) así que estudiaba como si no hubiera un mañana y por supuesto a mí también me obligaba, en esos momentos era más cabeza dura pero era un buen maestro. Claro que su mente era genial, ambos estábamos seguros de que el entraría a la universidad, aunque en mi caso si esperábamos un milagro SHISHISHISHI_

 _CON ACE:_

 _Gracias a que mi hermano Ace era excelente en todo (pese a que no éramos hermanos de sangre los 3 teníamos esa facilidad para todo) en poco tiempo él ya había ascendido a cabo lo cual era increíble pero aun no tenía tanto rango cuando estallo el pequeño conflicto bélico todos se fueron al combate, la guerra duro unos cuantos meses y en esos meses fue cuando la conoció a ella, Hina kuro ori, 23 años, pelo rosa y corto y muy mal carácter, claro que yo no la conocía solo tenía esa referencia de parte de mi hermano, ella aun no era vicealmirante aún era capitán de navío, ella había ido al comedor a cenar, mi hermano por su parte se quedó estupefacto al verla_

 _-Cabo sírvame algo de cenar ahora-ordeno ella_

 _Pero Ace estaba tan anonadado en su belleza que no la oyó ni tampoco la saludo ganándose un castigo, 50 lagartijas en el lodo, por su parte ella me platico que había visto a Ace hace algunos días y que le había parecido un niño muy atractivo además de que el hambre que tenía por subir junto con su ambición y buen corazón la habían hecho interesarse en él._

 _-Cabo ¿Por qué no me saludo?-le pregunto ella con su tono autoritario y rudo_

 _-ERRR…_

 _-¡Cabo contésteme!_

 _-¡Si señor! Lo que pasa es que me quede admirando su belleza señor-respondió colorado pero firme_

 _-MMMM, ¿Le parezco atractiva cabo?_

 _-Señor si señor_

 _-Estoy algo deseosa ¿Le interesaría ser mi acompañante hoy cabo?-Pregunto sensual jugueteando con su cabello_

 _-¡¿Señor?!-exclamo mi hermano rojo de la pena ante tal propuesta_

 _-Te daré 5 minutos, iré a mi tienda y te esperare, si en esos 5 minutos no llegaste no te preocupes comenzare sin ti, pero te advierto una cosa, si no estás en mi cama en 5 minutos no quiero que me vuelvas a ni siquiera voltearme a ver ¿Quedo claro?-le dijo ella tomándolo por la camisa dando la advertencia para enseguida soltarlo e ir a su tienda_

 _Por su parte mi querido Oni-chan de inmediato fue al baño a quitarse el lodo y a perfumarse un poco, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así ni de chiste, al llegar ella ya estaba en paños menores, ninguno me dio detalles pero solo me dijeron que fue una noche salvaje_

 _CON SABO_

 _Sabo y yo nos enteramos de la relación que tenían esos dos unos cuantos días después de eso, mi hermano rubio le ordeno a Ace tener cuidado ya que nunca se sabía que podría pasar en el futuro, al día siguiente fuimos a dar un pequeño recorrido por la que sería no preparatoria tiempo después nos mostraron todos los alrededores, medios de transporte así como materias, gimnasio, laboratorios, salones y biblioteca yo estaba bastante emocionado no sabía que me depararía el destino ni tampoco si seguiría estudiando después yo solo quería tener amigos ya que no podía estar siempre pegado a mis hermanos, toda la secundaria no había hecho amigos porque era demasiado dependiente de ellos, eso no era correcto, incluso caía en lo incomodo ya que Sabo había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada KOALA, era muy bonita de pelo café castaño claro, ambos tenían buena química pero como siempre salía con ellos se volvía un mal tercio así que decidí que tenía que empezar a independizarme un poco más y esas ganas le preocupaban a mi hermano por lo que tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo en la cena:_

 _-Luffy, sé muy bien que quieres entrar pronto a la preparatoria para conocer más gente y hacer muchos amigos, también entiendo tus razones para hacerlo-me decía serio y maduro-pero no por eso quiero que te empieces a juntar con gente que sea mala influencia, ya no eres un niño pequeño y creo que entre todos te enseñamos lo que está bien y lo que está mal y a tomar tus propias decisiones, quiero que tengas un buen criterio para elegir a tus amistades, no quiero que te empieza a juntar con vándalos o gente mala-explicaba de una manera firme_

 _-Si Sabo, entiendo eso sé muy bien que debo cuidarme de las malas compañías de lo contrario me llevaran por caminos destructivos en mi niñez aprendí mucho sobre eso y no quiero repetirlo, te prometo que elegiré muy bien quienes serán mis amigos-pese a mi actitud infantil yo ya en ese tiempo era bastante maduro y entendía el punto de mi Oni-chan y no quería decepcionarlo a él ni a Ace_

 _CON ACE:_

 _Mi hermano ya llevaba unos cuantos meses con Hina, su relación había evolucionado bastante rápido, primero comenzaron como amantes apasionados, más tarde empezaron a salir en público ya iniciaban a tener actividades de pareja, como cenas o cosas así pronto su relación se intensifico más y más, comenzaron a saber detalles muy íntimos sobre el otro, vida privada, traumas y miedos, familia, historia etc. Todo exploto cuando en combate Ace recibió un disparo fatal que iba dirigido hacia ella, mi hermano no lo pensó dos veces y la salvo, tras unas semanas en cama al despertar ambos decidieron comprometerse y una vez que el conflicto con Irak acabase se casarían, por desgracia eso no ocurrió y nos llegó aquella noticia._

 _Hina había ido a una base vecina, la cual estaba del otro lado de la costa, a planificar un plan de ataque con los militares por ende ella no se encontraba allí el abuelo Garp se había quedado en el campamento para ser un punto medio de comunicaciones y echarle un ojo a Ace y ver que no hiciera nada estúpido debido a que aún no estaba del todo bien lo había dejado encargado de la cocina hasta que se recuperase, pero al parecer un pelotón de rebeldes encontraron su campamento y emboscaron en cuanto todos se durmieron, primero se cargaron a los vigías para que no dieran la alarma y después a todos los demás, según mi cuñada capturaron al abuelo por el rango que tenía, por ende él debía tener información y al notar que Ace era su familia también los llevaron a su base, como lo vi en el video que se envió a los marines fueron torturados de formas que no quiero recordar, es demasiado cruel para pensar en ello…_

 _Hina por su parte la segó la furia que sintió al saber lo que él había hecho a su prometido por lo cual organizo un escuadrón de ataque/rescate para acabar con ese aquelarre, ella estaba úrica dicen que mato más de 50 iraquís ese día y que al llegar al calabozo y ver el cadáver de Ace se quebró. Gracias a su esfuerzo ese campamento callo y lograron rescatar los cuerpos de mis familiares los cuales aún estaban en buen estado. Papa movió unas influencias para que los cadáveres de su adre y su hijo llegaran a Japón rápido para poder velarlos ahí._

 _Por nuestra parte eso ya se los platique, El almirante de Flota Sengoku nos mostró la grabación, yo llore ríos de dolor y amargura en ese momento, Sabo no. Mi familiar estaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento y tras la partida del almirante yo continúe sollozando_

 _-Luffy no tienes nada que temer, ya no llores más,_ _ **TODO SALDRA BIEN-**_ _Me dijo dedicándome la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto_

 _ **E**_ _sas palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza el día de hoy y después me soltó y me comento que se sentía cansado y que quería dormir, yo no entendí en esos momentos a que se refería, pero ahora lo entiendo._

 _Al día siguiente amanecí relativamente más tranquilo así que fui a despertar a mi hermano y al entrar en su dormitorio vi su cadáver colgando del techo, había tomado una soga del cobertizo y se colgó con ella._

 _Como les mencione ese día tuve una pequeña epifanía y un encuentro conmigo mismo etc. Así que me saltare esa parte._

 _Tras el funeral y consolar a mi familia en una silla la vi, Cara de pocos amigos, Pelo rosa, uniforme de marinero y un gran pesar, no había duda de que era ella Hina Kuro Ori la prometida de mi hermano Ace, yo no esperaba verla ahí así que me acerque a saludarla_

 _-Hola, se cómo te debes sentir-le dije intentando ser amable, pero ella en su rabia se me abalanzo cogiéndome del brazo y torciéndomelo mandándome al suelo_

 _-¡No necesito tu lastima idiota! ¡¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre cómo me siento eh?!-bufo furiosa pero antes de siquiera responderle ella diviso en mi espalda colgando mi sombrero-Espera un segundo… ¿Un sombrero de paja?... ¿Luffy?_

 _-Buenas cuñada, es un gusto conocerte-le comente irónico_

 _-De verdad lo siento, no pensé que fueras tu ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-me cuestiono confundida mientras me levantaba_

 _-Eres justo como Ace te describió en cuanto te vi lo supe-respondí sonriendo como siempre_

 _-Ya veo, así que él te hablaba de mi-comento nostálgica pero sonriendo_

 _-Y al parecer a ti de mi-le conteste feliz_

 _Así estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que llego alguien a quien yo (en esos momentos) no conocía, por alguna razón todos se arrodillaban al verlo, Era un hombre alto con un gran bigote y un aura dominante que además tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

 _-¿Quién es este viejo?-pregunte de la nada inmediatamente mi cuñada me pateo el trasero_

 _-¡MUGIWARA! ¡No seas irrespetuoso! ¡Él es nada más y nada menos que el emperador ROGER!-me reprendió furiosa-Lamento las molestias que este_ _ **Imbécil**_ _haya causado señor_

 _-¡ESTE VIEJO ES EL EMPERADOR! ¡SUGUEEEEE!_

 _Como se imaginaran recibí otra tunda por parte de ella_

 _-¡JAJAJAAJAJA! Me agrada tu estilo chico ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto tras haber carcajeado_

 _-¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!_

 _-Eso no se va a poder chiquillo_

 _-¿Porque?_

 _-Porque yo ya soy_ _ **EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS**_

 _-¿Acaso quieres pelear anciano?_

 _-Dale niño veamos que puedes hacer_

 _De inmediato comenzamos a reírnos y bailar por todos lados, para la sorpresa de Hina y de los demás presentes_

 _-Espere un segundo, ¿Qué hace ustedes aquí en el funeral de mi familia?-pregunte cuando me dio clic la cabeza_

 _-Bueno vine a despedirme de un viejo amigo, por lo que me acabas de decir entiendo que eres el nieto de Garp, él y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y en sus tiempos como joven marine me salvo la vida muchas veces por eso lo menos que podía hacer por él era venir en persona a darle el adiós, si me lo permites claro-me respondió más serio con voz educada y suave, de inmediato le dije que pasara que era bienvenido_

 _Tras despedirse del ataúd del abuelo y mostrar respetos a mis hermanos el emperador se quedó charlando con koala, con el viejo, Hina, mi tío Shanks y la tía Makino y conmigo un rato, nos platicó que el abuelo le había presentado en persona a Ace y que le había platicado mucho sobre mí y sobre Sabo, curiosamente él y yo agarramos muy buenas migas y con mi cuñada también._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

-Claro que tiempo después mantuve contacto con ella y cuando le dije que yo era padre estaba emocionadísima de conocer a mi hija, por desgracia al haber subido de puesto sus responsabilidades aumentaron así que no había habido ocasión para presentarlas-finalizaba Luffy sonriente pero melancólico

Sanji no resistió y soltó algunas lágrimas tras el relato de Luffy, por su parte Zoro se había puesto más serio de lo normal.

-Vamos muchachos no vean con esos ojos, si perdí a mis hermanos pero no estoy solo, la vida me dio otros dos y una familia aún más grande-les comento sonriéndoles

-Tu si sabes cómo ponernos sentimentales-respondió Zoro sonriendo

-SIP es muy fácil cuando los conozco bien, **HERMANOS.**

 **UNA VEZ MAS ESTAMOS DE VUELTA Y COMO LO PROMETI ANTES DE FINALIZAR ENERO YA ESTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION, LA VERDAD LA SIGUIENTE NO SE MUY BIEN CUANDO SERA YA QUE DEBO ACTUALIZAR EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD (FIC QUE ADOPTE DE MI AMIGO INESPERADO ADD) Y EN ESPECIAL DEBO ACTUALIZAR ONE PIECE A TU LADO XD**

 **-AUNQUE POR OTRO LADO ¡HANCOCK MI NIÑA QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!-LE GRITO EFUSIVO LLENO DE EMOCION**

 **-NO, NO ME HABLES-RESPONDIO HACIENDO PUCHERO**

 **-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ?**

 **-YA ME HABIAS DEJADO ABANDONADA AQUÍ, SOLA, ¿QUE YA NO ME QUIERES?-PREGUNTA CON ESOS OJOS QUE DERRETIRIAN UN ICEBERG**

 **-CLARO QUE TE QUIERO MI NIÑA PERO LA VIDA REAL NO ES TAN SENCILLA HAY PROBLEMAS QUE SE DEBEN SOLUCIONAR PERO YO SIEMPRE TE QUERRE**

 **-BIEN TE PERDONARE POR ESTA VEZ-DIJO MIENTRAS HACIA LA POSE DE SUPERIORIDAD TIPICA DE SU MADRE, BOA HANCOCK**

 **-BIEN ¿QUE TE PARECE SI TRAEMOS AL INVITADO DE HOY?**

 **-¡SI!**

 **-SEÑORAS Y CABALLOS PERMITANME TRAERLES AQUÍ A NUESTRO HUMILDE SET-HABLABA YO CON UN MICROFONO Y VOZ DE ANUNCIADOR-¡SABO!**

 **POR LA PUERTA LLEGABA EL SUSODICHO VESTIDO CON SU SOMBRERO DE COPA Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA Y JEANS AZULES**

 **-TU… ¿TU ERES MI TIO SABO?-PRGEUNTABA MI NIÑA ADMIRANDO AL HOMBRE FRENTE A ELLA**

 **-TU DEBES SER MI SOBRINA, LUFFY SI QUE TIENE BUEN OJO JAMAS PENSE QUE TENDRIA UNA SOBRINA TAN HERMOSA**

 **ESAS PALABRAS PROVOCARON QUE MI NIÑA SE DESMAYARA DE LA PENA (LITERALMENTE)**

 **-QUE BUENO VERTE RUBIO, ¿COMO HAS ESTADO?-PREGUNTE DANDOLE LA MANO**

 **-MUERTO, ¿TODAVIA PREGUNTAS?-ME DIJO DANDOLE LA MANO CON TONO IRONICO**

 **-CIEEEERRRRTTTOOOO, LO SIENTO POR ESO, LAMENTO HABERTE MATADO**

 **-SUPONGO QUE NO IMPORTA YA**

 **-¡ONICHAN! ¡YO QUIERO HACER LA ENTREVISTA!-EXCLAMO EUPHORICA MI NIÑA LEVANTANDO LA MANO**

 **-NO, ME NIEGO**

 **(PUNTAPIE)**

 **-ESTA…BIEN… HAZLAS TU-LE DIJE ENTREGANDOLE EL CUADERNO MIENTRAS ME DOLIA EN EL SUELO**

 **-¡YEI! ¡GRACIAS NI-CHAN!**

 **-VEO QUE TAMBIEN TIENE UN MUY MAL CARÁCTER-HABLO PARA SUS ADENTROS SABO**

 **-BIEN TIO VAMOS A LAS PREGUNTAS**

 **-BIEN**

 **-PRIMERA PREGUNTA ¿EN NUESTRA HISTORIA COMO TE HICISTE ESA HERIDA?**

 **-BUENO TRAS LA MUERTE DE MADRE Y LA HUIDA DE MAGGIE YO APRENDI A COCINAR Y UN DIA YO NO SABIA COMO OCUPAR LA OLLA EXPRESS Y LA ABRI HACIENDO QUE LA COCINA EXPLOTASE Y ME CALLERA UN POCO EN EL OJO**

 **-¿ERES IDIOTA?-PREGUNTO MI NIÑA CON LA SIMPLEZA QUE SOLO UN INFANTE PODIA TENER**

 **ESO HIZO QUE UNA VENA LE SALTARA A SABO PERO MANTUVO LA COMPOSTURA**

 **-¡BIEN! ¡SEGUNDA PREGUNTA!-RETOMO ALEGRE-¿COMO FUE LA VIDA CON EL TIO ACE ANTES DE QUE EL ABUELO LOS ENCONTRARA?**

 **-FUERON TIEMPOS DUROS, NUESTRA MADRE BIOLOGICA ERA UNA ALCOHOLICA QUE NOS GOLPEABA Y MALTRATABA Y DE NUESTRO PADRE NUNCA SUPIMOS NADA, AUNQUE ACE Y YO CREIAMOS FIRMEMENTE QUE LA VIDA NOS TENIA PREPARADO ALGO MUCHO MEJOR, ESA IDEA EVITO QUE CAYERAMOS EN DROGAS O ADICCIONES Y TIEMPO DESPUES ENCONTRAMOS A NUSTRO PADRE Y NUESTRA VIDA SE VOLVIO MEJOR**

 **-¡Y LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA!-GRITO EMOCIONADA PERO AL VERLA SU EXPRESION CAMBIO**

 **-POR ESO NO QUERIA QUE TU HICIERAS LA ENTREVISTA NIÑA-LE DIJE SERIO MIENTRAS TOMABA EL CUADERNO**

 **-ONI…CHAN**

 **-SABO LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA TE LA HARE YO ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?**

 **-NO ADELANTE**

 **-¿POR QUÉ TE SUICIDASTE?**

 **DE INMEDIATO SU CARA TAMBIEN SE ENSOMBRECIO Y CON TONO SOMBRIO ME RESPONDIO**

 **-COMO TE DIJE DESDE PEQUEÑOS ERAMOS ACE Y YO CONTRA EL MUNDO, AMBOS NOS JURAMOS QUE JAMAS ABANDONARIAMOS AL TRO, DONDE FUERA EL PRIMERO IRIA EL SEGUNDO, ES POR ESO QUE CUANDO SE ME DIJO QUE EL HABIA SIDO ASESINADO YO NO LO SOPORTE, UN MUNDO SIN MI HERMANO NO VALIA LA PENA EL MUNDO,**

 **-¿NO TE PARECE ALGO DESCABELLADO? ¿CREES QUE ACE TE HABRIA QUERIDO MUERTO?-LE PREGUNTE MOLESTO**

 **-¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS SENTIDO QUE TE ARRANCAN EL MUNDO DE UN TIRON?-ME RESPONDIO IGUAL**

 **-SI… LO EH SENTIDO PERO ESO NO ES EXCUSA**

 **-NO PIENSO DISCUTIR ESTO CON QUIEN ELIGIO MI DESTINO Y ESCRIBIO LA HISTORIA-BUFO CON RABIA EN SU MIRADA**

 **-** _ **TOUCHE-COMENTE SONRIENDO IRONICO**_

 **-¿ESTA TODO BIEN?-PREGUNTO ASUSTADA**

 **-SIP NENA TODO BIEN PERO ES HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS**

 **-OK**

 **CON FELICIDAD CORAZONCITOS HAN-CHAN**

 **CON FUEGO Y HAKI SABO**

 **CON HAMBRE EUPHORIA1400**


	37. UN DIA CON HAN-CHAN (1)

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO HAGO QUE HAN-CHAN DE TERNURA XP**

 _ **POV MONKEY D. HANCOCK:**_

 _¿Saben? Desde que llegue a la historia siempre quise tener mi propio capitulo y al fin lo tengo, y para serles sincera ¡Me encanta!_

 _Espero que este pequeño capitulo conmigo lo disfruten ¡Comencemos!_

 _Para mi desgracia hoy en mi domingo, tenía que ir a una excursión con la señorita Wanda y mis compañeros, iremos a una granja aunque preferiría estar todo el día jugando videojuegos con papa sé que será un día fantástico._

 _Me levante a las 7 de la mañana como siempre Chouchou estaba dormido a mi lado ¡Es tan tierno dormidito! Pero en cuanto sintió que me desperté el hizo lo mismo, tengo que estar en la escuela a las 9 para tomar el autobús que nos llevara a la excursión así que tengo tiempo de sobra para llevarlo a pasear, me levanto y me visto rápidamente tomo la correa y a mi querido amigo y salimos de mi cuarto, revise si papa estaba despierto ya que a veces nos acompaña, hoy no fue así el muy tonto se quedó en su cama aun vestido con los cuadernos en la cama y para acabarla está babeando sobre ellos ¡EEEWWWW! Qué asco, sacare a chou-chan yo sola y después vendré por mi padre._

 _Me puse mis patines rojos y salimos rápidamente para ser tan chiquito él es muy rápido apenas puedo seguirle el paso; Al llegar al parque le suelto la correa para que vaya a hacer popo a algún lado, claro que tengo mis bolsitas para levantar eso, tienen florecitas dibujadas en ellas, ya que me dijeron que si no las levanto el señor de azul me daría una "infaccion" o algo así no sé qué sea pero papa dijo que son malas y cuestan dinero, luego de que terminara sus asunto y jugara con los demás perritos del parque regresamos a casa, cuando volteé a ver el reloj eran las… ¡8:00! Si no me daba prisa se me haría tarde y el BAKA de papa seguía aplastadote ¡DEBO LEVANTARLO! Me subí a el mueble más alto que encontré y me lance como luchador sobre su espalda haciendo que el gritara de dolor_

 _-¡AAAAUUUU! ¡HANCOCK ¿Qué Te pasa?!-me grito levantándome en brazos lo cual me molesto_

 _-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti BAKA?!-le regañe dándole un coco en su cabezota-¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA EXCURSIÓN!_

 _-¡La excursión! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste tonta?!_

 _-¡Tonto tú!_

 _-¡¿A quién le dices tonto mocosa?!_

 _-¡A ti PAPA NO BAKA!_

 _-¡Dejemos de discutir debemos apurarnos!_

 _-¡Pero no eh desayunado!_

 _-¡Te compro algo en el camino!_

 _Eso salió perfecto no solo pude gritarle si no que me invitaría a desayunar ¡Hurra! Salimos corriendo y en el camino me compro unas croquetas de pescado rellenas de frijol dulce_ (Para los que no saben a qué se me quiere referir mi niña son las croquetas que come KONJIKI NO YAMI o YAMI-CHAN de TO LOVE RU) _Tras ese rápido desayuno papa no tuvo más remedio que pedir un taxi ya que si no, no íbamos a llegar por suerte paso uno enseguida y nos llevó rápido._

 _Al llegar la maestra Wanda me recibió con un beso en la frente como siempre, la quiero mucho, y tras decirme que suba al camión se puso a regañar a papa por el retardo, me encanta ver que se lleven tan bien, quizá en un futuro la maestra Wanda se vuelva novia de papa, no me enojaría ella es increíble conmigo y es muy bonita además de que se ve que le gusta mi papi. Pero siempre que saco esos temas con papa él siempre me dice que son cosas de adultos y que no me preocupe por eso, EL MUY BAKA ME LO DICE COMO SI FUERA UN ADULTO SI TAN SOLO ES UN JOVEN, a veces lo odio._

 _El camión se iba a retrasar en salir así que por la ventana de mi asiento me puse a hablar con mi padre_

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer llegando?-le pregunte curiosa_

 _-Para empezar comer algo yo no comí te lo recuerdo-me respondió con su cara de hambre, encorvándose y sacando la lengua con voz deprimida_

 _-¿Y luego?_

 _-Pues arreglar la casa ya que Sanji va a venir…-Eso último me lo dijo como un accidente ya que de inmediato se tapó la boca_

 _-¡El tío Sanji! ¿Para qué?_

 _-ERRR… Pues para… Para… Para enseñarme una receta… ¡Si para eso viene a enseñarme a cocinar un nuevo platillo!-me dijo sudando_

 _-Ahhh-solo respondí no creyéndole nada, pobre de papa él no sabe que se leerlo como un libro abierto, se bien que está planeando una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños no es muy buen mentiroso, pero le seguiré la corriente no quiero arruinar su esfuerzo-¡Muy bien! Más te vale que me la cocines mañana que vuelva quiero probarla_

 _-¡Si capitana!-me dijo saludando como soldado, es tan lindo_

 _En ese momento el autobús se encendió y comenzó su recorrido y yo me despedía de papa por la ventana el pobre intentaba alcanzar al camión preguntándome las cosas de siempre, "¿Llevas dinero?" ¿Celular? ¿Comida? ¿Mochila? ¿Identificación? ¿Ropa y cobija? Etc yo solo le asentía y al momento que el camión ya había tomado velocidad yo solo veía a mi papa volverse chiquito mientras una mirada de soledad se le dibujaba en el rostro, no me gusta dejarlo, aunque solo sea por un día no me gusta, me necesita y le prometí a mama el día de navidad que lo cuidaría bien_ (Si no entienden esta referencia pasen al especial de navidad 2 ahí se explica) _Pero estará bien sobrevivimos 3 años el uno sin el otro un día no nos hará daño además mi héroe es el hombre más fuerte que conozco, estará bien yo por mi parte me divertiría un montón en esta salida escolar_

 _Por suerte el camino no fue nada aburrido ya que a mi lado y atrás de mi estaban mis mejores amigos TAMANEGII, PIIMAN Y NINJIN, el cual me dijo que cuando fuéramos adultos nos casaríamos, a mí me da asco no me gustan los niños lo cual hizo que se deprimiera, no sé porque; ellos a su vez son primos del tío ussop y viven con él y su mama lo cual técnicamente los hace mis primos también :D. Nos la pasamos jugando y platicando todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la granja, al bajar la maestra Wanda nos dijo que hiciéramos parejas con nuestro compañero de asiento así que me toco con PIIMAN cuando ya hicimos las parejas nos dijo algo sobre que esta era una granja "clásica" o algo así a defenecía de las "Inyustables" donde se maltratan a las pobres vaquitas aquí se les trataba bien y con amor, nos pidió que no nos separáramos de ella y comenzamos a caminar._

 _No tardó en aparecer un viejo con un peto de mezclilla una camisa roja y un sombrero de paja, aunque era muy diferente al de mi papi este estaba menos cuidado y más triangular, no me gusto, él nos saludó amable se veía que era una buena persona me recordó un poco al abuelo Brook. El comenzó a explicarnos lo que se hacía en la granja, la ordenación de las vacas, la colecta de huevos de las gallinas, la alimentación de los pollitos ¡SON TAN KAWAII! Y la equitación que era a lo que se le llama a lo que hacen los jinetes_

 _La maestra me dijo que los caballos pertenecen a la familia de los équidos junto con los burros y las mulas, aunque las mulas son estériles ya que son la cruza de un caballo y un burro y que al ser el número de cromosomas diferentes el gameto resultante son estériles._

 _La verdad yo no le entendí absolutamente nada a mi profesora, ella me volteo a ver con una gota en la cabeza y se disculpó me dijo que eso me lo iban a enseñar en secundaria y preparatoria que no me preocupara ni le hiciera caso_

 _Creo que la maestra Wanda no debería ser profesora de kínder a ella se le da muy bien la enseñanza y todo lo que sabe a nosotros los niños no nos sirve, me pregunto porque trabaja en el kínder._

 _Bueno después de ser granjeros por un día, jugar y comer nos quedamos a dormir en el enorme granero del señor y mañana a primera hora nos iríamos a la escuela._

 _Mis amigos y yo casi no dormimos estábamos jugando pero al final el maldito sueño nos venció. Al despertar apenas amanecía y ya estábamos subiendo al camión yo estaba muy desvelada y cansada lo bueno es que poder dormir durante todo el trayecto hasta volver a la ciudad y así lo hice dormí como nunca hasta que PIIMAN me movía del codo diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado, esto mientras bostezaba y se tallaba su ojo, el tarado también se durmió XD. Nosotros estábamos hasta atrás del camión por lo que éramos de los últimos en bajar mis amigos bajaron primero y bajando ya los esperaba la señor BANCHINA la mama del tío Ussop ella me abrazo muy fuerte y yo le respondí igual, ella era muy amable y tenía esa… esa… esa… ¿Aura? ¿Ki? ¿Chacra? ¿Haki? Bueno lo que sea, propio de una mami algo que papa no tenia, se fueron pero mi papa no estaba ahí la verdad me asuste ¿Y si le salió algo y tuvo que irse? ¿Y si se quedó dormido otra vez? ¿Y si me le olvide? Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando de entre todas las personas un destello amarillo me deslumbro y cuando voltee vi ese sombrero acercándose rápido yo también corrí y cuando estábamos de frente yo ni me pare de inmediato salte a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor, quizá papa no tenga la energía de una mami pero no hay brazos mejores que los de él, él me dijo que había pedido el día en la escuela para estar todo el día conmigo así que me dijo que fuéramos a comer yo le dije que si enseguida moría de hambre y por lo que se veía el también, lo bueno era que yo no iría a clases ni hoy ni mañana hasta el miércoles ya que la maestra Wanda iría a un curso, así que hoy tenía todo el día con papi y mañana vaguearía todo el día en la casa con Chouchou_

 _La vida es buena :3_

 _Cuando nos íbamos papa me tomo de la mano me dio un beso en la frente y me puso sus sombrero en la cabeza, yo amo ese sombrero_

 _ **NO HAY DUDA ALGUNA, PUEDEN HABER CIENTOS DE SOMBREROS PERO NINGUNO SERA TAN INCREIBLE COMO EL SOMBRERO DE PAJA DE PAPA.**_

 _ **MIS NOVATOS PORQUE NO O SI O DIOS AL FIN ACTUALIZAMOS, BUENO ACTUALIZA YA QUE ESTE EPISODIO FUE ESCRITO POR MI NIÑA CON ALGO DE AYUDA DE MI PARTE PERO AHORA EL CREDITO ES DE ELLA**_

 _ **-MI NIÑA ¿COMO ESTAS?**_

 _ **-¡MUY BIEN NI-CHAN! ¡ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO FUE EL MEJOR! ¡DEBERIAMOS HACERLO MAS A MENUDO ¿NO CREES?!**_

 _ **-POR ESO ES QUE TU ERES LA NOVATA Y YO EL ADULTO**_

 _ **-(PUNTAPIE) ¡¿PORQUE ME DICES NOVATA BAKA?!-ME DIJO GOLPEANDO MUY MOLESTA**_

 _ **-¡AU! ERES UNA NIÑA MUY AGRESIVA ¿EH? BUENO PUES PORQUE ESTE CAP SE LLAMA "UN DIA CON HAN-CHAN" Y ENTRE PARENTESIS UN 1 YA QUE HABRA UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MAS NARRADOS POR TI**_

 _ **-¡HURRA!**_

 _ **-MI NIÑA ME DISCULPARAS QUE NO TENGAMOS INVITADO HOY PERO MIENTRAS TU TE ESCRIBIAS SOLA YO ME ESTOY PREPARANDO**_

 _ **-¿PARA QUE?**_

 _ **-SOLO TE DIRE QUE ARDERA TROYA-LE DIJE CON UN TONO MUY TRISTE**_

 _ **-¿POR QUÉ?-ME PREGUNTO ASUSTADA**_

 _ **-LO VERAS**_

 _ **CON SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS EUPHORIA1400**_

 _ **CON PREOCUPACION HAN-CHAN**_


	38. REVERSO 7: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HAN-CHAN

**ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SI NO A SU CREADOR, EICHIRO ODA-SAMA Y A SHONENJUMP-NICHAN YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

¡Al fin había llegado el día! Hoy era cumpleaños de nuestra enana ¡yei! Gracias a la maestra Wanda, Luffy y los muchachos habían podido preparar la fiesta ya que la profesora se la había llevado a dar una vuelta (como si hubiera sido necesario con lo astuta que era nuestra pequeña XD) Muchos no podrían asistir, Aokiji, Bellemere, el abuelo Dragón, Shanks, Makino etc. Por cuestiones de trabajo por lo cual solo serían los mugiwaras, los primos de Ussop, otros cuantos compañeros del kínder y la maestra Wanda. Todos nuestros muchachos corrían haciendo maromas por la casa adornando acomodando los regalos el pastel, etc. Chouchou como siempre estaba echado en la sala sin mover un dedo, Luffy le reclamó qu ayudara obviamente

-¡CHOUCHOU KISAMA! ¡AYUDA!-Grito su dueño pero el perro alzo la cabeza para verlo y luego la volvió a recostar (señal de que no le interesaban las ordenes de Luffy)-¡KONNO!

A las 12 llegaban la cumpleañera y la maestra. Al entrar a la casa nadie estaba ahí por lo cual Hancock de inmediato intuyo que ocurría

- _Papa no Baka, seguro preparo la fiesta en el jardín, bueno no puedo romperle su ilusión ni su esfuerzo-_ pensó agobiada dirigiéndose al Jardín tomando de la mano a la maestra Wanda y cuando corrió la puerta del mismo…

-¡SORPRESA HAN-CHAN! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 6!-Gritaron todos al unísono lanzando confeti y globos

Hancock se hizo la sorprendida pero algo que si fue honesto fue la resplandeciente sonrisa que emanaba de su boca, definitivamente su padre lo había logrado, QUE BUENO ERA ESTAR EN CASA. Lo primero en lo que ella se fijo fue en el ENORME pastel que había era de 3 pisos y era blanco como en las boda, ella solo sonrió ampliamente mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban y sus ojos se volvían estrellas ¿Sera que…?

-Si hija es de RED VELVET CON CUBIERTA DE CHOCOLATE BLANCO-dijo Luffy tomando por el hombro a su niña adivinando su pensamiento

Así comenzó la pequeña celebración para la niña, con todo mundo corriendo y jugando alegres, cuando la pequeña azabache Provo el pastel se derritió, no había duda de que el tío Sanji era el mejor cocinero del mundo, claro que no podía faltar las maldades ya que Luffy le zampo la cara a su hija contra el pastel y cuando esta se levantó todo el rostro estaba cubierto de pastel ella no lo resistió y tomo un enorme trozo lanzándoselo en la cara a su padre después del pequeño juego entre padre eh hija comenzaron a repartir el pastel entre los invitados, después comenzaron a abrir los regalos, nada fuera de lo común, muñecas, ropa, peluches pero algo que había capturado completamente la atención de la niña fue el regalo de Zoro, un balón de futbol soccer verde

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo le das eso a una niña?!-exclamo Nami dándole un Coscorrón al espadachín

-¡PERRA!

-¡Me encanta!-grito la niña abrazando la pelota y lanzándose hacia Zoro para darle un beso en la mejilla-¡Arigato tío Zoro!

Acto seguido la niña se fue a jugar futbol con sus compañeros y amigos mientras el peli verde le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante y burlona a la navegante quien solo se limitó a mostrarle la lengua, JAMAS le daría la razón al tonto de Zoro

Luffy se dejó caer en una silla, por suerte todo había salido bien así que ahora podía descansar un ratito era demasiado estrés

-Esto quedo muy bien Luffy-sama, no cabe duda de que usted es un padre increíble-alababa la profesora mientras se acercaba al capitán

-Oh gracias Wanda-sensei me alegra ver que pudo quedarse-agradeció alegre poniéndose su sombrero en la cabeza

-Solo Wanda, no agregue el sensei no estamos en la escuela y la gente cercana a mí solo me dice Wanda-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Bien en ese caso solo dime Luffy ahora que somos amigos SHISHISHI-dijo el con su tono de siempre dedicando su típica sonrisa

-Hi… Hi… Hi Lu… Luffy-tartamudeo ella mientras se ponía colorada de inmediato

-OI, OI, OI, OI ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-dijo sonriendo arrogante Trafalgar a Zoro

-Claro que lo es, Luffy esta coqueteando-contesto el peliverde

-¡NUESTRO LUFFY ESTA CRECIENDO!-Decían llorando abrazados por los brazos Franky, Sanji y Chopper

-Estoy orgulloso YOHOHOHOHO

Las muchachas fueron un poco más lejos y se acercaron

-Luffyyyyy, no nos piensas presentar-dijo coqueta Nami a ver qué pasaba, con Rebecca, Vivi, Robín, Viola y Kaya detrás

-¡Oh chicas lo olvide por completo!-exclamo alegre parándose como resorte-Muchachas ella es mi amiga y la profesora de Hancock, Wanda-chan-la mencionada se coloro al escuchar el "Chan" en la voz de él-Wanda ellas son mis amadas amiga, Nami mi mejor amiga, Robín mi profesora de Historia y la prometida de mi hermano metafórico Zoro, están esperando un bebe, Vivi también una de mis mejores amigas y novia del hombre tigre (En algunos subtítulos manejan TORAO de manera literal ya que TORA=TIGRE Y O=HOMBRE) Rebecca sobrina de, mi también amiga, Viola, Ella es Kaya una querida amiga y novia de ussop-presento rápido y con esa sonrisa que lo característica

Después de que a nuestra profesora se le pasara el sonrojo agarro muy buenas migas con las chicas mugiwaras ya que ellas entendían muy bien LO FRUSTRANTE que el capitán podía llegar a ser, Luffy por su parte estaba peleando con Sanji y Zoro (de nuevo) ya que se quería comer todo el pastel y sus muchachos trataban de detenerlo, por otra parte Hancock estaba jugando futbol con sus compañeros y el árbitro era Ussop, eran el equipo de Han-chan contra el equipo de Ninjin, el marcador aún no se resolvía pero en un pelotazo el balón salió hacia la calle y antes de que fueran hacia él este ya había sido recogido por alguien, era una mujer alta, con un cigarro en la boca, lentes oscuros, un traje color vino y pelo rosa, así es ya saben de quien hablo Hina Kuro ori

-Niños deberían ser más cuidadosos-les dijo con un tono GENIAL haciendo que todos los niños presentes se enamoraran de ella

-¡HINA-NECHAN!-grito de inmediato abrazando a la mujer quien se deshacía por ella

-¡MI PEQUEÑA PÚLGA QUE ALEGRIA VERTE PRECIOSA!-La abrazo repegándose a ella, desgraciadamente la Vicealmirante no media su fuerza por lo cual casi la asfixia

- _Hina-nechan no puedo respirar-_ jadeaba la niña

-O perdón linda

- _Vi un campo de flores-_ pensó para sus adentros recobrando el aire

-Lo siento pulga pero como compensación te daré un regalo

-¡YEI!

-Ten estas gafas son muy importantes para mi así que quiero que las cuides bien-le dijo mientras le entregaba sus lentes

-¡HI CAPITANA!-Saludo como marine mientras se los ponía y luego volteo a ver a sus amigos-¡¿A qué luzco genial muchachos?!-pregunto haciendo una pose COOL mientras cruzaba los brazos provocando que Ninjin se sonrojara ya que como vimos en el anterior capitulo él estaba muy enamorado de la pequeña mugiwara

-¡HINA-SAN PUDISTE VENIR!-gritaba Luffy apunto de abrazar a su cuñada

-A ti no te permito que me abraces KONOYARO-Acto seguido vemos a la peli rosa con una vena en la cabeza su puño sacando humo y a luffy en el suelo

-Si… Lo lamento mucho-exclamo en el suelo

Todos al oír el escandalo se acercaron y cuando vieron por quien era el alboroto se alegraron mucho de volverla a ver, Zoro de inmediato le dio una copa, Nami la tomo por los hombros como si se conocieran desde hace años y Robín la empujaba de la espalda para apresurarla y meterla a la fiesta, Esto si la saco mucho de "onda" debido a su carácter fuerte ella no tenía muchos amigos ya que era bastante insoportable y que unos chicos de repente le hables como los grandes amigos le agradaba bastante, después de todo Luffy sabia escoger y no eran malos niños así que se dejó llevar, Jugo y charlo con todos era bastante cómodo tratar con los MUGIWARAS

Pero seguía siendo un humano así que después de unas cuantas copas y TONELADAS de refresco tuvo que ir al baño, entro y se dirigió volando al trono, hizo sus necesidades y salió aliviada, ahora camino por la casa, era un hogar muy bonito ¿Quién diría que el inútil de su cuñado podría mantener limpia esa casa? Cuando llego a la sala la diviso, la foto que hace unos días también había visto Zoro, la que tenía a Luffy, Sabo y ACE juntos, ella la tomo y aunque no lo quería enseguida gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver al amor de su vida tan joven, tan lleno de vida… _TAN FELIZ_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz tremendamente familiar

-¿Cuánto ha pasado eh? Parecería que fue ayer cuando Ace y Sabo seguían vivos ¿No crees?-dijo Luffy sonriendo arrogante pero con voz melancólica

-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí Mugiwara?

-Vine a entregarte esto-contestó dándole sus cigarros-Se te cayeron cuando me golpeaste hace rato, vaya que eres torpe SHISHISHI

-No te creas tanto niño, que me veas llorar no significa nada, puedo patear tu trasero cuando quiera-dijo ella volviendo a su yo habitual mientras encendía un cigarro

-¿Eh? Quizá te gustaría demostrar eso-respondió desafiante el azabache

-¿Buscas pelea Mugiwara?

-Si

Ambos se dedicaron esa mirada que se entendía por lo cual Luffy se arremango y se abrió la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen mientras que ella se quitaba el saco mostrando una camisa rosa bien ajustada la cual remarcaba los atributos de la marine.

Al salir de inmediato todos entendieron la indirecta y se hicieron a un lado dejando el centro para los competidores, Luffy se puso en guardia mientras que Hina se quedó erguida limitándose a escupir su cigarro

-¡VAMOS HINA-NECHAN PATEA EL TRASERO DE TO-CHAN!-apoyaba Han-chan a su tía

-¡OI HANCOCK DEBERIAS APOYAR A PADRE!-reprendió furioso con los ojos vueltos colmillos, la pequeña solo le saco la lengua (señal de travesura realizada XD)

-No la culpes sombrero de paja, solo que ella sabe reconocer la calidad-respondió la peli rosa arrogante

-Entonces solo debo demostrarle quien es su padre-comento desafiante el capitán

-Inténtalo

Acto seguido Luffy se disparó sobre su oponente conectando un derechazo certero sobre ella quien lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo para de inmediato soltar una patada que se dirigía directamente hacia el rostro de nuestro héroe quien se agacho para evitar el impacto pero al agacharse en el aire Hina regreso la pierna en dirección a la cabeza de sombrero de paja, la velocidad a la que lo hizo fácilmente podría humillar los pies de Sanji, por obvia razones esta no la pudo esquivar recibiéndola de lleno mandando a volar contra la cerca al peli negro, quien como resorte se levanto

-¿Quieres continuar eh? Es el espíritu-hablo ella poniéndose en guardia, Luffy volvió a soltar un derechazo-Nunca aprendes

Ella iba a hacer la misma técnica de recién pero a medio camino Monkey D. lo cancelo yendo al piso eh intentando conectar las piernas de la marine para derribarla, pero ella al ser tan experimentada de un salto esquivo el ataque y al aterrizar la velocidad de su oponente la sorprendió ya que antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo Luffy ya había lanzado un gancho al hígado de la vicealmirante quien solo pudo poner el codo para no recibir el golpe de lleno pero al sestar en el aire la fuerza bruta del supernova la mando a volar lejos

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ya no eres el mocoso inexperto que conocí en el funeral-aplaudió ella orgullosa del nivel de su OTOUTO

-No creerías que siempre sería un novato ¿Verdad?-sonrio desafiante

-Claro que si

Hina se lavnto y ahora ella fue quien ataco, con un fuerte recto qye Luffy esquivo por los pelos, ella con sus fuertes piernas ahora había girado 360° grados para cnectar una patada de hacha giratoria que fue recibida inevitablemente por el hombro de Luffy quien resistio el impacto y tomo la pierna de ella y con la derecha golpeo la boca del estomago de ella, pero esto era muy poco ya que con susmanos ella tomo el brazo de su contrincante y lo jalo para conectar un precioso cabezazo en la nariz de nuestro protagonista quien retrocedio unos pasos por el increíble poder con el que lo habían golpeado, Kuro Ori aprovecho para tomar la pierna Izquierda de Luffy y aplicarle una llave KneeBar (El bloqueo implica la hiperextensión de la pierna en la articulación de la rodilla usando un movimiento de tipo llave de brazo.) Luffy sintió que la pierna se le rompia

-¿Creíste que solo utilizaría fuerza bruta Mugiwara? Soy un marine experimentado se bien que si no puedo ganar en fuerza bruta hay muchas formas de ganar una pelea y las llaves son una de ellas, ahora dilo ¡RINDETE ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA LA PIERNA!-Exclamo triunfante aquella mujer

Luffy no podía pensar el dolor lo estaba matando, definitivamente por algo ella había llegado donde estaba, pero gracias a sus lecciones y su fuerza de voluntad logro zafarse con muchas dificultades del agarre pese a las punzadas en su extremidad, gracias al dolor de la pierna mugiwara no pudo levantarse de inmediato su contrincante aprovecho que él estaba de rodillas para aplicar un agarre al cuello comúnmente conocido en el mundo de la lucha libre como "Dormilona", la fuerza con la que Hina lo ahorcaba era increíble, ni siquiera Zoro ahorcaba así, Luffy se estaba desmayando pero en un rayo de aire se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a girar hasta que gracias a la fuerza centrífuga Hina tuvo que soltarse saliendo volando, al estar mareada se desoriento lo que el azabache aprovecho para dar un fuerte rodillazo en la cara de ella, quien cuando cayó al suelo iba a ser golpeada de nuevo por el capitán por lo cual con su pierna izquierda impacto la boca del estómago de él obligándolo a retroceder por la falta de aire, cuando ella se levantó al fin subió los puños de nuevo sonriendo feliz, por su lado Luffy hizo lo mismo así que se prepararon para chocar

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡AHAAAAAAHHHHH!

Pero antes de que se acercaran

-Bien está ahí-era nami quien con 2 coscorrones los había mandado a dormir a ambos

- _¿Cómo lo hizo?-_ pregunto ella medio noqueada en el suelo con un chipote en la cabeza

- _Es algo que llamamos "La magia de Nami"-_ Respondió en las mismas el capitán

Tras levantarse ambos se abrazaron felices, Hina estaba orgullosa de que el niño que conoció aquel día se había vuelto un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía sus dudas sobre el cuidado que tenía sobre Hancock pero al ver la ferocidad con la que peleo ahora mismo, en un combate amistoso no podía imaginarse la bestia en la que se podía convertir si su hija estaba en peligro. La fiesta continúo y Han-chan se burlaba de su padre por la paliza que le habían dado

-¡Fue un empate!-se defendía Luffy

-Claro que si-respondía sarcástica la niña

-Serás…

- _Han, vamos a jugar otro partido-d_ ijo por atrás otro de sus compañeros

-Bien ya voy-respondió pero antes de irse beso rápidamente la mejilla de su papa-lo hiciste muy bien Papa estoy orgullosa

Y después la vemos yendo con sus amigos. Luffy se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sonrió y se relajó, había demostrado quien es enfrente de su hija, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, gano. Wanda-sensei llegaba con un bistec crudo alcohol, y curitas para nuestro papa favorito, mientras Chopper atendía a Hina.

* * *

 _ **A unos kilómetros lejos de ahí un motor potente sonaba en las calles, mientras un auto rojo venía manejando a toda velocidad dejando atrás a varias patrullas.**_

* * *

Luffy estaba un poco sonrojado por la acciones de Wanda ya que hacía mucho que una mujer lo atendía de esa manera, desde… Ya saben. También su sonrojo era peor gracias a que todos sus amigos le estaban lanzando ESA PARTICULAR MIRADA que nuestro capitán entendía bien y las ganas de matarlos aumentaban con su sonrojo

* * *

 _ **Del auto voló una botella de whisky de cristal explotando al impactar con el suelo**_

* * *

-Oye que sucede ahí-le pregunto Hina a Chopper al ver la escena entre padre y maestra

-En serio ¿No lo entiendes?-pregunto pícaro el doctorcito

-OOOOHHHHH-Sonrió ampliamente cuando la mente le hizo clic mandando la misma mirada que el resto

De pronto la pelota salió volando de nuevo llegando a la acera de la calle

-Papa iré por la pelota-informo Han-chan a su padre

-¿Eh? A si, solo fíjate que no venga ningún carro-ordeno serio Luffy al tiempo que el sonrojo

* * *

 _ **AQUEL AUTO HABIA VIRADO JUSTO EN LA CALLE DE NUESTRO HEROE**_

* * *

Hancock iba lentamente por su balón verde que se había quedado a mitad de calle, mientras los demás seguían en sus cosas, menos Luffy quien estaba intranquilo por alguna razón así que se levantó de la Silla y comenzó a seguir a su hija, de lejos claro, ella llego a la banqueta y se fijó que ningún carro viniera por ninguno de los 2 extremos así que cruzo y tomo la pelota al voltear saludo a su padre, quien estaba a unos 10 metros de ella, con la mano (señalando que ya tenía la pelota) a lo que su padre devolvió el saludo, pero en cuestión de MILISEGUNDOS Un rugido de motor desgarro el aire tranquilo del día

Todos inmediatamente sintieron que algo iba mal, y en su cabeza solo se escuchó un pensamiento al unísono… _**HANCOCK**_

Lo siguiente que vemos es a Luffy corriendo a toda velocidad, Zoro y Sanji del miedo soltaron sus copas que cayeron al suelo para seguir a su capitán en busca de la niña, está por su parte al escuchar la aceleración y ver al auto de lejos, el miedo hizo que se congelara, sus piernas no le respondían y solo veía al auto acercarse más y más, Hina corría desesperadamente justo detrás de luffy, pero era inútil ninguno llegaría a tiempo, de inmediato Luffy comenzó a llorar si dejar de correr mientras la sensación de impotencia lo invadía mientras veía como el auto se acercaba más y más, todos sintieron un nudo en el estómago y antes de que el auto impactara contra la niña una sombra apareció de la nada y lo siguiente que se escuchó no fue un gemido… Más bien aullido

Cuando el auto paso fue a estrellarse directamente con una pared y seguido vemos a Hancock tirada en el suelo, cuando se levantó sus ojos se clavaron fijo en el cuerpo que estaba frente a ella, Chouchou yacía en suelo con las piernas rotas mientras un gran charco de sangre cubría su cuerpo, Hancock sentía que le faltaba la respiración, sus ojos se nublaban al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas salían de ellos, la adrenalina e golpe de la escena solo dio lugar a un resultado posible, la niña grito

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El grito de la pequeña había sido desgarrador y largo, hasta el hombre más duro habría sufrido tras tal grito, acto seguido se desmayo

Zoro fue quien la recibió en el aire para evitar que chocara contra el suelo y solo sentía como el pequeño cuerpo se desvanecía en sus brazos. Luffy de inmediato corrió donde su can

-¡Chouchou! ¡Vamos amigo levántate! ¡Te llevaremos al hospital! ¡Te pondrás bien!-decía Luffy revisando su amigo mientras su voz y su espíritu se llenaban de terror- **¡CHOPPER AYUDAME!**

El doctor salió del shock y fue, no era un veterinario pero una vida era una vida, se incoo al lado del perro y comenzó a examinarlo desesperado, Nami había caído de rodillas llorando fuertemente por la escena frente a ella, Robín la abrazaba pero no servía de mucho ya que la arqueóloga estaba en las mismas que la navegante. Vivi no podía tranquilizarse la impresión había hecho que comenzara a hiperventilarse, Hina también estaba llorando, y no por el perro en si ya que no lo había tratado si no por su sobrina estas cosas no eran nada buenas para la mente de los niños.

Chopper había terminado el diagnostico aunque llegaran a un médico especializado no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el golpe había roto 2 patas y la columna del paciente además de explotar un pulmón y 10 costillas, el simple hecho de que siguiera consiente ya era un milagro

-Lo… Lo siento Luffy-alcanzo a decir el doctor antes de quebrarse y comenzar a llorar también

-No, no, no, no, no ¡NOI! ¡NO ME DEJES AMIGO! ¡LO LOGRARAS! ¡SE QUE LO HARAS!-gritaba completamente perdido Luffy

Chouchou con sus últimas fuerzas giro el cuello y lamio suevamente la nariz de su amo, este entendió el mensaje… _Gracias._

 **-¡CCCCHHHHOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHOOOOUUUU!**

Después el cuerpo del perro se desvaneció la luz de sus ojos se apagó y el latido de su corazón ceso, mas allá de cualquier cosa lo que invadió en ese momento a Luffy fue ciega furia, apretó los nudillos y se dirigió hacia el auto dispuesto a matar al conductor del auto

-¡HIJO DE PERRA ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! ¡TE MATARE Y…!-Luffy no siguió porque cuando tomo aquel hombre se dio cuenta de que esta también yacía sin vida en su asiento, su cabeza había chocado con el volante haciendo que tuviera un derrame cerebral y el cinturón de seguridad le había roto las costillas y le había explotado el pulmón derecho

Fue cuando al ver el cadáver Luffy recupero los 5 sentidos al fin escuchando a Zoro quien lo llamaba

-¡LUFFY MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y VEN A VER A TU HIJA!-Ordenaba Zoro furioso

Tras escuchar a Roronoa el peli negro volvió a la normalidad acercándose a Zoro tomando a su pequeña la cual seguía desmayada por la impresión

 _ **HOY HABRIA SIDO UN DIA FANTASTICO, HOY FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 6 DE MONKEY D. HANCOCK, PERO NO FUE ASI, HOY UN GUERRERO HABIA DEJADO DE PELEAR, HOY UN AMIGO SE DESPIDE, HOY UN ALMA VA AL CIELO, HOY EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HANCOCK MURIO UN AMIGO.**_

 **NO DARE COMENTARIOS DE NINGUN TIPO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO AMIGOS**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	39. RESOLUCIÓN 7: EL ENTIERRO

**ONE PIECE NI SUS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP, YO SOLO TRATO DE ENTRETENERLOS.**

La escena que nos espera es obvia, un montón de humo, un carro despedazado en llamas y una gran cantidad de oficiales con patrullas.

Ussop llamo a su mama Banchina para que se llevara a sus primos, lo mismo hizo la maestra Wanda al llamar a las madres de los compañeros de Hancock ya que no creía que este momento fuera para niños y muchísimo menos para festejar asi que era mejor dar por terminado el día.

El sujeto era metido en una bolsa de cadáveres ya que los oficiales debían llevarlo a la jefatura para ver si tenía alguna persona para reconocerlo, mientras los oficiales querían entrevistar a los mugiwaras sobre lo sucedido. Claro que Luffy no estaba para entrevistas ni preguntas todo lo que quería era acostar a su pequeña y darle sagrada sepultura a su fiel guerrero.

-¡HEY! ¡Ninguno se puede ir hasta que los hayamos entrevistados a todos!-este era Helmeppo quien una vez más quería hacerse el importante gritando bravatas he intentado detener a Luffy por el hombro (el cual traía a Hancock en brazos)

- **No me toques-** Afirmo con voz sombría y expresión macabra el capitán de los sombreros de paja al tiempo que una especie de aura negra lo rodeaba

-¡KISSAMA!-Insulto poniéndose en guardia mientras el aura de Luffy junto con su furia crecía más y más

-Basta, yo respondo por todos los presentes-hablo Hina tomando el brazo del oficial

-¡¿Y exactamente quién eres tú?!-dijo ofendido y soberbio

-Vicealmirante de flota, Hina Kuro Ori-hablo seria mientras apretaba fuertemente el brazo del policía obligándolo a soltar un alarido

-¡Perra…!

-Ya basta Helmeppo-san, disculpe a mi compañero Señor, aún es muy nuevo en esto si no le molesta tomare su oferta y la entrevistare-Este era Coby quien fue la voz de la Razón y saludo como Marine a la Vicealmirante mostrándole respeto

-Veo que tu si sabes ¿Eres…?

-Mi nombre es Coby señor y si estuve en la marina un tiempo pero no logre aguantar los entrenamientos así que preferí volverle policía y ayudar a la gente

-¿Eh? Mira que bien, de acuerdo llenemos tu formulario

Tras arreglar todo, Luffy Subió al cuarto de la pequeña a recostarla, por su parte en el jardín ya se encontraban Todos, Zoro fue quien Tuvo el valor para recoger el cuerpo del animal de la acera y traerlo, Franky del sótano de Luffy había tomado una pala y se había puesto a cavar la tumba de Chouchou mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían debajo de sus lentes a la vez que recordaba todos los ejercicios ridículos que hacía con Han-chan él y Chou-san. Nami cada palazo que daba Franky venían muchas remembranzas, Cuando le había puesto moños y una falda al pequeño can, las pijama das que tenían la niña el perro ella y las chicas, Zoro recodaba la gran cantidad de peleas que tenía con ese pequeño costal de Pulgas, a la mente de Brook vino como disfrutaba Chou-chan sus conciertos de violín, Ussop rememoro aquella vez que se cayó en la fuente y casi termina ahogado y como el pequeño perrito tuvo que sacarlo, Trafalgar recordó cuando lo conoció, el primer encuentro que tuvo con Hancock fue el primer día del perro como miembro de la familia, A Wanda se le vino a la cabeza todas la veces que Chouchou había ido a dejar a la escuela a su pequeña. Todos recordaban las interacciones que habían tenido con él, fueran grandes o pequeñas ese pequeño perrito se había metido de una manera u otra en los corazones de los MUGIWARAS.

-Bien Zoro, ya está listo-dijo melancólico Franky terminando su labor

-No, yo no soy quien debe hacerlo-respondió volteando-Debe ser él

Cuando se dieron cuenta Luffy se encontraba en la puerta del jardín con su sombrero tapándole los ojos, en ese momento fue cuando se acercó a Zoro y este entrego suavemente al cachorro.

-Bien amigo, aquí es donde nos despedimos-Hablo Luffy forzando una sonrisa

Caminaba lentamente hacia la que sería la tumba de su fiel amigo, tragaba saliva mientras cada paso que daba se volvía más y más pesado, todos lo observaban mientras los ojos los traicionaban y comenzaban a Llorar, Luffy al fin había llegado donde el hoyo y deposito suave y lentamente el cuerpo en el centro de la fosa

-Bueno yo… Yo solo espero que donde sea que vayas estés en paz… No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí… Todo lo que hiciste por Han-chan. Y no sé ni quiera como agradecerte que hayas dado tu vida para protegerla… Y ahora que te veo ahí lo único que me sale es… _Gracias-_ Recito Luffy orgulloso dejando escapar unas lágrimas, mientras una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a caer.

En un cuarto rosa, alguien despertaba, era Hancock a quien le vino todo de golpe y por mero instinto se asomó por su ventana viendo el pequeño funeral que le rendían al pequeñín, de inmediato se bajó de la cama y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. El capitán había tomado la pala y se había dispuesto a comenzar a cubrir el cuerpo con tierra hasta que un grito sonó desde atrás

- **¡NNNNOOOOOOO!**

Al voltear todos la divisaron ella venia descalza corriendo directamente hacia la tumba

-Han-chan-dijo Nami como un susurro

-Hancock-alcanzo a pronunciar su padre

-Mocosa-hablo Zoro al verlo mientras la sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro

-¡No! ¡No puede morir! ¡Chouchou no debe morir! ¡Tiene que quedarse conmigo! ¡Él es mi compañero! ¡Mi amigo! Chouchou… _**¡CHOUCHOU ES MI NAKAMA!**_

Al escuchar esas palabras salir con tanta desesperación de la boca de la niña todos al fin se quebraron comenzando a llorar, Luffy que quería hacerse el fuerte por el bien de su hija pero ya no pudo más y la abrazo, la abrazo para llorar juntos

-¡Zoro…! ¡¿Po… Podría… Podrías terminar Po… Por… Mi?!-tartamudeaba Luffy sin dejar de llorar mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su hija

-Si no te preocupes, yo lo hago-dijo tomando la pala, Luffy había hecho muchas cosas por él esto era una manera de agradecerle y de cuidarlo, después de Todo él ya había sufrido suficiente por lo cual el peli verde comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo con la tierra

Tras el funeral, Wanda-Sensei le dijo a Luffy que la niña debía tomar unos días para digerir la noticia. Luffy también le pidió unos cuantos días a Brook, no quería separarse de su hija estos días a lo cual el director acepto sin problemas

 _Lunes 9:00 a.m.:_

Hancock despertaba en su cama, los recuerdos comenzaban a agolparse en su cabeza provocándole una jaqueca de los mil demonios mientras de nuevo comenzaba a llorar. Bajo como pudo a la cocina con su Chopper de peluche en brazos y la mirada decaída, Luffy la entendía perfectamente.

-Buenos días bonita ¿Qué le apetece comer a la princesa?, Lo que sea solo pídalo-hablo con un tono alegre saludando como marine intentado animarla

-Lo que sea está bien Oto-san-respondió seria y desganada

Nuestro capitán sintió que no era un buen momento para intentar levantarle el ánimo, nada podría así que se puso serio, tomo su sombrero y lo coloco en la cabeza de su pequeña el alzo en brazos y la llevo a la sala para depositarla en el sillón

-Dime hija sé que sonara tonto ¿Pero dime cómo estás?-pregunto abrazándola del hombro

-No… No lo sé Oto-san me siento rara, triste, enojada… Vacía- respondió al tiempo que los ojos se le apagaban

-Hija, se por lo que pasas, al igual que tu él fue mi primer perro, de niño jamás tuve uno, sé muy bien el dolor que sientes pero no puedes dejarte vencer, Chouchou no habría querido verte de esta forma-comento Luffy intentando tranquilizar a su niña

-Tienes razón Oto-san, pero ahora misma no creo poder tener esto en la cabeza, no soy valiente-contesto bajándose del sillón y devolviéndole el sombrero de paja a su dueño

Al desayunar Han-chan solo picaba su arroz sin probar bocado, después de un rato bajo de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto Luffy la dejo todo el día sola, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría animarla, a veces los padres deben saber cuándo dar su espacio a los hijos. Al atardecer llegaban los muchachos con un montón de regalos para animar a su pequeña, pero fueron detenidos en seco por Luffy quien les dijo que era mejor darle su espacio por hoy mañana seria otro día.

 **MIS NOVATOS LES MENTIRIA SI LES DIJERA QUE ME ALEGRA VOLVER PERO NO ES ASI**

 **GRACIAS A MIS ACCIONES EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR MI NIÑA ESTA MUY MOLESTA Y NO ME HABLA Y LOS DEMAS ESTAN EN LAS MISMAS, CREO QUE POR UN TIEMPO ESTAREMOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ SOLOS COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

 **AUNQUE NO ME ARREPIENTO YA QUE COMO SIEMPRE SE LOS EH DICHO ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA ESCRITA PRACTICAMENTE Y LA MUERTE DE CHOUCHOU YA LA HABIA DECIDIDO DESDE ANTES DE PUBLICAR REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**

 **BUENO AHORA CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO DE HOY ESTARAN PREGUNTANDOSE ¿FERMIN NO HABIAS DICHO QUE LAS RESOLUCIONES RESOLVIAN EL REVERSO? ¿POR QUÉ EN ESTA NO SE RESOLVIO NADA?**

 **PUES MIS AMIGOS ESTE REVERSO CON SU RESPECTIVA RESOLUCION DARAN PASO A LOS SIGUIENTES SUCESOS DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA EN REVEROS DE LA VIDA.**

 **MAS ADELANTE SE DESVELARAN, POR EJEMPLO EL HECHO DE QUE INCLUIRE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE QUIEN SE HARA CARGO DE HAN-CHAN EN NOMBRE DE CHOUCHOU Y LA AYUDARA A SALIR DE ESTE BACHE, ASI MISMO EMPEZARE CON LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL FINAL DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**

 **SI YA SE, YA SE ¡¿FINAL?! NO SE PREOCUPEN, AUN NO ES Y NO SERA PRONTO PERO ALGO QUE LES PROMETO ES QUE ¡REVERSOS DE LA VIDA ENCONTRARA SU FINAL ESTE AÑO!**

 **HASTA ENTONCES ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, HASTA LUEGO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	40. CARROT

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS XD**

Las clases se reanudaban para padre e hija, la cual pese a que trataba a no dar a notar su enorme dolor que yacía en su corazón, Obviamente para Luffy no pasaba desapercibido este hecho pero aunque quisiera no podía hacer mucho más que estar en todo momento con hija anímicamente. En la universidad nuestro capitán no hacia el ruido de siempre ni robaba comida ni decía sandeces, incluso usaba palillos a la hora del almuerzo

-¿Cómo estas Luffy?-Le pregunto Nami preocupada por su comportamiento

-Por mi parte estoy bien en lo que cabe, la muerte de Chouchou me pego duro pero no puedo permitirme vencerme, quien me preocupa mucho es Hancock ha estado increíblemente desanimada aunque trata de ocultarlo, pero ella es como yo; Un libro abierto-explico inquieto el capitán

-¿Tan mal esta?-cuestiono la peli naranja con tono intranquilo

-Si

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, esa mocosa es más fuerte que todos juntos ya se le pasara no en balde es tu hija, solo denle tiempo-interrumpió Zoro con timbre seguro mientras señalaba a Luffy

-Claro tienes razón-respondió Mugiwara relajándose un poco

En clase de historia, Robín daba su clase normalmente, claro que su pancita de embaraza comenzaba a notarse cada vez más y más, durante las explicaciones ella hacia su trabajo normalmente pero aunque tratara de evitarlo cada cierto tiempo lanzaba miradas hacia su capitán, de verdad quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien y que su pequeña se repondrá, claro que no podía pero en cuanta acabaran las clases iría directamente a darle un gran abrazo. Al terminar y dejar la tarea Robín dio un anuncio

-Muy bien chicos por hoy acabamos, solo no olviden que este fin de semana será nuestro viaje a Kamakura para que puedan organizar sus proyectos de final de semestre sobre dicha excursión-comento la arqueóloga seria y con tono autoritario, claro que enseguida ella y Luffy se dedicaron una mirada por lo cual ambos se quedaron en el salón hasta el final de los compañeros salió.

-Robín…

-Luffy, sabes que no puedo cambiar la evolución en estos momentos, ya estamos casi a 3 cuartos de semestre

-Si ya lo se

-Sé que AMBOS están pasando por una mala situación y yo sé bien que al ser padre ella es tu responsabilidad número 1, así que vete medítalo, háblalo con mi pequeña y analiza la situación si sientes que no podrás asistir ya vemos que podré hacer para ayudarte-comento la profesora con tono preocupado mientras tomaba por los hombros a su capitán

-Si Gracias profesora-respondió él con timbre burlón mientras sonreía ampliamente, de verdad le agradaba poder contar con alguien como la ojiazul, al tiempo que ella lo abrazo fuertemente a manera de un "Todo saldrá bien"

-Oye Robín, ¿Estas aquí? Llevo 15 minutos esperándote…-Era Zoro quien al entrar se encontró con esta escena y si fuera cualquier otro, quien sea, incluso el cejitas explotaría de celos pero siendo Luffy no le dio mayor importancia-Oh veo que me estas engañando con Luffy, me alegra que consiguieras a alguien mucho mejor que yo, Lamento la intromisión-dijo burlándose mientras salía la puerta

-No… Anata… No es lo que parece-tartamudeaba ella mientras el color se le iba del cuerpo (literalmente ya que su paleta de colores termino en blanco)

-No te preocupes continúen pero usen condón-grito desde la afuera solo asomando su mano izquierda

-No… Mi amor espera escucha-salió corriendo por la puerta persiguiendo a su despistado espadachín y no porque de verdad quisiera explicarle algo ya que ya sabía que estaba jugando más bien porque el atolondrado se perdería de nuevo y sería un dolor en el trasero buscarlo por toda la escuela

Por su parte Luffy se quedó en el salón muriéndose de la risa, de verdad que no podía tener mejores amigos que los que ya tenía pero algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpieron antes de salir del salón… Alvida.

-Hola-Saludo ella tímida

-Hola-respondió extrañado

-Dime Luffy ¿Estás seguro que no quieres salir conmigo? Ahora que todo el mundo sabe sobre tu hija ya no veo el problema-dijo acercándose seductoramente

-Lo lamento, pero por el momento sigue siendo no, ya que precisamente por mi niña debo alejarme de los noviazgos y parejas gracias a que ella es mi mundo y ocupa toda mi atención y tiempo no podría tener a alguien ahora mismo solo sería por mera pasión y deseo "revolcones" por decirlo vulgarmente-explico el sonriendo esperando que ella lo entendiese

-Bien por mi-tras completar esa palabra ella devoro los labios de Luffy quien al ser sorprendido no pudo actuar de inmediato, ella aprovecho para bajar la mano hacia la entrepierna de nuestro capitán-Dime Para un hombre de tu talla ¿No es difícil mantener a este amiguito quieto? Quiero decir ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado eh? Yo podría ayudarte con eso, si lo único que puedes darme es tu cuerpo por ahora yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo sensual mientras acariciaba por encima de los pantalones la virilidad de Luffy quien obviamente comenzaba a reaccionar

Mugiwara comenzaba a entregarse ya que era cierto ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que su esposa murió? ¿Desde que comenzó a criar a Han-chan? Eso era una larga espera, comenzaba a sucumbir a los encantos de una de las reinas escolares hasta que un momento de iluminación logro hacer que se contuviera quitándose de encima a Alvida

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer esto!-exclamo esquivando a la mujer frente a él y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡¿Por qué Luffy?! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas?! Si no puedes darme tu corazón bien me lo ganare poco a poco después de eso-Dijo ella intentado contener las lágrimas ya que nadie sabía ni ella misma ( **Ni siquiera yo que soy el autor** ) Como y porque se había enamorado tan profundamente del de sombrero de paja

-¿Y si no que? ¿Si no me enamoro de ti y termino con alguien más? ¿Tu donde quedarías? Sola y despechada mientras que yo ya te use ¿No?-respondió con tono molesto para después soltar un gran suspiro para calmarse-Mira Alvida la verdad me gustas eres alguien muy bella y sensual pero tener sexo contigo, sin emociones ni amor va en contra de lo que creo, si un hombre solo esta con una mujer por sexo no tiene derecho a llamarse a si mismo hombre, es un cobarde y odio a los cobardes jamás tendría sexo contigo si no siento nada y esa es la verdad linda, no siento nada por ti así que ya olvídame y consigue alguien mas no te hagas esto-explico suplicante con voz triste mientras la tomaba de las manos

Ella sintió que su corazón se hizo chiquito pero… Entendía el punto de él ahora recordaba porque se enamoró de Monkey D. Luffy y justamente por eso de una vez por todas renunciaría a él, parecía que seguirá siendo el inalcanzable Luffy.

* * *

Mugiwara apenas llegaba al Kinder y de inmediato era recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la profesora

-¡¿Por qué demonios llegas hasta ahorita?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva esperándote?!-regañaba fuertemente la profesora Wanda a nuestro héroe señalando a Hancock sentada en una banca

-Lo lamento tuve un contratiempo-respondió mientras juntaba las manos disculpándose

Desde hace ya unos meses, antes de que pasara lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Han-chan estos 2 ya eran muy buenos amigos pero después de ESO las cosas se sentían… Diferentes.

-Wanda-sensei, quisiera hablar con usted a solas-Solicito el azabache de manera seria y varonil sacando de balance a la profesora

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡No sé si estoy Lista!-decía mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente muy nerviosa

-Rápido vamos-respondió él tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos de Han-chan, quien habitualmente saltaría de emoción tras ver eso pero ahora no era el caso, al llegar nuestra profesora sentía que se le iba el aire-Que… Q… Qu… ¿Qué ocurre Luffy?

-Necesito pedirle algo, es muy importante-Comento tomándola de las manos

-¿Si?-preguntaba claramente ilusionada

-¿Podría cuidar de Hancock este fin de semana?-cuestiono inocente

La decepción de la profesora fue tan grande que instintivamente le metió un zape épico al capitán

-¡Eso no es lo que esperaba!-grito al darle el golpe

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Estoy tratando de pedirte un favor ¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Qué esperabas?-exclamo sobándose el chichón con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-No, nada, lo siento mucho-contesto de inmediato sonrojándose mucho por la penosa situación, pero al razonar le cayó el 20-¿Por qué quieres que cuide?

-Veras, este fin de semana la universidad organizo una salida a Kamakura durante todo el fin de semana y se lo pediría a mis amigos pero ellos también vienen al "paseo" y en esta excursión se juega mi calificación de Historia con Robín-explico él

-¿Robín-sensei? Ciertamente ella es muy dulce pero por lo que eh notado cuando se trata de trabajo es increíblemente estricta-recordó ya que últimamente habla mucho con ella y Viola y no porque las demás no le caigan bien, de hecho les había tomado aprecio a las Sombrero de paja pero tenía muy buenas migas con Viola y Robín porque las 3 eras maestras y comprendían lo difícil que llegan a ser los alumnos

-¿Me ayudaras?

-Luffy me tomaste muy desprevenida, este domingo tengo que ir a Kanto para un conferencia es el domingo pero debo viajar desde el sábado para tener todo listo –se disculpó en seguida

-No te preocupes ya me las arreglare-dijo el de manera sincera dedicándole su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿A menos?-pensó ella

-¿Que? ¿A menos que?-cuestiono emocionadísimo

-Luffy-san no sé qué tan viable sea esto pero a partir del jueves mi hermana vendrá a vivir conmigo, se llama _**Carrot**_ ella ha trabajado de niñera cuando fuimos adolescente en vacaciones de verano, pero al ser muy torpe e infantil nadie la volvía a contratar ¿Cabe esa posibilidad?-ideo de inmediato

-¿Es buena persona?-pregunto Mugiwara

-¿Yo le parezco buena persona?

-Claro

-Pues mi hermana me deja en ridículo, es un amor de persona y más por su personalidad tan infantil

-Creo que será mejor si vamos a conocerla el jueves y a partir de ahí decidimos

-Si yo también creo que sería lo más conveniente

* * *

Tras acordar como se movería el asunto al fin padre e hija se fueron a casa y al llegar Luffy preparo la cena, comieron normalmente y al terminar se habló sobre el elefante en la habitación

-¿De que hablaron Wanda-sensei y tu Papa?-pregunto ella

-Veras hija, este fin debo ir a un viaje escolar y le pedí que te cuidara, pero me dijo que específicamente ella no podrá que podría ser debido a que debía ir a una conferencia, pero quizá te deje con su hermanita, dice que se llama Carrot-explico Luffy a su hija

-¿Me dejarías con una desconocida?-pregunto la pequeña azabache a su padre

-Por supuesto que no, es por eso que vamos a conocerla el jueves si ella te agrada y tú le agradas a ella, pues si, te dejaría con ella pero si no deberé faltar a la excursión-respondió el con un tono algo nervioso

Hancock de manera inmediata sentía la preocupación de su padre sobre faltar a dicho viaje así que intentaría llevarse bien con la tal Carrot

* * *

Jueves:

Luffy salía de la escuela y se dirigía al kínder rápidamente ya que a partir de ahí irían a casa de Wanda-sensei para conocer a su IMOUTO. Al llegar no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a su objetivo, al arribar se dieron cuenta de que la casa de Wanda-sensei era un departamento (No tan grande como el de Robín) pero tampoco era precisamente pequeño. Cuando entraron una voz bastante linda pero escandalosa los recibo

-¡WANDA-ONECHAN! ¡OKAERI!-Grito la susodicha abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermana mayor dejando a Luffy y a Han-chan con una gota en la cabeza, Carrot era un jovencita de unos 25 años de edad (Ya que según Wanda le llevaba 5 años y nuestra sensei ya había cumplido los 30) de pelo rubio y corto con un peinado más al estilo de flequillo, de un buen proporcionado cuerpo, cara linda y a leguas se notaba la amabilidad y energía que emanaba de ella era como un Conejo, traía unos tacones bajos naranjas y un vestido casual del mismo color

-Hola hermanita, que gusto me da verte-comento la profesora acariciando la frente de su Imouto suavemente haciendo que ella entrase en un estado de SI-ACARICIAME-MAS mientras brillos emanaban de su rostro-¿No piensas presentarte?

-¡HI MAʼM! ¡UN GUSTO SOY CARROT MINK TENGO 25 AÑOS Y ES UN VERDADERO PLACER CONOCERLOS!-Grito levantándose como resorte saludando efusiva, por lo visto Carrot era aún más enérgica que el propio Luffy

-¡Yo soy Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!-respondió él llenándose con el entusiasmo de la joven

-¡¿En serio?!-pregunto ella maravillada mientras los ojos se le llenaban de brillo

-¡Claro!

-¡Sugoi!

Pero esta extraña conversación fue detenida por Han-chan quien le había metido un golpe a la cabeza a su padre

-Por favor comportarte me avergüenzas-dijo la niña con una vena en la cabeza

-Hi… Lo lamento-hablo en el suelo medio muerto-Soy Monkey D. Luffy padre de Hancock, y tengo 24 años actualmente

-Yo soy Monkey D. Hancock, tengo… Tengo 6 años recién cumplidos-dijo ella deteniéndose un momento debido a que al recordar lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños hace un días el ánimo se le iba

Obviamente esto no paso desapercibido por Luffy y Wanda pero antes de que siquiera pensaran en que decir o hacer algo Carrot interrumpió

-¡¿6 AÑOS?! ¡Pero si eres tan madura y hermosa! ¡¿Segura que no me estas mintiendo?!-exclamo emocionada tomando por las manos a la niña sacudiéndolas efusivamente

-¿Eh?... Bueno… Si… si tengo 6 años-contesto mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de carmín la forma tan honesta en que le dijo que era madura y hermosa lograron hacer que se ruborizara

-¡No importa! ¡Seguramente seremos grandes amigas! ¡Puedes llamarme Carrot-san, chan, o solo Carrot o Ca-chan o BAKA! ¡Todo el mundo me llama así y no sé porque!-comentaba ella sin perder ni un miligramo de emoción

-Eh si claro… Ca-chan-hablo Hancock sin evitar sentirse feliz esta persona era muy contagiosa

-¡ME LLAMASTE CA-CHAN! ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡ENTONCES TE DIRE HAN-CHAN!

-Este bien todos me llaman así

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ven vamos a peinarte que tienes un cabello precioso!-exclamo tomando a la niña y llevándola a su habitación

Por su parte Luffy y Wanda no paraban de reír ya que les pareció muy divertida esta escena

-Luffy-kun ¿Le gustaría tomar algo?-pregunto ella sonrojada mientras jugaba con su cabello

-¿Eh? Si claro-contesto el mientras se sonrojaba un poquito

Wanda-sensei comenzó a preparar un refrigerios para sus invitados, claro que Luffy no quiso dejarla hacerlo sola, por lo cual le ayudo, a los 6 minutos llegaba Carrot armando alboroto de nuevo

-¡ONE-CHAN! ¡LUFFY-KUN! ¡MIREN, MIREN!-Anuncio feliz

-Carrot ya te eh dicho que no armes alboroto en la cocina porque…-no termino ya que la revelación la había dejado sin palabras

Han-chan aparecía muy sonrojada, con el pelo bien planchado y peinado, un pequeño flequillo en la frente junto con un diadema de flor adornado su cabeza

-Me… ¿Veo bien?-comentó roja hasta las rodillas

-Hija…

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Luffy antes de abrazar a su retoño fuertemente

-Claro que te ves bien, eres y siempre serás la niña más hermosa del mundo

-Pa… Pa

Luffy al volverla escuchar decir esa palabra siento que el corazón se le estrujaba, desde que Chouchou murió ella dejo de llamarlo Papa y comenzó a decirle de nuevo Oto-san así que el hecho de que comenzara a superar lo pasado era una gran señal; Wanda también se había quedado anonada con la escena, tan anonada que no noto cuando su hermana se acercó a la cocina y al mover un poco la olla exploto incendiando la cocina

-¡IIIIAAAA!-Grito la rubia sacando la lengua al ver el fuego

-¡Carrot!-grito de inmediato su hermana mayoral ver lo que había hecho

Por suerte Wanda tenía el extintor en la cocina y Luffy reacciono rápido así que lo tomo y comenzó a rociar la estufa: Al apagar el fuego la profesora se sintió muy culpable por lo cual de inmediato hizo una reverencia a su alumna y a su padre

-Luffy-san, Hancock-chan lamento este incidente, como les había dicho mi hermana es muy torpe e infantil y está bien si no quieren que cuide de mi alumna yo lo entenderé perfectamente-comento arrepentida y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermana-¡Vamos discúlpate tu también!

-Yo… lo lamento mucho, no debí hacer algo tan tonto de veras lo siento, Han-chan, Luffy-sama-se disculpó llorando y muy seria demostrando que no siempre tenía esa energía eufórica tan característica y demostrando que puede ponerse seria

Luffy veía a ambas con una cara seria y sin expresión, cuando de la manga Hancock lo jalaba

-Papa, Carrot no es mala, ella solo cometió un error si quiero que me cuide ¿Podrás perdonarla?-rogo ella con " _ESA"_ particular cara que solo un niño podia poner

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Eso solo fue un accidente claro que será quien te cuide SHISHISHISHISHI-respondió amable riendo con su sonrisa de oreja a ojera

Al escuchar esto ambas hermanas se levantaron bastante felices y Carrot había recuperado su emoción de recién

-¡Luffy-sama! ¡GARCHU!-Grito ella aventándose a los brazos del capitán al tiempo que le mordía suavemente la oreja

-¡SHOTO! ¡¿QUE HACES?!-Pregunto muy confundido

-Hey Carrot compórtate-comento de nuevo apenada Wanda quitándole de encima a su hermana-Perdón Luffy-kun es solo una manía que ella tiene, es como un beso pero con los dientes, no tienes que preocuparte

-Vaya que interesante SHISHISHI-Rio divertido

-¡Han-chan ahora seremos amigas por siempre y te prometo que te cuidare bien!-decía alegre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña

-Sí, claro que si-respondió Hancock con una sonrisa honesta en la cara.

 **AAAHHHHH MIS NOVATOS ME AGRADA ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO YA LES EH MENCIONADO TENGO UN AMIGO EN PERSONA QUE LEE MI HISTORIA PERO NO ME COMENTA NADA EN REVIEW EL DESGRACIADO Y PLATICANDO ME PREGUNTO SOBRE PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES QUE NO EH METIDO EN LA HISTORIA, COMO RAYLEIGH, SHIROHIGE, DOFLAMINGO, JINMBEI, ETC Y NO SE PREOCUPEN MAS ADELANTE SALDRAN, CLARO QUE TENDRAN SUS APARICIONES, LES DIGO ESTO POR SI CABIA ESA PEQUEÑA DUDA**

 **MI MUCHACHOS Y MI PEQUEÑA SIGUEN BASTANTE ENFADOS CONMIGO Y LO ENTIENDO Y ES POR ESO QUE TODAVIA HOY ESTARE SOLO**

 **ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR, CHAO!**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	41. UN DIA CON HAN CHAN (2): DEJANDO IR

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU DUEÑO Y A SHONEN JUMP**

POV MONKEY D. HANCOCK:

 _Bien hoy era el día, hoy viernes papa se iría a su excursión y yo me quedaría con Ca-chan, la verdad era que cuando fuimos a casa de Wanda-sensei me dio muy buena impresión, su energía eufórica y alegre es bástate contagiosa, me atrevería a decir que es incluso más efusiva e hiperactiva que papa y eso era decir MUUUUCCCHHHHOOOO (XD). El Tío Sanji nos preparó la comida para hoy por órdenes de la profesora ya que Carrot-san tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la cocina (Y con justa razón XP) los demás días comeríamos botanas como pizza, sushi, etc. Y el domingo en la tarde llegaría el autobús con papa dentro suyo._

 _-¡Han-chan! ¡¿Estas lista para divertirte?!-me pregunto gritando como siempre arribando a la casa_

 _-¡HI!-Le respondí llenándome de energía también_

 _Nuestro día comenzó muy ajetreado ya que a mi niñera se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir al parque de diversiones; nos subimos a casi todo, la montaña rusa, la noria, bungie, prácticamente a todo lo divertido, claro que no podríamos subir a todo por el hecho de que había demasiada gente en el parque lo cual era un dolor en el ¡# $, (XP), tras largas esperas al fin se había terminado, salíamos bastante divertidas del parque de diversiones pero antes de ir a casa hicimos una escala en el centro comercial, nos probamos ropa, comimos helado, entramos a la tienda de juguetes, etc. Al anochecer regresamos a casa ya que era hora de la cena y Carrot no podía esperar a probar la comida del tio Sanji la cual le dije era la más deliciosa del mundo; Y no la engañaba._

 _Ca-chan se quedó en la mesa esperando ansiosa la cena mientras yo recalentaba la cena, Sanji nos preparó su famoso Curry con arroz la especialidad de mi querido cocinero y en cuanto mi niñera sintió esa deliciosidad rozando sus papilas gustativas fue como sentir el paraíso entrar en su boca_

 _-¡OISSSHHHHIIII!-Grito mi "nana" al sentir la cucharada entrar en su boca y solo me reí y me pregunte ¿Quién cuida a quién?_

 _-¿Verdad que si?-le pregunte muy feliz_

 _-¡HIII!_

 _Cenamos divertidas y la verdad yo me deje ir un buen rato e incluso hicimos una pelea de comida, dejamos un desastre por cierto (:3) Luego de limpiar nos fuimos a dormir y por orden de Wanda-sensei Carrot-san se quedó a dormir en casa, por suerte papa dejo listo el cuarto de las visitas antes de dormir nos quedamos un muy buen rato hablando como si fuera un pijamada de esas que suelo hacer con la tía Nami y la Tía Robín, ambas me dan galletas y leche con chocolate (:p) Platicamos y platicamos hasta que ella me lanzo una almohada en la cara y eso solo puede significar una cosa… ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!_

 _Tome mi almohada y se la lance lo más fuerte que pude y gracias a que "TITO MENTIRAS" me enseñó a apuntar di en el blanco, mi niñera no lo dejo así y regreso al ataque, ambas peleamos y reíamos hasta que la risa fue más fuerte y terminamos en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y la verdad… No reía así desde "ESO". Yo no sé en qué momento de la noche me quede dormida._

* * *

 _Al amanecer yo estaba en mi cama y era obvio que Carrot-chan me había traído; fui a su habitación y la encontré en una posición no muy COOL tirada en el suelo babeando y con medio cobertor encima sin mencionar que el TOP se la había levantado ahora mismo agradezco a KAMISAMA que papa no esté aquí de lo contrario se habría infartado ante la vista (_ _) En lo que se despertaba yo baje a preparar el desayuno, arroz frito ya que el tío Sanji por ahora era lo único que me enseñó a preparar ella al oler la comida ya había llegado a la mesa armando un enorme FOLLON_

 _-¡COMIDA, COMIDA! ¡HAMBRE, HAMBRE! ¡COMIDA!-Me decía azotando los cubiertos en la mesa_

 _Y por un segundo me vi a mi misma, el segundo día que regrese con papa al fin, fue exactamente lo mismo que hice aquella vez y me di cuenta de algo, ya estoy creciendo (_ _) serví y nos dispusimos a comer. Jugamos videojuegos toda la tarde hasta que comenzó a hacer hambre me levante y pedí una pizza por teléfono llegaría en 30 minutos o seria gratis así que podríamos jugar un rato más pero cuando llegue de nuevo a la sala ella se encontraba viendo una foto de la navidad pasada éramos papa, yo y… Chou-san_

 _-¿Podrías decirme que ocurrió?-me preguntaba sin dejar de ver el cuadro_

 _-Eso ya no importa-le respondí volteando no quiero hablar sobre eso y menos con ella_

 _-Sabes, es realmente malo callarse las cosas, a la larga te podría dañar para siempre la verdad habitualmente es mejor hablar con gente que te ama para que te puedan ayudar a superarlo-me dijo con un tono maduro el cual se oía bastante raro en ella_

 _-No tengo nada, estoy bien-le respondí furiosa_

 _-¡CLARO QUE NO LO ESTAS MIRATE!-Me alzo la voz_

 _-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASO! ¡SOLO VIENES Y QUIERES DECIRME QUE DEBO ABRIRME CUANDO DE SEGURO TU JAMAS HAS SUFRIDO! ¡SE NOTA POR LA FORMA EN QUE TE COMPORTAS!_

 _-¿Qué nunca eh sufrido? Oh pequeña, se nota que no sabes nada-hablo con una sonrisa confiada pero sumamente triste, una sonrisa que hizo que se me helara la sangre-Han-chan hace muchos años cuando yo tenía alrededor de unos 14 años… Mi tío abusó sexualmente de mí, me violo cruelmente y el bastardo solo rio mientras lo hacía-Soltó ella mientras su cara se ensombreció_

 _A mí se me helo la sangre, no sé nada sobre sexo y esas cosas de adulto pero la Tía Robín me explico, luego de que viéramos una serie policial, que eso de "Abuso sexual" era la cosa más aterradora, horrible, repugnante y humillante que podría pasarle a cualquier mujer (u hombre) y tan solo ver el rostro de mi niñera me di cuenta de que no era una exageración en lo absoluto era exactamente lo que mi tía dijo o incluso más para ser honesta ahora mismo era incalculable_

 _-Muchos años estuve callada, apenas comía, apenas hablaba pero gracias a mi hermana, a mi familia logre salir adelante y me di cuenta de algo, de nada sirve callarse jamás te recueras ES UNA MENTIRA DECIR QUE LO RESOLVERAS SOLO, nadie puede solo se necita a las personas para vivir y ser feliz-Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente recobrando su energía infantil y eufórica_

 _En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, la imagen de Papa se me vino a la cabeza, todo su dolor y sufrimiento todo lo que paso y aun así él… SONRIE. Siempre está feliz contagiando a los demás, las personas más felices son las que más han sufrido porque si no conoces el dolor no conocerás la felicidad, vaya de verdad estoy creciendo y eso me aterra (_ _)_

 _Ca-chan tenía razón no podía seguir intentando frenarme solo debía… Dejarme ir y eso hice cuando las palabras al fin habían hecho mella comencé a llorar y a llorar y a llorar hasta que mi corazón no pudo más grite tan fuerte que me quede sin voz, mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y colapse, colapse en los brazos de mi ONE-CHAN._

 _Cuando al fin descargue todo lo que tenía adentro Salí al jardín tomando de la mano a mi nana y ahí estaba, el lugar que hace días no me atrevía a visitar estaba finalmente frente a mí; LA TUMBA DE CHOUCHOU. Me acerque pero mis pasos se sentían muy ligeros y yo me sentía tranquila me hinque frente a su lugar con una sonrisa:_

 _-¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que no entendía hace tiempo y me hace ver que incluso en el mas allá estas cuidándome, viéndome crecer y la verdad estoy bastante feliz, si claro que te extraño me haces falta pero ahora tengo un pequeño consuelo y ese es que MAMA ya no está sola, ahora tu estas con ella cuidándola y jugando con ella y como papa lo dice y tú me dijiste también, algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo y volveremos a ser una familia y me toca vivir y cuidar a papa que el muy Baka no podrá hacer nada sin mí-le dije a mi NAKAMA mientras de nuevo comencé a llorar, aunque esta vez se sintió distinto-Perdón chou-chan lamento mucho haberme tardado pero mejor tarde que nunca, ahora me toca despedirme como se debe; ADIOS CHOUCHOU muchas gracias por ser mi familia_

 _Ca-nesan se me acerco tomando mi hombro y yo la abrase, para ser honestos me sentía tan ligera y alegre y sobre todo… HAMBRIENTA, por suerte llegaba la pizza y Carrot-chan y yo la devoramos como si no hubiese un mañana (:3)._

* * *

 _Al fin llegó el domingo y pronto llegaría papa con su cara de tonto sonriéndome como siempre con su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de chorlito que tiene (XD) a las 9:30 a.m. en punto llegaba bajaron uno por unos mi queridos tíos abrazándome fuertemente y al final, como siempre, bajaba mi héroe con su mochila en el hombro sonriendo de oreja a oreja y el MUGIWARA cubriéndole los ojos al voltear yo corrí como hace mucho no había corrido y me entregue a sus brazos, él lo sentía, sabía que yo ya me encontraba mejor por lo que me abrazo aún más fuerte, con ese aroma que me da tranquilidad, esos brazos que me hacen sentirme más segura que nada y esa esencia que me contagia alegría y sabía bien lo que ese abrazo significaba; ESTOY AQUÍ._

* * *

 **MIS NOVATOS AL FIN ACTUALIZO**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AUNQUE MI AMADA NIÑA YA ESTA MEJOR LA VERDAD AUN NO ME HABLA, Y NO LA CULPO XD**

 **PERO QUE MAS DA MIENTRAS ESTE BIEN NO IMPORTA AHORA MI QUERIDA SHIHO AKEMI RESPONDERE TUS PREGUNTAS**

 **COMO YA EH DICHO MUCHAS VECES NO ME MOLESTRA EN ABSOLUTO QUE ME PREGUNTEN COSAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA, ES MAS LO AMO :3 TODO LO QUE QUEIRAS PREGUNTAR TE LO RESPONDERE**

 **AHORA:**

 **1.- NOP JINBEI AUN NO APARECE PRONTO LO HARA JUNTO CON MUCHOS OTROS PERSONAJES PERO NO TODAVIA**

 **2.- SHIRAHOSHI TAMPOCO Y ELLA PUES PARA EMPEZAR TENDRIA PIERNAS Y SERIA DE TAMAÑO NORMAL XD, IMAGINATELA COMO SIEMPRE PERO CON UNA CAMISA BLANCA Y FLDA GRIS DE INSTITUTO**

 **3.- PUES SI LAS CUENTAS NO ME FALLAN TENDRA UNOS 22 AÑOS PERO LO VERE MAS ADELANTE**

 **REPITO SI TIENES MAS PREGUNTAS TE LAS RESPONDERE CON GUSTO, EXEPTO SI ESA P´REGUNTA HACE ALGUN SPOILER SOBRE LA TRAMA NO TE LA DIRE XD**

 **SIN MAS MIS AMADOS NOVATOS CUIDENSE LOS QUIERO CHAO!**


	42. NOCHE DE CHICAS, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO CUENTO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE BASANDOME EN LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES LO CUALES A SU VEZ FUERON CREADOS POR EICHIRO ODA Y PUBLICADOS EN SHONEN JUMP**

 **EN POCAS PALABRAS… CALLENSE Y DRISFRUTEN XP**

Después del emotivo abrazo entre padre e hija Nami cargo a su niña abrazándola fuertemente feliz de que al fin estuviera todo resuelto pero surgió un "inconveniente" dicho "inconveniente" tenía brazos, piernas, voz, y nombre… _Carrot_

-Oye, suelta a mi hermanita, ella es mía y no la comparto-decía arrebatándole a Han-chan de las manos a Nami

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?! ¡Ella es mi amada sobrina! ¡Tu sueltala!-respondio cabreada Nami jalando a la pequeña

-¡No! ¡Ella es mia!

-¡No, mia!

-(Ambas) ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR PERRA?!

Ambas se pusieron en guardia pero rápidamente Luffy junto con Han-chan tomaron a Carrot intentando detenerla, mientras que Zoro y Sanji se esforzaban por sostener Nami, las dos comenzaron a gruñirse cuando de repente 2 cocos sonaron en el aire y enseguida vemos a la niñera y la navengante en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza era Wanda-sensei quien llegaba de su curso y venia a saludar a los mugiwaras y al ver el follón que había armado su hermana la duetuvo y del otro lado vemos a Robin quien a pesar su embarazo aun podia moverse libremente por lo cual debía corregir a su "Imouto"

-(ambas profesoras) ¡URUSAI BAKA!

-(ambas en el suelo llorando) Ne-chan…

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana pero no la jusguen mal todavía ella es una buena niña solo que es algo infantil permítanme presentarla su nombre es Carrot Mink mi hermana menor-se discuplba amable la profesora presentando a su imouto

-No tienes porque apenarte Wanda, mi niña tampoco es un pan de dios puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza-respondio divertida la profesora de historia

-Robin… Eres cruel conmigo-lloraba Nami por lo fría que puede llegar a ser Nico a veces

-Bien señoritas, veo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo así que para limar asperezas ¿Por qué no hacemos un día de chicas?-opino Viola feliz

-¡SI!-Gritaron todas al unísono menos las dos

-No creo que sea buena idea-comento la peli naranja haciendo rabieta

-¡HUM! Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo- respondía la conejita rubia ofendida

- _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso dijeron algo?! ¡¿Ustedes dos?!-_ hablaron molestas con tono sombrío y cruel las "One-chans" a sus niñas

-¡Claro que no, es una gran idea!-contestaron al unísono las susodichas

-Bien y la regla más importante ¡SIN CHICOS!-Comentaba victoriosa Rebecca, aunque ella no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que Chopper estaba muy ocupado debido a unas nuevas investigaciones que surgieron

-Tiene razón amorcito así que te cuidas y nos vemos después-dijo burlona Vivi empujando a un lado a Trafalgar

-¡OI!

Sin más todas se fueron dejando a los muchachos confundidos con una gota en la cabeza, de verdad planearon todo de la nada o fue premeditado y en cualquier caso no importaba, ellas ya se habían ido

-¿EHHHHH?... ¿Palomitas, cerveza, carne y videojuegos en mi casa?-Comento confundido Luffy

-Si…-respondieron los demás igual o peor que él

-Tito mentiras ¿los chicos están en tu casa?-preguntaba Han-chan jalando la camisa de Ussop

-Oh pero claro CHIBI HAN, Le marcare a mama para decirle que vas en camino-le respondió feliz tomando el teléfono

-Pues decidido, dejamos a Hancock con los primos de Ussop y luego a "Viciar", hace mucho que no lo hacemos será divertido-explico Luffy feliz

\- (Todos) ¡HI!

Y así todos los Mugiwaras se fueron a casa del capitán a pasar un rato de diversión, claro que era raro que las muchachas no estuvieran ahí pero que importaba, ellas pueden cuidarse solas además de que se merecían un rato de diversión, Chopper se les unió mas tarde al enterarse de que su novia no estaría disponible el resto del día prefirió ir a pasar el día con los demás en lugar de volver a casa.

* * *

Centro comercial:

Conociendo a Nami y a Robín era obvio cual sería el primer lugar que visitarían, y con razón, Nico necesitaba ropa nueva ya que debido al embarazo no podía seguir usando sus pantalones entallados y playeras escotadas, bueno al menos hasta que naciera él bebe después podría volver a las andadas (XD). Carrot y Nami casi estaban a un kilómetro la una de la otra pero conforme pasaba el día se iban relajando, quizá se den una oportunidad para conocerse mejor ambas comenzaron a hablarse un poco más y se dieron cuenta de que de verdad se agradaban, además no es como si Ca-chan fuera a quitarle el puesto de TIA favorita a Nami y esta a su vez no le peleaba el puesto de ONE-CHAN a la conejita así que podrían estar en paz

-Hace hambre-comento Rebecca mientras le gruñían las tripas

-Ciertamente debo comer algo ya no soy la única por aquí- Comento la arqueóloga con una sonrisa sobándose el estomago

Todas sonrieron al Unísono, se notaba que a Robín de verdad le hacia ilusión ser madre, bueno y al idiota espadachín también pero intentaba seguir haciéndose el duro, Como la futura mamá comenzaba con antojos quería hamburguesas de cierta compañía con una M amarilla de logo (XD) cuando se dirigían al local más cercano un sujeto, de cabello en forma de mohicana de estrella color azul y una máscara a mitad de rostro en la cara, "nalgueo" a Nami, quien tenía a Carrot al lado

-Que buen culo-dijo aquel bastardo siguiéndose de largo, Nami iba a responderle pero no conto que de inmediato nuestra conejita tomo por el brazo a aquel sujeto conectándole un fuerte volado de derecha en la mandíbula mandándolo al suelo

-Ca… ¿Chan?-hablo impresionadísima la navegante

-¿Cómo osas hacerle eso a mi amiga? Lo pagaras-bufo con tono sombrío la niñera poniéndose en guardia. Todas de inmediato iban a apoyarla pero Wanda las detuvo en seco

-No se preocupen por ella que se divierta un rato, estará bien-comento confiada y simple la profesora de Hancock

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-pregunto nerviosa Viola

-Es una larga historia que les contaremos después pero para rápido, Carrot está al nivel de un boxeador profesional, aprendió a defenderse en una época difícil-dijo con cierto tono entre tristeza y melancolía

Aquel sujeto se levantaba furioso por semejante insulto a su persona

-Pequeña mocosa esto lo pagaras caro-amenazo úrico

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca-respondió poniendo una sonrisa confiada

Este sujeto comenzó a lanzar golpes directos a la cara de nuestra niña quien, debido a que pese a que llevaban fuerza no tenían disciplina, los esquivaba fácil, este bastardo no conectaba ni uno solo en un segundo se desesperó y tomo el brazo derecho de ella para enseguida lanzar una patada a las piernas

-esto no podrás esquivarlo estúpida

-Eres tan adorable-dijo ella confiada para enseguida con su mano izquierda tomar de la cabeza a este tipo y dar un gran salto sobre él y caer grácilmente en el suelo

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto nervioso

-Carrot no solo tiene el poder y técnicas de cualquier boxeador del mundo, también tiene la agilidad, flexibilidad y destreza de una gimnasta profesional, lo que la hace un enemigo a considerar-explico la hermana mayor al oponente de su IMOUTO

-¿Que?

La niñera se acercaba peligrosamente a él quien lanzo un JAB para alejarla, ella hizo un SPLIT completo y una vez en el suelo de un fuerte puñetazo golpeo las partes nobles de él, cuando se inclinó rápidamente se levantó del SPLIT conectado un UPPERCUT que mando a dormir a su contrincante. Los guardias llegaron, tarde como siempre, y cuando se les explico la situación sacaron del centro comercial a aquel sujeto vetándolo de por vida, Nami se acercaba a su heroína

-Muchas gracias Ca-chan, pero debiste dejármelo a mí, ese idiota era Gladius uno de los miembros de la **DONQUIXOTE FAMILY** una de las bandas más peligrosas de este distrito, Luffy y los chicos ya han tenido sus problemas con el líder _DOFLAMMINGO_ y sus perros aunque nada que no puedan resolver, pero ahora que te vio las estarán cazando a ti y a Wanda-sensei-explico pausada y tranquila aunque con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras

-Lo siento tienes razón, pero… es solo que cuando pasan estas cosas… Yo no puedo simplemente apartarme-respondió ella tartamudeando apretando los dientes

-No hay de qué preocuparse, como diría mi querido amigo el profesor Franky ahora son de la familia y como tal las cuidaremos-hablaba alegre Robín desde atrás soltando una risita imaginándose que diría su amigo ahora mismo

-¡SSSSUUUUUPPPPEEEERRRRR!-gritaban Vivi, Rebecca, Viola e incluso Kaya imitando la pose profesor

Wanda y Carrot rieron felices, quizá era la primera vez en años que tenían amigos de verdad y eso que tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse, fueron a comer y Carrot sentía tanta confianza con las chicas que les platico su historia, todas se quedaron de piedra… después de todo ¿Qué puedes decir? Pero la conejita les levanto el ánimo, les explico que esa era la razón de su actuar y por qué se volvió tan buena en boxeo y tras una plática Wanda cambio un poco de tema ya que aunque fuera de hace años este no era un tema que le gustase

-Bueno chicas y en otras noticias yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué le dicen a Luffy-kun, Capitán? Me da mucha curiosidad

-Bueno, eso es porque tiene una extraordinaria similitud con el CAPITAN de ONE PIECE-Respondió con simpleza Nami

-Ya veo-comento Wanda algo decepcionada por la respuesta

-Y también porque… Pues porque como un líder COMO UN CAPITAN él nos cuida…-Volvió a Hablar la navegante poniéndose extremadamente seria, Carrot y la sensei de Kínder notaron que las demás también se habían puesto así-Pese a que por su apariencia y actitud parecería que nosotros lo cuidamos a él es todo lo contrario, Luffy daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotros sin vacilar un segundo… él me salvo de un pandillero psicópata sin siquiera conocerme y luego por segunda vez fue por mi junto con los muchachos cuando intentaron secuestrarme, ha velado por mi desde que nos vimos la primera vez

-Me dio una familia que sigue creciendo, Mi papa me cuido muy bien pero Luffy relleno todos los huecos que sobraban y trajo mucha luz a mi oscuro y solitario mundo-hablo Robín volviendo a acariciar su vientre recordando como conoció aquel jovencito tan atolondrado y a su vez a su pareja con quien se casaría y muy pronto formaría una familia

-Me ayudo a creer en mi misma y me presento al amor de mi vida-expuso Rebecca viendo la foto de su doctorcito en su celular

-Me ayudo con el club de danza y ha cuidado con su vida a mi amada sobrina-acaricio Viola la cabeza de la peli rosa

-Ayudo a mi amor a levantarse otra vez para que pudiéramos estar juntos-tomo Kaya su collar en forma de Estetoscopio

-Al igual que Rebe-chan gracias a él me enamore, conocí el amor cuando lo vi la primera vez, pero también la amistad y la verdadera felicidad-dijo Vivi mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo

-Él nos cuida y nos protege es por eso que pese a que tiende a ser imprudente, inmaduro y bastante exasperante jamás nos apartaremos de su lado y también por eso nos desvivimos por Han-chan, no solo porque deberás adoramos a esa pulga que es igual a su padre, sino también porque sabemos que es el mundo de Luffy y por ello la protegemos con la vida es por eso lo de **CAPITÁN,** no solo es un apodo por diversión… es **RESPETO,** él es la persona que más respeto en el mundo, más que al propio Sanji que es el hombre al que amo, nuestro Luffy ha sufrido mucho, su vida ha estado llena de penuria y dolor, por eso lo consentimos tanto-explico de nueva cuenta Nami recordando todos los momentos al lado de su "ONI-CHAN"

-Sí, yo también he notado eso en Luffy-chi, cuando lo veo a los ojos miro mucho dolor y traumas es como verme a mí misma pero peor-comentaba seria Carrot quien al tener un pasado fuerte sentía el aura de sombrero de paja

-Bueno no estoy segura de debamos decirles sin que lo haya hecho él-hablo seria Viola, pero de pronto algo corto el momento

-¡OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII MIIIINNNNNAAA!-Gritaba una familiar voz desde atrás

-Hablando del rey de Roma-Comento Nami con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro levantándose de su asiento, cuando aquella personita ya estaba a punto de abrazarla la navegante cargo su puño y lo estrello en la cabeza de él mandándolo al suelo-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ CAPITÁN?! ¡DIJIMOS CLARAMENTE SIN CHICOS! ¡SEGURO NOS HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO TODO EL DIA! ¡BAKA!-Regaño ella fuertemente a Luffy quien traía un chichón y se encontraba en el suelo

-¡¿Por qué me pegas KISAMA?! ¡Yo solo venia saludar no las seguí ni nada por el estilo!-se excusaba él

-¡No te creo!-respondió ella con dientes de tiburón ahorcándolo, este por su parte hizo lo mismo

-¿Qué haces aquí Luffy?-Preguntó dulce y madura como siempre Robín

-Pues los chicos y yo estamos haciendo una parrillada en casa… pero perdí el juego de los palitos y me toco venir por las cosas-explico entrando en depresión por su mala suerte para ese tipo de juegos

-FUFUFU ya veo

-Bien en todo caso solo vine a saludar-hablo poniéndose de pie

-Oye ¿Y han-chan? ¿No deberías estar con ella? Estuvimos fuera todo el fin de semana debiste pasar el día con ella-reprendió Nami

-No te preocupes por ella, está en casa de Ussop con sus amigos además tengo toda la vida para estar a su lado y verla crecer ¿Qué importa un día más?-expuso de manera seria regalándoles una sonrisa madura y tranquila

-A veces no sé si molerte a golpes o darte un beso-dijo ella sonriendo

-¡Puedes hacer ambas!-respondió feliz mugiwara levantando el pulgar sonriendo como siempre lo hacía mientras un brillo salía de sus ojos

Nami tomo por las mejillas a Luffy dándole un tierno beso, él se sonrojo ya que no esperaba eso de Nami

-Na… ¿Mi?-tartamudeo confundido para enseguida recibir un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza-¡OI!

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que podía hacer ambas No?-saco la lengua como siempre lo hace en "son" de inocencia-Luffy…Hace un momento estábamos hablando de ti y quería preguntarte-comentaba Nami nerviosa pero no la dejo terminar

-Está bien, hazlo no tengo problemas con eso-dijo al momento porque sabía lo que iba a preguntarle ella

-¿Pero estas seguro? Digo es tu vida y no quiero andar revelándola-contesto ella apenada

-Está bien si confían en ellas tanto como yo no le veo el problema mi niña, en todo caso debo irme quiero ver el final del torneo de videojuegos de los muchachos-hablo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su fiel navegante despidiéndose de las chicas

Nami se levantó y comenzó con la historia de Luffy, desde el inicio.

* * *

Residencia Monkey D:

Por su parte Luffy llegaba a su casa con toneladas de carne, carbón, pan, etc. Los finalistas eran Zoro y Sanji quienes tenían un encarnizado encuentro de MARVEL VS CAPCOM

-¡Vamos Zoro, no te rindas!-apoyaba Ussop abrazado por los hombros de Chopper

-¡Animo creo en ti!-decía igual el doctor

Luffy desde atrás se unió al abrazo con Ussop y Chopper

-Tú puedes zoro ¡GANALE AL IDIOTA DEL COCINERO!-Animo Luffy a su amigo

-¡CLARO QUE SI CAPITAN!

-Marimo estúpido, ¿En serio crees ganarme?-decía decidido Sanji

-¡Hazlo trizas Ni-chan!-gritaba exaltado Franky abrazando a Brook

-Delo todo Sanji-san-apoyaba el músico

-Esto está bueno-comentó frio Trafalgar con una sonrisa en la cara intentando disimular su emoción

Pero al final Zoro por un pelo logro superar a Sanji por lo cual los 4 comenzaron a celebrar mientras el perdedor era reprendido por el entrenador

-idiota ¿Cómo dejaste que te venciera ese intento de espadachín? Eres una vergüenza-insultaba Franky a su amigo

-¡URUSAI DEMME, ¿CÓMO SI FUERAS MEJOR?!-bufaba el rubio por las quejas del peli celeste

-Sera para la otra Sanji-san al menos lo intentaste-comentaba Brook desilusionado tomando una taza de té

-Hiciste que me emocionara… pero solo por un segundo-hablo trafalgar de nueva cuenta intentando disimular su decepción

-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN CIERREN LA BOCA MALDITOS!-grito Sanji sonrojándose por la pena que le daba que sus amigos se burlaran de él

Pero algo interrumpió todo, las tripas de cierto azabache rogando por comida, todos pegaron una carcajada y de inmediato salieron al jardín, Franky se puso un delantal que decía "Bese al Súper Chef" y súper SSUUUPPPEERR remarcado. Sanji se sentó y al lado de él se sentaba Law

-Es raro no verte cocinando a ti Cocinero-ya-comento de muy buen humor

-Oh bueno como sabes soy un gran chef y soy experto en casi todo pero si hay algo que se le da bien a SENSEI-FRANKY son las parrilladas, ese es su terreno… Además tengo flojera de cocinar-respondió el rubio sonriendo

Trafalgar rio fuertemente tras la respuesta del rubio, Luffy ya se encontraba pegado a Franky esperando su hamburguesa y su costilla BBQ mientras que Zoro y Chopper intentaban quitárselo de encima para que cocinara a gusto, Ussop trajo del refrigerador, sodas, cervezas etc. Por su parte Sanji le dio un Cigarro a Trafalgar que lo acepto con gusto

-Oye Sanji dame uno-hablo Luffy acercándose

-…. Espera… ¿Tu fumas?-pregunto Sanji claramente confundido

-No es muy habitual pero alguna que otra vez fumo uno-explico confundido El capitán preguntándose porque la sorpresa

-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Desde cuándo fumas?-cuestiono Zoro igual o peor que Sanji

-Desde hace años, fue la única cosa mala que me pego mi esposa bueno y también en mi época de secundaria aprendí cuando quise sentirme "malo" pero lo retome con Hancock, ella también era fumadora ocasional, debido a su pasado con Kurohige comenzó como un escape aunque ella sabía que era malo y no lo hacía tanto para no enfermarse-conto sonriendo recordando a su amor, además esta es una situación especial tenía bastante que no hacíamos una parrillada así y es la primera que hacemos con Torao y con Chopper

Sanji al ver que era enserio le compartio uno a su capitán si él sabía no le veía lo malo, además Luffy ya era un adulto y sabía bien lo que hacía. Franky entrego la comida y se dispusieron a comer felices, principalmente Sombrero de paja que devoraba costillas y hamburguesas sin Ton ni Son.

* * *

Afuera del centro comercial:

Por su parte las muchachas habían salido del centro comercial y ya atardecía, eso solo significaba una cosa; AL GOLD PARA FESTEJAR… aunque no había nada que festejar pero bueno. Entraron y bailaron hasta que los pies se les cansaron en especial Viola que no por nada era la maestra de Danza, las únicas que no bailaron fueron Carrot y Robín, la primera le daba mucha pena además de que no sabía y la segunda no podía forzarse tanto por su bebe así que disfrutaba viendo a sus amigas bailar. Después de un buen rato salían del Gold, ya eran las 9:30 de la noche y debían llegar a ver a los muchachos Nami salía relativamente tomada al igual que Vivi y Viola, acortaron por el parque y fue cuando unos tipos se les pusieron en el camino

-Les dije que lo pagarían-salía de los arbustos Gladius con la nariz no morada si no negra con una gasa y las mejillas hinchadas, y al lado de él salía un enorme tipo incluso más corpulento que el propio Franky

- _Pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi compañero perras-_ amenazo fuertemente, claro que con la voz tan aguda que tenía el término "amenaza" era relativo, era como respirar un globo lleno de helio y luego hablar

-¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE VOZ TAN AGUDA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-carcajearon sonoramente Nami, Carrot, Vivi y Kaya, las demás se abstuvieron e intentaron contener la risa

- _¡PERRAS! ¡PAGARAN ESO! ¡DELLINGER!-_ Grito aquel de voz de helio el llamado PICA

Desde atrás conectaban una patada en la espalda de Carrot un niño rubio bajito con una playera de manga larga bien entubada unos panties que levantaban su retaguardia y unos tacones bajos negros además de un sombrero blanco con cuerno

-¡IIIAAA! Pero mira que adorable mocosas tenemos aquí-imitaba la voz de una mujer este era DELLINGER un travesti miembro de la misma banda que el resto

-Este bastardo ¿Quién es?-pregunto en el suelo Carrot sobándose la espalda

-Es miembro de la FAMILY, no importa cómo se llama lo que importa es que es muy peligroso sus patadas son fuertes y con esos tacones lastima aún más, está por debajo de Sanji pero le daría pelea a nuestro Cocinero-explico Nami levantando a su compañera

-Así que tú eres la zorra que golpeo a mi Gladius, lo pagaras-exclamo molesto pero sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa de su rostro

-Robín quédate atrás, no podemos arriesgarte nosotras nos encargamos-Ordeno Viola poniéndose frente a su amiga

-Bien, tengan cuidado, no los lastimen mucho-respondió confiada y arrogante la arqueóloga

-¿Dañarnos? Bitch please no sabes en lo que se metieron-respondió claramente molesto el "TRAPITO"

Todos se abalanzaron contra ellas, nami esquivo a uno de los matones cayendo al suelo y otro que traía una vara de metal iba a golpearla pero ella vio su oportunidad con una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles lo obligo a soltar la vara tomándola en el aire lo noqueo al instante

-Vaya parece que nuestra gatita ya está armada-comento soberbia Rebecca quien había tomado un tuvo usándolo de espada

-Supongo que es lo más conveniente-respondió Wanda que hizo lo mismo que Rebecca

-No sabía que Wanda-sensei sabia usar una espada-hablo impresionada poniéndose en la guardia de Kendo

-Claro pero a diferencia de ti y de Zoro-chan yo soy esgrimista igual Brook-sensei-respondió poniéndose en guardia de esgrima

-Ya veo entonces esto será divertido

Gladius se puso unos boxers en las manos y se lanzó Por nami quien esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes, Dellinger iba a atacar de nuevo por la espalda pero esta vez a la navegante pero cuando se aproximaba recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando al piso al instante

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No dijiste que me harías pagar?-pregunto arrogante Carrot

-¡Y lo hare ramera! ¡Ahora el doble!-grito entrando en un estado de furia ciega

El rubio comenzó a lanzar mortíferas patadas a Carrot que las detenía a dura penas y en espacios atacaba pero él también esquivaba, pica se lanzó por las demás, Vivi quien había tomado una cadena de uno de los matones la arrojo enredándola en los pies de Pica, Rebecca y Viola de un tubazo y una patada, respectivamente, lo noquearon al conectarla en la cara del grandote cuando caía, al voltear vieron que Kaya era amenazada con una navaja por un matón todas intentaron alcanzarla pero fue inútil, ella cuando recibía el ataque lo esquivo haciéndose de lado, tomando la mano de su agresor con la derecha y con la palma izquierda un golpe ascendente que rompió la nariz de aquel sujeto, desbalanceado ella impacto una patada en la boca del estómago de este haciéndolo dormir del dolor todas se habían quedado de piedra menos Rebecca quien ya sabía cómo y porque

-¿Que? Tome clases con Tony-sensei no podía seguir siendo una inútil-explico con simpleza

Todas se sonrieron y continuaron en lo suyo, Carrot si no hacía nada terminaría siendo superada por Dellinger por lo que recibió una patada apropósito que tomo con sus brazos, con su agilidad superior volvió a saltar hacia el lado derecho aprovechando el desequilibrio de su oponente, se paró de manos y rápidamente impacto con una patada giratoria en las costillas de aquel joven quien comenzó a gritar de dolor

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaba ella confundida

-Él es demasiado arrogante y demasiado bueno, no está acostumbrado al dolor por eso cuando lo golpean muy duro muchas veces entra en un estado de histeria-explico Viola noqueando de una patada a uno de los insectos

Carrot cansada de sus gritos utilizo sus poderosos puños para mandarlo a dormir, nami también finiquitaba a Gladius con un impactó en la cabeza

-Bueno pudo salir peor-comentaba Nami limpiándose el sudor con el antebrazo pero desde atrás se volvía a levantar su contrincante con la cabeza sangrando, ella planeaba ponerle punto final a esto pero fue detenida en seco ya que él sacaba una pistola

-¡Muy bien rameras hijas de puta! ¡Esto se acabó, no esperaba que nos ganaran pero ya no hay opción! ¡Ahora me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes!-comentó con tono erótico acariciando uno de los pechos de Nami sin dejar de apuntarle

-¡Suéltala!-ordenaba Carrot acercándose peligrosamente

-O que puta, si eres rápida y ágil pero no creo que sobrepases a una bala-respondió soberbio ahora apuntándole a la niñera

Fue cuando gracias a este descuido alguien había tomado su brazo, lo mando al suelo con un movimiento básico de Judo y en el suelo le rompía la muñeca para que soltara el arma todo en unos instantes, Wanda y Carrot no daban crédito a lo que veían, era Robín quien se había abstenido de la pelea por ya saben

-Robín-nesama eso fue impresionante pero ¿Cómo?-impresionada decía Carrot

-Bueno mi niña, a diferencia de ustedes que se concentran en ataques y combate yo me especialice en otra cosa; GRAPPLING Y JUDO, el segundo me sirve para derribar a mis oponente con relativa facilidad y dominarlos en el piso, el otro me ayuda a usar su fuerza contra ellos y dándome una gama de ataques más alta y peligrosa, la verdad yo apesto dando golpes pero no los necesito cuando puedo romper piernas, brazos, cuellos, muñecas, etc-explico con tono sombrío y sonrisa psicópata Robín haciendo que a todas se les pusiera la piel de gallina, ella era la más aterradora de todos

* * *

Todas descansaron un poco y luego de felicitarse por tan buen trabajo volvieron a casa después de todo había que ver a sus idiotas no se haya puesto muy ebrios. Al llegar tocaron el timbre y salía Ussop a abrirles la puerta

-Ya cállense idiotas solo fue una vez-discutía el tirador con los demás desde la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que eran las chicas-Oh veo que ya llegaron me da gusto verlas

Kaya se lanzó a los brazos de su novio quien la beso fuertemente pero luego las vio medio raras y soltó a su novia momentáneamente

-Nami te ves sucia y despeinada ¿Paso algo? Ustedes también se ven algo agitadas-Preguntaba preocupado

-Bueno nos encontramos con la DONQUIXOTE FAMILY hace un rato pero nos hicimos cargo de ellos fácilmente-platico Nami

-¿Y están bien?-cuestiono serio desde atrás Sanji

-No debes preocuparte por ellas viejo, es más fácil que nos ocurra algo a nosotros que a ellas después de todo son magníficas míralas después de un encuentro con esos idiotas solo están sucias no tienen ni un rasguño-comentaba Feliz y orgulloso Franky

-Él tiene razón no te apures-hablo la navegante dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amado chef

En el jardín Zoro se levantaba medio borracho entrando a la cocina

-Bueno capitán fue divertido nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se despedía sin darle mayor importancia cuando…

-Zoro quiero hablar contigo-soltó de la Nada Luffy completamente serio

Todos al escuchar el tono de voz de Mugiwara salieron de la casa inmediatamente

-Bueno dime-respondió con el mismo tono tomando asiento en la silla de la cocina

-Quiero pedirte algo y quiero que sea antes de que llegue Han-chan de casa Ussop-comento mientras que también se sentaba

-Ya déjate de parloteo Baka y suéltalo-apresuro entrando en pánico no era normal que luffy se pusiera así

-Bien en ese caso-De adentro de su camisa sacaba un papel poniéndoselo enfrente a su amigo- **¿ACEPTARÍAS SER SU TUTOR LEGAL EN CASO DE QUE ALGO ME PASE?**

-Oye déjate de bromas de mal gusto-respondió el de inmediato sin dar crédito a lo que oía pero cuando vio a los ojos a su capitán vio que no era un juego-Espera… ¿Es enserio?… bueno por supuesto que es enserio pero…

-Y yo era el que estaba parloteando-rio irónico Monkey D.

-Es solo que es algo muy serio lo que me estas pidiendo Luffy, para empezar ¿Por qué me lo estas pidiendo ahora?

-Ya lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo, de hecho desde que me dio anemia y me atendió Chopper, luego cuando lo de Chouchou y la verdad no sé qué me depara el destino y no me gustaría que Han-chan se quedase sola si llego a hacer falta-explico cruzando los brazos

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto aun sin creer lo que oía-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? Su abuelo biológico

-Papa no es una persona que sepa cuidar a un niño, antes siempre me dejo solo con Maggie y con Mama, prácticamente mi niñez me la pase sin una figura paterna incluso ahora, casi no visita a su único hijo y a su única nieta-respondió volteando a ver hacia la nada recordando un poco el pasado-Además… Zoro, tu eres mi hermano y con esto te estoy demostrando que eres la persona en quien más confió no se me ocurre nadie mas en quien pensar

-Luffy…

-¿Qué dices hermano?

-Por mi firmaría ahora mismo

-¿Pero?

-Te recuerdo que ya no soy solo yo, tengo a Robín y pronto yo también seré padre debo pensar en ellos-respondió viendo a los ojos a su amigo

-Tienes razón sé que es una decisión difícil pero agradezco que me escucharas-dijo luffy con tono desilusionado jalando el papel para sí mismo pero…

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir idiota-hablo reteniendo el papel con el dedo índice-Lo que quiero decir es que aunque quiera no puedo tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta

-Ya veo, iré por ella

El azabache salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada y cuando la abrió vio a todos en la entrada esperando pacientemente fue cuando llamo a la arqueóloga

-Robín ¿Podrías venir por favor?

La nombrada siguió a su capitán diligentemente hasta la cocina, fue cuando encontró a su pareja muy serio y en la mesa un papel

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto preocupada por lo tenso del ambiente

-Nico por favor siéntate y lee el papel

Ella obedeció al instante Zoro JAMAS la llama NICO… JAMAS. Tomo asiento y agarro la hoja, la leyó lentamente analizando el contenido y conforme lo leía sus parpados se abrían más y más

-¡LUFFY! ¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?!-Exclamo nerviosa

-Claro que si-respondió él de manera fría pero amable

-No… No puedo… creerlo ¿Pero por qué?

-Es lo que hablaba con Zoro, muchas cosas han pasado y muchas cosas pueden pasar, habitualmente soy una persona inmadura que vive al día y disfruta el momento pero a veces… A veces uno debe quitarse un momento el manto de diversión y detenerse a pensar sobre el futuro y más cuando hay alguien que depende de ti, papa no es una persona con la capacidad para cuidar a un niño y menos a alguien como MONKEY D. HANCOCK, Chopper aunque es su padrino su trabajo también es muy demandante más que el de cualquiera, apenas lo vimos estas últimas 3 semanas no lo hemos visto para nada solo hoy pudo venir a divertirse un rato pero no más y para ser Honestos mi vida se la confiaría a Zoro y literalmente lo estoy haciendo ya que Hancock es mi vida y solo me resta decirles ¿Aceptaran muchachos?-pregunto muy serio y a la vez muy nervioso

Zoro volteo a ver a su mujer y ella a él por unos minutos estuvo sopesándolo en silencio, ella con las manos en la barbilla y él de brazos cruzados

-Tigre yo estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta para nada la idea de pensar que algo le pasara a Luffy pero tiene razón, nadie sabe lo que pasara en futuro así que si estás de acuerdo yo también-explico ella decidida haciendo que a Luffy se le iluminaran los ojos

-Dime capitán, ¿Cómo es que este simple papel nos da derechos sobre la niña? Además ¿Estás seguro que poder sostener a Robín a mi Hijo y a Hancock sin depender de tu padre? Y por cierto que pasa con tu papa ¿No podría quitarnos al insecto de alguna forma? Un hombre con su dinero tiene muchos contactos y si no los tiene los compra, no quiero enfrascarme en una lucha legal con alguien de tanto dinero-preguntaba Roronoa de manera seria poniéndole hielo al asunto y pensando con la cabeza

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, me alegra que preguntes, este papel lo solicite desde que me enferme, fue dado por el juzgado es un documento 100% oficial ósea que sí, te da todo el poder sobre mi hija si yo falto, con respecto al dinero si yo muero toda la herencia que me está dejando papa pasaría a sus manos de manera automática lista para usarse por dinero no debes preocuparte y hablando del diablo… Esto no es algo precipitado si es lo que piensas, esto lo hable con mi viejo hace tiempo y está de acuerdo, aunque no lo parezca él es alguien muy maduro y se conoce muy bien es por eso que me dio la razón conoce sus labores incluso él mismo me recomendó que te lo pidiera a ti después de ver nuestra cercana relación-explico sonriente y tranquilo

Zoro no dijo ninguna otra palabra, tomo la pluma y firmo sin rastro de duda en sus ojos porque quería a su amigo y lo más importante amaba a esa enana, Robín por su parte soltó un par de lágrimas al ver a su amado, en ese momento su corazón se llenó de orgullo tomo el documento y firmo igual que su prometido sin duda alguna

Luffy se levantó llorando y abrazo a su hermano, se sentía tan feliz de poder de contar con él y obviamente abrazo fuertemente a su maestra le daba gracias a KAMISAMA poder contar con gente tan espectacular. A los 10 minutos llegaba Han-chan feliz, se despidió de sus amigos y le dio el adiós cortésmente a la señora Banchinna junto con las gracias por haberla traído, Nami y Carrot de inmediato se abalanzaron a abrazar a su pequeña, todos se despidieron felices de la nena y los últimos eran Zoro y Robín quienes la veían con una cara feliz, ojos relajados y una sonrisa suave, él le acaricio la cabeza y ella le beso la frente, esto sonrojo fuertemente a Han-chan ya que esto era nuevo esos 2 jamás actuaban así con ella, eran más unos TSUNDERES que los tíos amables y dulces. Despues de despedirse se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para luego irse a dormir, hoy había sido un grandioso día.

* * *

Guarida de la DONQUIXOTE FAMILY:

-… Y eso es lo que paso mi señor-se disculpaba Gladius con su jefe

- _Doffy ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_ preguntaba Pica a su líder

-¡jujujuJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No haremos nada cabrones-respondió carcajeándose sacando la lengua

- _¡Pero doffy!_

-Ya dije, no es extraño que les hayan pateado el trasero, aunque fuéramos ahora mismo el resultado sería el mismo, mi querido pica eh tenido muchos sueños recurrentemente los HILOS del destino ya comienzan a tejer el desenlace de la historia, ¡HOY!... Hoy no haremos nada los mugiwaras ganaron esta batalla, ahora solo queda esperar **LA GUERRA ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **MIS NOVATOS HERMOSOS CHULOS Y SEXIS ESTOY FELIZ DE ACTUALIZAR Y ME GUSTARIA DECIR QUE…**

 **(TOCAN LA PUERTA DE LA CABINA)**

 _ **-¿QUIÉN SERA? ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE TOCAR A UNA CABINA DECENTE**_ **-PENSE PARA MI MISMO DIRIGIENDOME A LA PUERTA ABRIENDOLA**

 **-HOLA NICHAN ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO?-ERA MI NIÑA SONRIENDOME DULCE OTRA VEZ-CREO QUE YA ERA HORA DE…**

 **YO NO ME AGUANTE Y LA ABRAZE FUERTEMENTE**

 **-MI NIÑA, MI NIÑA, MI HERMOSA NIÑA QUE ALEGRIA QUE ESTES DE NUEVO AQUÍ, LAMENTO LO QUE PASO, ES SOLO QUE NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA AUNQUE LO DESEE POR FAVOR PERDONAME-ME DISCULPE LLORANDO SIN DEJAR DE ABRAZARLA**

 **-NO TENGO NADA DE QUE PERDONARTE, YO TAMBIEN COMETI EL ERROR DE CULPARTE CUANDO BIEN SABIA LO QUE PASARIA NO TODO ES TU CULPA… ADEMAS NO PUEDO ESTAR ENOJADA CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE-ME RESPONDIO ELLA ACARICIANDOME LA CABEZA**

 **-GRACIAS LINDA**

 **-BIEN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS TONTO-DIJO ELLA DANDOME UN LEVE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA**

 **-¡CIERTO Y AHORA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ AL FIN LAS COSAS VOLVERAN A SER COMO ERAN (CASI)! ¡HAY AUN MAS RAZON PARA AGRADECER!**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **ISSEI211**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **HANLU1500**

 **STARLORDMAC**

 **SHIHO-AKEMI**

 **LUFICITO BONITO**

 **Y A NUESTRA NUEVA NOVATA -**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NUESTRA HISTORIA ¡ARIGATO!**

 **-BIEN LINDA ¿TENDREMOS ALGUN INVITADO SORPRESA HOY?**

 **-ÑO, Y NO ES QUE SIGAN ENOJADOS LO QUE PASA ES QUE CON TANTAS EMOCIONES EN UN DIA DEBEMOS DESCANSAR UN POCO**

 **-EN ESE CASO EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ABRA INVITADO SEGURO ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

 **CON FELICIDAD Y AGRADECIMIENTO EUPHORIA1400**

 **CON NIÑERA Y MONTONES DE TIOS (:p) HAN-CHAN**


	43. CASATE CONMIGO

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA… BLA… BLA… BLA**

 **SALTEMONOS ESO POR HOY XD**

La semana había transcurrido normal, la escuela iba bien, etc. Pero como en el anterior fin de semana Luffy y su nena no habían pasado tiempo juntos decidieron que en este si por lo que el sábado a primera hora tomaron el primer tren y se fueron sin rumbo fijo solo para pasarla bien, Primero llegaron a Saitama, explorando y pasándola bien después se dirigieron al pueblo de Hinohara a las famosas aguas termales y pasando la noche en la posada, al amanecer tomaron otro tren que los llevo de nuevo a la área céntrica de Tokio donde pasaron obviamente a Akihabara, la capital del anime, a surtirse de mangas y figuras ¡CLARO QUE SI! Ya al atardecer venían de regreso pero el transcurso tomaría al menos unas horas ya que tomaron un autobús en lugar del tren bala, por lo que la pequeña hizo una pregunta que tomo mal parado a Luffy

-Papa… ¿Puedes hablarme un poco de mamá?-pregunto Han-chan

Luffy no se esperaba eso, claro que su hija conoce su vida, pero casi nunca le contaba cosas sobre _ELLA,_ incluso ahora seguía siendo doloroso pero… después de todo era su madre y tenía el derecho de saber de ella porque literalmente _nadie_ en el mundo sabe más que su esposo.

-Tu madre… Ella era una persona bastante difícil… y demasiado complicada-recito Luffy agachando levemente la cabeza y colocándose su sombrero en la cabeza-Pero así mismo, era muy buena, linda, amable (a su forma), madura y sobre todo era el ser más terco del planeta… De hecho esto me recuerda la vez que le pedí matrimonio, Recordemos un poco el pasado hija.

* * *

 **POV LUFYY:**

 _Como te platique hace algún tiempo durante el segundo año de instituto durante las vacaciones de verano nos fuimos a la playa, el viejo nos dijo que si queríamos podíamos ir a la playa privada de la familia pero Tu madre no estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos le incomodaban bastante y francamente a mí también así que fuimos a una playa común y corriente, bueno eso entre comillas ya que fuimos las playas de Okinawa una de las mejores islas para vacacionar. Después de un largo vuelo de casi tres horas al fin llegábamos, tu abuelo que siempre le encanta meter la nariz donde no le importa nos donó una de las mejores habitaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles, pero pues ya que nos apartó todo un itinerario de actividades, trajes de baño, etc. No nos quedaba mas opción que aceptar su amabilidad. Al llegar a la recepción todo se volvió más incomodo_

 _-¡Oh pero muy buenas tardes! Es un verdadero honor tener aquí al hijo del magnate de los negocios Monkey D. Dragón, será un placer atenderle señor Monkey D. Luffy-sama-me decía el gerente de la recepción al verme-Rápido botones lleva las pertenencias del señor Luffy-sama y su "Acompañante" a su habitación-comento con cierto tono déspota como si ella solo fuera una conquista más de uno de los hijos multimillonarios cosa que me molesto mucho_

 _-Muy bien... Número uno, elimine el "sama" solo Luffy por favor y segundo le agradecería que NO le hable con ese tono a mi pareja-ordene claramente molesto_

 _Él entendió mi molestia y al saber lo que podría pasar si lo "acusaba con mi papi" se disculpó de inmediato, claro que jamás haría eso no soy uno de esos mocosos niños ricos hijos de papi yo libro mis propias peleas._

 _Al llegar a la habitación, y darle una buena propina al joven botones, Hancock quedo maravillada con la vista del mar, la habitación le dio igual lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su vista al mar_

 _-¡ES HERMOSO!-grito con los ojos llenos de una luz que jamás le había visto_

 _-Linda… Acaso tu… ¿Jamás habías visto el mar?-le pregunte curioso_

 _-No… solo me recuerdo a mí de niña vagando por las calles de KANTO y luego me uní a la banda de barba negra para enseguida trasladarnos a Tokio y lo demás… Bueno tú lo sabes-Me respondió con melancolía en su voz_

 _-Ya no tienes por qué recordar eso, te prometí que te haría la mujer más feliz y lo cumpliré-comente decidido_

 _-Oh pero eso ya lo haces-comento ella con tono sensual mientras volteaba a verme con esa sonrisa que me derretía-Solo ver a semejante hombre defenderme de ese feo gerente hizo que mi corazón palpitara y mis piernas temblaran-recito en mi oído provocando que a mí se me quemara la cara del sonrojo, ella definitivamente sabia como apenarme-y tendrás un premio en la noche_

 _Esto último lo dijo besándome en la mejilla haciendo que a mí me sangrara la nariz y me desmayara. Después de su insinuación salimos a divertirnos, subimos a unos esquíes de agua mientras nos jalaba una lancha y algo que me impresiono fue el hecho de que ella era espectacular en eso yo por otra parte me caí al iniciar, después de jugar y explorar en la noche fuimos a dormir_

 _ **(Solo quiero aclarar que algunas partes junto con esta parte no se la conté a mi hija por obvias razones, pero no creo que haya inconveniente en que ustedes la lean)**_

 _Al llegar a la habitación ella me lanzo a la cama y me quito rápidamente la camisa, me beso apasionadamente desde los labios hasta el cuello para comenzar en seguida a lamer mi abdomen yo obviamente comenzaba a reaccionar fue cuando ella desabrocho mi cinturón y me bajo los pantalones y al verme en ese estado Hancock comenzó a trabajar mi parte yo me sentía en las nubes hasta que sentí un corriente en todo mi cuerpo. Me levante jadiando y la tome, arranque sus pantalones de sus hermosas piernas y me metí de lleno después de lo que me hizo ella ya estaba suficientemente excitada, me alegraba ser tan joven ambos teníamos una vitalidad sexual grandísima después de todo así estuvimos un par de horas. Diario teníamos sexo duro y apasionado me sorprendía la vitalidad de ambos, Hancock era una fiera en la cama_

 _Estuvimos varios días así, quizá fue a regañadientes pero me alegro que papa nos diera tantas comodidades después de todo, a 6 día al atardecer paseábamos por la playa cuando de pronto una pareja paso a nuestro lado y comentaron algo que se me quedo en la cabeza_

 _-Dime DARLING, ¿Cuándo daremos el siguiente paso?-decía melosa aquella muchacha_

 _-¿De qué hablas MY HOONEY?-respondió él de manera dulce pero ridícula_

 _-Pues de casarnos bobito-dijo ella_

 _Esa palabra genero una lluvia de ideas en mi cabeza ¿"Casarse" eh? ¿Quizá no era mala idea después de todo? Hancock por su parte también creo que también comenzó a fantasear algo porque comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, estábamos tan metidos en nuestros asuntos que no advertimos una banda de idiotas acercándosenos_

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si tenemos aquí a un par de tortolos pisando mi playa-dijo el que parecía ser el líder, bastante alto como de 1.85 m me llevaba bastante, tenía una marcada cicatriz que le partía la cara completamente y un garfio al parecer de oro en la mano derecha venia de pantalón, y chaleco de vestir negros con un moño verde y una especie de capa de vestir igual negra con borde afelpado, demasiada ropa para estar en la playa pero allá él-¿No saben que esta es mi playa y yo soy su rey? Nadie puede vencerme aquí-afirmo arrogante_

 _-¿Y porque?-le respondí retador_

 _-_ _ **Porque yo soy la ARENA-**_ _Hablo intentando intimidarme mientras acercaba su cara a la mía confrontándome_

 _-Jefe Crocodile ¿No le parece que la mujer es bastante atractiva?-comento el que parecía su mano derecha igual de alto pero más corpulento con la cabeza rapada_

 _-Cierto Mr. 1 es cierto-contesto admirando a tu madre_

 _-Tócame si quiera y no saldrás vivo de aquí-hablo Hancock sonriendo altiva haciendo su pose de siempre burlándose de ellos_

 _-Perra, ahora tú y tu novio no saldrán de aquí con vida_

 _Tras decir esto la pelea iba a comenzar, yo y mi amada nos pusimos en guardia, pese a que JAMAS se defendió de Kurohige por terror a él ella no era una mujer indefensa sus patadas eran incluso más fuertes que las de Sanji y estaba bien entrenada pero antes de que la fiesta comenzara una "Risa" llegaba desde atrás y lo que vi me impresiono demasiado_

 _-¡GURARARA! ¿De nuevo estas molestando a la gente estúpido mocoso de arena?_

 _Era un anciano, y que anciano, al parecer media como 2.30 m o quizá más es probable que sufriera de GIGANTISMO, él era increíblemente musculoso con un bandana atada a la cabeza pero lo que más resaltaba en el además de su IMPONENTE presencia era su gigante bigote blanco, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros alzando su gigantesco BISENTO_

 _-¡SHIROGIGE! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Y sabes porque? ¡PORQUE HOY SERA EL DIA QUE AL FIN TE MATE!-grito amenazante alzando su garfio mientras sus lacayos se abalanzaban hacia aquel viejo_

 _-¡INTENTALO SI PUEDES!-bufo triunfante mientras con un rápido ataque ondeo su bisento mandando al suelo a 7 de los hombres del que se hacía llamar Crocodile ¡Con un simple golpe! Los pocos que esquivaron el primer ataque con sus navajas y tubos atacaron al anciano, pero pese a que las navajas habían perforado la piel el seguía como si nada yo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y yo me consideraba alguien fuerte este viejo era un… era un… ¡MONSTRUO!_

 _-¡GURARARARARARA! ¡ESTO NO FUNCIONARA! ¡_ _ **PORQUE YO SOY BARBABLANCA**_ _!-rio triunfante aplastando rápidamente a los insectos, a uno lo piso con su gran pie seguramente rompiéndole al menos un par de costillas, a otro con el mango de su arma golpeo su estómago noqueándolo al instante, otro más cayó por un enorme golpe en la cabeza con su gigantesca mano y al último lo tomo por la playera lo levanto hasta encararlo y arremetió con un impresionante cabezazo que probablemente le descalabro la cabeza_

 _-¡KONNO KAIBUTSU!-Bufo asustado el líder_

 _-Odio a los mocosos que no conocen su lugar-comento claramente molesto_

" _Mr. 1" se lanzó por la espalda de Shirohige con dos enormes cuchillos dispuesto a apuñalarlo por la espalda Hancock y yo intentamos detenerlo pero fue inútil, en un movimiento rápido Barba blanca volteo tomando por el cuello en el aire a su atacante_

 _-Tus sorpresas no me sorprende mocoso-dijo decepcionado para enseguida azotar en el suelo arenoso a Mr. 1 y Crocodile obviamente molesto también fue al ataque consiguiendo hacer una cortada en el viejo Shirohige este después de ser cortado con su mano derecha conecto un increíble y fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su oponente que obviamente "Le rompió todo lo que se llama cara" enseguida volteo a vernos y nos sonrió de manera amable_

 _-Lamento que hayan visto eso muchachos esta playa está llena de idiotas como ellos que solo porque saben dar puñetazos ya se sienten los dueños de ella, para corregir este amargo momento los invito a comer-nos habló con su ronca e imponente voz pero se notaba que estaba siendo dulce y sincero y después de defendernos de esa manera, y al ver su enorme poder, no nos negamos_

* * *

 _Al llegar vimos que era una enorme choza, bueno con su tamaño era obvio que debía ser grande, bastante bien construida y al entrar estaba bien amueblada, nos invitó a sentarnos, trajo sushi que al parecer él había preparado, no era el mejor del mundo pero eh de admitir que estaba realmente rico, nos ofreció algo de sake lo cual si rechaza me gusta el alcohol pero a diferencia de Zoro no soy fanático del sake por su parte Boa si acepto_

 _-Oye anciano ¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Creí que este lugar era propiedad privada del hotel? ¿Acaso estas de contrabando? ¿Por qué demonios eres tan fuerte? ¿Y por qué demonios eres tan enorme?-pregunto Ella como si nada_

 _-¡Boa!-le reprendí ya que ella podía llegar a ser algo antipática a veces_

 _-GURARARA no la molestes chico está bien-hablo el anciano riendo sonoramente para continuar el relato-Se podría decir que yo soy un fenómeno en toda la extensión de la palabra, como se nota yo nací con gigantismo mido 2.37 metros pero lo que me hace diferente a los demás con este mal es debido a que por alguna razón yo no sufro de mis huesos ni de mis articulaciones, bueno ahora que estoy viejo si pero eso es normal para alguien de la edad de ORO y soy tan poderoso debido a que como no sufro de otros males utilice mi enfermedad a mi conveniencia y me ejercite bien, aprendí varias artes marciales durante mi juventud es por eso que soy lo que soy y sobre lo otro, Llegue aquí hace al menos unos 20 años, durante mucho tiempo estuve vagando y hace 20 años al fin logre llegar aquí, al encargado del hotel lo salve de unos maleante tal y como lo hice con ustedes y después de un tiempo me dejo hacer mi casa aquí apartado del hotel, él no me cobraría ningún tipo de renta a cambio de que yo me deshaga de los inútiles como los de hace un rato, aunque sea viejo aun puedo hacerle frente a tipos así… Además es mi manera de pagar el daño que eh hecho…_

 _Esto último lo comento claramente triste y melancólico agachando la cabeza y quedando en silencio, yo me quede de piedra no sabía que decir o que hacer después de todo apenas acababa de conocer a este peculiar anciano_

 _-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que estés aislado viviendo como un ermitaño?-pregunto con franqueza tu madre_

 _-¡Boa!-regañe de inmediato por su falta de "sutileza"_

 _-GURARARARA me gustan las mujeres como tú, tercas y de carácter fuerte además de ser todo un bombón hiciese una buena elección mocoso no la dejes ir-me dijo él felicitándome por tan buena decisión al amarla a ella-Cuando mi segundo hijo nació mi esposa no soporto la dilatación y fallo en labor de parto, tuve que criar a mis dos hijos yo solo pero jamás supe si abrazarlos o tirarles los dientes y tampoco ayudaba mi personalidad dura y fuerte, mi primogénito aprendió de mis errores maduro de la buena forma y se había vuelto un hombre de bien pero… mi segundo hijo fue todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor era malo, cruel y sádico y me culpo por eso y por una estúpida creencia de que lo crie mal sino porque… en el fondo… estoy seguro que más de una vez le hice sentir que la muerte de ella fue culpa suya… Con el tiempo ambos crecieron y cuando el mayor cumplió 18 y el menor 16 ocurrió mi máxima tragedia… En una acalorada discusión mi segundo tomo un cuchillo y apuñalo 19 veces a su hermano mayor hasta matarlo yo lleno de furia lo golpee tan duro que le tire varios dientes y le rompí la pierna de una patada y en defensa él enterró el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas en mi corazón para luego curarme esta cicatriz, la marca de mi falla-relato para enseguida señalarnos una de sus cicatrices la cual resaltaba sobre las otras por haber sido en el pecho cerca del corazón-El salió de la casa y perdí conocimiento de él para luego enterarme que se había vuelto un temido criminal de la metrópoli de Kanto, causando mucho dolor y muerte fue cuando Salí de la que era mi casa y comencé a huir, hui por largo tiempo hasta que años después me entere que había sido aprendido al fin y llevado a la cárcel y por fin… llegue aquí y conocí al encargado-Explico lento y despacio con su ronca y fuerte voz_

 _-Lo siento mucho Shirohige no ossan, no sabíamos-me disculpe pero por alguna razón mi amada comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras comenzaba a temblar-Han… ¿Cock?_

 _-Como se llamaban… ¿Cómo se llamaban tus hijos?-pregunto ella nerviosa apretando los puños sin dejar de temblar_

 _-¿Qué te sucede mocosa? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-contesto él con tono molesto_

 _-¡SOLO DIMELO!-grito apunto de un colapso nervioso_

 _-Pues mi primer hijo se llamaba Newgate Tatch- respondió serio_

 _-Y… ¿Y el otro?_

 _-TEACH… Newgate Teach, aunque tengo entendido que cuando se fue y comenzó a volverse un delincuente ocupo el apellido de su madre…_ _ **MARSHALL D. TEACH alias "KUROHIGE"**_

 _Yo me quede estático momentáneamente, sin intención alguna nos habíamos topado con la historia del monstruo que había aterrorizado a mi amada durante años y conforme la sorpresa pasaba mi furia aumentaba ¿En serio este anciano era el padre de esa bestia?_

 _-¿Por qué me lo preguntas chiquilla?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie fue cuando yo me levante y lo tome por la playera de tirantes que traía_

 _-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ, PREGUNTAS?! ¡PORQUE ELLA FUE ATERRORIZADA Y MALTRADA POR TU HIJO DURANTE 14 AÑOS! ¡LA VIOLO, GOLPEO, HUMILLO! ¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE LA SALVE ELLA ESTARIA MUERTA!-Grite tan fuerte como pude y tan furioso como era posible y estuve a punto de arremeter contra el anciano pero…_

 _-No Luffy deja en paz al señor, el no tiene la culpa de las atrocidades de su hijo-dijo suave y tranquila mi amada sujetando mi brazo para que no lo golpeara_

 _-Espera… Entonces es… ¿Verdad? –inquirió mientras que su cara se llenaba de pena y sorpresa_

 _-Si… Así es viejo "barbablanca" yo fue la "perra" de Kurohige Teach desde los 15 años, el me encontró cuando yo tenía 6, sin familia, sin hogar, sin nada me cuido por largo tiempo y después de que yo cumpliera los quince tomo mi castidad por la fuerza en estado de ebriedad, me golpeaba, violaba y humillaba-relato mi amada mientras su hermosa cara se llenaba de tristeza_

 _-Mocosa…_

 _Shirohige después de oírlo de la boca de la propia Hancock cayo de rodillas e inclino su cabeza hacia mi amada._

 _-¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO! ¡SI YO HUBIERA SIDO UN MEJOR PADRE! ¡SI HUBIERA TENIDO LA FUERZA PARA DETENERLO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD ÉL JAMAS TE ABRIA HECHO TANTO DAÑO! ¡SI LO DESEAS PUEDES TOMAR MI VIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA PARA PODER EXPIAR MI PECADO!-Grito suplicando el perdón aquel imponente viejo estaba de rodillas pidiendo disculpas_

 _-Oh Señor Shirohige no tiene por qué disculparse, si estuve años bajo la sombra de aquel bastardo pero lo que yo siento por usted no es más que honesto agradecimiento_

 _-¿De qué hablas niña?-pregunto claramente confuso_

 _-Como dije recién, usted no tiene la culpa de lo que su hijo ha hecho él es quien tomo sus propias decisiones y sin esas decisiones yo no lo habría conocido a él-decía Boa mientras me tomaba de la mano-Al más grande y perfecto hombre del mundo, si no fuera por Kurohige y en parte por ti yo no estaría aquí al lado del amor de mi vida así que… No te disculpes OSSSAN-Tu madre había madurado tanto en tampoco tiempo, sus traumas cada vez estaban más controlados yo no podía creer la sonrisa tan amable y radiante que le estaba dedicando al viejo Shirohige-Luffy discúlpate con el señor_

 _-Oh si… Lo lamento Ossan me calenté un poco estoy arrepentido-me disculpe de inmediato haciendo una reverencia_

 _-¡GURARARARARARA! ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Jamás había conocido a mocosos como ustedes! ¡No puedo creer que el idiota de mi hijo haya desperdiciado a una mujer así! ¡QUE IDIOTA! ¡GURARARARA!-Reía feliz él anciano_

* * *

 _Terminamos de cenar cómodamente y de ahí estuvimos la última semana de vacaciones yendo a visitar al viejo Shirohige, platicando con él y divirtiéndonos. El penúltimo día de vacaciones Hancock se fue a dormir temprano mientras yo me quede tomando unas copas a solas con el viejo._

 _-Oye… Mocoso-me llamo después de dar un ENOORRMMEEE trago al jarrón de Sake_

 _-¿NANI? ¿OSSAN?_

 _-Dime… ¿Qué tan enamorado estas de aquella escuincla?_

 _-Eso es una difícil pregunta viejo… ¿Cómo se mide el amor? No se puede saber solo se quiero estar con ella para toda la vida y amarla con todo lo que tengo y protegerla… Con mi vida ¡Jamás dejare que algo la lastime!-esto último lo dije recordando la razón por la que terminamos juntos y la promesa que le hice mientras apretaba los puños_

 _-¡GURARARA! Esa es la respuesta correcta, ahora que me probaste de lo que eres capaz ten-me dijo mientras volteaba abriendo un cajoncito-Este era el anillo que le iba a dar a mi mujer prometí que le pediría matrimonio después de que mi idiota naciera PERO las cosas no siempre son como son y no pude decirlo pero tu aun tienes oportunidad-comento ronco dándome el estuche_

 _-¡PERO OSSAN! ¡APENAS NOS CONOCES! ¡¿CREES PRUDENTE DARSELO A UNOS DESCONOCIDOS?!-exclame sorprendido_

 _-ustedes 2 han hecho más por mí en 6 días que mi hijo en una vida, me hubiera encantado que él hubiera sido como tú pero no hay problema no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado-me respondió maduro acariciándome la cabeza, la verdad me asusto un poco ya que su mano era tan grande (o incluso más) que mi cabeza-ahora te recomiendo que aproveches la atmosfera de la playa a ellas les gusta que la ocasión sea especial_

 _Yo tome el anillo y Salí muy feliz, ahora solo debía planearlo bien, de hecho recuerdo bien que no dormí aquella vez por planearlo._

* * *

 _P_ _rimero desaparecería en la mañana, conociéndome ella me buscaría en el comedor del hotel ahí le dejare un mensaje con una de las camareras que la enviaría a la zona de albercas, el salvavidas le dirá que vaya al puerto y en el barco llamado ORO JACKSON le dejare una carta citándola en la zona donde vive Shirohige ya que todo está muy tranquilo y solitario ahí además de que es una hermosa vista, obviamente esto solo es una "caza de tesoros" inútil porque lo único que quiero hacer es que pierda tiempo ya que cada cosa esta muy lejos de la otra así me dio tiempo de comprar las suficientes flores para crear un camino de flores desde el hotel hasta la casa del viejo ahí la estaré esperando con una camisa blanca arremangada con corbata negra pantalón y zapatos del mismo color, mi sombrero bien puesto esperándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y cuando llego el momento fue justo como lo imagine en mi cabeza, ella presentía lo que pasaría por lo cual cada paso que daba las piernas le temblaban y entre más se acercaba a mi lagrimas brotaban de su hermoso rostro y al verla llorar yo también comenzó a liberar sollozos de emoción estaba llorando sin dejar de sonreír, se lo diría, hoy se lo iba a pedir y nada me detendría_

 _-Hancock… ¡CASATE CONMIGO!-Le ordene lo más fuerte que pude con la voz quebrada por la emoción_

 _-…_

 _-¿Hancock?_

 _-¡SI!_

 _Ella se lanzó a mis labios y yo también, la necesitaba, deseaba sentir su calor inmediatamente fue cuando desde la casa de SHIROHIGE SONO UN VALS que inmortalizo el momento mientras yo tomaba su mano colocando el anillo y comenzando a bailar sin dejar de abrazarla…_

* * *

 _ **FIN DEL POV:**_

-… Después de terminar de bailar ella y yo fuimos a agradecerle lo poco o mucho que hizo por nosotros lo importante era eso, que fue muy importante lo que hizo por nosotros pero él no nos abrió quizá por haber estado chapado a la antigua no quiso despedirse "Los hombres deben despedirse sin decir una palabra"-Decía Luffy terminando su relatado dejando escapar BASTANTES lagrimas

-Papa…

Hancock tomaba de la mano inocentemente a su padre mientras ella también lloraba fuertemente intentando consolar a su padre

-Baka ¿Por qué lloras también?-comento Luffy limpiando las lágrimas de su retoño

-Tienes razón papa… ¿Y qué paso con el señor Barba blanca?-le pregunto la pequeña intentando calmarse

-Si te soy honesto no sé, me encantaría volver a verlo ¿Dime Han-chan quieres que en las siguientes vacaciones visitemos al anciano Barba blanca?-Cuestiono Mugiwara con su Sonrisa clásica

-¡HI!-respondió de inmediato ella imitando la sonrisa de su héroe

* * *

Pero no es como que aquel viejo vaya a estar solo por mucho tiempo ya que cierta persona sobrevolaba en un avión pronto a llegar a su destino

-¿Así que estabas vivo eh? Shirohige- decía una anciana voz viendo un álbum con fotos

* * *

 **-HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE ESTA OCIACION ¡QUE ME DICES ENANA ¿TE GUSTO?!... ESPERA… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LLORAS?!-EXCLAME DE INMEDIATO MIENTRAS MI NIÑA S EVOLTEABA LLORANDO… PERO LAMIENDO UNA PALETA-¡¿Y DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESA PALETA?!**

 **-** _ **SNIFF…**_ **ME LA MANDO GALLARDO NICHAN DESDE LOS REVIEW…** _ **SNIFF-**_ **ME RESPONDIO SIN SOLTAR SU PALETA INTENTANDO REGRESAR LOS MOCOS POR LLORAR**

 **-BUENO EN FIN ¿POR QUÉ A MI NO ME MANDAN DULCES? CARAJO BUENO YA QUE ¿QUÉ TE PARECIO EL EPISODIO?**

 **-ME ENCANTO JAMAS HABIA SABIDO COMO FUE LA DECLARACION DE PAPA HACIA MAMA AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA PAPA ES BASTANTE CURSI** _ **SHISHISHISHISHI-**_ **RIO FELIZ**

 **-SEP, ES IMPRESIONANTE PERO CREO QUE ES HORA DE NUESTRO INVITADO**

 **-¡HI!**

 **-PERO ANTES LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **-MUCHAS GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESITOS A:**

 **STARLORDOMAC**

 **SHIHO AKEMI**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **ISSEI211**

 **LUFICITO BONITO**

 **HANLU1500**

 **MIKO-CHAN**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y DE VERAS APRECIO QUE SE PREOCUPARAN POR MI RELACION Y LA DE ONICHANPERO AHORA ESTA TODO BIEN Y PARA DEMOSTRARLO ESTA AQUÍ ¡TRAFALGAR ONI-CHAN!**

 **-IO, ¿COMO ESTAN MOCOSA?-SALUDO EL VIEJO TRAFALGAR CON SU SONRISA ARROGANTE HABITUAL**

 **-PERO SI ES UNO DE LOS SUPERNOVAS, MUY BIEN NOVATO QUE ALEGRIA VERTE-COMENTE IRONICO DANDOLE LA MANO**

 **-A MI TAMBIEN ME ALEGRA VERLOS… PERO SI VUELVES HACER LLORAR A MI NIÑA TE DECAPITO-HABLO CON VOZ SOMBRIA APRETANDO MI MANO**

 **-** _ **HI… HI**_

 _-_ **NE, NE TRAFALGAR-NICHAN PODEMOS ¿COMENZAR CON LAS PREGUNTAS?-PREGUNTO INOCENTE LA PEQUEÑA**

 **-JA, CLARO**

 **-BIEN ¿NICHAN HACES LOS HONORES?**

 **-CLARO DAME EL CUADERNO-AL ENTREGARMELO COMENZE-BIEN LAW DIME ¿QUÉ TAL VAS CON VIVI-SAN?**

 **-¿EH? ¿CON LA NIÑA? PUES BASTANTE BIEN, ESTAMOS PENSANDO SERIAMENTE COMPROMETERNOS PERO PRIMERO DEBO HABLAR CON KOBRA-SAN**

 **-CIERTO HABLANDO DE ESO ¿QUÉ TAL ES TU RELACION CON TU SUEGRO?**

 **-CASI NO CONVIVIMOS YA QUE ESTA DE VIAJE PERO CUANDO LO VEO NOS LLEVAMOS BASTANTE BIEN, NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON ÉL-RESPONDIO ÉL ALEGRE**

 **-BIEN Y AHORA DIME ¿QUÉ HICISTE DURANTE TU EPOCA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE BOA?**

 **-¿NO ES OBVIO? POR SUPUESTO TERMINAR LA ESCUELA DE LO CONTRARIO NO PODRIA ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ACTUALEMENTE**

 **-¿Y NADA MAS?**

 **-OBVIAMENTE, A DIFERENCIA DE MIS DESVENTURAS ACTUALES CON LA PANDA DE LUNATICOS DE MUGIWARA NO HACIA NADA EN ESOS TIEMPOS ME ALEJE DE LAS PERSONAS**

 **-¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE AHORA ERES PARTE DE ELLOS? ¿NO TE VUELVE ESO UN LUNATICO?-LE DIJE CON UNA GOTA EN LA CABEZA**

 **-¡COMO SEA! EL PUNTO ES QUE NO HICE MUCHOS AMIGOS EN ESOS TIEMPOS PREFERI CONCENTRARME EN MI Y EN MI DESEO DE VENGANZA PERO ESO FUE ELIMINADO EN MI REENCUENTRO CON EL IIDOTA MAYOR Y ONTIGOI POR SUPUESTO-ESTO ULTIMO LO COMENTO CON TONO DULCE ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE LA NIÑA**

 **-BIEN, ME ENORGULLECES**

 **-AHHHH (SUSPIRO) ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE VIEJO? TAN BIEN QUE ESTABAMOS PORQUE TE LLEVASTE AL ENANO-ME PREGUNTO EL CLARAMENTE DECEPCIONADO**

 **YO ME HELE, PARA SER HONESTOS NO QUERIA RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA PERO ANTES D EDECIR CUALQUIER COSA MI LINDA INTERRUMPIO**

 **-NI-CHAN TENIA SUS RAZONES TODOS SABIAMOS QUE PASARIA Y AUN ASI LO CULPAMOS, ÉL NO ES MALO ES PARTE DE CRECER-COMENTO ELLA CON UN TONO MADURO QUE NOS SACO DE BALANCE A TRAFALGAR Y A MI**

 **-TIENES RAZON… LO SIENTO EUPHORIA-SONRIO POR LA SORPRESA DE ESCUCHAR HABLAR ASI A SU SOBRINA**

 **-CREO QUE POR HOY TERMINAMOS VERDAD ¿TORAO?**

 **-CLARO QUE SI ECRITOR ES HORA DE TERMINAR**

 **BUENO MI GENTE NOS DESPEDIMOS POR HOY**

 **CUIDENSE**

 **CON CALOR Y FRIO EUPHORIA1400**

 **CON DULCES Y LAGRIMAS HAN-CHAN**

 **CON CIRUGÍAS TRAFALGAR LAW**


End file.
